Harry Potter and the Archangel
by yozza
Summary: Harry was neglected by his parents until age five while they fawned over his older twin, and then abused by the Dursley's until age seven. Then he makes the decision to lead his own life and left with the help of his friend. Hayden has been adored all his life, but all he wants is to have his brother back. Can he get this chance? And how does a certain angel fit into all of this?
1. Prologue

Hey! So quick A/N:

I basically decided to combine my three favorite story plots for HP fic's, them being; Wrong boy who lived, Harry gets adopted by another wizarding family, and a supernatural crossover with Gabriel going to Hogwarts because..well because it's Gabriel, so Trickster business *Cough*Snape*Cough*

)Blah(...Harry

(Blah)...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

That's it I guess, you'll probably see how this will work as the story goes on. So, onto the story:

* * *

Prologue

July 31st was an ordinary day to most people. That year it happened to fall on a pleasant, sunny cloud free day, so most people were more cheerful than they would have been had been raining or cold. Two boys however, both now eleven years old, would have been hyper and cheerful no matter what the weather. The very simple fact was that it was their birthday.

It was not an ordinary birthday for the two boys, though. This one was different to all the others. They were looking forward to this particular day for the past week even more eagerly than ever before.

The two boys were wizards, and last week they had received their acceptance letters into Hogwarts.

Because of this the families of the two boys had decided that a trip to Diagon Alley was in order.

So as Harry Diggory opened his eyes, he felt his excitement grow to the point where he couldn't contain it anymore. He sprung out of his bed and raced across the hall of the Diggory home and into his brothers room, jumping excitedly onto the bed and bouncing up and down, grinning widely at the disgruntled groan that came from it's occupant.

"Cedric!" Harry shouted loudly "Cedric, wake up!"

Cedric turned slightly so that he could push the awake-at-an-annoyingly-early-hour person of his chest, before somehow managing to wake up enough to speak. "What?" he asked, quite put off at the fact that Harry had woken him early once again for seemingly no reason.

"Guess what day it is," Harry replied in sing-song voice.

Cedric sighed and reluctantly asked the question.

"What day?" This was the same way the conversation went every Christmas and birthday. Though Harry seemed more hyper today, for some reason. A reason Cedric couldn't quite remember.

"It my birthday! I'm eleven!" Harry exclaimed, once again throwing himself across Cedric's bed and ignoring his brother's loud protests.

Cedric grinned, realizing what that age meant, and remembering the letter that they had received barely a week ago. His little brother's excitability was now easily explainable. Cedric had been the same on the day he had been accepted, and on the day that he went to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies, which he now knew Harry would be doing later.

However rather than express his eagerness for Harry to join him at school, he feigned annoyance.

"Great," he said in fake exasperation "Now I have to deal with you all year round."

Harry glared at his brother then came to a conclusion. _Two can play at that game_, he thought, before using a look that he knew too well that Cedric hated. The best puppy eyes that Harry could do. Which is to say, the best that Cedric, or any Diggory, had ever seen.

"'Ric, I'm hurt. I'd almost think you didn't want me," he said, using the name he'd given Cedric when they'd first met.

Cedric , never being able to resit Harry's pleading face, or as Cedric had dubbed it the 'get-away-with-anything' face, gave up on pretense of being annoyed and allowed his smile to show. Then, Harry couldn't help but notice, Cedric's smile grew less warm, friendly brotherly smile to the scary, evil smile he got when he had an idea for revenge. Probably for being woken up.

Needless to say Harry was suitably scared.

Cedric suddenly sprung forward and grappled Harry who definatley did not scream, and proceeded to mercilessly tickle him, knowing that it was Harry's weakness.

"Cedric...stop," he gasped out, laughing loudly, and kicking around "Sorry...I woke...you up,"

Cedric, seemingly satisfied with his victory, lay back on his bed, smoothing out his hair as he did so. Harry meanwhile struggled to regain his breath and composure after laughing so hard. He allowed himself to grin internally knowing that revenge was on it's way. He saw Cedric glance at the clock that hung on his wall, which at the moment showed them that it was half six. He actually did get annoyed then.

He and Harry had always been close, despite only having known each other for a little while. At the point his parents adopted Harry, so Harry had been, he had been desperate for a brother. From what he remembered, Cedric had been very excited to finally get his wish. He very rarely got upset with Harry. The only time he did was when his 'morning rule' got broken- 'Don't wake me up before eight'.

"Harry, why did you wake me so bloody early," he asked calmly.

Harry grin wasn't reassuring in the slightest. "I didn't" was all the raven haired boy said, before sprinting off, leaving Cedric confused. The older boy turned, and his eyes widened as he saw that the clock was frozen. He darted out of his room and saw the clock in the hall. Eleven-thirty.

"HARRY!"

Harry was reduced to tears with his laughter. The only thing Cedric hated more than being woken early was missing breakfast.

Harry reflected on how lucky he had been twelve months to be taken in by the best family in the world. Though he still felt bitter about how it came to be.

_~Flashback~_

_5 year old Harry Potter crept downstairs, trying desperately to avoid making any noises so as not to alert his parents that he was still awake. He wouldn't have bothered, but for the fact that they had once again; as they had for the past four years; forgotten, or rather, neglected to tell him that it was dinner time, and his twin brother, Hayden, hadn't been able to bring him any food._

_So once again he was forced to go and get it himself. One thing he did not expect was to suddenly fall to floor as soon as he stepped into the kitchen, his father, mother and Albus Dumbledore standing over him. Lily was in tears, and James had a sad smile on his face. Dumbledore looked smug. But he was a very good actor and it seemed only Harry could see that. The interfering old coot, as a friend so eloquently put it, had his wand out.  
_

_"Are you sure it's the only way?" Lily sobbed_

_"Yes. I'm sorry, Lily, but Voldemort is not gone," Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling "Hayden must be trained, and I fear Harry would only be a burden. He would be jealous of his brother"_

_The young, but mentally very advanced Harry had scoffed at that. Or tried to but couldn't, as he was in a full body bind curse. He would never betray nor have any ill feelings towards Hayden. It was, after all, Hayden who looked after him when he was ill, which was often as he very badly fed, and had a poor immune system from his lack of outdoor activity. Hence why he was always ill after a day out with the Potters, and why he was too small for his age._

_"I believe the Dursley's would be the best place for him. You will see him again when the boy's are eleven," Dumbledore the Dark Grey said serenely (as his mind helpfully supplied. Well not his exactly) before Harry felt darkness cloud his vision. The last thing he heard was his mother's whispered good-bye. _

_~End Flashback~_

After that Harry spent two years with the Dursley's, not at all missing his so-called parents. His best friends dad was better than Harry's relatives. But siblings couldn't even compare. However, two whole years of abuse with magic hating muggles had been annoying at best, and horrible at worst. So eventually he left. A normal seven year old could not survive in the outside world on his own, but Harry was not an ordinary person and never had been, even amongst other wizards. He'd always known that.

Unknown to everyone but two people, Harry left neither the Potter nor the Dursley house alone. And he was of course eternally grateful to the one constant person (technicalities of it aside) in his life.

(Harry, Harry, Harry we finally get to go back to the super cool wizarding alley! You know, whatsit called? It'll be awesome! We finally get to play the most ultimate, hilarious and crazy Trickster/Harry prank on Dumbles the Grey!)

Except for moments like this when Gabriel couldn't stop talking. Thinking. Thalking? But he did have to say that the man had some cool tricks and powers. Powers that he successfully granted Harry use of. It was Gabriel's idea to set all the clocks in the house to a different time (the wrong one of course) but for the one in his parents bedroom.

Because Gabriel was an archangel. One who had been blasted out of his own body when he tried to fake his own death and became far too elaborate with the plan. The fake blade had sent the angel flying across the planet and universe's, before crashing into Harry. So now they shared a mind. Which in itself was odd, as Harry should have died from having the angel in the same body as him, plus Gabriel should be in charge. Gabe thought it had something to do with him not having had permission to enter, or maybe something to do with the fake blade. The real one was hidden up Harry's right sleeve.

Regardless of what strange twist of fate had brought them together, Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Well maybe one thing.

(I can read your thought's Harry)

)You were meant too(

(Not my fault you make me hyper by eating all that sugar before bed)

)Not my fault! I inherited your sweet tooth as well remember? Not just your Trickster/Angel mojo. Hardly my fault you keep me awake all night by talking across this thing(

Gabriel didn't seem to deem it necessary to give a reply. Not that he could because Harry had blocked him out. _Ah the joys of occlumency. _The thing was, that even Harry didn't have any sugar all day (an impossible feat mind you), Gabriel still Didn't. Ever. Go. To sleep. Which in turn meant he kept Harry awake. That was why Harry learned occlumency. It let him push a wall up over the link for a few hours, which was enough time for him to get the low amount of sleep that his angel improved body needed.

Harry turned their thought's to later that day. He let an evil grin spread across his face as he thought of the moment that 'Ric realized what time it was (5am). He could feel Gabe's sly smile over the link as well.

Cedric froze and groaned internally as he saw the slightly scary grin Harry was wearing. That look never, NEVER, meant anything good. It was the most evil grin ever. Of all time.

x0x0x0x0x0x0

A fair distance from the Diggory home, later on in the day, another boy felt as though he had been punched in the gut. Repeatedly with some strength. Whilst his metaphorical attacker wore heavy titanium gauntlets. With spikes.

In short he felt terrible.

He turned away from the disgustingly plain house, on a sickeningly plain street. He would have happily brought the place, no the town down with any means needed. Instead he controlled his temper and let the distraught sadness overwhelm him. He fell down onto the hard sidewalk, and pointedly looked away from the muggle houses so as not to show the hate he felt for them.

He ignored his parent's calls,and the confused question's of his younger sister, Alice. His unruly dark brown hair with a red tint to it fell down into his chocolate brown eyes, which were filled with tears. He could only be partly glad that they were in the muggle world at that moment. Otherwise the wizarding press would be all over him. Asking ceaseless question's and taking picture he didn't want, subjecting him to interview after interview. And he could never say no to his families proud smiles. No. Not his family. His godfather and uncle no longer spoke to his parents. And his brother was long gone. So they weren't a full family any more.

The second boy was Hayden Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived. At his back was number 4 privet drive. And he'd just been told his brother had ran away four years ago. He'd just been told his brother was gone.

Hayden did something no wizard had ever done before. He prayed. Prayed to be able to see his brother again.


	2. Gringotts

Hey! So quick A/N:

So I changed the mental dialogue format for Harry and Gabriel to make it less confusing in the long run. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, or followed.

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

Gringotts  


The wall that hid diagon alley slid open and Harry was greeted by a familiar, but yet not at all heart warming sight. Wizards and Witches in all kinds of robes bustling around the alley, slipping into shops or exiting, their arms laden with purchases. Brightly colored shops and sign's on either side of the road, some of which Harry recognized. He'd been to the robe shop Madame Malkin's; the book store, Flourish and Bott's and of course the pub behind him, the Leaky Cauldron.

Then there was Gringotts, the wizarding bank and workplace of the only people who knew about Harry's winged-but-currently-not-winged-passenger. Harry sighed. He and Gabe needed to really try and do better with the acronym names. Most people didn't have a super-high IQ to understand neither his nor the angel's most witty remarks, and no one could keep up with the speed at which a sugar-high Harry talked. Which was all the time.

**{I cannot stress this enough. That's NOT my fault}**

{Where else do I get it from? Not my parents, I know that much.}

**{...Well that's just plain insulting}**

{What?! How the Lucifer did you get insulting form...you know what I don't care. I haven't had enough sugar to argue with you over sugar right now!}

**{Then look left} **This was 'said' in a gleeful, almost maniacal voice. So of course Harry took the advice, because anything Gabriel found enticing was either some high and mighty idiot who needed to be taken down a peg (that is how they spent the years in between leaving the Dursley's and now after all) or something very sugary and unhealthy. Something Cedric's mother, Anna, would tell him he eats to much of.

_Worth it, _Harry thought as his eyes widened and his mouth watered. He decided to listen to Gabriel more often.

**{You always say that (Indignant huff), now hurry up and get some! The more you get, the more I get!} **

Harry stared at his favorite place in the world, besides Honeydukes. Fortescue's sold the best ice cream Harry, hell even Gabriel had ever tasted. And Gabriel had gotten around back in his day.

**{You say that like I'm old}**

{...You're over a billion years older than me. A hundred years is old. You're ancient!}

Harry decided to quit while he was ahead, and blocked off the link. Then he grinned at all the ice cream eating memories Gabriel could see, but not experience. Or maybe he just grinned at the thought of all the ice cream. With that grin still on his face, he turned to Cedric and tugged on his arms.

Cedric was very annoyed with Harry. That morning they had sat and waited for his parents to get up, waited for three hours in fact. Cedric still thought it was 11 o'clock at that point, though to give him credit he was suspicious. He had seen the evil smile, and the sweet wrappers that Harry 'forgot' to pick up while he was pranking. So when, at eight, his parents got up, they were very surprised to see both boys awake. It was then that Harry had revealed that he'd woken 'Ric up at five in the morning.

Speaking of the morning, Harry loved it. It was his first real birthday. His 10th had already passed when the Diggory's took him in, His 9th, 8th and 7th had been spent on his own, 6 had been with the Dursley's, and all those before that with the Potter's, where the focus was on Hayden. So to actually be given presents, and a good meal and attention from someone other than a certain trapped angel. He had received book (high year magic books) from Anna, and a new broom (a Nimbus 2000!) from Amos and Cedric. They had been remarkably impressed when he revealed he was a natural seeker. Cedric played the same position and had done for years, yet Harry bested him on his first try. It kinda helped that he actually had Gabe's wings to keep him steady, but no one else could see them anyway. Gabriel had promised him a treat when they got to Gringotts.

So here they were and Cedric could see exactly what Harry was looking at. So could his parents. And as much as Cedric wanted to go as well, he knew that letting Harry anywhere near that shop would have it out of business for weeks as Florean tried to make up for the lack in ice cream. Plus a hyper Harry on a shopping trip was just about the worst thing a person could force another to endure.

"No Harry dear, and you know why," Anna said, while fighting back a smile.

"Aw, come on. Just one scoop? Please," Harry begged with once again the unbeatable puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, Anna and Amos' desire to protect the civilians from an unleashed Sugar rushed preteen/archangel. Though they didn't know about the latter. They still said no, and they needed to go to Gringotts first anyway. So that was where they were dragging him off to as he looked longingly at the frozen sugary heaven.

On the other hand though, Harry loved Gringotts. He loved the ride to the vaults, and he was on good terms with the bank manager, Ragnok. He smiled as he remembered their first meeting.

_~Flashback~_

_Harry strode in through the doors of the bank. He gazed around him in awe of the amazing structure of the building, and it's occupants, the Goblin's._

_Snapping himself out of it, with the help of Gabriel, he stopped gawking and approached the nearest free goblin. It was fairly empty inside. It was dark outside by this point and pouring with rain. Harry would have also stayed in, if he had anywhere to stay in. He had just that day ran away from the Dursley's. Two years near enough was enough for him. He was done with them and nothing could make him go back._

_With this new determination, he plucked up his courage and spoke._

_"Hello, master goblin. My name is Harry Potter, and if it isn't to much trouble, I was wondering if I might be able to take and inheritance test? I would be most appreciative if you could help me," he said eloquently. In all fairness, Gabe had told him what to say. He was Loki Silvertongue after all. At least he hoped that's what it meant. Yuck, he'd spent far too much time with Gabriel if he was thinking of things like that at seven years. _

_However strange the words may seem from the mouth of a boy as young as he was, it appeared to have been the smart thing to do. The Goblin looked surprised and delighted at the same time to be shown such respect._

_"Of course Mister Potter. My name is Griphook. I would be glad to help you with the test," he pulled out a document of some form, then paused and pulled another, peering cautiously at Harry "Forgive me, sir, but I must be sure that I am dealing with Harry Potter before I do this. I hope you understand?"_

_"Not at all," he replied, before listening raptly to the instructions for the identity test. He slit his finger on a small knife and dropped three drops of blood onto the spare document, followed by imprinting his magical signature. On the parchment words appeared: Harry James Potter &amp; Gabriel, the Archangel._

_Griphook looked up sharply at seeing this. He sat there for a moment gawking at the words and having his eyes dart back and forth between Harry and the identity test. Then he seemed to think deeply for a moment, his eyes set curiously on Harry, his brow furrowed in concentration. He seemed to be considering something, and Harry had a feeling that that something was him._

_Finally, Griphook spoke "Who do I have the honor of speaking to, my Lord," Harry knew by this that he expected Gabe to be in charge. Probably for Harry to be nearly gone. So he dropped the surprise._

_"Harry Potter. Gabriel is simply a passenger. We believe it occurred when he was stabbed by a fake angel blade, and that he isn't in control because we were both unwilling. For know, he cannot leave, but he can take the lead in dire circumstance. My eyes turn gold when he does," Harry explained, mentally laughing with Gabe at Griphook's poorly concealed shock. He was probably more stoic normally but this was a huge revelation._

_"Well then, Mr Potter, I believe we should see Ragnok, the bank manager. He overseas the most important transactions and due to how high level it has to be to see him, he doesn't involve himself all that much. I believe he is used only for the vaults of Emrys, LeFay, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... and the demon and angel vaults," he raised his hand when Harry opened his mouth to question this "Director Ragnok will answer any questions, allow you to take your inheritance test and take you to the angel vault"_

_Harry nodded and followed Griphook to Ragnok's office. All along the way Harry marveled at the Goblin architecture and art, questioning Griphook about it very enthusiastically, hanging on to every word the Goblin said, very interested to hear about Goblin culture and history. All too soon the walk was over. Outside, Griphook knocked sharply and entered at the curt 'come in' they received. _

_Griphook introduced them and explained the situation. As he finished, Harry; or rather Gabe; decided that flattery was never wasted "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, director. Griphook speaks very highly of you. I hope to hear of your gold overflowing your vaults, and the same of all Goblin kind. No one is more deserving of wealth in our world"_

_Ragnok smiled. Then he said:_

_"I will tell you about the two vaults and answer any questions at the end. Now the demon vault. We have had a number of demons cross over our world over the centuries. I believe it all started with Morgana LeFay. She was a very talented witch, and good intentioned too. But history only remembers her bad side. Completely unfair as it wasn't hers. You see, a demon possessed her. Now when the demon tried to claim the vault of Morgana, it wouldn't open, as it knew she wasn't herself. So the demon created a new vault, one for other demons. When, Morgana's body died, the Demon was thrown back into it's own world. Since then two unknown demons have been, though both were quite a while ago. Then there was Meg. She was just passing through really, a few decades ago. Then finally there's Crowley. He turns up every know and then. He's been talking about Hogwarts really. Wants a vacation, might disguise himself he said. Probably hopes for a few contracts while he's there. Just a rumor, but be on your guard._

_"Now then. Angel's," Ragnok continued "The first angel who came here arrived as Rowena Ravenclaw was dying. Rowena allowed the angel to use her body as she would not survive anyway. This angel stayed for a while and quite and enjoyed it, so I hear. But eventually she had to go. She could have stayed, but refused to use any vessel other than Rowena, so she left. Hannah her name was. While she was here, she encountered the same problem as the demon, and so used the same solution. We have only had one other angel here since. A very sarky man, used this world to hide from a war he supposedly died in. Balthazar. That's him. I hear he gave Olivander a feather to use in a wand actually. Might end up yours. I liked him, despite his rudeness. Now any questions?_

_Harry thought for a moment, then answered in the negative. So they moved on to the inheritance test. Three drops of blood, his magical signature and a special goblin charm later they had a parchment that read as follows: _

_Inheritance Test_

_Name: Harrison James Potter (age 7)_

_Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter (father) &amp; Lily Potter-Evans_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

_Inheritance:_

_1/3 of the Potter Wealth_

_1/3 of the Potter Property (Godric's Hollow cottage, France Holiday Home)_

_1/3 of the Potter family heirlooms_

_1/3 of the Peverell Wealth_

_1/2 of the Black Wealth_

_1/2 of the Black Property (Grimmauld Place, Italy Holiday Home, Yorkshire Cottage)_

_Angel Vault_

_Abilities: Level 1=Beginner, Level 2=Average , Level 3=Student , Level 4=Apprentice, Level 5=Master (Underlined abilities cannot increase in levels)_

_Animagus, Lvl 1_

_Occlumency, Lvl 2_

_Legilmency, Lvl 1_

_Metamorphmagus, Lvl 1_

_Parseltongue, Lvl 4_

_Parselmagic, Lvl 2_

_Wandless, Lvl 2_

_Ice Elemental, Lvl 2_

_Angelic Abilities:_

_Telekinetic_

_Angel Telepathy_

_Angel Flying_

_Conjuration_

_Shape Shifting_

_Weaknesses:_

_Fire Spells_

_Angel Blades_

_Holy Fire_

_Strength's_

_Wandless_

_Parsel_

_Mind_

_Angel_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_DADA _

_Ice spells_

_End of Test_

_Following this Harry was taken down to the Angel vault and he realized that he owed more to Gabe's family than he ever knew. He was the richest wizard alive thanks to them.  
_

_~End Flashback~_

Harry was pleased to note that his Parseltongue, elemental, wandless and occlumency strength's had all increased by one level, and his parselmagic by two. It was a personal achievement, to become a master Parseltongue.

After arriving at the bank, they had immediately gone to see Ragnok, who had first taken them to the Diggory family vault, where Anna and Amos had taken a dozen or two galleon's each; probably to pay for his and Cedric's school supplies.

As of now, he and the Diggory's and he were standing in front of his vault as he released a tad of their Grace to open the doors. As they did, he heard the Diggory's gasp as they realized just how rich he was. He had to admit the amount of gold was ridiculous. The room was as big as Potter Manor and Diggory Manor combined, and most of it was filled with money and stones and gems and jewels. However there were a few sections devoted to books, another to artifacts and trinkets and a final one for weapons. A large chest sat front and center. Harry had always wanted to know what was in it, but Gabe wouldn't tell him how to open it.

**{I had to have something for your birthday, now didn't I?}**

{Wait really?}

**{Yeah! But first get your money}**

He did as he was told, which was a strange concept for him, but he was so excited to finally know what was in the trunk. So, he grabbed a wallet that had a undetectable extension charm, and was warded against any one other him or an angel and had a feather weight charm on it, before simply knock a limp of coins (mainly galleon's) into it. Stepping back, the swipe hadn't even made a difference, and he couldn't even see where the gold came from. That was how stupidly rich he was. From one vault alone.

{Okay. Sooooo, chest?}

**{You bet! Walk over to it and hold your hand above it}  
**

Harry did so.

{What next?}

**{Patience. Now let a little grace out and repeat after me... I speak with the will of the Angel Gabriel}  
**

Harry followed these instruction's to the letter. The trunk opened with a click. He wasted no time in throwing open the lid and searching through the trunk. He found plenty of extremely valuable or important items. For example the real key's to Dean Winchester's beloved Impala. After Gabe hits the detonator, the next time the key's Dean had were used, they would explode, turning the slick black Impala hot pink. Even the Horn of Gabriel was in this trunk.

Yet Gabe told him to keep digging. And then he saw why.

**{There it is}**

{You're letting _me_ have _this_}

**{You're doing that undervalue yourself thing again. That's not healthy. told you not to do that}**

{Still can't believe you trapped me in that damn show while I was asleep}

**{It was funnier with you than with the Chuckle-chester's}**

{This is really mine}

**{There's no one I trust more with it. Except me}**

{Your modesty is unparallelled}

Regardless of this fact, Harry hesitantly reached into the trunk and pulled out the item.

The long, shining, silver blade fit easily into his hand, as though he were born to use one. As though he were an Angel.


	3. Family Reunion

Last Chapter belonged to Harry, so this one's Hayden's

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

Family Reunions...Technically  


Hayden stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily, the place wasn't very crowded, else he likely would have been swarmed. The worst part was that he was forced to grin and bear it for the sake of his parents. But today he couldn't have. The first five years had been managed by helping Harry, who was often ill (courtesy of his poor treatment). It distracted him. Then Harry was gone. Alice was born not long after, though she was never forgotten about like Harry for some reason. So he spent those six years anxiously waiting the day when he could see his twin back.

Now though he had no motivation. If anyone had crowded him and shook his hand he would have dropped all pretense of enjoying the spotlight and not-to-politely tell them all to leave him alone.

So he was relieved to see that the only people in the bar at that moment was Tom, the landlord who smiled and waved; as a friend not a fan. The others were a group of seven standing near the back door. Hayden felt a grin pull on his face, despite the devastating news that Harry was gone. Not dead though. He could tell that his brother was alive. He just didn't know where to look.

The group of people happened to contain two of his best friends: Neville Longbottom and Adrian Black. The Black's and Remus had blanked the elder Potters since Harry was hitched off to the Dursley's, yet they always found time for him, and he had convinced them that it would be worth seeing his parents so as to see Harry. The grin fell from his face. Remus and the Black's would be broken, possibly irreversibly this time. They had been so looking forward to the day. The Longbottom's would be upset too though they didn't have as strong a connection to Harry.

Looking at the group as he and his own partial family made their way towards them, he placed names to faces. There was his Godfather, Remus Lupin, Harry's Godfather Sirius and his wife Marlene McKinnon, Neville and Adrian, and Frank and Alice Longbottom, though neither was the brilliant Aurors they had been before a bout with Bellatrix Black's cruciatus curse. Marlene's family had been killed only weeks before the attack on Godric's Hollow. Marlene likely would have died to, had she not been staying with Sirius at the time.

Remus noticed them first.

"Cub!" He exclaimed, with unhidden joy. He swept forward and pulled Hayden into a tight hug that neither had had for months.

"Hey, Hay!" Sirius said, chuckling at his own joke, to which Hayden relied with "Seriously, Sirius?" _That's right_, he thought, _Two can play at that game Padfoot!_

The whole group laughed the bad puns Sirius seemed to be able to turn funny. Hayden quickly greeted his friends and family before his parents could make any sort of move. He wanted to share a moment with the rest of his family before the big bomb got dropped. Hayden not-so-subtly moved to Sirius' side ready to support him. The Grim animagus wouldn't be laughing so much soon, Hayden realized gloomily.

"James, Lily! How are you?" Alice asked, smiling brightly as she greeted them, copied by Frank.

"We're fine, Alice. Thank you, how are you lately," Lily replied, eager to catch up to someone who had been one of her closest friends in school. After Snape, until fifth year, anyway.

"We're recovering," Frank said with a small smile. Then he looked down and saw Alice (Hayden's sister) and grinned. "And you must be Alice, right?" said girl could only nod shyly.

James turned to the former Marauders. Everyone visibly stiffened as the tension increased tenfold.

"Padfoot, Moony," James said as way of greeting.

"James," Remus said slightly strained. Clearly, he (or Moony) wasn't as forgiving of James as everyone thought.

Sirius' voice though, was cold and clear "Lord Potter" he said formally, and James visibly winced at the cold response. Then his eyes narrowed as he studied the group in front of him. Hayden realized what was going to happen, and prepared himself for the devastation of Sirius.

"Where's Harry?"

The question seemed to set something off with Remus as well. Suddenly he was much more alert, looking around with a piercing gaze that you could tell was searching very specifically for someone. The Longbottom's looked questionably at James and Lily, though theirs was more of a curious interest in the answer as opposed to the accusing glares of Hayden's 'uncles', or the disapproving one from Marlene.

After exchanging a worried glance, James spoke up, speaking softly, slowly and holding up his hands in a placating way "Sirius, don't get mad. We went to get him. Earlier today, even. But he wasn't there, he..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Sirius let out a ragged sob. Sirius never cried. Never. It was an undoubted fact of life that the ever grinning Sirius Black did not cry. But he did now.

Remus looked ready to as well, but he held it back by glaring at James in a way he never had before.

"You never should have sent him away," he snarled.

"We've told Dumbledore. If Harry arrives at Hogwarts, we'll know," Lily said, seemingly trying to diffuse the situation before it got out of hand. In fact she probably was doing that as well, but Hayden knew his mother. She was trying to suppress whatever guilt had finally (after six years) found it's way to her.

"Albus said that Harry's letter was sent out, and the owl came back with a confirmation. We just don't know where he is," James said, presumably in an effort to get back in the the other Marauders. Hayden stifled a scoff. He was doing it the wrong way. Get Harry to forgive you, and eventually Padfoot and Moony will too. He didn't share his thoughts though. Let his father figure it out on his own. It would take him long enough. He deserved it. Even though Hayden loved him, he knew that. His father's words also revealed why they had taken so long in leaving Potter Manor. They must have floo called Dumbledore, while they were there.

"And Sirius and I'll be there this year so we can keep an eye out," James said, having continued talking while Hayden thought. He caught onto that though, but didn't question it. He would get the standard "We'll tell you later" reply.

Everyone was saved from the unbearable tension when Marlene suggested they get on with the shopping anyway, because they would still need to buy things for Hayden, Neville and Adrian. So the group decided to first head off to Gringotts, so that they could get the money needed for the shopping. Also, according to Frank the Weasley's had passed by heading that way so they decided to meet up with them and do the pre-term shopping with them.

Upon entering the huge white building with a warning on the door-more of a threat really. One that Adrian had commented on with a sarcastic 'Nice'. Adrian had rich black hair and grey eyes. He looked like a complete copy of his father. Acted like one two. They had the same personality, though Dri was a bit more compassionate than his dad had been, thanks to his mother. Regardless, they immediately saw a group of red heads, third in line from a teller, with no one behind them. So the three family group strode over to them. As usual Molly babied him, Dri and Nev, and began to scold James, Sirius and Remus for one thing or another, but this time stopped when she saw the miserable looks on their faces. Percy was pompous as per the norm, Ginny was wonder-struck by him, and Ron greeted his four friends boisterously. That was the one annoying thing about Ron. He never understood that sometimes people had to be alone, and as such came across as insensitive.

Then came the two that Hayden was dreading seeing. Not that he didn't like them. He usually loved them. But not today. Today they simply brought up maybe's, what-if's and bad memories.

Fred and George. The Weasley twins. Identical, pranksters to heart and soul, always finishing each others sentence's. _Would Harry and I have been like that_. They weren't at first, but they might have got into the habit. That was one example of the many questions and wondering s about what his and Harry's life could have been like.

Right then in the present however, the Twins were cracking off jokes and Ron seemed angry about something or other. Hayden returned to the land of the living just in time, it seemed.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" Adrian asked. They all assumed that it was something said or done by one of his older brothers.

"Stupid Diggory's," That was unexpected. The Diggory's, to Hayden's knowledge were nice people.

"What do you mean?" Neville questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been waiting here for over half-an-hour," Ron ranted "Then the Diggory's just stroll past every one else and go straight down! What makes them so much better than us?!"

Just as he said this the offending family walked back through the crowded entrance hall. Hayden was surprised to see not three as he had expected, but rather four people, the youngest of which was a brown haired, green eyed boy about his own age. Confused, Hayden thought back to every time he had met the Diggory's and concluded with certainty that they only had one son.

It was further confirmed when Adrian leaned in and said "I thought the Diggory's only had one son," the confusion was clear in his voice too.

"Well kids..." one twin said

"...they did..." the other continued

"...the other..."

"...turned up..."

"..About a year ago" they finished together.

Ron was glaring at the family as they walked past. He looked like he was going to speak up so Hayden pulled him, Neville and Dri over to their parents, who were standing stiffly. The tension seemed to be unbearable, and Hayden suddenly didn't quite want to be around when it exploded. As it inevitably would. Forming a plan, he walked up to them and tapped his mother on the shoulder.

"Mum, instead of going to the vault can we go get our wands?" he asked adding a hopeful, pleading look to his face. In he background he could see Sirius smirking and Remus' eyes shone with amusement. He knew that they would likely have enough money on them for them to do that.

As he predicted they caved and the quartet moved off to Olivander's, after agreeing to meet their parents at Quality Quiditch Supplies

Harry smiled contentedly as he walked through the streets of Diagon Alley. His new blade was tucked securely up his sleeve, where it would stay until he needed to use it. He had also taken a pendant with the Mark of Gabriel etched into it, and it now hung from around his neck, sending a warning about who's protection he was under to everyone. Even those who didn't know who Gabriel was, would still be able to tell that it meant Harry was looked after, due to some enochian runes the pendant had.

"So Harry where do you need to go next?" Anna asked

Harry thought for a moment, deliberating with Gabriel at the same time, before replying. "Well, I already have my robes, and I can conjure any books I need, even though I'm well ahead of first year material. So all that's left is a wand, telescope and Potions equipment,"

"We can get the other equipment when we get Cedric's new potions equipment. You go get your wand, and we'll meet you Fortesque's," Amos said, adding a wink at the last part. This was followed by laughter as Harry's eyes lit up and he took off to the Wand-makers shop. He barely took any notice of the faded sign that proudly displayed the shops name and confirmed that the family business had indeed been going for along time. In fact the only thing he noticed was that it was very old.

**{Your observation skills are breathtaking}**

{If you can't be helpful then be quiet} he 'said', forcefully pushing a wall over the link. He still heard Gabe's huffed response (telling him to get a move on so they could get to Fortesque's)

Harry pushed open the door, and looked around. His angel sense's told him that the wards were telling Ollivander just who exactly had entered the store. _So that's how he does it_. Cedric had mentioned that Ollivander rather liked to creep people out, and he often knew what their names were regardless of their blood status. Harry suspected that Dumbledore used a similar method for knowing who was knocking on his door.

So when Ollivander was about to speak, Harry beat him to the punch.

"Good system, Mr Ollivander. I'll bet it works well on scaring first years,"

The old wand-maker looked surprised for a second a he stepped out from behind the shelves. His narrowed eyes searched Harry as though trying to decipher him. The man's round eyes landing on the pendant, and as realized what it was, he gaped.

"And the penny drops," Harry said, "I'll keep it simple. I am Harry. Gabriel is a passenger."

**{(Scoffs) Thanks, it's good to know what you think of me}**

{No problem}

"Well, I must say it's a pleasure, mister..." Harry cut him off.

"Gabriel. Harry Gabriel. It's the name I chose. Though if you want my full name it would be Harrison James Gabriel Potter Diggory, due to various circumstances. I chose Gabriel, and ditched the James Potter part. I added Diggory when they took me in," he explained {Though, they didn't officially adopt me and therefore I don't actually have that name}

**{Yeah but if we'd tried, the Potter's would have just blocked us. By the way your hair's going black again} **

Scowling, Harry forced his hair back to the wavy light brown hair that he used most. His low level Metamorphmagus ability meant he could only change his hair style, length and colour, but it still allowed him to change his appearance. If he wanted to change his looks more, he'd just used his grace for it.

**{Whose Grace, exactly?} **

{Fine, OUR grace. Happy?}

Sighing Harry turned back in time to A) hear four people enter the store just as he walked to the desk, and B) See Ollivander pull out a delicately runed box, presumably containing a wand. Harry was shocked (as was Gabriel) and both were also elated to realize that the box was covered in enochian runes. Gabriel's knowledge of the language translated what was written on the box for them. Summed up, the box contained the wand that contained the feather of the Angel Balthazar. Their good mood dropped as they realized that the other people in the room was his former twin and his friends.

"Oi! Diggory!" Harry spun to see that the Weasel's **{Ha, good one}** face was reminiscent of his hair.

"Yes?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Why does everyone else have to wait, and yet you lot get to just walk through like you own the bloody place?!" Weasel's, sorry Weasley's face was getting redder and redder. The other boy's looked like they also wanted to know the answer, but were merely curious.

"Sorry Weasley, but it' called having some brains. Not that you'd be familiar with the concept," the curly, dark haired boy let out a bark of laughter that vaguely resembled a dog **{Strange}**{Definitely}. The other two looked unsure as whether to laugh or scowl at him for the insult.

Harry continued "You see, I know how to respect a Goblin. Which means that I get attended by Ragnok himself. Since no one else does, I was able to go straight down," he said, twisting the facts around so that the tale was still mostly true, but also not revealing anything about himself. _Like hell am I going to tell theses idiot's that I have one the most important vaults in the bank._

Harry turned back as Ollivander set more wands on the desk. He knew that he'd need two wands, as each would only properly work for either Gabe or Harry. Though it's not like they actually needed them. Still, two wands would make the Weasel jealous, so it was an everybody who mattered wins situation right. And everyone who mattered happened to be himself, Gabe, Ollivander and possibly the unfortunate sod who annoyed Harry first. {So maybe not everyone wins. Idiots don't}

**{But you said that YOU win. How does that work} **

{...Jerk}

**{Yup!}**

Harry reached out and took the offered wand. Ollivander had seemingly decided that Harry should try Balth's wand first, so he had pulled it out of the amazing silver and runed box. He held the brown wand out to him. The colour seemed to shift between shades, and looked like it was sparkling. Harry was curious as to what wood it was made from.

Harry took the wand, after telling Ollivander that he was he was left handed (he wasn't. He was ambidextrous, but his blade was in his right sleeve, so his wand would go in his left) and it reacted. Warmth seemed to spread across his body as he held the wand that held the feather of one of his technically brothers. God, his family tree must be so ridiculously big. He felt a mental poke. **{Don't use Dad's name so lightly. You'd think you would have learned}**

However, as red and gold and blue and green sparks shot out of the wand, they weren't as bright, nor did they last as long as they could have.

Ollivander frowned "It accepts you but something's holding it back.." He trailed off as Harry realized what that must mean. He 'stepped back' from control of his body and Gabriel took the stage. Ollivander's eyes widened in surprise as he saw their eyes change from emerald (or possibly AK) green, to sparkling Gold. The wand did the same as before though this time to a much, MUCH, larger degree.

"How much?" Gabe asked in that smug, drawling voice that wrecked their vocal chords. At the moment however, Harry didn't care as he was mentally berated and slapping Gabriel. The others would surely catch onto the difference. Gabriel spoke differently, both in a different voice and tone (Harry's was polite and eloquent, whilst Gabriel's was smug and cocky), Gabriel walked with more of a dramatic flair and swagger, and held himself half-slouched, yet still alert, in contrast to Harry's relaxed but ready pose.

His worries seemed to be unfounded as no one noticed anything at all, save for Ollivander.

Harry took control again before they did.

"That wand is free. It's not mine to sell. I am simply here to pass it on to it's true master when he finds it. 11 inches, flexible, made of Eden Tree Wood, and containing a very rare feather. I assume you know which?" Ollivander asked. Harry nodded.**  
**

"Now for your other..."

"WHAT! HE GETS TWO" Weasel number six, if he counted right said (he'd really have to learn names soon), cried out in anger.

"Yes, because I NEED them," Harry replied, stressing the word 'need', before turning back to the wands. They must have spent nearly twenty minutes rolling through multiple wands. "Yew wood, dragon heartstring", "Oak wood, Unicorn hair", "Holly and Phoenix feather". None of the wands worked, though the last one came closest. Then Ollivander pulled out another wand. This one was in a box made of pure black material, but it also had some runes on it. For example, Harry could tell that it was infused with holy oil, and blood sigil's, thereby preventing Angels from stealing it.

Ollivander pulled it out, the wand was pitch black, with quite a shine to it. It looked, from a certain angle, like it was made from living shadows. The wand reacted like Balthazar's had with Gabriel. Ollivander and Harry grinned at finding a wand. The others in the store cheered as he finally finished.

"Much like the first, this wand will cost you nothing," Que more protests from Ron "It was left in my care for the day someone worthy found it. It is 12 1/2 inches, inflexible, made from Purgatory wood, containing a Hell Hound Fang,"

Harry, with wide eyes at having two free, very powerful wands with such rare cores. One of a kind probably. He knew that Balthazar had made his wand, but where did the others come from? He pushed his musings aside for later, and listened into the conversation around him, learning what wands the others got. The chubby boy (Neville Longbottom, he learned) found his Cherry and Unicorn Hair wand fairly quickly. Ron Weasley also got through his selection only slightly slower (his was made from Willow with a Unicorn hair). Then it got interesting. Adrian Black was revealed to be the boy with the bark like laugh. He took a fair bit longer than his friends but eventually was chosen by a wand made of Birch Wood and Dragon Heartstring. Finally after the longest wait yet (Harry/Gabriel not withstanding) Hayden ended up with the Holly and Phoenix feather wand.

After they had paid and left, Harry dropped forty galleons on the counter.

"But they're free. You don't need to..."

"Consider it a tip, then, for looking after them for me for so many years," then he walked out, heading for Fortesque's eagerly awaiting the start of the school year. And the ice cream.


	4. All Aboard

Sorry for the delay but I took a break from writing over the half term. But I'm back! And I'll try and update once a week from now.

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

_"Blah"_...Parseltongue/magic

P.S. Please review and vote on who from SPN you want to see appear in this. It won't happen for a while, but it will eventually. The current options (supplied by me) are: Hannah, Lucifer, Crowley or Balthazar. I'm open for other suggestion's, so long as it's an Angel or Demon

Also review and vote on what house you want Harry, Hayden and Dri to be in. I already have an idea of what I want and I can be persuaded.

Finally, to a reviewer, yes I made a mistake in chapter one. Harry only got the blade in chapter 2. I'll change that eventually.

* * *

All Aboard  


The rest of the summer passed by in a blur of pranks, Quiditch games and precious moments with his family, knowing that he would soon be away at a school in Scotland for the rest of the year, trapped within the castle walls with Dumbles the Grey** {That old chestnut!}**, Boy Wonder **{Probably a cocky ****moron} **{Hey, we don't know that} and four of the Weasel's **{What did we do to deserve that?}**

Over the weeks between 31st July, and 1st September. Harry continued to train in the seven compartment trunk that he owned. His seven rooms of choice were a bathroom, a study, a lounge, a library, a kitchen, a bedroom, and then a huge open space with practice target's and scenario's that was used as a training ground and/or living space for Harry's pet, a Cobra of some form he hadn't bothered to learn named Salazar that he had picked up on his wanderings and bonded to him as a familiar in a way practically no one remembered. The result was a weak empathy link so that they knew when the other was in danger or pain. Another aspect was that the snake grew according to Harry's magic. Not Gabriels, fortunately enough, as that would most likely have turned him into a basilisk.

**{Ooh, can we...?}**

{No} was Harry's stern reply.

**{Why not?} **

{You're a child. More than I am and I'm eleven. You're not responsible enough to look after a Basilisk without killing some poor sod}

**{Neither are you!}**

{I know, that's why we don't have one}

**{...That was responsible so we can get one now, right?}**

As it stood, Harry's inner monologue continued as he slammed down an Occlumency wall right on the link, Salazar was just over three feet long. Anyway, Harry had taken to using the room to continue using his wandless magic practicing all the first year spells Cedric had told him he'd learn and even some others he thought might be fun or useful that didn't come until later. He was already on third year practical and early fourth year theory for Potions, Herebology, and Arithmacy; a year below on theory for both COMC and Runes but at the same level practical in COMC; Astronomy bored him and he still on first year standards in that; he didn't even bother with History or Divinations, despite Gabriel's (and therefore his) omniscience. His favourites though, were Transfiguration, Charms and DADA. Theory wise he needn't even revise any more as he had memorized everything until his OWL's and even some more after and his practical was only slightly behind.

He was also excelling with his ice power's. Given his power level, he didn't even need to verbally use a spell that related to ice or cold temperatures, much like the first three years work in his more spell based lessons. Combined with his wandless abilities, Harry didn't need a wand for the first years worth of spells or any spell like the Glacius charm, that appealed to his elemental side. The two abilities combined meant that Harry didn't even need to use spells to use ice. He could just do it.

_"Massster, your not-mother isss calling you" _Salazar hissed. They were currently in his bedroom, ready to apparate onto the platform, or in Harry's case, fly. Although everyone else thought it was simply a way of traveling Harry had invented inadvertently in his youth and since it didn't set of any ministry alarms (Of course not. Do you think the ministry is actually competent enough to catch me?) he was allowed to keep using it (as if I could be stopped)

**{There goes the damn hissing again}**

{You can understand him}

**{I know, but I hear both the freaky sounding English and the regular old snake sounds}**

_"Thank you. Come on Sssalazar" _Harry said, allowing his pet to slither up his arm and curl around his chest. Grabbing his already packed and feather lighted trunk, he made his way downstairs happily ignored his friends grumbling about hissing or something like that, whilst rolling a lollipop in his mouth. He reached the bottom and rolled his three new rings on his finger's.

Harry smiled as he remembered becoming even more wealthy and powerful. Not he either needed or wanted it, but he was both denying that power to the Potter's and getting revenge as well. It was like the ultimate prank against Dumbles-with-too-many-names and James Potter. When Lord Potter had gone to Gringott's and claimed the Peverell and Potter Lordships (and thus wealth, properties and Wizengamot seats) Dumbledore had talked him out of claiming the Gryffindor and Emrys seats as well, as Godric was a descendant of Merlin, and Gryffindor's last descendant (a female) had married into the Peverell's before they became the Potter's leaving James the most closely related to both.

The reason Harry got them, was that he was now at last, emancipated. The goblins had refused four years ago, due to a rule laid down by Wizards that Gringotts could emancipate nobody without their guardians consent. However, the compromise that had been reached all those years ago, was that a Goblin could emancipate the wizard at age eleven without their guardians needing to be there or even know if the Goblins deemed them unsuitable. And the Goblins definitely deemed the Potters, Dumbledore or the Dursley's as unsuitable.

So he'd gone to Gringott's, filled in the paperwork, and now here he was. A legal adult. And he had claimed Emrys and Gryffindor house's as any one of Potter blood could. Same with Peverell. The only inheritable family was the Potter's themselves. Also, due to his, HIS, conquer/defeat of He-Whose-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated, he became the heir of Slytherin by right of conquest. His conquest. Not his brother's as everyone had thought, including Hayden (hardly his fault though, he had been one at the time-Harry only remembered at all because Gabe wasn't exactly unaware and had shown him the memory. No doubt about it that curse was heading at him)

So now, with three lord rings, he flew, Amos and Anna apparated (with 'Ric going side-along with his dad) to the platform.

There was still fifteen minuted until the train left but the platform was semi-crowded. Groups of people were chattering excitably to people. A few people greeted Amos and his family formally (all Harry got was a perplexed look). Harry deduced that they were his co-workers.

**{Really, genius. I couldn't tell. Well done on being a moron, Einsteein}**

{Jerk}

**{Just get a compartment before they're all taken, Hot Wings}**

Complying, Harry and 'Ric managed to get through the throngs of people dotted across the station, and onto the train each stowing their trunk in separate compartment's though only a few doors away from each other. Afterwards they headed back to say their own good-bye's

Amos ruffled his younger 'son's' light brown hair, and watched amused as it instantly straightened itself into the wavy look both he and his son had, before taking on it's natural messy style and black colour as he glared and then went back as he cracked a smile and hugged his 'dad'. Harry turned to Anna who pulled him into a warm embrace. When she pulled back, Harry noticed she had tears in her eyes.

"Be good," she told them both (She most certainly not look at Harry in any sort of accusing way at all. Nope. Never) "Remember what I told you," Looking pointedly right at him this time.

"Sure," he said brightly and beamed, mentally cackling slightly insanely as her's, 'Ric's and Amos' faces swam with relief "Cause trouble, prank everybody to insanity and eat everything sugary" he continued, before bolting to the train before they recovered from the shock and horror and spluttering they seemed to have ended up in enough to contradict him.

He quickly found his compartment, and spent the next several minutes checking his mental defences and fortifying his mind scape. He was after all going into the school against at least one powerful Legillimens.

He was vaguely aware of a large group of people many, many redheads among them, arriving at the last minute. He shook himself back into reality as the train started moving, waving out the window at Amos and Anna, who shared identical looks of worry for their former school now that Harry had been unleashed


	5. Never Trust Singing Hats

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

"Blah"...Sorting Hat

The vote for new characters will continue until sometime in year 2/3, so keep voting.

* * *

Never Trust Singing Hats  


Harry sat back into his seat as the platform disappeared from sight. He had a very long journey to look forward too (coughnotcough) and he wasn't just going to sit there waiting for it to be over. Most people would have thought he was asleep. Most people would in fact be wrong.

Harry 'opened' his eyes to find himself in an expensive looking top floor apartment. The room was quite large and nicely decorated. Right behind him was a polished wooden door, with golden handle, and a coat hanger to the right of it. Immediately on his left was an open kitchen. Black and silver marble counter's sat atop rows of cupboards, whilst more were attached to the wall above head height. On the far wall, stood a freezer, a fridge, microwave and oven. A counter-top with a sink and dishwasher was separate from the rest of the kitchen, marking off the perimeter of the room.

Ahead from there was the living room. Wood panel floors, opposed to the tiles of the kitchen, ran the length of the entrance way and all through the place. A huge plasma, HD TV hung on the wall opposite the door, with a coffee table sat between it and a comfy leather couch. On either side were leather recliner chairs. On a shelf below the TV stood pretty much every recent console brought out as well as a blue ray DVD player. The following shelves proudly displayed rows upon rows of game's and DVDs. The left wall had a long rectangular window showing off the beautiful image of a lit up city skylight with the stars hanging over head, seeming to glimmer in the shine of the city lights. Beneath the window was a cabinet with a large radio system hooked up on top. The cabinet was filled with CD's from all times.

This was where Harry walked over to. He knelt down and opened the wooden and brass lined doors, before flicking through the collection. He eventually found something he deemed suitable, and turned to question his room mate on his choice.

"Oasis alright with you?" he asked, not truly caring

"Yeah, no problem Scar" a mocking voice called from the couch. Harry turned to glare at the offender. There sat a man with longish, dark blonde hair and brown eyes complete with a mocking grin. Slightly shorter than average, but still a fair bit taller than Harry, himself, Gabriel was sprawled on the couch, in a careless way, a plate full of sugary cakes and pastries lying on his chest. He was looking over at Harry, and his eyes were sparkling with mirth.

"Don't call me that," Harry muttered back as he turned on the CD. Harry started heading over past the still completely relaxed Gabe, and 'Wonderwall' started to play. The blonde had a brownie loosely held in his hand. Quick as a flash Harry's hand snapped out and then back, the chocolatey treat now in his own hand. He laughed at the false look of hurt on his friends face, and scoffed the chocolate quickly before any reaction could come.

Aware of Gabriel's glare, he moved away from the annoyed prankster, painfully conscious of the fact he would now have to be very careful, else he become the victim. Hurriedly, he strode only slightly nervous up the platform (the living room was dipped slightly below the rest of the room) and past the mahogany table and chairs that made up the dining section, coming up to hi drinks bar. He pulled up the first bottle he saw, and poured out two glasses of the amber fluid.

"You want one?" he questioned. At the dismissive flick of the archangel's hand, he dropped some ice in each and carried them over. Reached the lounging man again, he placed one of the drink on the coffee table, and then proceed to flop into one of the chairs. But not before he had swiped a few more of Gabe's snacks. He chuckled likely at the indigent look he was getting back.

"I spent all day whipping those up," he mumbled incoherently, then picked up the drink. "What is it?"

Harry took a mouthful before replying "Scotch of some sort"

"Still can't believe I got an eleven year old drinking," Gabe mused out loud

"Yeah, well, whatever. It's not like it'd even do anything bad for me in the long run. Besides, I believe I was nearly nine when I started"

Gabriel snorted,and then raised his glass "To us going to Hogwarts..."

"...And all the Pranks we'll be able to pull," Harry finished, clinking his glass against Gabriel's, and then finishing his drink. The best part was he couldn't get drunk. The alcohol tasted and smelt and felt and looked and hell even sounded real. But it wasn't. Nothing, bar the two companions, was real. Not physically anyway. It was all Harry's mindscape, which, after a lot of effort, he could now enter himself.

If he did say so himself, his defences were quite brilliant. At the moment he was sitting in the top floor of a 25 storey building. He had 23 floors of security and enochian traps and wards to protect his thoughts and memories (and his security force was based on angels). The floor directly below held everything he had ever thought, done, wished and didn't do. All of his memories, and the thoughts and emotions that came with them, were locked down in that room. In order to gain entry, if you got that far (doubtful), you had to guess thirteen different passwords in the correct order, and they were completely random. Almost impossible to guess, and there was no pattern or consistency to them at all. After three failed attempts, you get blasted out. After that the room was lined with I-Mac's. Each represented a different subject or set of memories. And each had a different password. Same story as the door. Three wrong and the chance is gone.

But that wasn't it. Oh no. He'd set up another twelve apartment blocks, that moved around on their own and re-arranged after each mental intrusion. These ones were filled with other but equally dangerous protections, and the layout was completely different. Plus, outside there were a series of defences no Pureblood would understand to deal with because they were muggle created. Millennium Falcons, X-wings and Tie Fighters, Death Stars, Star Trek Enterprise's, AC-130's, Normandy SR2's with the big gun upgrade, Reapers and so many more from muggle fictional works. And that was behind his thirty something amount of walls, each made up of differant materials and with a gate running through them all, Reinforced by steel, and with an Iron bar gate every 20 meters (There were thirty). To top it off, the tunnel had murder holes for boiling oil running all the way along.

_Hm_, Harry thought, _No one's getting in my head unless I let them_.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Until Harry noticed something.

"GABRIEL! WHAT IN YOUR DAD'S NAME DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!"

"Relax, I'll fix it before you get back. Right now, someone just walked into your compartment,"

With that, Harry eyes snapped open to see the four from Ollivander's just coming into the compartment.

The Weasel looked extremely angry upon catching sight of him, though at least this time he knew why. The Weasley's, though Pureblood, were very poor. So seeing Harry get TWO wands for free had riled him up. But, Harry did not like the Weasel at all. So he felt no guilt at all from flicking his wrist and twirling his Purgatory wood and Hell Hound Fang wand between his fingers when it fell into his waiting hand. Weasley's face began to resemble his hair. Nope. Not a good look at all.

**{He looks like Rudolph if his whole face was a nose!}**

Harry had to stifle a laugh at that description

Hayden shot a glare at Ron for getting jealous so easily. Then he explained why they were there.

"Hey, you don't mind if we sit here do you? Everywhere else is full," The Boy-Who-Lived said.

Harry such gave a noncommittal shrug. He hated Weasel, and Longbottom had ignored him when they were kids so he wasn't over the moon to be with them, but he didn't know how Hayden had turned out yet and now he remembered that Dri had been his only friend besides Hay (it took him a while to remember but it had been 6 years)

The four boys quickly took their seats and swiftly started their conversation. Harry simply sat back and brought up a fifth year charms book he had bought in Flourish and Blotts. When the trolley came around, three boys excitedly jumped to their feet and began buying multiple snacks off the cart. Harry likely would have, except for the fact that it didn't have any real candy on it. So he pulled out a huge slice of chocolate gateau from thin air and started attacking it like mad.

Ron meanwhile had merely pulled out some wrapped corn beef sandwich, muttering about how he didn't even like corn beef. Anyone else and Harry would have whipped up some food for the other person. But this was Ron Weasley. So he didn't. Besides, Hayden and Neville had some extra sweets which they dropped in Ron's lap. It didn't go unnoticed that Dri didn't do this. It was clear that, after having re-run their whole conversation in his head, Ron was not on good terms with Dri.

Suddenly, the subject of his thoughts dragged him into the conversation

"Sorry we never introduced ourselves. I'm Adrian Black. The red headed moron is Ronald Weasley," Ron spluttered a bit, once again going red {Honestly. He'll need a potion to lower blood pressure at the rate he's going. And he's a healthy eleven year old. I drink and my entire diet is sugar}

Dri continued "The lad next to him is Neville Longbottom. And Finally we have Hayden Potter"

Hayden smiled at his introduction. "So what's your name?"

"Harry Gabriel," Had he been watching he would have seen Hayden freeze, but he had already turned to answer Neville's question of 'What house do you think you'll be in?'

"I'm hoping for Hufflepuff to be honest. My brother is there so I know I'll have someone to look after me," he said.

"I've got to go. Nice meeting you," Hayden said hastily as he left the compartment.

Ron smirked victoriously in his direction before taking off after boy wonder, with Neville trailing unsure behind. Surprisingly though, Dri didn't leave. He just sat and ate a few chocolate frogs. Not wanting to be out done, Harry picked a Mars Bar out of thin air and started eating. Of course he made sure Dri thought it had been in his pocket.

Finally Dri sighed "You could have chosen your words better there, _Potter_"

"My words were fine. I have amazing diction," Harry retorted, then caught on to the name. His hair changed back to it's messy black as he stuttered "You..wait..wha...how did...you?"

"Know?" Dri guessed, laughing "Only one guy has eyes that colour and he sure as Hell ain't a Diggory"

With that, the two spent the remaining journey time catching up with each other. Dri had dragged Harry (in his Harry Gabriel form) to a compartment holding two red headed twins and their dread-locked friend. There Harry discovered, the Weasley's weren't all Weasel's. They were the school's resident pranksters. And they were good. Dri was another pranking master and had been delighted to find out that Harry had found his inner Prankster. The two had declared a challenge war on the twins for their titles, who had accepted. It was fun, Harry had grudgingly admitted to himself. Ced was going to have a heart attack when he learned just who had been befriended by his younger brother.

He was still annoyed by Hayden though. In the end it was decided he was just a rich prat who looked down on anyone not a gryff.

Down the train, however, Hayden's thoughts were tormenting him._ I had to leave. The same name, same eyes, same age. Life is mocking me, sending someone to Hogwarts with me who reminded me of my probably dead brother. Dammit, Harry where are you?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Filius Flitwick sighed as he leaned back in his chair. The whole Hogwarts staff were convened in the Staff Room (along with Auror's Potter and Black) for the pre-term staff meeting. The usual subjects had been discussed: clubs like Quiditch, extra classes, OWL's and NEWT's ecetera. Then they had moved on to the Philosopher's Stone and it's protections. A bit different, yes, but not anything astronomical. It was a reasonable subject.

Harry James Potter, however, was not.

"Now then. Did you see him at the Platform, Minerva? Severus? Lily? Or you Aurors?"

All of them shook their head in the negative. The headmaster frowned, his usual twinkle gone. _Why is he so obsessed with that boy?_ Flitwick wondered. Lily and James and Sirius made sense, but Dumbledore?

"Well not to worry. If he is here, we will find him at the sorting," the man continued "As he will undoubtedly be in Gryffindor; he is James and Lily's son of course; then perhaps Minerva, you would assist his parents and siblings in helping him deal with whatever trauma he has endured these past years,"

Filius stopped and thought. A gryffindor would not be able to survive alone for four years. Nor a badger. If he is here, he will be a Slytherin or a Raven. With that in mind, Flitwick made a large stakes bet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hogwarts, despite it's ridiculous sounding name, was beautiful. After exiting the train all the first years had been herded into a small fleet of boats and sent across a large lake, which had actually held a giant quid interestingly enough, by a huge must-be-eight-foot man named Hagrid. They had seen Hogwarts from the outside and it was breathtaking. Actually, now that he looked back in perspective, maybe that was Dri's elbow in response to flirting with Susan Bones. {He so has a crush on her}

**{Yeah, don't aggravate it. I felt that from inside your head}**

Anyway, they had arrived in some sort of cove and led to the entrance hall, where they currently stood. Hagrid had just left and Professor MgGonagall had arrived.

"When I lead you into the hall you are to be sorted into one of the four houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. When you are here your house will be like family. Any triumph's may earn points. While any rule breaking will lose them. Please wait here," with that, the no nonsense woman had left.

"How do we get sorted," Neville asked fearfully from the duo's right

"Well Fred and George said that we have to fight a troll," Ron said

Everyone else was in equal degree's of panic and uncertainty, except for Dri who just laughed anything off, and Harry who was perfectly safe anyway, given his extra powers. Meanwhile some moron called Malfoy was running his mouth off at Weasel and Boy Wonder. As he was about to knock 'em down a peg or two each, MgGonagall showed up, this time carrying a rag and a stool.

When everyone was in lines, they were trooped down the rows between the house table's. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were on either side. Cedric caught Harry's eyes and they grinned at each other. Just ahead, a bushy haired girl who had been mumbled and reciting read-about spells in the entrance all was sprouting off 'knowledge' left and right. It just screamed 'KNOW-IT-ALL'. She reminded them of Cas, but a less 'give you knowledge as you need it', and more 'tell everyone what you read word-for-word and be a teachers pet'

MgGonagall set the stool down at the front of the hall, and placed the hat on top of it. Then the hat sang

* * *

A/N:I'm not writing the song. Everyone has read it about a thousand times. I can't be bothered doing it again

* * *

When the hat stopped singing, and Gabe stopped shivering and muttering about evil hats with mouth's, the stern woman stepped forward and unrolled a scroll of parchment. Harry was getting nervous. Everyone, and he meant EVERYONE, was staring at him. Then he realized why and grinned. He wasn't wearing robes. He was wearing Gabe's favorite outfit. Olive green jacket, maroon red/brown button up shirt, jeans and boots. He looked so out of place. It felt good.

He noticed a man who looked like Dri, a couple who could only be his parents and Dumbledore watching closely.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A timid looking girl stepped forward and the hat was placed on head. A moment later, the hat cried out 'Hufflepuff!"

As the girl ran off to her table, MgGonagall called for "Black, Adrian!"

Dri made his way up with confidence and sat. The hat hesitated only a moment and then shouted "Gryffindor

"Bones, Susan!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw!"

"Bulstrode, Milicent!" "Slytherin!"

It continued this way for a while the hat taking longer for some people than others. Malfoy unsurprisingly went to Slytherin, yet shockingly Granger the know-it-all was sent to Gryffindor, as was Longbottom. By this point, Harry knew his name would be called as Potter. Neither the surname Diggory nor Gabriel had been called. And then it was almost his turn.

"Potter, Hayden!"

_Wait, What! What!_ Whispers started all the way through out the hall (excluding the Snakes table)

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced almost immediately, and every table but Slytherin cheered, though the red was loudest

"Potter, Harry!" {Oh that clever old man}

**{Indeed (Dramatic Sigh) We knew this was coming. May as well get it over with}**

The whispering started again at an equal level, then rose when he stepped out and allowed his hair to revert back to it's normal state. He walked somewhat arrogantly to the stool sat and put on the hat himself.

"So what have we here. I can not sort you so while your barriers are in place" the Hat's voice said in his head

Quickly, Harry opened the gate and after a confidentiality agreement, handed over a guide way to avoid all traps and security in his head

**{I'm assuming you hear me too?}**

"Indeed, Mr. Gabriel. Now then. Hmm, you are tricky. Loyalty, yes I see that. But only to special people, and not at hard working. Not for Hufflepuff then.

{Shame}

"And you both have bravery beyond regular standards. No chivalry or nobility though. And you always think first. Gryffindor would not suit you well.

**{Yes! I couldn't have lasted with that table. Yeah our friends are there but so Prat Weasel}  
**

"Very clever too, I see. Resourceful, clever, witty. Not overly studious, but a natural academic mind. But also lots of ambition and cunning. Which to pick. Slytherin or Ravenclaw. 

{Ravenclaw. I don't feel like spending 7 years with ferret}

**{Plus we won't be ostracized by everyone} **

{Makes it easier for pranks. Shame it won't piss James off as much though.}

"Well I see your minds are made up. Good luck in RAVENCLAW!

He pulled the hat of and saw the cheering table in the blue and bronze colored robes. As he made his way to it, he swished his wand, turning his jacket Ravenclaw blue and his shirt bronze. He sat down and watched the rest of the sorting.

After a long, delicious feast, a boring speech Harry didn't listen to, a walk to the tower that Gabe memorized and a brief summary of the expectations of Ravenclaw, he was in his dorm. He simply threw himself onto his bed and fell asleep fully clothed.

* * *

So that's that done. Ravenclaw won the vote. Result's:

Ravenclaw: 7

Slytherin: 7

Hufflepuff:4

Gryffindor:1

Snakes and Raven's were tied so I had to decide. I felt that the Claw's would be better, and my reasoning is in the chapter.

You'll get the Dumbles/Potter's confrontation next chapter.


	6. Bad Password

{Blah}...Harry

**{****Blah}**...Gabriel

"Blah"... Normal Speaking

* * *

Bad Password  


The next morning came for too quickly for the students of Gryffindor tower. Golden rays of sunshine danced through the window and around the room, causing people to stir as the light fell onto their eyes. Ron was grumbling obscenely, Seamus just continued to sleep. Dean and Neville slightly more at ease with being woken early, dazedly staggered to the bathroom. The remaining two, were already up. Dri had been awoken by the twins prank of exchanging his quilt for a rough sack full of hedgehogs (the boy had to ask Hayden to pull all of the spikes he'd got impaled on out, all the while plotting revenge).

Hayden meanwhile had hardly even slept. And it was obvious. His pale complexion made the dark circle's under his eye's stand out even more. He didn't even make an attempt to smooth his messier than normal hair, and the brightness and puffiness of his blood-shot eyes indicated to a lot of crying. Most of the house had been shocked when he had entered the common room, wondering why their savior looked so rough, but an unusually harsh glare from the boy in question stopped any fussing. Neville and Ron trailed obediently behind him, with their dorm mates tagging along. Hermione had left earlier, so as to get studying done, and the other two were still doing their make-up.

In short Hayden looked like hell, and acting as though he'd gone through a round with a devil.

* * *

Half-way across the castle, Gabriel grumbled about someone making inappropriate comparisons, whilst playing Halo multi-player with Harry.

* * *

In the charms corridor, Filius Flitwick, smirked triumphantly at the 200 galleons now sitting on his desk. He'd bet 20 galleons at the staff meeting that Harry was going to either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Everyone present bar Lily and Dumbledore had matched him in favor of Gryffindor or at least Hufflepuff. He'd obviously won. He was intending to give half to Mr. Potter as thanks.

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room, Adrian Black opened the portrait door and came face to face with his God-brother (lily was Dri's godmother), who was glaring full force glare (that was surprisingly effective from a normally harmless and caring person). Ron looked angry, though that was pretty much default setting for him. Neville looked extremely unsure about whatever it is they wanted to say (and Dri thought he knew exactly what it was). Dean and Seamus seemed to have gone on ahead.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" Hayden ground out.

"Tell you what?" was the reply, that oozed fake ignorance, but the other two would never catch on, so he may as well have his fun.

"That...that...the kid...Harry...on the train...yo-you knew! You weren't surprised. Why didn't you tell me?" The devils new toy said (as an Archangel complained again, letting his half-vessel to kill his character again. {Three in a row with a plasma pistol! Ha!}), starting out loud and angry but broken and choking up at the end.

Dri sighed and rubbed his hand across his face "He didn't want to go home. So I decided to help him while I could. And I've known since Ollivander's, I think"

Hayden paused and considered for a moment, then nodded slightly and led the way to the great hall, his mind still screaming with possibility's. _He had his brother back!_

* * *

In Ravenclaw tower, Harry had just stood up from his bed after a refreshing game night in his apartment; a night filled with Pizza, beer, women and a gaming competition and blowing up a dart board.

{Oh and as a matter of interest who won on Halo?}

**{You must have cheated! Someone kept talking about Luci. I bet you set them up to it! (sharp intake of breath) Admit it!}**

{No, I didn't. If I wanted to distract you all I'd need to do is wave a chocolate bar in front of your face}

**{...That works both ways you know}**

{...}

**{Yeah that's what I thought. Bit...}**

And, que the slamming of the wall. Jerk.

Quickly he hurried downstairs, only stopping to change his hair. This time it was his normal black, but not messy. It was short, slightly longer on top and at the front, spiked with two zig-zag lines of cobalt blue running through it. He then snapped his fingers and his clothes were a brown leather jacket, a button up white dress shirt, dress shoes and black jeans.

Following his modifications, he entered the common room and was immediately assaulted by his year mates, wondering if he was The BWL's twin, why he ran, all excited to hear about Hayden, whether he really was a squib like rumors say, where he had been ecetera. He dodged the questions with short, brisk, and blunt answers ("Yes, he was Hayden's twin, he ran because he wanted to, Hayden was a stuck up douche, he clearly wasn't a squib, and it' none of your business") whilst he tried to recall names.

Michael Corner (who Gabe didn't like for his name **{(Shivers) The personality resemblance is uncanny}**), Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Padma Patil, Stephen Cornfoot, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Morag McDougal and Mandy Brocklehurst (all in his year) were crowded around him. In fact so was Chang and Edgecombe from the year above.

Then, Harry noticed a kid with brown hair, who was not jumping up and down with glee after seeing his somewhat similar looks to the great famous Hayden Potter. So naturally he went over to him, leaving behind a stunned crowd of strangers who had been hoping to have him introduce them to his brother. Most of the room was in agreement of their thought's. _Why is he going to talk to the loner_.

Harry shook his head as his mind magic's picked up on this thought without him even using Legilmency. He sat next to the boy and picked up that he was nervous, scared and had always been an outsider. A target for bullies.

"Hey," he said as he sat, while the other boy was startled and mystified by his pressence "I'm Harry. Harry Gabriel, formerly Potter,"

"Why are you talking to the loser, Harry?" Chang asked, and winked seductively at him. Harry felt his mouth water, but he stopped himself. She just wanted Hayden. He was a means to an end. The same for nearly everyone in first and second years. The older ones were interested, but didn't overly care.

So instead of smiling back, he replied with "Because I want to,"

"But he's a bookworm. A know-it-all. He never has friends!"

Harry (and coincidentally Gabriel as well) came to the conclusion that the two had met before and that she was the reason for those things.

Instead, he turned to the boy and waited. He watched surprise, then joy and elation, followed by fear and weariness flash across his face before he slowly and cautiously held his hand out.

"Terry Boot," he said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Terry!" he said excitedly, then dropped his voice to mimic that of a conspiratorial whisper, making sure that everyone in the dorm could still hear "How about we two Ravens ditch the witch, and her batch of crow's? Breakfast sounds good right about now," Terry nodded his agreement and they started to leave, his lips quirking upwards at the corners, as the rest of the house slowly unraveled the insult in his words.

"Hmm, definitely breakfast. Hot Chocolate, pancakes, muffins, waffles..." the new pair made their way to the Great Hall, and sat at the table decked out in Blue and Bronze, with Harry sprouting off an endless list of sugar filled treats that should be made mandatory at breakfast

* * *

Flitwick smiled warmly as he looked at his still mostly empty house table. The Slytherin table was completely filled, in contrast, and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff table's were filling quickly. For his own house, however, only held some fifth and seventh years looking to do some early morning revision, reviewing their summer work for the OWL and NEWT years. That is, excluding the heart warming sight of Harry Potter and Terry Boot.

Filius himself had retrieved Terry from his home and led him to the station. His father, head of a once respectable Pureblood family, was a gambling drunk who had tarnished the house. Filius despised the man. Robert Boot should have been second born, barely more magic than a squib (Filius had no problems with squib's, but one should not head a Pureblood house, as it would rob the house of all respect), no discipline and no talent. His younger brother Davren, was different. The house would be better off with him. He had, however, left Britain after his brother's floundering, living the life of an adventurer using his skills from his days as a Curse Breaker.

Terry's mother, however, was a muggle. With a small part time job, she was practically unemployed and was also lying quite heavily on the drink. As a result of his parents, Terry had been terribly bullied in both the muggle primary school he attended and at any wizarding events he went to.

So it was a relief to see the charismatic and energetic Harry talking earnestly with Terry. Truth be told, he'd been worried that after the rest of the dorm informed him of Terry's past, he too would have ignored him. But he didn't rather the opposite, Filius observed as the rest of his house started arriving. Harry didn't spare them so much as a glance or a greeting.

Still smiling in content, Filius picked up the timetable's and began to hand them out.

* * *

Harry was listening to Terry shyly make conversation with him, as he pored maple syrup over his heaped plate of waffles (his third actually) to the extent where they were swimming in it. The kid was alright really. A bit shy, but from what he'd seen that was maybe the result of some bullying. Harry couldn't really fault him. He was strong and while he wasn't happy he just got on with life. While Harry wished it didn't have to be like that, it was just how life worked.

**{And don't we know it}**

The new timetable was next to his plate. He hadn't really looked at it other than to see that he had Transfiguration first {YES!} with the Gryffindors **{NO!}**{NO! At least Dri will be there}

Speaking of Dri, just as Harry was about to take a bite of his food, the black haired boy dropped down beside him, effectively stopping Terry in his tracks, and reverting him back to 'keep eyes down, and don't draw attention to myself' method. A frustrated expression took over Harry's face as he had only just gotten Terry to open up a bit. However, Dri seemed to notice the same thing, so he quickly got Terry to warm up again.

How he did this, you ask?

{HE STOLE MY WAFFLES!}

The look indigent of absolute horror and betrayal that settled on Harry's face was so amusing it had Dri and even Terry, who hadn't done more than chuckle softly, rolling on the floor and clutching their sides from laughter. The rest of the hall looked confused, bar Auror Black and Professor Flitwick, who looked highly amused.

"Thanks for the snack though mate. Couldn't eat at Gryffindor. Not with the way Ron's eating," Dri said, once he had calmed, only to crack up again at the glare he got for eating the waffles previously owned by Harry.

Harry and Terry being the clever Ravens they are, did not look at the Weasel. The rest of the stupid crows were not so lucky to have been blessed with the gift of common sense. Almost as a whole, Crowclaw house observed the eating habit's of Ronald Weasley. And almost as a whole, they pushed their own food away.

Harry meanwhile contented himself with taking a huge gulp of marshmallow, whipped cream, sugar and brandy hot chocolate, and then counted his losses and put together a stack of pancakes (about five or so. Thick ones) and coating them in chocolate sauce, topped with banana and strawberry slices. He was just about to eat, when another hand (this one with a yellow and black sleeve) pulled it away as his fork was about to impale the first one.

Whimpering in disappointment (which set off the two people on either side of him laughing like mad-men, again!) he looked up at the amused face of Cedric, who had one eyebrow raised.

"Mum said to make sure you don't overdo the sugar. I think this count's as that," he said before walking away, his shoulders shaking from laughter at the mortification he'd seen on Harry's face.

Once again the other two managed to right them selves, though their faces were very red and Terry was out of breath. Reaching across Harry, Dri held his hand out to Terry.

"Adrian Black, prankster extraordinaire, and lover of all things fun," Terry laughed and shook the hand.

"Terry Boot," was his reply.

Keeping a close eye on both Cedric and Dri and even Terry, Harry quickly snatched up a croissant and smothered it in high sugar honey. He lifted it to his mouth, thinking _Finally I get my foo..._

" would you please come with me?" A deep voice said from not a few feet away. Harry moaned and face-planted against the table. "You as well Mr. Black"

Before anyone could realize what was happening, _again!_, Harry stood and followed the Headmaster, though only very reluctantly, to his office with Dri following. Harry quickly got bored off being around the entourage Dumbledore was picking up, so he simply went straight to the office, not even bothering with the Stone Gargoyle, instead just flying into the office and taking a seat with his feet thrown up on the desk.

Minutes later, the rest of the group arrived, and were suitably shocked at seeing Harry already there.

"Harry, my boy, how did you get past the Gargoyle without the password," the old man said in his grandfatherly voice.

"I guessed it," Harry said looking around the room, and then guessed "Lemon Drops is a rather poor password you know? What if I was thief?" he asked sarcastically, simultaneous to praying he'd guessed right.

By the shocked expression on his face, he had.

Taking the brief moment he had to survey his surroundings had been beneficial too. He had seen the whole group in the room and pieced together who was who. Snape and MgGonagall stood on either side of the Headmaster, the former sneering, and the latter standing regally with a stern look on her face. Standing behind him, despite him not asking them to, were his parents, trying to appear as such. Hayden was right next to him, looking like a four year old on Christmas.

Then, finally, there was Sirius and Dri, standing off to one side.

Dumbledore leaned forward expectantly, his eyes twinkling like mad. He felt some probes against his walls, and swatted them away with ease. Snape and even Dumbledore started in surprise. But of course no one noticed, bar the Black's.

Again, the 'Leader of the Light' looked at him, and then in that fake, warm, inviting voice said "Now then Harry. Could you please tell us where you've been for the past few years? And why you left in the first place?"

"First, don't address me with my first name, we not on good enough terms for that, nor will we ever be," he replied flatly, which caused everyone to stare at him in shock for the way he'd spoken. Then he brightened up "As to where I was, well, I'm sure you know that for just less than the past year I've been staying with the Diggory's. The rest, I've been here and there. Traveled a lot, you know, went sight seeing. Changed my name," then dropped his voice to a slow sardonic drawl "Set up my own private, witness, protection program. Until you load of idiots screwed it all up, by calling the name 'Potter' at the sorting"

"Yes but why leave at all?" Lily asked

"Why?," he repeated intelligently and incredulously at the same time "WHY! For my own safety that's why!"

James glared and yelled back "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"I don't have a mother," came the cold reply that had everyone stopping and freezing in place "just like I don't have a father. Or a sister. Or a brother," Hayden's face fell, James looked livid, and Lily had tears in her eyes. Alice, who had to stay at Hogwarts with Lily, simply looked confused.

"Harry, you were safe at Privet Drive. I made sure of it. There were people watching out for you there. It was very irresponsible of you to leave your aunt's care"

"SAFE!" he roared "I was safer on the run from my honorary brother's who wanted to start Apocalypse Now against each other than I was a Privet Drive! You say I was being watched. I know by Ms. Figg. The squib who didn't even try and help whenever I got tossed out, BEATEN AND BLOODY ONTO THE SIDEWALK!"

There were several gasp's at this. Dumbledore received glares from everyone in the room, except for Snape who sneered at Harry and the Potters and Blacks instead.

"And my name is Harry GABRIEL. NOT POTTER. So you can call me MR GABRIEL!"

Snape, having apparently decided that he'd heard enough began a full force legilmency attack on him, which had Harry smirking. He quickly opened his gate, and let Snape run through his defense's, making him think they were feeble. Swiftly casting a Notice-me-not charm on everything else, Snape walked right into one of Harry's favorite apartment complexes.

Looking in on him from the control room in that particular area, he smirked as he watched Snape wonder around aimlessly (He'd sealed the bulkhead behind him) unknowingly headed right for one of his many, many 'security personal'.

* * *

Snape heard a guttural rasping coming from behind him. He very slowly turned around and nearly had a heart attack. For there standing in front of him was a huge six and a half foot black, 'thing'. It had a domed head and menacing silver teeth and it's lips pulled back. Instead of fingers each of it's legs had three razor talons attached to it. A long tail wished back and forth, with a vicious, piercing stinger on it.

The thing seized his shoulders and lifted the Potions Master up, his front teeth parted, and a mini-mouth and a stalk shot out.

* * *

In the office, everyone was confused as to why the two people were just staring at them. Then as they prepared to go and get help, Snape, ex-death eater, the dungeon bat, the sweeping menace; let out a girlish, high-pitched squeal, followed by a meek 'meep', before he collapsed in a dead faint. Everyone just stared gob-smacked at the sight (excluding James, Sirius and Dri who were on the floor rolling around and laughing so hard they threatening to pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Keep your pet Death Eater on a leash, Headmaster, because that's hardly the worst I could do. I don't take kindly to people trying to mind-rape me," Harry snarled "Now, I believe I've answered your questions sufficiently. I'd like to leave so I can get to class on time," and then he left, leaving a room fulled of angry people (at Dumbledore in every case but his own), and one crying Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

A/N: Aw, poor Hayden.

Yes it was an Alien from the film 'Alien', that Harry used on Snape. The confrontations will get more tense and more explosives as time goes on.

And I completely made up Terry's back story, because it seemed to fit so well, and I needed Harry to have a friend in Ravenclaw.

Sooo, yeah. Review! Bye for now! Yozza out!


	7. First Impressions

Hey I'm back. So the poll is up as many of you have already discovered. Don't forget to vote.

Just realized I haven't been doing disclaimer's. So here's one: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

First Impressions

Harry stormed down the Transfiguration corridor still fuming with anger as he had been since leaving Dumbledore's office. His hands were clenched into fist's at his side and sparks were flying off him. The other students hastily got out of his path and flinched when he walked past them.

{How dare he? How dare he demand answers like that after he dumped us with the Dursley's?}

**{Harry, pal, calm down. You'll end up blowing something up at this rate}**

"Harry, wait up!"

Harry stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice call his name, and slowly turned to see Adrian's grinning face. Dri fell into step with him as they headed to their first class of the day, seemingly unaffected by his rage.

"That was brilliant. I've never seen anyone chew out old Dumbles like that. And wow you are mad," by this point he was staring in amazement at the sparking hands.

"Yeah, well he annoys me," was the bland reply

"Anyway,after you left me and dad could not stop laughing for like five minutes. Dumbledore was going red, McGonagall was gaping like a fish, James was stuck between laughing at the Grease Bat and yelling at the old man. Felt a bit bad that Hayden and Lily were crying though," Dri said

That completely threw him. {Hayden cried?}

"Hayden cried?"

**{Huh?} **

"Yeah. Wait did you not see how bad he looked this morning?"

"No, why?" {Did you notice anything?}

**{He looked a bit rougher than usual, but that was just a passing observation. I didn't take in any details}**

"Cause he looked like hell," **{Oh, for Dad's sake, stop using words like that lightly. It's making me paranoid} **"Listen, Har, I know you seem to have some sort of grudge against the Potters, but Hayden's not..."

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by the scene they took in when they went around the corner. It was one that caused Harry's anger, which had been steadily cooling off, to rise once again. And this time Dri was feeling the exact same way.

**{Yeah now it's fine to blow something up, as long as it's them}**

A group of Ravenclaw first years, all of them people Harry didn't like, were standing in a crowd with Terry pushed up against the wall. The pair were too far away to hear what was being said but it was obviously cruel and upsetting because Terry had tears brimming in his eyes. And seeing his friend like that made Harry's blood boil.

"LEAVE! HIM! ALONE!" Harry shouted , his own voice being added to his Angel Power voice as he called it. A white-blue light shimmered around him, and his eyes glowed with the same colour. Power radiated off his body, allowing everybody to feel it.

In response, the whole Ravenclaw group looked over at him nervously. The more stupid ones; Padma Patil, Antony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst; drew their wands.

Harry just smirked. Gabriel did the same.

Raising his left hand he flicked his wand into it(he wanted to save his wordless/wandless talent as a surprise for in the classroom), which everyone watched nervously, and waved it in a complex pattern speaking a Latin incantation at the same time.

The result was that Padma's hair turned into snakes, Antony's clothes shrunk to a size that was painful for him to wear not to mention embarrassing and Mandy's skin turned purple with yellow polka dots.

Turning to their comrades in torment, Michael Corner **{*Shivers*} **and Steven Cornfoot, Harry turned his wand on them and raised an eyebrow. They backed away with their hands out showing they didn't have their wands nor have any intent to use them.

"Okay, nobody; And I mean NOBODY!; messes with my friends and gets away with it. Understand?"

he got nods from everybody.

"Terry are you alright?" He asked, turning to his friend

"Yeah I'm fine," the slightly taller boy said, wiping away his tears.

"Well then, what were they saying..." Harry started and then stopped and looked around as he heard a chicken noise. What he saw was rather comical. Steven had apparently tried to be a Slytherin and curse him while his back was turned. Now he stood there with wide eyes, wand held out in front of him and unable to speak, only make clucking sounds which quickly had both Harry and Dri on the floor, clutching their sides.

"My god," {OW!} **{For the millionth time, stop it!}** "What happened ?"

"Idiot was going curse you. I got him first with a spell Dad taught me. Replaces a person's voice with the sound their inner animal makes," Dri explained as they entered the classroom, the Raven's new features reversed before McGonagall saw them {Speaking of which how did she get here so fast}

**{Secret Passages}**

{Must be}

The bell rang, Hayden arriving just in time, but not being punished because McGonagall had also been there with him, she had explained with a glare sent right at Harry.

Following the revelation that McGonagall didn't like his antagonism with the Potter family, she started the lesson.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," she said

After having the class write down a long, grueling series of complex notes and a short display of transfiguring her desk into a pig and back again (and disappointing the class by telling them that they wouldn't be doing this for several years yet) she set them the task of transfiguring a matchstick that she gave them into a needle. All around the room people were waving their wands and speaking the spell to limited degrees of success. Some had wooden needle shaped matches, others simply gave theirs a silver sheen. Ron Weasley could do nothing at all.

McGonagall walked around the room inspecting people's efforts and giving advice wherever she thought someone really needed it. In addition she gave Gryffindor 2 points because Hayden had a mostly right needle, but a section in the middle was still wood looking. Dri and Hermione both got their house 5 points each for succeeding, and when that was announced, Dri turned to Harry with a smug expression.

Rather than reply, Harry chose to just drop his wand onto the desk with an audible click that successfully captured the attention of everyone in the room, and without a word waved his hand over the matchstick. The students jaws, (and McGonagall's) dropped and they all let out gasps when the matchstick suddenly became a needle. But rather than stop there, Harry made a twisting motion with his hand, causing the needle's end to twist into a corkscrew. With another swipe it was straight again, followed by Harry running his hand along it and astonoshing the class once again by transfiguring it into one of Legolas' elven daggers from 'Lord of the Rings'

Ignored the gaping eleven year old's, Harry turned to look at Dri who no longer looked very smug.

{Yeah, suck it}

**{Aaand thats why I never told you about the smug game}**

{Why? I'm a natural}

**{I know. It's unfair to everyone else. 'Cept me}**

Dri, at that moment was just looking at the blade, with a blank expression which was actually somewhat worrying. But then he grinned and said "Well that shut me right up, didn't it?"

"30 points to Ravenclaw, Mr Potter," McGonagall finally recovered enough to say, before taking the knife and setting the task as homework to anyone who hadn't finished it.

While they made their way out of class, a number of things happened. Firstly, Granger glared at him in such a way that it put most angels to shame. Secondly, the other Ravenclaws skirted around them quickly, as far from Harry and Terry as possible. Third, Weasel decided he was jealous again (this time of Harry's ability) and deliberately knocked both of their books over the floor, and as such ended up making Weasel noises any time he tried to speak (courtesy of one Adrian Black)

The last thing though, was the only surprising one, and it completely threw Harry for a loop when it happened. Hayden approached them very nervously, hesitating. A lot. And he paused with a look of confusion when he heard the noises the red head was making, before realization swept across his face as he looked between the books and Dri. Eventually, he reached Harry and stammered his way through a sentance.

"Hey, er...I just...I mean, I wanted to say...er well done...in class, you know?" he got out, before his nerves got the better of him and he bolted leaving a very amused Dri, an indigent Ron; annoyed that his friend hadn't helped him; and an utterly and thoroughly confused Harry behind.

* * *

By 'Angel Power voice' just picture what Cas sound like in s05e19 when he beats up Dean.

Once again: poor Hayden. I'm cruel to him.

Anyways; until next time. Yozza Out!


	8. First Impressions part 2

Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. In response to everyone: I'm glad you like it, and yes I am going to start fixing the relationship between Hayden and Harry. Eventually *evil laugh*

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

First Impressions, part 2  


The rest of their first week passed by in a excitement free manner. Harry and his classmates went to their first lesson of each subject, during which the teachers, more often than not, gave introductory speeches explaining about their class and what it would entail. All through the week Terry and Harry were avoided by the rest of their house. Watching the nervousness that always appeared on one of their faces simply being near them was a source of entertainment for both angel and vessel.

Due to the lack of bullying, Terry was starting to be more open and outgoing. Being friends with jokers and pranksters like Dri and Harry was giving him confidence and both were pushing him to apply himself rather than stay in the background.

The first class they had after Transfiguration was Herbology with the Slytherins, and Harry discovered that as he had suspected it simply wasn't a subject he could do. He knew the theory well enough, but plants just didn't like him. For some reason he just couldn't get the plants to do anything they were supposed to. The class was taken by Professor Sprout. He had a lot of respect for the Hufflepuff head of house, due to the tales Cedric had brought home from Hogwarts which always portrayed her in a good light.

His respect was well founded. She was fair and managed to control the Pureblood extremists in Slytherin without discriminating them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Charms class was one he enjoyed very much. Shared by the Gryffindor's, it was taught by a small, goblin sized teacher called Filius Flitwick, who also happened to be Harry's own head of house. At first, he didn't like him,because upon reading out Hayden's name in the roll call **{Why not just call it a register}** he had toppled off his pile of books that he had to sit on.

At his own name though, Flitwick had looked up at him and smiled as though he had helped him in some way or perhaps had done something that Flitwick was pleased with, though for the life of him he couldn't figure out what. {Got any idea?}

**{Not a clue, Scar. Maybe that was actually an evil smile and he's really a demon with a sinister plan?}**

{No I don't think that's it}

**{Why not, you think he's a friendly goblin/human who you can go out on picnic's with and then play on the swings...NO! Of course not, he's far more likely to be a...}**

{If he was a demon we'd be able to see his true form}

**{...Uh...Shut up}**

{*sigh* Moron}

During the class Flitwick explained the principles of charms and lectured them on the most basic of theory, but, to Harry, who knew this stuff off by heart, Flitwick clearly knew his stuff.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a joke. The teacher, Professor Quirrel, couldn't make it through a single sentance without stuttering madly. He spent the whole lesson stammering his way through an untrue fact file about vampire's.

**{Holy Water...}**

{Sunlight...}

**{...Garlic}**

{Idiot. Doesn't he know the only way to kill one is a beheading}

**{Or a stake to the heart apparently. And the Colt}**

As it turned out, no, the moron didn't know that. So far, Harry could tell he'd be able to teach this class better than Quirrel, which was saying something because he and Gabriel were public enemy numbers one and two among hunters in thirteen states of America for playing Tricks and pranks on people. In other words they were the most irresponsible and classroom unfriendly people on earth or heaven.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry absolutely hated Astronomy. He could say that without a doubt. A class they took with the Hufflepuff's, involving them dragging themselves out of bed in the middle of the night to look at a bunch of stars and noting down constellations.

Harry really couldn't see the point so he spent the whole lecture talking to Gabriel and plotting pranks.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

History of Magic was another pointless and useless subject. Binns was a ghost. One day, he'd fallen asleep in the staff room, and when he woke up and walked off he just left his body behind. Didn't even notice at first, he just kept on teaching. And was still teaching to this day. In the most, boring monotone voice ever heard. And not to mention the fact that all his information was wrong and prejudiced. Needless to say most students took this class to either gossip or catch up on sleep

Harry actually made notes. On everything Binns was wrong about and what really happened.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

Potions was held in the dungeons and for some reason it was deemed a good idea to have a death eater teach a Slytherin/Gryffindor class. Regardless, Harry was currently sitting next to Terry in a freezing cold dungeon in a room full of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Once again he was flirting with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott who they were seated near, when the door to the classroom slammed open. Everyone jumped bar Harry who just sighed.

{Nice entrance Dungeon Bat}

**{Tell me about it}**

{And the billowing cloak thing. Gotta be a spell. Dramatic much}

**{And no ones hair can be that greasy naturally}**

{But who'd want to actually style it like that}

"POTTER!" a sudden cry of rage snapped Harry and Gabriel back to the classroom.

"Hey, Harry, he's uh kinda called your name a few times now," Terry whispered to him, but through the deadly silence **{Death isn't silent. He's a junk eating, up-tight douche in a suit who enjoys playing with people's minds and cares only about himself} **{Aside from the up tight and suit part, that's US} the rest of the class heard him.

Feeling like being awkward would be fun, he said out loud "But he hasn't my dear, Teddy," he said

"Terry"

"Eh, semantics,"

"What the...I don't even want to know what runs through your head," the annoyingly taller boy who was the second smallest in the class said, "And what do you mean he didn't?"

"He said 'Potter'"

At these words every student in the class groaned, almost everyone thinking the same thing _This again!_ In every class he had attended and the name 'Potter, Harry' was called out Harry had instantly amended the teachers assumption on his name, instead choosing to introduce himself as Harrison Gabriel. And there was no way he wasn't going to do the same to Snape, knowing that he would be the most likely to not follow the instruction, thus giving Harry reason to ignore the man when he said 'Potter'. It was going to be so much fun!

"That is your name, your insufferable brat," Snape sneered.

"Ah but it isn't. You see you may have heard about a muggle thing called a name change. Well goblins have one too. My name is Harrison Samuel Dean Gabriel" he replied in an overly cheery voice; Sam and Dean being the name's he'd taken as middle names at the emancipation and _official_ name change; he'd been Harry Gabriel for years before it went on paper. **{I still don't know why you chose _their_ names} **Gabriel whinged inside his head.

{Admit it. They're your favorite playthings from before Elysian. Consider it a homage}

"Though if you want my full unofficial name including the parts I got rid off and don't officially have then it would be Harrison 'Harry' James Samuel Dean Gabriel Diggory Potter Loki. Try saying that ten times when your drunk," he continued with a cocky smirk that actually had Snape showing emotion. Granted he seemed to be growing increasingly angry (and proportionately colorful) with every second, but it was better than the emotionless mask and sneer worn by most Slytherins, particularly Snape. So it was a victory.

{I wonder if I can get him to break Vernon Whale's record for purple shades}

**{Nah, never going to happen. Your 'Dumcles' record couldn't possibly be broken. It isn't humanly possible}**

"I don't care what you think your name is, brat! Just as stupid and arrogant as your brother, and attention seeking," Snape sneered and finished roll calling while Harry threatened to literally blow the room of the map for comparing him to a Potter.

"You are here to learn the subtle and exact art of Potion Making," Snape said "There is no foolish wand waving in this class, so many of you will not believe this is magic. But I can teach you to bottle glory, brew love, and even stopper death. That is if you aren't the usual bunch of Dunderheads that I usually have to teach," and then looked over the class before barking, "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an Infusion of Wormwood?"

Sighing Harry answered "My name is Gabriel, but just to show you up I'll answer. You'd get a sleeping draught so potent it is called the Draught of Living Death,"

Snape growled and asked another "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Nothing they're the same plant, also known as aconite,"

"Where would you look if I told you to find a Bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat. Also, your potions cabinet," Harry said before, leaning forward and tapping his temple whilst holding eye contact with the Potions Master "My turn to ask a question. What's tall, has a stinger, two mouths and makes you squeal like a girl?"

Snape blanched to a pale white color that looked unhealthy even on him, which was saying something considering he must have been the palest guy in Britain.

Through the remainder of the lesson, they worked on a boils potion. Apparently Snape was more bearable during the Claw/Puff lessons. Which in terms of Snape meant that he was equally vindictive to both sides of the room, rather than heavily biased against half of them. And honestly, the man's teaching skills were abysmal. 'Instructions are on the board, you have thirty minutes' or whatever wasn't teaching. And he doubted that Griselda Marchbanks would think it was. Nor would she or the ICW board of Teachers like the fact that a teacher was so unfair with the points system, and even less pleased if they found a certain tattoo on his left forearm.

{Wonder if I could get a tattoo from someplace?} All thought's of Snape now forgotten

**{Don't even try. Ric's mother would flip. I like our ears, and don't want them shouted off, thanks}**

{You always complain about them}

**{Ears? It's not our fault we're so small. They're just proportional}**

{Whatever. Want to go get some candy?}

**{Now that's an idea I could go for. We can plot with Dri for revenge.} **Revenge being against the Twins and Lee Jordan. They had been bombarding the duo with pranks non-stop in a vain attempt to get the younger pair to admit defeat. They also seemed to be winning the war, from the perspective of everyone else. But that was only because Dri and Harry planned to take them out with one fell sweep. And it was going to be BRILLIANT!

* * *

Lots of scene breaks in that chapter, but as you can see it is necessary. As you can see I've changed the house pairing for the different classes around a bit, so that there is more Ravenclaw/Gryff classes. Just imagine that Dumbledore did it to get Harry and Hayden closer.

Anyways; until next time. Yozza Out!


	9. Kingship

Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

Kingship  


{Well. That was different} Harry mentally commented as they made their way into the Not-so-Great Hall for dinner on the evening of their second Friday at the castle. They'd just had their first flying lesson of the year, and it was boring. Longbottom fell off his broom and broke his wrist, causing Hooch to abandon the lesson in favour of taking the boy to the hospital wing. After she'd left (with instructions NOT to mess around on the brooms) 'Ferret Face', AKA Dorko Malfoy, had stolen Longbottom's rememberball that he'd received from his Gran that morning and flew of with it. Harry had been prepared to simply summon the damn thing, but then froze as Hayden flew up after him, and then went into a suicidal dive that Harry thought only he could pull off. When Hayden nearly crashed, Harry's heart stopped. He was fine though, but apparantly McGonagall saw the whole thing and dragged Hayden off somewhere.

{I don't get it. Gabriel? Gabriel!}

**{But I remembered us riding in my brothers car, her...}**

{What? Since when do your brothers share? Or actually have a bloody CAR, of all things! A HUMAN made car?!}

**{It was a song I've had in my head...}**

{MY head. And thank Christ it was singing. I thought those sounds were you disemboyling someone with a whisk. Regardless, I don't get it}

**{What?}  
**

{When Hayden went up on that broom, why was I scared? I should have been glad if he'd died, right?}

**{DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN. You should NEVER be glad if your brother is in trouble!}**

In a small 'voice', just slightly afraid of Gabriel at that moment, Harry replied {But, you and Luci...}

**{There is a difference between being willing to fight and stand up to evil, and liking it. I hate Lucifer, and Michael. But I loved them once and the thought of them dead? I hate it! I'd would have killed them if I had to, but not until there was no other way. You have no bad experiences with Hayden, you're just avoiding him on prinicpal}**

{Okay. I get it. Thanks, Gabe}

His mind at ease, and returning to normal, Harry sanpped back to the real world.

He was once again in the company of the self proclaimed 'Prankster Extraordinaire'; one Adrian Black-thinking about it, Harry planned to show Dri who was boss after they'd defeated the Twins-and the suprisingly energetic Terry. Like extraordinarily energetic on a level that when talking about the quiet, shy Ravenclaw first year just didn't make sense. And Dri seemed to look guilty of something.

So while Terry was firing of words at the rate of a mini gun, Harry turned to Dri and just asked "What did you do?"

At least the Black heir had the decency to look ashamed. He smiled sheepishly before replying " He seemed down, and needed a Pick-Me-Up. I saw the chance to test something I'd always wanted to try,"

This last part caused Harry to raise an eyebrow dangerously, so Dri hastily explained "I decided to see what the effects of mixing a Pepper-up potion with one of the muggle energy drinks you brought,"

Now, at this point, Harry stopped dead in his tracks and looked Dri in the eye "First, don't go through my trunk. Second, how'd you get into my dorn to go through my trunk? Finally, please, PLEASE, tell me you've been documenting this?!"

"Err, no" was the slightly confused reply.

Groaning with frustration, Harry dragged Dri to catch up with Terry "Hurry there's still time," he said excitedly as he pulled a notepad and pen out "Now what did you get him to drink and how much of it?"

"I think it was 2, one litre bottle of 'Mountain Dew' or something like that, plus the Pepper-Up," Dri said and Harry hurriedly wrote it down at the top of the page.

"Now my dear Dri, what observations have you made about our good friend Mr Boot since you administered the serum?"

"Serum? What are you talking about?"

"Mr Black we may very well become famous for this. This could be the start of a brand new energy drug! Now details. Talk Adrian!"

"Harry are you sure we should be using our friend as a lab-rat?"

"Terry has an academic mind, and this is for Science!" Harry exclaimed almost as hyper as the Boot heir "He''l forgive us!"

An hour later the page looked like this:

_Test Trial-Sugar Drug_

_Test subject: Terry Boot_

_Researchers: Harry Gabriel, Adrian Black_

_Formulae: 2 litre's of Mountain Dew + 1 vial of Pepper-Up Potion (80% concentration)_

_Effects: Subject has been under the influence of product for a duration of ten hours_

_has shown highly increased energy levels. Subject 01 (Boot) is normally shy,_

_ quiet and reserved, rarely speaking and is normally buried in a book. Under the_

_ effects of the product, Subject 01 has shown an unprecidented amount of _

_ restless energy, and is, for want of a better descrition, 'bouncing of the walls_

_ at the rate of squirel who was injected with Researcher 01's (Gabriel)_

_ daily suagr levels' (Note to self= Test This!) Subject 01's speech patterns (usually _

_ quiet but comprehensive) are now loud and incomprehendable. In addition, Subject_

_ has shown an incresaed strangth, speed, stamina and reflex time (five times normal _

_ rate)_

It was then that Terry; sitting at the Gryffindor table with the other two opposite him observing him as though he were particularly fascinating specimen; suddenly seemed to deflate. He stopped mid sentance, swayed slightly, eyes drooping closed and his shoulders slumped. Then he collapsed onto the table and face planted against it. Groaning, he put his hands agianst his head.

"Where'd the train come from?"

"Interesting," he heard an intrigued voice say "Dri write down my exact words under the sub heading 'After-Effects'. 'After the coming down from the effects of the product subject 01 exhibited sign's of a high amount of tiredness and a headache, possibly similar to one gained during a hangover. No more serious affects, but an observation should be ongoing over the course of the year to watch for any logn term health issue's as a result of the Product'"

Terry knew enough about Muggle culture to understand that Drug Dealers often referred to drugs as 'product' and so drew his conclusion from that knowledge

"You drugged me?" he asked quietly, significantly hurt and betrayed feeling.

"Correction, he drugged you" Harry said pointing at Dri "Then we decided to observe the rather unusual effects the product had on you,"

"We're hoping on going into production and development soon," Dri added.

Oe thing that could be said about Harry and Dri was that they weren't cruel. However they had different notions as to other people about what would be deemed as going too far; Dri because of his father and Harry due to his upbringing; and Gabriel was actually worse than either of them. Added to the fact that neither was very empathetic, both could be sadistic at times and finally that both were rather oblivious once they were invested in something, meant that they failed to notice that Terry was quieter than normal that night, or the fact that he was once again withdrawing in on himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Towards the end of dinner that night, Fred and George were worried. Dri and Harry, their opponents in the war, had their heads together whispering and leaning over some form of parchment, the likes of which they had never seen before, had them apprehensive. They kept expecting some sort of retaliation from them and the feeling only increased as their mischievious grin's kept growing.

What they didn't expect was for the hall to be plunged into darkness.

Some people screamed and panicked, others froze in fright. Some tried to figured out what was going on whilst the older students and staff's wand hands went to wherever it was they stored their wands. Then the laughing started. It wasn't a kind laugh, or a jovial one. It was two voices, emmitting an evil and mad cackling, and then another voice ; older and deeper; than the first two. A fair number of the staff paled when they heard this laugh, and then deduced who the other two were. It was a man who's cackling laughter promised chaos and destruction and the younger laughs seemed to be the same. Snape nearly snarled in rage. The lights flickered back on to reveal...

Sirius Black, looking slightly confused, seeming like he was only laughing like he was for the sake of it. That made some people pause and re-evaluate the opinion's of the Auror's. This man was a famous Auror; the best, was a term used to describe him; and the students now had good reason to question his mental health. James Potter was looking at him incredulously as though even he couldn't quite believe his eyes.

The others were Adrian Black and Harry 'Call me Potter and Die' Gabriel. That sent shivers up everyone's spines.

Looking along the staff table, the students saw McGonagall looking very cautious and apprehensive, expressions that rarely found her face. Flitwick and Sprout seemed nervous their eyes constantly flicking around, and they looked ready to bolt at any moment. Vector, Quirrel and Sinestra were all as pale as ghost's and seemed scared of something that had yet to happen. Lily Potter looked resigned. James Potter and Sirius Black had positively gleeful expressions on their faces. Babbling was actually crying and kept muttering 'Why? Why did those two have to reproduce? And in the same year!' whilst Kettleburn had his arm around her. Hagrid and Dumbledore were their normal selves, Hagrid beeming and looking over the hall with pride, whilst the Headmaster was cool and calm with reassuring, twinkling blue eyes. And Snape...

Most people would probably suffer whiplash for how fast the twisting their necks back in a double take to confirm what they saw, and when they did, mouths dropped open in shock. The most-hated-man in the school, was currently wearing a pink and yellow hawaiin shirt, and board shorts with a picture of palm tree's on the red and gold design. He was also wearing sandals. Finally, his usually greasy hair, was frizzy and blown out in every direction in a huge afro, that cycled the colours neon green, gold, red, purple, hot pink and blue.

To say Snape looked murderous would be an understatement.

A camera flash went off. Everyone looked over at Gabriel and Black.

"And debuting this year, Marauders Jr. Co., presents it's first ever calender!" They said in unison, jumping onto the table and proudly presenting a calender. All the pictures in it showed Snape (dressed as he was) in various poses. The one they lingered on the most was one of Snape, and Lucius Malfoy (dressed similarly, with his blonde hair with strips of turquoise dye tied back into a ponytail) making peace sign's whilst holding a sign that read 'Allow Purebloods More Inbreeding Rights', complete with a Hippe Logo made out of snakes and skulls.

Saying that Snape looked Apocolyptic was an understatement.

The man opened his mouth to shout and everyone heard.

Bat sounds

Snape looked mortified, confused and angry all at the same time. Being purple with anger, red with embarrassment whilst a look of confusion was locked on his face wasn't a good look.

As the realization of what had happened sunk in, the whole school burst out laughing, bar the Slytherins and even a few of them had looks of amusement in their eyes which they turned on Draco. Then they quietened again when Black started barking. The first few sounded like nothing was wrong, then he stopped and thought, before trying again. When this failed he looked at his son a barked indiginately.

"Sorry old man, but no adult left untouched! Everyone up there is stuck with their inner animal's vocal chords!"

The chaos on the staff table became legendary. There were noises belonging to cats, ravens, badgers, horse's, owl's, dolphin's, foxes, Stag's and Doe's. Quirrel started hissing, which shocked quite a few poeple. Hagrid booming voice had turned into a dragons roar. Everyone looked at Dumbledore.

The old man smiled to himself, knowing that no student's spell, especially not a first year's, could have affected him. So, with that in mind, he sat forward and began to speak "Blaaaah, Blaaaah" And then abruptly stopped. But it was too late. Everyone had heard due to the blasted sonorous, that his inner animal was a goat.

With everyone on the staff glaring (not counting the impressed looks from James and Sirius and Hagrid's rather pleased look), they turned to the Twins and, to the shock of most people, Harry said "Now that you've seen.."

"...What we can do..." Dri continued

Floowed by Harry saying"...We are compelled to ask..."

Back to Dri who said"...Whether or not you..."

"...Want to Take us On!" They finished together.

The Twins and Lee shared a look. Then the two pulled out two paper crowns, whilst Lee tied a napkin to a fork. The trio surrounded the two first years. The Twins laid the crowns onto the table in front of them, and Lee waved the white fabric. All three knelt and began bowing, which caused gasps of shock and surprise to fly around the hall, especially given their next words.

"We surrender. We bow, before you, O'Mighty Prankster Kings!" They said together with Lee just nodded "Teach us! Teach us, O'Worthy Marauder Children." They began chanting

Harry and Dri looked at each other and had the same thought. Harry transfigured their clothes into medieval style. Harry's hair was at that moment shoulder length black curls. Dri's hair was similar in the colour and stule but was quite a bit shorter. They looked like someone you might see on 'Lord of the Rings' or 'Game of Thrones', was the general opinion amongst muggleborns. Then the paper crowns became Golden Crowns, each in a unique style that just seemed to look natural on the pair of them when they were donned. Lee's fork became a wooden flag pole, and the napking turned into a light blue coloured fabric embroidered on both sides by a leaping grey wolf with a pair of large white wings.

They looked like Kings.

The same sigil as was on the flag, was now burning above the staff, courtesy of a spell from both Harry and Dri each, along with a name on either side. 'Arkangel' and 'Grey'.

"If anyone want's to buy a copy of the Snivellous Snape calender, please speak with Gred and Forge Weasley who will take your order. 3 galleons for 12 months, 4 galleons for 16 months, and finally for a 2 year long calender is 5 galleons and 8 sickles," Harry announced.

"Mr Gabriel! Detention for disrespecting staff!" McGonagall shouted

"But we didn't disrespect anyone!" Harry protested

"Yeah we just wanted everyone to know what your inner animal was and treat you accordingly," Dri said with a put and wide puppy eyes that practically screamed innocence.

And then McGonagall realized what the boy had said. He announced that people should treat her in accordance with her cat self. In a school that currently held Sirius Black. Who's animal was a dog.

McGonagall put a petrifying spell on Black, and then left the hall with haste.

Harry and Dri began laughing again.

* * *

I have nothing at all to say this time so, Yozza Out!


	10. Are Schools Usually Dangerous

Thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. Gives me motivation to do more (hint hint)

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

Are Schools Usually Dangerous  


Over the next two month's, Harry and Dri worked hard. They always did whatever homework they were given as quickly as possible, yet also nearly perfect much to Granger's ire. She still seemed to be trying to compete with them. On different occasions several of their year mates including Hayden and Neville (dragging a rather reluctant Ron along with them) one time, her roommates another, the whole first year Ravenclaw house and even a few Hufflepuff's had tried to tell her that she shouldn't exhuast herself trying to catch up to them. The whole school knew after the display in the Great Hall (which they'd gotten away with, because there was no solid proof that they had anything at all to do with it) that Harry and Dri were very clever and powerful. Being raised knowing about magic also gave them an edge. Despite these warning's, she still tried and ended up nearly tearing her hair out when she beat them, only for them to do something better and prove that they'd been holding back.

Because of their actions, many felt that the two of them could potentially be the most powerful wizards in their year.

In class the two of them worked perfectly together, so much so that their work usually suffered whenever they had separate classes and were forced to pair with others. They seemed to always know what the other was thinking and that made them a brilliant team. No one else could do as well whilst working with either and as such, couldn't complete the work to the usual standards.

Most teachers that taught the boys, despite their annoyance over the first prank caused by the 'New Marauders', showed a huge amount of pride in them. As expected Snape was trying to make life hell. It pleased Harry to no end that Snape's intelligence was high enough that he could be the subject of Harry's mind games and understand the more complex insult's, but not high enough to retaliate efficiently. Dumbledore's expression whilst looking at them was anything but the Twinkly-Eyed Grandfather look he usually had on. Seems like he was still angry for the goat thing. It probably didn't help that the duo had been transfiguring the floor in front of him into grassy fields with signs that read 'Please Graze Here'

The reason for them doing so much work, was so that they could get it out of the way and work on their experiment. Ever since Terry had been accidentally drugged by Dri, Harry had been working on perfecting the drink. Dri meanwhile had been trying to work out how to tone down the after effects at the very least to the level of a regular hangover rather than the 'ten times worse' it had originally been. It helped that the Twins were actually potions genius' but just didn't show it. They were actually very clever and could probably get straight O's if they put the effort in.

When the workload got to be too much, the group; now called the New Marauders because Fred, George and Lee weren't Junior Marauders (the company was still planned to be called Marauders Jr. Co.); unwound the stress with pranks and practical jokes that they unleashed on the unsuspecting victim. Although, Harry/Gabriel's Trickster nature would only allow them to target individuals if they deserved it, so usually a prank hit groups; all the people of one sex, a whole house or year, the staff, anyone with black hair or any other criteria they felt like at the time.

Though the drug wasn't the only development they were making. They were experimenting with different potions to do enhance them or change their purpose entirely. Other joke like products were being designed for the fun toy/prank section of their stock; this duty fell mostly to the Twins. The group was also messing around with various runes, particularly enochian (though the others simply assumed that they were old and obscure human ones) to see what they could do with a little creativity. There was one instance while they were working in an unused classroom, in which they'd drawn the runes for 'Power', 'Strength', as well as others used by Angels to give more power to something onto Harry's left arm in his own blood, and had him fire a Confrigo at a target. When he'd done so, Harry had been blasted back across the room and punched straight through the brick wall behind him whilst his arm had been pulverized by the recoil. The target had been so destroyed there wasn't ash left, and the same could be said for the table's, chairs and a section of the wall around it. Dri had been thrown on his ass, the Twins eyebrows were burned off and Lee's hair was on fire. What they hadn't counted on,, was the extremely loud explosion being louder than the silencing charms could hold. The whole school heard it thanks to the echoing corridors. They'd managed to heal their own injuries, but Harry had to go to Pomphrey in order to regrow the bones in his arm.

With all the excitement, neither Dri nor Harry noticed that Terry wasn't talking to them any more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Filius Flitwick was worried. He was anxious. He was concerned.

That year, at the start of the first term, he'd had, despite knowing he shouldn't, three favorite students. He knew for a fact that nearly every teacher had favorite students, aside from Binns who Filius doubted even knew he had students. The Marauders and Lily were always the favorite's of Dumbledore, McGonagall and old Slughorn when he'd taught. Snape was biased heavily to any of his snakes. He knew that Sprout had a soft spot in her for Cedric Diggory, having known the boys the teachers that year had Miss Granger down as a favorite, excluding himself and Snape. Nearly everyone was bending over backwards for Hayden Potter, even those who didn't yet teach him. Filius sighed. It was a shame, to him, that Hayden, who quite obviously wanted to prove himself as capable, not just be handed everything for his being the Boy-Who-Lived.

But that wasn't the problem. Every year, every teacher had a favorite. Except for him. He had always remained unbiased and impartial. Until now. Harry Gabriel, Adrian Black and Terry Boot had become the only students that made him lose his famed objectivity. And he was concerned because he'd seen the trio that had begun such a good group was unraveling. Terry had been withdrawing from Adrian and Harry, and because of that he was alone and therefore, no longer under Harry's protection, a target. So the boy had backed up into the bullies and took protection from Corner and Goldstein. In exchange, he had been involved, only minorly, in various confrontations between this gang of Ravenclaw's and whichever weak person they targeted.

Filius was currently sitting in the staff room. All the teachers, including the headmaster and aurors, were there because it was the first staff meeting, not counting the pre-term gathering. Up until this point the staff had made notes and reports to Albus about the students, but now they would go into more detail.

The meeting progressed as usual. Each teacher submitted prefect reports, they made mention of any students who had exceptionally good work, or good behavior and vice versa. Any problems were addressed. The heads of house's reported on how progress was in their houses and the professor's did the same for their classes. The Aurors gave him a rundown on what the protection for the stone was like and the situation on the third floor corridor.

"Now then. Onto the first years," Albus said cheerfully, clapping his hands together "How is Miss Abbot settling in?"

And so on it went. Every teacher who taught first years told him about each new students accademic progress, behavior and attitude as well as any problems. Snape declared any non-Slytherin a dunderhead in potions. Miss Bones was good in Charms, and was very vocal on moral matters especially concerning the law. Mister Nott and Miss' Greengrass and Davis excelled in DADA, though it was mostly through self study. All three were quiet but not poorly behaved. Mister Finch-Fletchley seemed to be average all around, not exceptional anywhere but not struggling either. He was apparently quite eager and very kind. The Slytherin student Draco Malfoy, was good at potions (Genius, according to Snape) and well behaved. The other staff disagreed and stated that he was very rude, and degrading to every non-pureblood and even some purebloods like Bones, MacMillan, Boot, Weasley, Longbottom and Black. And especially Potter. Ernie MacMillan wasn't so talented though he did very well on the theory side of lesson's. He was a bit rude to some people, but wasn't intentionally unkind.

This process was repeated for every student. The list followed alphabetical order, but Dumbledore skipped a few names, which made several narrow their eyes, Filius included.

"So how is Mister Black doing this term?" he asked

"He shows talent in Transfiguration, and despite his slight arrogance he is very well mannered" McGonagall said proudly

"I agree. He shows no particular talent in herbology, but the assessment of his character is true" Sprout added

"I'm afraid I can't comment given that he falls asleep in my class," grumbled Sinistra.

"He's a dunderhead in potions" was Snape's input.

"H-he has some sk-sk-skil-l in De-fen-fence" Stuttered Quirrel

"I am very pleased with his progress. He had a good skill set in Charms and while he could do with more time on his essay's, I have very little to complain about," Sirius practically glowed with pride by the time Filius finished.

Neville Longbottom was revealed to be a shy boy, with great talent for Herbology. Ron Weasley was a lazy, rude and bigoted boy with very little talent anywhere and didn't try and improve at all. The staff reported that Terry was talented in practical area's but shone in Potions, which was grudgingly admitted by Snape. Unfortunately, the boy didn't believe in himself at all. Hermione Granger was a very good witch when learning the theory , and her work was perfect, though she seemed too focused on the work of Black and Gabriel.

"And of Mister Potter? Harry that is," Everyone looked expectantly at Filius

"Harry Gabriel is a very talented young man. His moral compass seems somewhat skewered, which I blame on never having been taught right from wrong. But he is very polite to most people, and is protective of his friends. He is highly intelligent and is perhaps the best student I've ever taught,"

"He's a dunderhead!" Snape said venomously, but then muttered "He has damn good occlumency though"

The teachers agreed that Harry was a very skillful boy, bar Sprout who had barred him from the Greenhouse after three plants died in one lesson, just because he handled them, and Sinistra who again grumbled about him falling asleep.

Hayden Potter, the staff claimed was average in everything. This caused Dumbledore to pale momentarily, and then look thoughtful (whilst James and Lily guilty) when McGonagall claimed that he could probably do better if he wasn't so focused on his brother. He seemed to be disregarding his own work in order to work on trying to mend the gap that had been formed due to the time spent apart.

With that the Staff Meeting concluded. _Whatever you're planning for those boys, Albus, I will make sure it's in their best interests first_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That day was Harry's favorite day of the year. Halloween!

He couldn't wait for the feast that night. According to Cedric, the Hogwarts Halloween feast was to die for. But first he had to get through the classes of that day. Though so far, Hogwarts had lived up to it's expectations. The decorations of pumpkins, spiders and webs set up over the castle were impressive. The ghost's seemed to fit into the castle even better that day, and Harry thought it would be better for the holiday if they only roamed the castle on Halloween.

**{Seriously. Can you imagine it? All the sugary goodness!}**

{If what 'Ric told us is true, then I think we'll still be bouncing off the walls in a week. And you know what the best bit is?}

**{No, what?}**

{Aside from the sugar high, it doesn't affect us at all. We won't fat or high blood pressure or whatever the doctor says}

**{That is a very good point. my friend}**

{Shall we fantasize about our evening 'meal', my dear compatriot}

**{I think we should, my good partner in crime}**

To Harry, such fantasy's were better than this elementary Charms class. The levitation charm? Really? {What do they take us for, eight year olds} But even so, when Professor Flitwick told them to attempt the charm; with a sly grin in Harry's direction; he did so. And effortlessly succeeded. Dri's feather floated into the air also.

"Oh well done Mr Gabriel, Mr Black! 10 points each!" Flitwick said excitedly.

On the other side of the room, Ron Weasley's arm was windmilling wildly trying to work the spell but failing and almost hitting Padma Patil in the eye. Granger told him to stop, and then told him how to do the charm and demonstrated, which earned her five points. Hayden feather also moved not very high and a little unstable, but still better than most in the first lesson. Then Terry's. Shortly after Terry got it, so did Corner and Goldstein, which made Harry suspicious that they'd coerced the Boot heir into helping them. He'd only that day realized how he'd been treating his friend, and depite not really knowing the human standards of acceptable behaviour, he'd known it was wrong. But when he'd gone to find Terry, he'd been with two of the biggest bullies of their year. So Harry had decided to watch them, rather than confront them.

It was after the lesson had finished, and everyone was leaving when the Weasel said "She's a menace. It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends" A few people laughed, but Harry and Dri didn't. In fact neither did Hayden who only frowned, and Neville who just smiled in a 'whatever you say' sort of way. Unfortunately, Hermione heard them, and pushed passed Ron with tears running down her face.

Then she bumped into Corner.

"Watch where you're going, Know it All" He said with a cruel sneer

"I-I-I'm s-sor..." whatever response Hermione had was cut off by Goldstein.

"They really shouldn't let people like her in. They just mess the whole place up for everyone else" He commented snidely

"I know right. Who wants her around anyway. No one here cares," Corner said

Then they both looked to Terry. Hermione did too, in the hopes that he would help due to him being friends with Harry, who was quite clearly very anti-bully. Her hopes and heart-breaking pleading expression, was overpowered by the expectant gazes of the other two Ravenclaws.

"Why did you come anyway?" Terry asked, sounding similar to the others "It's not as if you'll ever amount to anything. You'd be better off, we'd all be better off if you just..."

"Terry"

At that one word Terry froze. Everyone gasped and turned to the two people who no one had remembered were present, due to them leaving last and not saying anything up until that point. Terry slowly pivoted and, seeing them, looked down at the ground. Dri looked angrier than any had ever seen them, and was glaring at them as though he wanted to set fire to them. It looked as though the only thing stopping him from lunging, was the restraining hand Harry had on his arm.

But Harry's gaze was the worst. It wasn't angry. It was disappointed. Harry felt disappointed in Terry, that he would do this. Along with a lot of guilt.

{Did I cause this Gabe?}

**{No, you drove him away, yes. But this was crossing a line}**

"Why? Out of everyone I thought you would have been the last to do this. To say things like that. So why?" Harry asked

"Are you so different?" Terry snapped "Your sidekick their drugged me, and you never even cared?"

"I didn't drug you intentionally you moron! I was trying to help you. You weren't well that morning, remember?!"

"Wait...you-you were trying to help?" Terry asked quietly. Dri just nodded. At some point, Hermione had fled the scene.

"You know, given the fact that you used to be on the other side of this, I thought you were better than that. Guess I was wrong," Harry said.

Terry looked in the direction Hermione had ran-off in, remembering the look on her face, with a pang of guilt. He was sickened and shocked that he'd become like Corner and Goldstein. Become what he swore he never would. Like his father. And worst of all was Harry. His first friend, the first person after Professor Flitwick to be kind to him. He'd disappointed him. He looked at Harry again.

"Harry..." he whispered remorsefully "Please I..."

"No Terry. No. Go, now, before I let Dri go and do something he'd regret," Harry said softly. Dri was cracking his knuckles was looking at Corner, seemingly contemplating where would be the best place to hit him. Then the same on Goldstein. And then Terry himself.

With tears in his eyes at what he'd done and his friends reaction's, Terry took off as well.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Hayden asked softly

Harry went to snap at him, but then realized that if he started yelling at and insulting Hayden _he'd_ probably end up in tears too, and as he'd already been responsible for two people being in tears (even if one of them was inadvertently) one of whom had been his friend, he decided that he should try and not upset anyone else for the whole day and kept quiet.

Dri answered for him "This is Harry. I wouldn't be all that surprised if he ended up hanging upside down in the Great Hall, wearing a sign that called him a worthless git who won't amount to anything"

"Well then you're definately lousy friends. Glad you're not one of mine," Ron said

"And how is what you said to Hermione any different?" Harry growled, already angry, and barely keeping it together.

Ron, however didn't seem to get it and decided to stick his foot in his mouth "What I said was true. You had no right to say that to Boot. He was doing us all a favour by telling the bookworm what she deserved. And you're just a hypocrite. No wonder you're family didn't want you!"

"'Hypocrite'? Fancy word from a Weasley," Dri shot back, before realizing just how much Ron had gotten to Harry with his words. And apparetly Ron had seen this too, and tried to press his advantage. However, as soon as he opened his mouth, the very sharp tip of a long silver blade was against his throat. The students eyes widened and gasps and exclaimations of shock and fear filled the air. Dri and Hayden could only stand there and watch as everyone's eyes followed the hand holding the sword, along the arm and then into the glowing green eyes of Harry, that burned with rage.

"I suggest you close your mouth before I rip your limbs off and stuff them so far down your throat you'll be digesting them," Harry spoke slowly and calmly, as though he did this often "Now, unless you want to spend the rest of your life breathing through a tube then I think you should BACK THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" the pure rage and power being sent off by Harry had people shivering and whimpering in fear. But he wasn't finished yet "Back away. Back away until you are out of my hearing range; which is quite far; and then back away some more"

Just then, Professor Flitwick came out of his classroom to find out what the cause of the commotion was.

"What is going on here? Mr Gabriel? Mr Weasley?" he squeaked.

Weasley grinned wickedly "Sir he just went crazy and threatened me with a knife!"

Flitwick was about to shout at Harry, confiscate the blade and hand him a few dozen detentions per month for the whole school year, when he actually saw this knife that he was told about. His eyes widened and he gazed in wonder at the magnificent piece. He'd only ever seen one like it before, not counting the drawings he had of them. And he knew that he couldn't take the blade and that such a person as Harry wouldn't reveal a card like this for no reason.

So he repeated "Mr Gabriel?"

"He accused me of being an unwanted and unloved hypocrite. He brought up home life," and his answer gave rest to Flitwick's concern that they may have someone like that bloody demon on the castle once again.

"I think detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night for such underhanded insults would be sufficient, don't you Mr Weasley?" he said to many peoples shock "And you with me Mr Gabriel at the same time. Don't let me see that blade again without good reason,"

As he left, many students stared at his back in a confused manner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

At the feast that night, everything was going well. The Twins were telling them that up to that point they'd made 821 galleons and seven sicles from the calender business. Nearly the whole school had bought one, even some Slytherins. The majority of staff and Slytherin house hadn't along with the more stuck up git's, but on the whole it was a good investment. The New Marauders were discussing the idea of creating an owl order system, so that parents and past students who disliked the Greasy Bat could also get one. Of course to order by owl there would be a 20% increase on the price. Harry was tucking in to the many sweets and cakes that were set out on the table. Not even Cedric tried to stop him.

Of course he felt slightly upset that Terry and Hermione hadn't returned all day. Aparently they were both locked in bathrooms. Ironically, right opposite each other.

But then, the stuttering moron, Quirrel barged yelling "Troll!..In the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you ought to know," and then fainted. The wrong way. But the students went into panic mode, and began screaming.

The old goat stood up and said "Please remain calm. Would prefects please escort the students back to the common room's,"

Except Harry didn't move. Terry didn't know. Dri, Hayden, Ron, and Neville seemed to have reached the same conclusion and were running as fast as they could in the direction of the corridor that the two bathrooms were in. Harry just disappeared from the mass of students with the sound of wings. Almost nobody noticed

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

Terry knocked on the door to the girls bthroom. His eyes were puffed and red and tear tracks shone on his cheeks. His iris' were dull, and he was still sniffling. The young girl who opened the door wasn't much better. As she looked out, she starting glaring at him when she realized just who it was outside. Terry wrung his hands together nervously and swallowed, trying to get what he wanted to say out.

"Uh, Hermione, I just, I wanted to say that, that I'm sorry I said those things to you. You didn't deserve that and..."

He never finished becuase Hermione gasped in fright and looked behind him begining to cower. Terry slowly turned, his legs trembling as he heard a gruff grunt, and a bad smell hit his nose. He came face to face with the ugly looking, twelve feet mountain troll, who was holding a tree trunk sized club in one hand. The other was clenched in a fist.

The troll followed as Terry and Hermione backed up int the sinks in the bathroom, and the monster raised it's club. The two students were clinging to each other in horror, earlier problems forgotten in the face of such danger. Terry had one last thought before the club was swung. _I'm going to die._

But he didn't. He heard an impact and then a crash, followed by a roar of pain. Terry opened his eyes to see Harry standing there with his sword, his power rolling off him in waves. It was almost incomprehensable that such a young child could have such power, but the proof was right in front of him. The club was imbedded in the far wall, and the huge figure had a long, deep gash along it's left leg.

"Pick on someone your own size, Pendejo" Harry said cockily with a smug grin. He looked like the typical picture of a hero from the muggle fantasy books that both Hermione and Terry had read. Except for the fact that he was only eleven years old, and built like someone much younger. But it didn't seem to matter. The troll lunged and Harry pivoted to the right, swiping another wound in the beast's arm. It swing it's massive fist, but Harry thrust his right arm forward and the blade puntured right through the troll's hand, in between the small boulders that passed for knuckles. Another bellow of pain, but this time, Harry swung his free arm, and the suddenly the trolls feet were frozen in ice cubes, stuck to the ground. Using this to his advantage, the boy ducked past the flaining arms, and climbed up the troll's leg, plunging his knife into it's side. He jumped off landing to a crouch and skidding backwards across the floor.

The two terrified students watched all this with wonder in their eyes, but also worry. Though neither had failed to notice that Harry wasn't using his wand for his trick with the ice.

The ice suddenly shattered, shards flying off in every dierction. Harry caught one of the bigger ones and as they watched it molded itself into a shield that fitted perfectly around his left arm. He used it to block another punch. The shield was suprisingly strong and stayed together through the blow with only a few splinters of ice coming off it, though his grimace was noticable as his shoulder was forced out of place.

Harry elegantly leapt onto the sinks, and then hauled himself onto the top of the frame for the cubicles. Using his new position he jumped onto the troll, using the knife the slide his way down the creatures chest, before landing and rolling backwards to avoid being crushed underfoot. He threw the shield, and whilst it traveled one end lengthened and sharpened into a spear like spike, and landed neatly in the trolls throat. Harry danced away from the swinging monster, his long leather coat whipping around him, but a fist clipped his leg at the knee, which sent a loud, sickening crunching and snapping sound to reach the ears of the two small school students that were huddling under the sinks in the corner. Terry gasped and Hermione let out a scream, that was muffled by her hands over her mouth. Harry fell to his knee's, but forced his leg to bear his weight once more. He transferred his weapon into his left hand, and held his right arm out in front of him, palm facing outwards. At that moment, the other four first years arrived, and then stopped short at the sight that met them.

"Time to end this," Harry growled before pushing all of his grace and magic out through his hand. His hand began glowing first, then his eyes and then the rest of his body. A blinding white light filled the room, along with the high pitched ringing. Everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent them being blinded. The Trolls cries and grunts of pain was the only other thing they could hear, besides their own heavy breathing. Then the cries stopped and were followed by a loud thump and a shockwave rippling the floor.

But Harry had used too much power and he could feel his body de-stabilising, being torn apart.

"Hell, this is going to hurt"

Then the light ended.

The students opened their eyes to see the troll lying dead. It various wounds were bleeding heavily, and it's eyes had been burned out completely. No one really wanted to see what had happened to the troll on the inside.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked timidly

"Well, it's not breathing," Dri said sarcastically but not unkindly. Terry, Hermione, Ron and Neville stayed well back. Hayden approached the body but didn't get too close. Dri however walked right up to it and looked into the holes that were once the creatures eyes. He immediately leapt into a stall and gagged, throwing up a few times. He recovered enough to say "God, it's brain's melted into goo," before coughing and gagging again. The eerie problem that none missed was that Harry was nowhere to be seen. They were all thinking the worst. Ron didn't care. Neville didn't know Harry or like him much, but didn't want him to be dead. Hermione wanted to thank him, for saving her and was scared that she wouldn't get the chance. Terry felt guilty that his last words with Harry had been an arguement, yet the raven haired boy had save him anyway, possibley at the cost of his own life. Dri and Hayden refused to even consider the notion as a possibility.

That was the scene professors McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore, Flitwick and Quirrel ran in on, accompanied by James and Sirius. The Aurors went to their respective children and embraced them tightly, making sure they were alright. A dead troll, blood and ice everywhere, the bathroom half demolished with six scared first years standing around the room.

"What in Merlin's name...you lot, explain yourselves!"

"Professor's, we..."

"Why are you not in your dorms. Were our instructions not clear enough,"

Dri shouted as McGonagall continued ranting "Terry and Hermione weren't at the feast! They didn't know and we came to try and warn them!"

"The troll got here first. I thought I was going to die. But then Harry arrived and he fought it," Terry explained

"We..." Ron started likely trying to claim credit for actually beating the troll but Hayden cut him off

"We only arrived for the end of the fight. We're not sure exactly what Harry did, but it killed the troll..." here the adults eyes widened "Only, now Harry's not here and we don't know what happened to him."

The teachers also got very worried at hearing this.

McGonagall pursed her lips, then pointed at Terry and Hermione "You will recieve no punishment. You have done nothing wrong. You four. Five points each will be removed for your failure to follow instructions. 10 points will be awarded to each of you for your loyalty to your fellow students. As for Mr Gabriel. Thirty points to Ravenclaw, for selfless sacrifice for another student," her eyes watered slightly as she said the last part. James breath hitched.

"Now of you go, back to your dorms. James, Sirius could you ensure that my students make it back to the tower. Filius I expect you to do the same for Mr Boot?" The mentioned people nodded and the students were taken away. McGonagall let out a breath. Now she had to find out if Harry Gabriel really was dead. And if so, make the announcement. Which she knew would break a lot of peoples hearts.

* * *

Not much from Gabriel this time around, but there'll be a lot more next time. Besides, I think the amount of action makes up for it.

Anyway, Yozza Out!


	11. Squirrels, Quirrels and Quiditch

Many thanks to all readers, for, well for reading. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, but it's long so I guess it's worth it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. I take no credit for the genius that is both of those works.

* * *

The day after Harry had gone missing, Hayden and Dri found themselves sitting in the staff room with their parents. Remus, Sirius and Marlene were lending their support silently but steadily to both boys. Lily was inconsolable. She was utterly devastated at the loss of Harry. The redhead Muggle Studies teacher had wanted the chance to make amends for her past choices regarding the boy. James was stretched thin trying to aid both his son and his wife.

Everyone who had been in the bathroom when the teachers had arrived had been brought to the staff room that morning and upon arriving had discovered their parents waiting with Amelia Bones and a team of Aurors. Noticeably absent had been anyone to see Terry. Hayden had made a note of that and filed it away. He had no desire to see his brother's friend, former or not, live in a home like the one Harry had spent the first few years of his life in.

After an intense questioning, during which Terry, Dri and Hayden all submitted memories of the events, the other families had left. Arthur and Molly Weasley had left after extending a dinner invitation to the elder Potter's and with the intention of checking up on their other kids while they were there. Frank and Alice had given Neville stern words about not allowing Ron to say hurtful things about people, whether he agreed or not before they floo'd back to their own home. Hermione's dentist parents walked down to the edge of the Hogwarts wards and were apparated back to their house in Crawley. Terry walked out of the room alone, leaving the Black's and Potter's.

"He never should have been there," Dri muttered and then repeated himself louder so that they could all hear him.

"Adrian, calm down..." Marlene started.

Dri cut across her and looked directly at Hayden "If it hadn't have been for the Weasel and that git Boot, Harry'd still be alive!"

"Adrian!"

The heir to the Black family was nearly red with rage and standing in Hayden face. Upon hearing his friends words Hayden shouted back "We don't know he's dead!" though it sounded much too desperate and unsure that Dri let out a derisive snort.

"That's bull and you know it. You didn't see what happened to the troll! I did! If that happened to Harry then there is no way he's alive!" Lily sobbed louder

"Adrian watch your mouth!" James warned

"No! This is your fault as much as anyone's. Where the hell do think he picked up his death wish from? If you hadn't abandoned him with those bloody muggles, he might not have been so reckless!"

With every word out of Dri's mouth, James' face paled more and more.

"That's enough!" Lily screamed, and her now flared temper did what Sirius and Marlene with their ongoing admonishments couldn't and caused Dri to close his mouth. Everyone backed down from the brewing fight. "He is my son. What we did was wrong, and I know that know. But I refuse to believe that he is dead! So all of you stop fighting with each other and start looking!"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

{OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! That BLOODY Hurt!}

**{Not quite as uncomfortable for me as it was for you but yeah. OW!}**

{Uh...Gabe?}

**{Yeah?}**

{Are we dead?}

**{No, why?}**

{Because this looks remarkably like heaven}

**{Oh! Oh. This can't be good}**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Two weeks after the troll incident, and there was still no sign of Harry. The teachers had tried tracking spells, sending owls, patronus' and messenger spells to him to no avail. The castle had been searched top to bottom. Every where he might have gone to that they knew about was checking, double checked and triple checked. The bathroom had been searched and scanned for any clue as to what had happened to the first year. Harry's biological parents Lily and James along with his Godfather, Sirius, all checked Remus' copy of the Marauders map obsessively. Hayden and Dri did likewise to James' and Sirius' (passed on to them) and the Twins over the traitor's (Peter was the only one of them who'd had the map confiscated). The Auror's had even been called in. But it seemed like all of the efforts had been wasted. There was absolutely nothing to help them find Harry.

Worse still was the rumors that were flying around the school about him. The students seemed to have come up with the ridiculous idea that Harry had let the troll in. Some said that the plan went wrong and the troll killed him. Others thought that the staff had either killed or captured him. Another portion of the children believed that he'd ran away when the troll was stopped. The most normal one said he'd simply been injured by the troll and was in hospital.

Filius Flitwick was growing impatient. He hated that nobody knew about Harry's noble actions, bar the people who'd been in the bathroom; who had been sworn to silence by Dumbledore.

And one day he snapped.

"Enough, Albus!" He nearly screamed "We must tell the students what truly happened. I know that Mister's Black, Potter, and Boot each submitted pensieve memory's to the Aurors. Play Terry's to the school. I refuse to listen to the slander against Mr Gabriel anymore,"

With nearly all the staff and Aurors nodding there agreement, Albus had been left with little choice but to agree. Not that he didn't argue quite fiercely against the idea first but his points were pitiful and easily defeated. He didn't want the insufferable younger Potter to get more attention than his brother, or any extra praise for being a hero. Hayden Potter was the hero in Dumbledore's mind, and the school witnessing Harry's actions could disrupt many of his carefully arranged plans. Still, he had no other option aside from losing the support of many teachers not to mention the Potter and Black families.

So it was that on the 14th November, the student body sat down for dinner in the Great Hall. But before they could begin eating, the Headmaster stood.

"Now, I'm sure you've all heard many theories surrounding the events on Halloween night," of course with these words whispers erupted around the room "I am going to show you the truth of the matter in the form of Mr Boot's memory," and que more whispers.

Those who'd been there on the night didn't watch nor listen. Terry had his face buried in his arms, his small frame racked with sobs, trying desperately to block out the guilt he felt. Ron just started eating, not particularly caring. Neville and Hermione just respectfully kept their heads bowed, rubbing circles on Hayden's back to try and get him to calm down. His hands were clenched painfully tight and was glaring at his plate. Dri was doing the same.

The rest of the hall watched with awe as Harry battled the troll, his victory over it and then his subsequent disappearance.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

{You know this would go a hell of a lot quicker if you'd actually frigging help!}

**{Yeah, I know but this is just so boring}**

{Did you expect rifling through every atom in existence trying to find the right ones to be fun?}

**{Not so much but I have a short attention, oh look another angel; that makes one hundred and eight that have passed us without noticing plus that one cupid}**

{...}

**{What?}**

{I'm sure you were smarter when I first met you. Has your mental capacity decreased alongside your resistance to bad jokes?}

**{That is entirely possible, yes}**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was the day of the first Quiditch game of the season. The match had until now been postponed in light of the search for Harry. A search that had been called of the day before.

Hayden was still angry about the fact that most of the school seemed ready to give Harry up for dead.

The young prodigy's disappearance was most definitely taking it's toll, though. Diggory from Hufflepuff, one of their star pupils, was frantic with worry over Harry who was apparently like a brother to the older boy (Hayden tried his very best to ignore the jealousy that crept up whenever that was mentioned. There had also been a huge dip in house points being gained for Ravenclaw. Boot simply wasn't trying at all, and there was now no Harry to dazzle everyone with any feats of magic. In the house of Lions, less points were being lost but morale was at an all time low. Their new seeker was off his game as were the Weasley twins; the redheaded duo weren't keeping spirits up with pranks and jokes anymore; and Adrian was showing his Black temper by snapping at anyone who talked about Harry in past tense.

The only house that was not negatively effected was the Slytherins. The green and silver clad students had taking to mocking the other houses about Harry's 'death'. Snape was in on it too, and Dumbledore wasn't doing anything to stop it.

As fourteen players walked onto the pitch, the only confidence to be found was with the snakes.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Hayden thought Flint looked as if he had some troll blood in him. Of course thinking about trolls brought his thoughts back to his missing twin with the silver tongue (which for some reason felt disturbing to say); so much so that he almost missed the next words of the quiditch instructor

"Mount your brooms, please."

Hayden clambered onto his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

"JORDAN!" Lee Jordan, one the 'minions' of the self proclaimed 'Kings' of Pranking- Archangel and Grey- was commentating on the match. And as per usual; at least according to the twins; was being closely monitored by McGonagall, who would admonish him for any blatant bias or inappropriate comments. Not that it deterred him.

"Sorry, Professor."

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve - back to Johnson and - no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Hayden glanced over towards the Gryffindor stands knowing that Hermione (who'd become a close friend to him since his brother saved his life, and he'd apologized for not stopping Ron's cruel words), Ron, Neville and Adrian were down there watching. He also knew that his mother, father and uncle Sirius were in the teachers stand; outwardly appearing neutral but in reality cheering for him. Hayden continued flying above the game in search of the elusive golden snitch.

"Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch," Wood had said. "We don't want you attacked before you have to be."

When Angelina had scored, Hayden had done a couple of loop-the-loops to let off his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold, but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannonball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

"All right there, Hayden?" he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously toward Marcus Flint. which confused him, as the redheaded trouble maker twins (and damn there was that word again-_focus Hayden, _he told himself) had been somewhat cold to him since meeting Harry)

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the - wait a moment - was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear.

Hayden saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downward after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled toward the Snitch -all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in midair to watch.

Hayden was faster than Higgs - he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead - - he put on an extra spurt of speed -

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below - Marcus Flint had blocked Hayden on purpose, and Hayden's broom spun off course, the boy himself holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the goal posts for Gryffindor. But in all the confusion, of course, the Golden Snitch had disappeared from sight again.

Lee Jordan was finding it difficult not to take sides, though Hayden supposed that could also be habit above anything else.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating"

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

It was as Hayden dodged another Bludger, which went spinning dangerously past his head, that it happened. His broom gave a sudden, frightening lurch. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. He gripped the broom tightly with both his hands and knees. He'd never felt anything like that.

It happened again. It was as though the broom was trying to buck him off. But Nimbus Two Thousands did not suddenly decide to buck their riders off. Hayden tried to turn back toward the Gryffindor goal- posts - he had half a mind to ask Wood to call time-out - and then he realized that his broom was completely out of his control. He couldn't turn it. He couldn't direct it at all. It was zigzagging through the air, and every now and then making violent swishing movements that almost unseated him.

_Well, if you are dead Har, I guess I'm taking the fast way to see you again._

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle - passes Spinnet - passes Bell - hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose - only joking, Professor - Slytherins score - A no...

The Slytherins were cheering. To his ire (and astonishingly his brother's, who had paused in his very long and boring task to watch the game) no one seemed to have noticed that Hayden's broom was behaving strangely. It was carrying- him slowly higher, away from the game, jerking and twitching as it went.

His broom was vibrating so hard, it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. The whole crowd was on its feet now, finally having noticing Hayden's broom attempt to assassinate him. They were now watching, terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Hayden safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good - every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell.

Hayden's thoughts were oddly cynical for him. _As much as I hope somebody helps in the nick of time that'd just be too cliche. It'd be like some damn fantasy novel or something._

Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times without anyone noticing.

Hayden could feel his grip slipping. This was it. He was going to fall. And then miraculously, it stopped. Out the corner of his eye, Hayden caught sight of a rapidly increasing orange/red substance glow in the teacher's box. Up in the air, Hayden was suddenly able to clamber back on to his broom.

Hayden was speeding toward the ground, having caught sight of his target while desperately trying to keep from falling, when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick - he hit the field on all fours - coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference - according to Hooch, Hayden hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the results - Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

Later whilst drinking tea in Hagrid's with his friends and parents, Hermione and Dri filled him in on what they'd seen and what they'd done. When they got to the part about setting Snape's robes on fire, James was so amused (read 'in danger of passing out from lack of oxygen due to laughter') that he even promised never to reveal that it was them.

"I personally thought throwing him over the side and letting him fall to his messy death would be better, but..." Dri trailed off when James and Lily looked at him shocked. "What? You mean Hayden didn't tell you about Snape being bitten by Fluffy on Halloween?"

Hagrid, James and Lily shouted "How do you know about Fluffy?" at the same time as the other kids incredulously yelled "It's named Fluffy?"

"Well yeah," Dri said "'Ry showed me and Terry. Big guy's a huge softy. Harry had him rolled over, tongue lolling asking for a belly rub within seconds. Though for some reason he called him Dean and then got this really creepy look on his face,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In another universe, two brothers exited their car; the beloved sleek, black impala that the elder affectionately called 'Baby'. As they began walking away, they heard a very feral sounded growl behind them, and stared wide eyed at the huge three headed dog that was sitting right where their car had been.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quirinus Quirrel strode through the forbidden corridor with purposeful strides. There was no one to stop him this time.

With a harp in hand, ready to be enchanted, Quirrel opened the door with a quick _alohamora, _ready to put the hound to sleep so that he could make his way through the other protections and retrieve...

Quirrel's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when he saw not a lumbering Cerberus as expected, but instead saw a rather beautiful black car taking up the entire space in the room. Not entirely sure he wasn't hallucinating, Quirrel decided to back away and come back another time. _Maybe I hit my head when Severus knocked into me. Besides, how am I to open the trap door with the car over it._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well anyway, he's yours Hagrid?" Neville asked

"Yeah - he's mine - bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the

"Yes?" said Hayden eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," said Hagrid gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

"So why did he just try and kill Hayden?" cried Hermione, causing certain members of the group to look at her in shock, "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" said Hagrid hotly. "I don' know why Hayden's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh - yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -"

Lily and James simultaneously face palmed.

"Hayden, I want you to listen to me. You and your friends are not to go near that door. Stay well away from it,"

"But Dad..."

"No, I've already lost one son because he charged headlong into something and got in over his head, I will not lose another!"

Hayden promised.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

{HOW DARE HE TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER! I may not like him very much but nobody, and I mean NOBODY, hurts Hayden! Quirrel **{Not to be confused with Squirrel} **is gonna pay for this}

**{Time for Trickster to come out and play}**

{Oh yes}

**{To Hogwarts, for candy and pranking!}**

{...Dam. Forgot about our current _limitations_. We'll get him later, for now: start searching}

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back!

So this chapter took so long to do due to no small amount of writers block. But never fear. This story shall never be abandoned! This I swear.

Anyhow, there were some more hints about what happened to Harry. I don't think anyone guessed right yet. And also the silver tongue thing was a reference to a previous chapter but also a hint about something to do with the twins (Potter not Weasley) . Can you guess?

Right well, that's it for now. See ya around! Yozza Out!


	12. Christmas Wishes

It was Christmas. Had he not met his formerly anti-social little twin Harry earlier in the year, then perhaps spending this holiday without him would not be as hard. But regardless of what might have been, or could have happened, Hayden tried to enjoy the Christmas Eve traditional turkey sandwiches that were set out on the table in his parents private quarters.

Across the table, Hayden could tell that Dri was making the same effort. In fact, everyone present was. Sirius and Marlene sat on either side of Dri; both of them growing increasingly worried about Dri. The dark haired prankster was depressed. But he wasn't morose and sad. He was angry. He snapped at his teachers, parents and friends. Isolating himself. And his grades were suffering as a result. Despite many talks with McGonagall and Sirius, he just wasn't improving, and Hayden knew that he wouldn't unless Harry returned. An event that even Hayden was beginning to doubt would ever happen now.

James and Remus were sat at the head's of the table, facing each other, while Lily sat in between her husband and eldest son. Alice was on Hayden's other side, picking at her food. The male adults were laughing and joking with each other, the women were making idle conversation, and Alice was far too excited about Christmas being only a night away to be of any interest to the pair of preteens.

Sighing, Hayden mentally called out _Please Harry, wherever you are, I need you. Please God let him be alright_ before plastering a false smile on his face and turned to try and entertain Alice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

{Finally! After two bloody months it's finally finished}

**{I don't know. It looks...off}**

{Oh hush, it's fine. Now lets get going}

Harry's departure was however, temporarily delayed. As he was preparing to leave he was suddenly hit with a wave of noise that he eventually managed to decipher into words, as though someone was speaking directly into his head. Words being spoken in a familiar voice. '_Please Harry,wherever you are, I need you'_ the voice was saying_ 'Please God let him be alright'._

{Is that Hayden? Is he praying?}

**{That's what it kinda seems like, doesn't it Scar?}**

{Don't call me that. Why would Hayden pray for _me. _I'm pretty certain he should hate me.}

**{Have you been trying to make him hate you?}**

{...No...}

**{Damn it Har. Stop pushing him away. Looking back on it, the whole train thing might have been a bit of a misunderstanding}**

{How so?}

**{Oh I don't know maybe the fact that at the time while we were stuffing ourselves with chocolate ice-cream in five star hotels he was sitting around worrying about you. I think, and maybe I've been reading the signals wrong-not happened yet though BITCH- that him quite rudely running off on us was because we reminded him of...um...ourselves?}**

{That speech was great until the end. Lost your place a bit there?}

**{Just a bit, yeah}**

{And what signals anyway}

**{Well from all the hesitancy and nervousness around us, he either; hates us because he's a bigoted prat and we scare him, loves you and wants to mend bridges and it's all been a big misunderstanding, or he's sexually attracted to you and wants to shag}**

{EW! He's my brother. I need brain bleach now, thanks a lot you jerk. It'll take me forever to get that last image out of my head. Plus he's eleven, what is wrong with you!}

**{Hey it's your head-What's wrong with you?}**

{Jesus whatever. What were we saying before?}

**{No idea. Wanna go to Belgium?}**

{...Yeah alright}

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sitting at the table on Christmas morning was an interesting affair.

Ever since Hayden's near death experience on the quiditch pitch (and the boy still hadn't worked out why his thoughts had been so cynical at the time) the newly dubbed Golden Four- consisting of Neville, Hermione and Ron- had covertly (read: everyone knew they were doing it) trying to find out any information that they could about Nicolas Flamel. None of them were willing to let it go after Hagrid's slip up after the game. Hayden was the most hesitant knowing that he was going against his parents wishes, but a single mention of how 'Harry would do it' from Hermione had immediately turned his resistance to rubble.

Dri, on the other hand, hadn't wanted anything to do with it. He'd firmly stated that Harry had known what was down there from day one, and that if he ever wanted to know then he'd just ask the sometimes raven haired preteen when he got back.

But it was all for nothing. Despite their hours upon hours of scanning through every relevant book in the library they couldn't find a single mention of the man and it wasn't like they could go asking for help. If they did, then everyone would know that they were searching for information on him (the four not knowing that everyone already knew, via the famous Hogwarts rumor mill)

Then the Christmas Holiday's had hit. Most of Hogwarts had gone home for the break including Hermione , who'd left them with the promise of continuing her search for Flamel. Hayden just knew he'd heard the name before somewhere before, but he couldn't place it. Neville had gone home too, both of their friends planning to spend the holiday's with their family.

Normally, Hayden and Dri would have done the same. But with Lily working in Hogwarts, Alice staying with her and their respective father's on security duty, it was decided that Remus and Marlene would instead come to them. The adults were sitting with the rest of the staff up on the head table, while Dri and Hayden sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Ron was on Hayden's other side, near his older brothers. There were a few other Gryffindor's that Hayden didn't know and a few Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's on their own table's. Ravenclaw Tower's only occupant this year was Terry Boot.

Despite that he'd been viciously cruel to Hermione, and had inadvertently caused Harry's disappearance, Hayden couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy as he sat alone beneath the blue and bronze banner. Still, Hayden wasn't going to be the one who tried to invite him to join in with them. He didn't particularly want Boot laughing with them as Fred and George dragged Percy away from other prefects and forced him into a Weasley sweater; the same sort that all the Weasley boys and Hayden himself got. He didn't want to have to restrain Dri if the brown haired boy came within a few meter's of them.

So Hayden ignored him and thought of the other presents he'd so far gotten. As well as the jumper, Mrs Weasley had sent him a tin of homemade fudge, which was Hayden's second favorite desert, beaten only by treacle tart. The twins had given him a supply of prankster's gear, some of which had been designed by themselves. Hermione had given him a box of chocolate frogs and from Neville he'd received a supply of cauldron cake's. Hagrid, one of Hayden's favorite people, had hand crafted him a wooden flute which Hayden was determined to teach himself to play. There was a DADA book from Remus and the Black's, Transfiguration from Aunt Minnie (anonymously of course- it wouldn't do to be accused of favoritism). His parents had said that his Nimbus was there joined present given early, but his dad had slipped him the Potter's invisibility cloak and claimed that 'No Potter has ever been at Hogwarts without it'.

As Hayden started to spoon some cereal into his mouth, a voice from across the table stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Have you ever read the Iliad?"

Hayden allowed the cereal to fall from the spoon, which he dropped soon after and faintly heard it land in his bowl. Glancing across the wooden surface, his hazel eyes met striking mischief filled emerald green ones. The owner of whom was holding up the aforementioned book and showing it as if to emphasize his question. Hayden's eyes darted around to see if he was hallucinating, but everyone else had stopped and were currently staring at the same spot Hayden had been. So no, not a figment of his imagination.

He looked back at those striking eyes and shook his head.

"Well you should" Harry retorted in response to his negative reply "It's bloody amazing,"

And with that Harry could a swig from his distinctly German beer bottle and casually flipped open Homer's book as though his sudden appearance in the middle of the Great Hall after being missing for almost two months was completely normal.

"What...Where the hell have you been!" Hayden shouted. Harry guiltily glanced at the table in front of the empty chair to his left. Hayden's eyes, and several others who saw the motion, followed. The sound of several simultaneous face-palm's echoed throughout the large room. Sitting innocently on the table was a set of large, very distinctly Belgian, gift bags full to overflowing with muggle sweet's and chocolate. And next to them was a mostly empty Pizza box with what was definatley Italian writing on it and a case of German Beer. How no one saw them, Hayden didn't know. He guessed they were all too focused on the boy who suddenly appeared to notice the stockpile of junk food that appeared at the same time.

Placing his head in his hands, Hayden began to chuckle insanely "Belgium...You've been in Belgium...I've been here, for two bloody months, and you've been in bloody Belgium," he was still chuckling "I'm going to kill you, I'm going to bloody kill you"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then apparently thought better of it and closed it again.

Then he did speak "Just to be clear you don't want to shag me do you?"

Ron, and to be fair most first and second years still at Hogwarts were too young to understand the slang used in that sentance. But Hayden and Dri had grown up with the Marauder's, and Sirius in particular was very fond of sex jokes. The two boys had gotten 'the Talk' very early. So Hayden understood perfectly.

"EW! Your my brother, for God's sake. I need brain bleach now, thanks a lot you jerk! It'll take me forever to get that image out of my head. And we're eleven, what the hell is wrong with you!"

Harry didn't even have to fake nonchalance. He just calmly replied "Oh good. I was just really making sure, you know. Didn't want that kind of tension between us," and then he extended his hand "Hi my name's Harry Dean Samuel Gabriel. Nice to meet you,"

Shocked, Hayden shook the hand. It only got stranger for them when Harry grinned wildly and started off on a rant about the 'atrocities' the wizarding world had committed; in other words, the creation of wizarding sweets. He'd followed this rant by telling the pair of junior marauders that he was going to educate them in the true art of sugar, before handing each of them one of the gift bags each, and then banishing another, along with a rucksack full of fireworks, down the table to the twins and happily wishing them a Merry Christmas.

Dri, throughout all of this, had been staring blankly at the pile of treats. Then he suddenly looked up, and yelled "You Prick!" before launching himself across the table and tackling Harry to the ground and pounding his chest and arms with angry punches.

"No, be careful, I almost lost my beer," was Harry's reaction to the attack.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, as the evening meal was winding down and the various students were taking their gift's back to their dorms, Harry walked up to Hayden and slipped a thin parcel into his robes. Hayden had spent the night with his family. Harry was obviously still angry at the older Potters and he ignored their every attempt at conversation, but he made an effort not to snap at them and to Hayden it meant the world.

Once back in his own bed, he pulled out the gift and pulled out it's contents. He hissed when he cut his finger on a sharp edge, but then gasped when he saw what it was. It didn't fit his hand very well yet but it was light enough that he was able to grasp it and lift it. It seemed to shine and emit silver light. He had seen one before. Only one and only once. The day Harry had originally disappeared, he'd pulled a longer, even brighter looking version and threatened Ron with it. Hayden read the note that had come with the blade.

_Keep it hidden. Keep it close._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In another universe, the Angel Balthazar was pacing angrily and several of his 'servants' swore they saw steam blowing out of his ears as he wondered just who the impudent boy that had stolen his blade was. He had seemed familiar and sparked old memories within his mind. He vowed to find out the boy's identity.

He'd start immediately...or as soon as he could get out of the duct tape that kept him bound to the chair, that had thus far been immune to everything he'd tried, including his grace. And the not-as-destroyed-as-rumor-said Staff of Moses. And a chainsaw.

* * *

And that's a wrap. For all those who wanted Hayden and Harry to make up, then enjoy! And for those that didn't well tough luck.

Vote is still open for Supernatural characters. The Balthazar appearance in this chapter and the Sam and Dean one in the previous chapter do not come from the poll. They're just brief cameo appearance's. The top 3 from the poll will become main characters in this story (eventually). So keep voting!

I think that's all...Oh and let me know who Harry/Dri/Hayden should get with. I might open another poll at some point but for now I just want to hear your ideas- remember, pairings won't start until around third year.

So, see you wonderful fans next time. Yozza Out!


	13. Settling In Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter. Which is good; Rowling and Kripke make it so much better than I could.

{Blah}= Harry

**{Blah}=Gabriel**

_"Blah"= Parseltongue_

* * *

Settling In  


_"Stupid human" _Salazar scolded once again, as he wrapped himself tighter around Harry's chest. Ever since his defeat of the troll on Halloween and his subsequent return at Christmas, Sal had refused to part from his master for longer than a few hours, in fear that he'd disappear again, and had also been lecturing him on his stupidity . Which was completely ridiculous. There were only so many enemies could force Harry into pushing enough grace and magic out of his body that the force literally ripped his body apart at the seams and scattered it's atoms across the whole bloody planet. It took him four two whole months to rifle through every particle in existence and then find the right ones for him to rebuild his body with.

It was annoying.

But still, as mentioned beforehand there was very few beings in the world that using so much grace on wouldn't be classed as overkill and...

"What's grace?" A confused, slightly posh voice asked, with a dog like quality to it.

{I've been monologuing out loud? Great}

"What's that Dri?," Harry said, feigning complete innocence.

"You've been rambling and ranting for the past two hour's about something or other. Before that you were discussing the finer points of female anatomy for well over an hour with, uh, well yourself. You'd speak, then stop as though someone was replying, and then speak again" Dri said

"And by the way" he continued "several small innocent first years may now be scared for life because of your sexual education lesson; very vivid mate, some of those comments say a lot about you,"

Harry blushed and glanced at the twins who were busy laughing themselves to death and Hayden who was flushed crimson with dilated pupils.

"How long has he been like that?" Harry questioned, slightly worried for his all but drooling twin.

Dri looked at the older Potter brother and then answered "Since you mentioned Pagan bonding rituals and leather spandex,"

Hayden flushed even brighter, despite the seeming impossibility of the action and promptly ran upstairs to his dorm (given that Harry had casually strolled into the Gryffindor common room via decorating the Fat Lady with marker pen drawings until she relented and opened the portal)

Shaking his head to clear it of Gabriel's memory of himself and Kali in such a situation.

{I was talking out loud?}

**{Apparently. Be more careful}**

{It's not my fault. This body may look exactly the same, but it's factory new. We have to re-teach ourselves all our muscle memory. It's hard to talk to you without our mouth saying my half}

Harry pulled from out from the conversation when it reverted to throwing childish insults at each other due to sheer boredom. The young Ravenclaw switched his thoughts to a new topic.

Ever since he'd returned he'd gone out of his way to avoid Terry. Harry did feel slightly guilty for that though given that Terry was completely isolated, and he was willing to admit (to Gabriel only, that is) that it hurt to see his former friend in such obvious misery. But Harry wasn't going to just sit back and welcome the prat back in after what he'd done. The metaphorical flashing, neon sign that Terry carried around was a dead give away that he felt guilty and just so happened to be the only reason he wasn't being targeted by the onslaught of humiliating and cruel pranks that Corner and his cronies were being hit with (the jerks had been responsible for him losing his body-temporarily- if only indirectly).

The other people he was continuing to avoid and hate with every fiber of his being was the Potter Parents, Rudolph Carrot Top (Translation: Ron Weasley) and the Great Pumpkin Albus-Susan-Arnold-I don't care what comes next-Dumbledore. The four people were those that he wished he could zap to T.V land (and in fact had done for James and Lily) and leave them stuck there for all eternity.

{Yes. Potter's. Weasley. Dumbledore. All must die}

**{Wow, that's going a bit far don't you think}**

{Too much? How 'bout this- Potter. Weasley. Dumbledore. All must be pranked}

**{'Die' had more ring to it I'll grant you, but yeah the second one makes us sound more like us and less like a certain sadistic brother of mine}**

{Lucifer?}

**{No Balthazar. The stuck-up douche stabbed us- US!- STABBED!-US!}**

{He didn't know it was us.}

**{Even worse, we could have just been some poor, defenseless kid}**

Harry stifled a laugh at the thought of Gabriel ever being helpless or defenseless. {We were stealing his angel blade to pass on to an untrained, underage wizard; by the way we should probably start that training soon}

**{We could have been a curious kid. And yeah we'll get right on that}**

Their conversation was halted by an interruption from the resident co-king of Pranks.

"You know," Dri commented "That one sided conversation was very enlightening. I'd love to psycho-analyze you," he finished with a hopeful and almost creepily wanting lift to his voice.

"You are not being my shrink," Harry deadpanned.

"And why do you think that is, Harry?" Dri asked patiently.

Harry responded by walking away. Dri just laughed maniacally.

* * *

So, really short chapter here guys and I do apologize for that, but right now I can't be bothered writing the actual plot parts so this is just to carry you over until I get round to it.

By the way I want to give you a small challenge. If I get ten more reviews for this story from today then a section of the next chapter will be dedicated to Hayden's training- I'll give you a hint; 'Pig in a Poke' and 'Hot Sauce'! Shout out to anyone who guess' (it's really not hard)

So that's it for now. Again- short chap, my apologies- cya next time. Yozza Out!


	14. The Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. Just like I don't own Harry Potter. Which is unfortunate.

To the wonderful people who reviewed, thank you so much and I'm glad you're all enjoying it.

Ollieollieupandfree: I am, in fact, British.

xxxxxx=Time Loop

{Blah}=Harry

**{Blah}= Gabriel**

"Blah"=Parseltongue

**Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence and some self-harm  
**

And hey, longest chapter yet!

* * *

The Adventure

It was several months down the long, depressingly dull road that was otherwise known as the school year and Harry had somehow still not gotten round to training Hayden. He had been prepared to many times, but life; as it was wont to do; kept getting in the way. The teachers of Hogwarts had somehow gotten it into their heads that because he'd missed two months worth of lesson's he was somehow behind in his education and had thus assigned him a 'catch-up' study guide. He scoffed.

He would simply have not followed it, but the teachers had forced him to do it in extra lesson's. Between them, pranking, making products for the company and Hayden's quiditch training for the final (They won against Hufflepuff, despite Snape's blatant unfairness) they just didn't have the time.

{Don't the plebeians know I'm about four years ahead of my peers?}

**{Given that we didn't tell them, then I'd guess no, they don't}**

{Oh be quiet}

Harry had shown off some of his abilities and made himself look like a prodigy. He proudly displayed mild wandless magic and demonstrated some advancement over his fellow first years, but he and Gabriel had decided to keep the majority of their abilities out of sight. The two trickster's knew for a fact that Dumbledore would re-double his efforts to control Harry if the true extent of their power was discovered.

Speaking of the old man, he'd been especially annoying recently. Twinkle toes had tried to convince him to become besties with Ron Weasley of all people. The senile codger tried to convince him of how 'dear Ronald had so few friends', 'it'll help your relationship with Hayden to have the same friends' and 'I'm sure you'll both appreciate each others talent for strategy'. Harry had 'politely' told the headmaster to go and get laid with his brother's goat, but not before commenting that Weasel had antique chess pieces that knew all the best moves for each situation- Weasel has simply been listening to the King telling him what moves to make.

"It's quite devious," Harry had commented before wondering why 'Dear Ron' was in red robes rather than green which had of course set off a storm of protest's from the esteemed Headmaster, Potter Parents United, Percy and Ron, Longbottom and surprisingly Hermione who'd stubbornly hung out with Harry since she arrived back from her time off.

Hayden had not come to the defense of his friend.

James and Lily were less annoying but no less persistent. They'd been trying to convince him to stay with them at Easter. However when that holiday had come around he'd bid farewell to his new friends (and the fact that he had any still amazed him) and once out of sight flew to Australia for the two week period. He'd met up with Jesse Turner there, an old acquaintance who had also jumped into this world, though his was willing.

It was there that the duo had discovered the weirdness of timelines. Jesse had arrived in the universe they were currently inhabiting a year ago. Gabriel had 'died' after Jesse's disappearance but somehow ended up arriving ten years before the young Cambion. Harry had decided that inter-dimensional time-travel made his head hurt.

Once he was back at Hogwarts, Harry had loaded the Gryffindor table with so many Easter Eggs that the portion of the table had threatened to collapse. The treats had been split between the twins, Dri and his own twin with Hermione being given sugar-free pastries which made both Gabe and Harry shudder. Ever since Harry's Christmas gifts the aforementioned youngsters had been swindling money from absolutely anyone in order to pay Harry for more imports. It was amusing.

In other news Harry and Dri had heard about Hermione, Neville, Malfoy and Hayden being caught out after curfew, the lions among them being docked fifty points each to which the very mature response was:

**{**{They lose more points for being out after dark than we gain for 'selfless sacrifice'!? This school's staff suck}**}**

Regardless the four had to face detention in the dark forest with Hagrid. Dri and Harry were later told the whole story: Finding Fluffy and his trapdoor, Snape's limp, the Quiditch match, Hagrid's slip up and their eventual discovery that the Cerberus was guarding Flamel's Philosopher's Stone: all of which Harry had figured out by September 19th. Although he also knew that the real thief was a certain turban wearing, garlic smelling idiotic DADA teacher. But he'd just let them suspect Snape. It was funnier.

So occupied was he with his thought's of Snape swooping in and filching the Stone using Filch as a gripper-claw, before his hair and cloak wrapped around him and turned him into a greasy bat that promptly flew away into the night and then settling down in Romania as Count Vlad Snape for a thousand years, Harry completely missed the explanations of why the group had been out that night and what had happened in the forest._ Eh, it probably wasn't important, _Harry decided.

* * *

Having realized that the biggest problem facing them was time, Harry knew the perfect solution. So, in the middle of the night, Harry flew to Gryffindor Tower and picked up the sleeping Hayden before flying back to the training room in his trunk. The he began to use their Grace to set everything up. Then he transfigured Hayden's sleepwear into something more practical, thinking that his choice of attire suited his brother rather well and that it was much more practical for what he had in mind.

Once done he woke his still sleeping brother.

Hayden did not think the situation was as great as Harry thought.

"You kidnap me, apparently change my clothes and drag me into your _trunk _of all places, and then expect me to just go along with it?" the older twin asked incredulously.

Harry thought for a brief moment before nodding "Yeah that sounds about right," he said nonchalantly.

Hayden looked at him like he was insane, which to be fair he probably was. Many people had called them that in the past, though in their own defense it was usually said at the point they realized that he was going to kill them or at the very least mentally scar them for eternity- which may just accidentally happen to Hayden.

The older twin was still speaking.

"By the way why the hell do you have such a big trunk?"

"Oh I wanted one I could live in. It's multi-compartment. Seven different locks, and each one opens you straight into one of my rooms. They all connect via some portal doors in the living room. Got anything you need to live out of if necessary: a bathroom, study, lounge, library, kitchen, bedroom, and of course my super-awesome-training room, that is also my weapons storage room and Salazar's habitat!" he explained brightly, not really knowing why he was explaining everything to Hayden, as though they would spend months living in it whilst running around the country looking for objects based on vague statements and where the hell had that thought come from?

{Gabe?}

**{Not me}**

Well, at least in that situation in would be better than camping.

"You know most expanded trunks only have four compartments, and one is usually a wardrobe? And whose Salazar?"

"Yeah but why bother having a compartment for clothes when you can just stick a muggle one in your room and then get another room out of it! And Sal's my snake!"

"You have a snake? Why?" Hayden exclaimed, shocked that his sometimes kind and always mischievous brother would have such a dark pet.

"Why not? Snakes are cool" Harry commented casually, lifting his shirt to show the now nearly five foot snake wrapped securely around his chest "Great chess players. Good conversationalist's too; they can talk for hours about absolutely nothing. Did you know that it takes them three hours just to say 'good evening' by which point it's usually night time already,"

Hayden didn't dignify that with a response.

"You look good, by the way, you should wear stuff like that more often. If you were older and not my twin, I'd be trying to charm you into my bed,"

Gabriel snorted **{Like you could. Little runt like you?; Sleep with an older, not-related to us version of him; Yeah, not a chance}**

Hayden snorted without thinking, listening to the cynical voice in the back of his head, muttering "Like you could," under his breath.

**{...So, I'm thinking like an eleven year old. Yay! My mental age has increased! Bow before me peasants!}**

{I'm not even going to comment on that}

Harry glared, and then shrugged, saying "I'm very capable,"

"You're eleven"

"I'm a very capable eleven year old, if you get my meaning"

Hayden switched his thoughts back to Harry's comment that had started this whole conversation before his mind could try and put together what Harry had said (He was still thinking about Harry's impromptu lesson on Pagan rituals). Looking down, he observed the new clothes gifted to him by his brother and grinned. The only regular clothes he owned were his shirts, trousers and tie for his uniform. Everything else in his wardrobe were his school, casual and dress robes. Like with the Belgian chocolate he was given for Christmas, he found himself wishing that his mother had not abandoned her muggle roots (with the obvious exception of leaving his little twin with their horse-faced aunt).

The older twin was now clad in black muggle combat boots, cameo patterned pants with many pockets, and a body hugging grey T-shirt. Hayden was surprised but pleasantly so. The Wizarding World seemed to be quite behind when it came to fashion. These clothes were comfortable and much less awkward than robes were, and muggle clothes were apparently better at showing off ones body without removing said clothes. Also, the Wizarding World only used dress shoes or calf height boot's.

Hayden tried to remember when he had seen any witch or wizard from magical families wearing muggle clothes. He could think of only Arthur Weasley, Sirius and Adrian; and though the other Weasley's wore their homemade sweaters at Christmas, they were never seen in non-magical clothes at any other time; that was it. The muggleborns owned apparel from the world they were raised in but barring his mother he'd never met any outside of school, where everyone wore their uniform. The exception was Christmas Day, on which they could be dressed to their choosing but the muggleborns had all returned to their families for the holiday. Harry though donned his outer robe for classes, but wore whatever he wanted underneath. According to what they'd read, the robes themselves were the only required item of uniform. The shirt, tie and trousers were only suggested additions to those who wanted to wear the open robes, as opposed to the overhead ones used until only a few years previously; something Hayden was grateful for.

Glancing at the other boy, Hayden observed Harry's own choice of attire. He had brown leather workman's boots, faded blue jeans, and an unbuttoned, olive green shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow's over a grey tee. A navy blue fisherman's cap rested on his head. From what Hayden could tell, his hair was in a light brown shade, maybe even a sandy blonde, in a 'I just got laid' style of messy, as opposed to the bird's nest that was Hayden's. Harry's low level metamorph talent was a subject for much jealousy between the two. Hayden would give anything for that ability, so that he could hide this stupid scar.

"But anyway," Harry said, clapping his hands once in a decisive manner, snapping Hayden's attention back to reality "We're not here for small talk. You, are here to train" he informed the 'Golden Boy' pointing at him, before to himself "I am here for...'moral support'. By which I mean I'm going to laugh at all of your failings. Outside, only an hour will pass. In here, that hour will reset every time you die ("DIE?!") If you get injured, you carry on. If you can't carry on I kill you and we go again. We keep going until you live through the hour or beat both opponents. Copacetic?"

**{Who says copacetic anymore?}**

"No, not copacetic! Can we go back to the part where you mentioned me dieing," Hayden protested.

Harry stepped up to him with such a sincere and apologetic expression on his face that Hayden instantly wanted to forgive him, despite having no idea what Harry wanted forgiveness for. Right up until the jerk pushed him into an arena with the words "Sorry bro".

Hayden now found himself facing what Harry knew were two very low level demons, whose power was equivalent to that of Peter Pettigrew. Meaning Hayden would have a huge amount of trouble to do it, but victory wasn't completely impossible. James Potter or Sirius could each take twice that amount of foes with half again as much power. But Potter senior and Padfoot had seven years of schooling, 13 years experience as aurors and 3 years worth of combat in the war against Lord Flight From Death. Hayden had non of those.

Which meant that the first demon broke the boys neck within five seconds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayden screamed and jumped back as his mind snapped back to the current point in time. He could vividly remember the man grabbing his face and twisting, the feel of the bone snapping in two and then he was back here. It looked like just after Harry had finished his explanation. Hayden hesitantly touched his neck and sighed in relief when he realized he was fine. He decided to put it down to some strange sleep-deprivation driven hallucination.

"Well that was pathetic"

_Scratch that_, Hayden thought.

"You do realize that you have a wand attached to your arm," he gestured at Hayden's left wrist "And your blade on your leg. And a gun in a shoulder holster!"

Hayden snapped "Maybe if you taught me something before throwing me against two psycho-murderers!"

"Dude it's a sword. It's swish, swish, stab. It's not a fighter jet!" His voice softened "I'll teach you some fighting styles and give you weapons training after I promise, but for now I need you to understand what it's like in a life or death situation. You need to hone your reflex's and learn to trust your instincts. That's the most important thing. The one thing that can't be taught by any way but experience. Here,"

Harry placed two fingers on Hayden's head, who suddenly grew a terrible headache but also realized that he suddenly knew some defense spells. Expelliarmus, Stupefy, Protego, Reducto, and the stinging hex. Nothing big, but previously all he had known was some basic theory, the levitation and cheering charms, tripping jinx and matchstick to needle transfiguration. He also knew how to flick the safety off on his gun and load it so he could at least use it as a last resort. Harry told him that he couldn't do that again, because pushing information into someone's mind carried the risk of causing major damage to the brain. From the pounding in his head and the pain behind his eyes he could easily believe that.

Then he was pushed back in.

This time he managed to draw his wand and disarm one of them before the other sent him flying with a punch to the chest. He crashed into the wall next to Harry and slid to the floor with a painful groan.

"Damn"

"You lasted longer that time," Hayden couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic "A whole two seconds more. Well done," Yep. He was being sarcastic.

"Well I'm not dead, so how do we restart?" Hayden asked, resignedly accepting his task.

"Like this," Harry said casually as he pulled out a Colt Python.

"No wait..." BANG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAARRRGGGHHH" Hayden screamed as he jerked backwards and tripped over himself, winding up on the floor in front of Harry.

"Oh don't be a baby. It's no worse than the time I got impaled on a wooden post by Vlad IV in Romania when I tried to fight him a few years ago," Harry said when Hayden accused him of blowing his face off "Besides, your face is still there...sort off,"

That comment had Hayden suspicious "What do you mean mostly?" he queried slowly, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well it seems that the loop didn't completely heal you on this turn. It's just a fluke don't worry. But anyway you've got a giant hole in the middle of your face just below your eye,"

"What!" "Oh just go back in, die, and you'll be fine"

So he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayden lasted a whole minute before getting stabbed in the gut half a dozen times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayden dodged left in the middle of his fourth minute, a few re-run's later. He was keeping up a mental map in his head of the paths the demons would take.

_This one comes up from the left, duck now, swipe with sword, hit with reducto, roll, oh damn it_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hayden was stabbed through the eye on his 16th try.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He got his throat opened on his 23rd after being grabbed by one and pinned for the other to finish him off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The older Potter boy surprisingly managed to plunge his blade deep into the demon's chest. His eyes widened in shock at his luck and turned to grin at Harry.

"Did you see tha..." he was cut off as the other demon bashed him in the back of the had with a barbed wire wrapped baseball bat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Watch for the other!" Harry unhelpfully said when the hour restarted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On his 57th go of Harry's training session from hell, he managed to last to the twenty minute mark which was a new record for him. He'd managed to land a few shallow cuts on his enemies, which was also knew and like Harry had said he'd begun to rely more on instinct. He'd also realized the truth in Harry's words about life or death fights. Hayden had been terrified the first dozen rounds or so. But know he had a basic understanding of how to control his body through the adrenaline. His reaction time had already noticeably increased already, even if it was only slightly so.

Hayden had heard from some people that when faced with death, with adrenaline pumping through your veins, that time seemed to go slower. He know called that bull. It sped up. Everything seemed to blur. Harry coached him on his mistakes in between attempts and talked him through that experience. He was told how to focus his mind so that he could ignore the blood rushing in his ears or the adrenaline pumping him. He learned to be aware of one's surroundings in his 42nd go after he was impaled through the throat by a hanging meat hook (and who knew why Harry had them)

As Hayden tried to jump back from his foe's reach, the other snapped his leg out into the side of Hayden's leg and threw him across the room.

The demons froze as Harry started to walk over to Hayden's moaning form on the ground.

"Your leg's broken," Harry pointed out, unnecessarily.

"No, no, no, no I'm fine. I'll walk it off," He hurriedly said as he tried uselessly to crawl away from the approaching boy. When Harry reached him, Python already in hand, Hayden simply sighed in defeat and muttered "Oh just bloody do it,"

BANG!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the 119th attempt, on the 57 minute mark, Hayden defeated one of the two demons. He could have done it earlier but it seemed that the plan he'd been making for the past 17 resets was working. As the second lunged at him with his own blade, Hayden quickly sidestepped and allowed one demon to take the other out.

He'd made it to this stage before and knew to pull his Sig Sauer P226 from it's holster and empty the clip into his remaining opposition. The impact of the bullets knocked the demon back long enough for Hayden to draw his blade and swipe leaving a long sparking gash across the demon's arm, then another on the face and a stab to the shoulder.

The blades clashed, and Hayden had never gotten here before. He didn't know what to do. So he went by instinct. The two blades were locked around each other above their heads, so Hayden flicked his right wrist freeing his own blade and removing the enemy from his own. The second blade flew into Hayden's hand. It was a clumsy twirl that he made but it was good enough to allow him to keep a hold of it and stab upwards into the underside of the demons jaw, driving the long blade upward into his head.

He heard clapping, and turned with a tired grin. Harry marched over as Hayden placed his weapons back in their correct places, and clasped his hand on the taller boys shoulder, having to reach up slightly due to his small height. He was only 4"3 compared to his brothers recently attained 4"7. Most of his classmates were around Hayden's height with a few slower growers were still at 5"5 and Terry at 4"4. Once again, he cursed his relatives and parents for their abuse and neglect of him.

But most of the student's in Hogwarts did not have a brilliant body to go with them and that was worth more than height ever could be. Most of the students in their year were of an average build. Not fat, muscular or overly skinny. But magic users just couldn't seem to be able to work out. There were very few in the Wizarding world who were in good shape. Quiditch Players mostly, and the top aurors like Moody, Shacklebolt, Bones and Sirius. Most were overweight or just around average. Harry knew that most of his peers would follow that same path.

There were exceptions though: Terry was as skinny as a twig and looked as one solid punch would shatter every bone in his body. Neville was chubby though he had the potential to grow out of that and actually be impressive looking in later years. Ron was showing pudginess in his stomach. Crabbe and Goyle, Draco Malfoy's goons, were tall and built for their age but their pink and blotchy skin and fleshiness indicated a fatness in later life. Milicent Bulstrode was quite blocky and square shouldered but all that muscle would become slack if she didn't discover muggle weight lifting by the time she reached her later teen's. Dri was showing some tone in his muscle's and was already one of the tallest in the year. Only Bulstrode, Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle were ahead of him, with Hayden pretty much even. Harry was determined to get Hayden to Dri's level at the least, and at best bring both his brothers (by blood and godparents) up to peak physical condition.

Harry meanwhile, despite his height, had the best body out of all of them. All of his 4"3 was toned muscle. His hands were calloused, his arms and legs and torso full of tense muscle, coiled like a spring and ready to keep him alive. He was a fast runner, surprisingly strong and good with hand to hand. Combined with his magic, Gabriel's Grace and weapons expertise he was a dangerous opponent in a fight.

"That was great Hayden, you picked it up quick," Harry complimented, feeling the need to as he knew that Hayden would suffer some nightmare's from his many death's. Harry was telling the truth of course, he just usually wasn't so open. But Hayden looked shaken, so Harry pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks. I mostly just relied on knowing their movements though," Hayden confessed.

"A luxury you won't have in real life, but it's a good starting point," Harry told him "Keep the clothes. Weapons too. I'll make you more, if you want. I know you liked them,"

"The guns?"

"No, you moron, the clothes. Though I have no problem with getting you more guns. But that's beside the point. You did well, now don't let it go to your head. And remember the words I say to you now," Harry said intending to use what was (in his opinion) the best philosophical quote ever put on screen "What we do in life..."

"Echoes in eternity," Hayden finished.

There was a brief moment in which Harry was thoroughly checking his timeline. No, that film was not out yet. So, of course, he grinned and nodded.

"Now, time to sleep," That was the last thing Hayden heard before Harry pressed a hand to his head. Hayden dropped into his twins arms, out cold.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hayden woke the next morning in his own bed, in his own pajamas and was actually scared that the previous night had been a dream. His fears were alleviated when he opened his trunk to get dressed for the day and saw his new outfit, completely washed of sweat and blood, folded neatly on top of everything else. He decided to take a leaf out of Harry's book and donned them. His holly and phoenix feather wand in his new wand holster, his blade hidden beneath a tan coloured jacket he'd found on his bed. As it was Saturday robes weren't compulsory but most wore them anyway out of habit. Hayden didn't.

And he felt the eyes of everyone in the room stare at him as he sat down, including the shocked faces of his parents and Professor Dumbledore. Alice was sitting in Lily's lap, and simply looked delighted to see her brother.

Hayden caught Harry's eye across the room. He was sitting with Dri and Cedric Diggory at the Hufflepuff table. Hayden mouthed _When do we go again _at him. Harry just grinned slyly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terry sat in his dorm room alone. The rest of his house mates were off enjoying their free day. It had been six months since the troll incident, four since Harry's unexpected return. The Golden Four (as people were calling Hayden, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione) were getting on great with each other and two members were (Hayden and Hermione) were often seen with the younger two members of the New Marauders; the pranking group that had been driving the staff insane with untraceable pranks that were obviously them but with no evidence left behind to prove it. Everyone was fine. Except Terry.

He pulled out the knife he'd taken when Harry wasn't looking. It was a modern muggle army knife seven inches long, not including the hilt. The hilt and blade were both black in colour. Harry had plenty like it, he wouldn't notice. And even if he did, what could he do about it. He couldn't exactly go to the teachers and say 'My illegal knife was stolen by someone in the school. Please search all 400 students for it'. And if he found out it was Terry, the worst that would happen would be a prank. As humiliating as that would be, it would at least mean that Harry's attention was on him if only for a short time.

Sighing, he pressed the tip of the knife against the palm of his hand and pressed down, puncturing the skin and then drew the knife across the skin leaving a cut about the length of the tip of a guitar pick. Not big, but enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks later, after the final test's had been completed Dri and Harry had joined Hayden and Hermione in relaxing by the lake. Or Hayden was relaxing. Hermione was studying for next year. Of course Weasel number 6-thus-far was also there with Longbottom and was complaining about her studying habits. Harry basically just ignored them.

"Mental, you are! Should have been in Ravenclaw" Ron said

"Do you really think all Raven's study hard?" Dri asked incredulously "Look at Harry. He never study's. He's just insanely clever,"

Harry was in fact laying with his head in Hayden's lap as the older ran a hand through the younger boy's dark blue hair, a comforting habit they'd had whenever Harry was sick in his younger years. He had aviator sunglasses on, a cigarette between his lips and and a bottle of beer in his hand. The dark blue shirt was worn open, showing off a toned chest,whilst Hayden wore a new red checkered flannel shirt over the top of a white tee.

"I really wish you didn't smoke, you know," Hayden said, coughing as Harry blew smoke up into his face.

"Sorry bro, can't quit. I tried. Seventeen people ended up being forced to listen to one song over and over for two weeks. They were never the same afterwards," Harry retorted with a sinister smirk, which had all present mentally noting not to try and separate Harry from his cigarette's.

Harry ended up falling asleep. He woke later and was informed about McGonagall refusing to listen to their warnings about the Philosopher's Stone, Dumbledore being gone and Hagrid's revelation that he'd revealed to some guy **{Most likely Quirrel} **how to get past Fluffy.

The five then revealed their plan to go and save the stone themselves. Harry decided to tag along. It might be amusing. Plus as glad as he was that Hayden would get some field experience; he wanted to be there in case things went bad.

{Oh, and I'm saying it now, Dumbledore will be tailing us from the start}

**{Dude, I'm not an idiot. I'm not taking that action, of course he will}**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, dressed in the best clothes for the situation, Harry waited on the third floor for his companions. He was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black 'Queen' t-shirt. His boots had been added to with silencing charms, so no one would hear his approach.

Soon his friends and not so friends arrived. Hayden was dressed once more in his combat training gear this time with his gun and blade on open display. Hermione wore jogging bottoms and vest top beneath a blue denim jacket, while Dri simply wore a brown shirt, jeans and dragonhide boots. Ron and Neville were still in their sleepwear {The goddamn imbecilic morons. They could take this seriously}

Dri had employed his sneaking skills and knowledge of secret passage's to get there unseen. The remaining four had jammed together under the Potter invisibility cloak. They had run into Peeves but Hayden pretending to be the Baron had sorted that out.

A few seconds later, they were there, outside the third-floor corridor - and the door was already ajar.

"Well, there you are," Hayden said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

Seeing the open door somehow seemed to impress upon all of them bar Harry what was facing them. Underneath the cloak, Hayden turned to the other three.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," said Ron.

"We're coming," said Hermione.

"We all are," Neville said

"Not you Dri," Harry said "I need you to go to Minnie. Whether she believes us or not, she'll come running when she hears we're down there,"

After some protest's from Dri, he relented and scampered off. Harry pushed the door open.

As the door creaked, low, rumbling growls met their ears. All three of the dog's noses sniffed madly in their direction, even though it couldn't see them.

"What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered.

"Looks like a harp," said Ron. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," said Hayden. "Well, here goes..."

He put Hagrid's flute to his lips and blew. It wasn't really a tune, but from the first note the beast's eyes began to droop. Hayden hardly drew breath. Slowly, the dog's growls ceased - it tottered on its paws and fell to its knees, then it slumped to the ground, fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned Hayden as they slipped out of the cloak and crept toward the trapdoor. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads. "I think we'll be able to pull the door open," said Ron, peering over the dog's back. "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't!""All right." Ron gritted his teeth and stepped carefully over the dog's legs. He bent and pulled the ring of the trapdoor, which swung up and open.

"What can you see?" Hermione said anxiously.

"Nothing - just black - there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop."

"Oh for god's sake," Harry muttered as he kicked Ron down the shaft and then quickly followed by throwing Neville and Hermione after him. He and Hayden, who was still playing, nodded at each other and jumped as one. The pair landed at the bottom, landing on some sort of plant, after a long time of falling. Neville quickly identified the plant as Devil's Snare and quietly informed them all of the best way to get out of it's trap. By staying completely still, they were able to simply step out. Ron Weasley however messed even that up, and had to be rescued by Hermione's bluebell flames at the plant.

The following room was a set of keys flying around. One of their group (namely Hayden) took up a broom and flew around to catch the correct one.

"These are the teacher's vaulted trap's?" Harry whispered incredulously, knowing full well that Dumbledore was disillusioned behind them "This seems like a set up. Or a test"

The fourth section of the defense was actually quite good, if you weren't Harry or weren't in a hurry. When Ron suggested playing their way across and assigned everyone positions to play; himself a knight, Hayden a bishop, Neville and Hermione rooks and trying to get Harry to be a pawn **{Subtle-not} **{I get the feeling he doesn't like us}; Harry decided to simply save time.

"Reducto!" The white king's head exploded in a shower of rubble "Checkmate"

The other pieces dropped their weapons in a hurry.

Ron glared at the arrogant castaway. His job was to prove his worth in this part. Win the game and then be praised as a hero for getting everyone across in time to stop Snape. But that nerdy Ravenclaw took his glory, and was trying to steal Hayden and Hermione. Who Ron knew should be his best friend and wife.

Hayden commanded "Neville, Ron you two stay here. Wait for the Professor's. Hermione, Ry; are you guys ready for this?"

Hermione shook with nerves and her voice wavered but she nodded determinedly.

Harry grinned crookedly, as though having the time of his life (though in truth he found it all rather boring) "You got it boss," he said confidently.

The trio moved on. They had by now discovered that several staff members had been involved in setting up this defense. Fluffy was Hagrid's, the Devil's Snare was Sprout, Keys=Flitwick, Chess=McGonagall and this new room was Quirrel's. There was a large knocked out troll, that had Hayden and Hermione covering their noses and even Harry winced from the sewage like smell.

The presumably second to last chamber was a logic test, so this was Snape's. There was a set of flame's in front and behind. One of the seven allowed you to go forward, another to go back. Three were poison and two were wine. This was the best one yet, given that most wizards don't have a lick of common sense. Something which Hermione was quick to mention. As she worked out which potion was the one needed, Harry checked behind them and confirmed his thought's. Dumbledore had gone back. Likely to 'run into' McGonagall on her way here and pretend that he had just got back from the Ministry and 'knew' what was happening.

Suddenly Hermione gasped. She had found the right one but there was only enough for two people to continue at best.

"Go back. We'll handle it from here," Harry told her. She hesitated, but then hugged them both and swallowed down the potion that allowed you to go back.

Before they stepped through, Harry turned to his twin and said "Quirrel's defense was a troll, and it was a troll that got in on Halloween. Just some food for thought,"

They drank the potion, and advanced side by side.

* * *

Please review. Don't hate me for what happened to Terry? Please?

**Update 07/11/15: Forget to mention, another review challenge: if we get 10 reviews, then I'll start the resolution of the Terry story next chapter. If not, I'll drag it on into second year (Laughs evilly)**

Yozza Out.


	15. Challenge and Sneak Peak

**Challenge &amp; Sneak Peak **

**So this isn't actually a chapter. This is because I felt like randomly posting something and the next chapter isn't ready yet. This is my challenge for readers. We currently have 269 reviews. If we can get to 300 before my next update, I'll have the resolution to the Terry problems within the next few chapters. If not, I'll drag it out to second year, or even third! You don't want to leave poor little Terry suffering do you? So review :).**

** I've also decided to show you these small excerpts from future chapters. You won't know when they'll happen, or anything about them. I'm sure you'll find that highly frustrating. So enjoy!**

* * *

Preview 1)

Hayden was winded, lying on his back in the dirt with all of his weapons sitting just out of reach. He was defenseless, and helpless as he watched his professor's jaws clamp around his friends throat, his fangs tearing through the flesh and muscle and then ripped, opening the boys throat and spilling blood over the moonlit school grounds .

The boy who Hayden thought of as a brother lay there gargling on his own blood as it rushed out of his wound. Amber eyes turned their focus on Hayden.

* * *

Preview 2)

"We don't have to do this, you know. I have given you chance after chance but you've refused them all. Deny me again and I will have no choice. Join me. Together we could rule"

Harry smirked, one eye green and the other gold. When he spoke, his voice was infused with power and it sounded as though two people were speaking at the same time.

He hefted his angel blade and said "Not gonna happen," before charging.

His brother's blade met his own mid strike in a shower of sparks.

* * *

Preview 3) 

Dri cocked the hammer and pulled the trigger, repeating each motion six times until the old western revolver was run dry of bullets. The shots impacted his target in the center of his back, the last passing through his opponents forehead and out the back, splattering brain and blood everywhere. But aside from grimacing and grunting in pain; or more accurately agitation; the being showed no sign of even feeling the bullets, let alone falling to the ground dead.

The black haired boy turned his dead grey eyes to Harry, who lay crippled about a dozen or so feet away. The typical eyes inherited by the Black family; now lifeless and drowned in the horror's they'd seen; met a panicked emerald green pair. Adrian Black; heir to the Black family, one of the Three Brothers of War; mustered up a small, shaky smile; the most he'd been able to muster for the past year.

Then, the air constricted around Dri's head, holding the body part in a vice like grip. Dri looked back at the very definition of evil; whose hand was outstretched towards Dri in the shape one would make when choking someone; and didn't flinch when he looked into the maniacal grey eyes. The same colour as his own, but different in every other way.


	16. Aftermath

**300 REVIEWS!  
**

**Well done people; I'm impressed. Didn't think we'd actually get there before I uploaded. Here is your reward.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I'm glad you're liking it. To those who mentioned it, yes I am evil *evil laugh***

* * *

Aftermath

Hayden opened his eyes. It was much more of a struggle than it ought to be, after all it was an action that he'd done every day for the past 11 years. His eyes felt heavy, like someone had glued them shut and he was now forcing them to open regardless. Then when he finally did manage to get them open he was forced to slam them closed again as bright white light flooded his vision, causing a throbbing feeling to develop in his head. Bracing him self, Hayden once more opened his eyes.

There was white everywhere. The wall's, ceiling and floor all shone with polish. The bed Hayden was lying on was uncomfortable and both the sheet's and mattress were white too. Looking around, he saw that there were other beds arranged in neat lines along either wall. One of them, a few beds along from his had the curtains drawn around it. It took a moment for Hayden's mind to catch up to him. He was in the hospital wing. Why was he...his memory flooded back.

Hayden sat bolt upright as he remembered the confrontation with Quirrel.

"Ah, my boy. Glad to see you awake," said a kind, Grandfatherly voice from his bedside.

Hayden startled and whipped his head around to see the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, sitting in a visitors seat next to the foot of the bed. Hayden nearly collapsed with relief. If Dumbledore was here then the stone would be safe, and Voldemort would not dare to try anything. The headmaster was the only one who could make Voldemort afraid. Whilst Hayden did have some lingering resentment for the mans role in leaving Harry in the worst place imaginable, he also knew that the man had always treated him kindly, and offered good sound advice when Hayden had needed it in his younger years. Harry may not have trusted Dumbledore, but Hayden still had some faith in the man.

"Professor, the Stone...Quirrel he..."

"It is fine my boy. The stone is safe, and Professor Quirrel is no longer a threat to its safety," the Headmaster said calmly.

"Quirrel; is he...?" Hayden couldn't finish the thought.

"Dead? I'm afraid so my dear boy. It is regrettable, but his body was now too weak to have survived without Voldemort's soul. When he left, the Professor's body simply failed," Dumbledore said, reassuring him, "My boy, why don't you tell me what happened?"

It was phrased like a question, but Hayden recognized it for the command that it truly was. So he talked. He explained their discovery of Fluffy, their suspicions of Snape and his own near death in the quiditch match. He went on to tell the story of Norbert the dragon, and encountering Voldemort in the forbidden forest. He was so focused on telling his tale, that he didn't notice the slight smile on his face when he mentioned that they'd sent Dri back, nor that it increased when told that Hayden had played the flute given to him by Hagrid to knock out Fluffy, that Neville had solved the Devils Snare, and that Hayden had caught the key with the broom. Just like he didn't notice his headmaster's scowl when they reached the part about Harry blasting the chess piece.

"The troll was already knocked out when we passed it. Hermione solved the potions puzzle without much trouble but there was only enough for me and Harry to go through," Here he hesitated.

"Go on, Hayden," encouraged Dumbledore.

Taking a deep breath, Hayden continued "When we got into the last room, Quirrel was there in front of the mirror,"

_#Flashback#_

_Hayden and Harry stepped over the flames._

_They exited into a large chamber with tall stone supports around the edge of the room. In the center of the floor sat the Mirror of Erised, an amazing mirror that Hayden had discovered not long after Christmas. He had shown Ron, Neville and Dri (He figured Hermione wouldn't be interested in breaking the rule) all of whom had looked in and seen something different. Ron saw himself as quiditch captain and head boy; Neville got to see the image of his parents back to who they used to be and proud of him; and Dri had seen himself, Harry and Hayden, his parents, Remus and the little brother he'd been supposed to have before it was stillborn. Hayden had seen his family too. Happy together. He and his twin doting on Alice with Dri, their parents looking on fondly. Sirius and Remus joking with James like they used to. _

_But Harry had taken one look at the mirror and refused to see what he would have been shown._

_Pacing and muttering in front of the mirror was, not Snape as they had suspected, but their stuttering DADA teacher, Professor Quirrel. He was murmuring under his breath, and he looked worried and anxious. Hayden could only pick up on parts of what he said but the gist of it was that he needed to find the stone and bring it to his master._

_Hayden gasped audibly, which was enough for Quirrel to whirl around and face them and Harry, who was crouching army style and stealthily creeping towards the stone pillar, to face-palm dramatically._

_"Well, well. The Potter boys. I wondered if I'd be seeing you here," Quirrel said without a trace if his usual stutter._

_"The name's Gabriel. Harry Gabriel," Harry replied in a posh, deep voice while straitening his non-existent suit and tie. _

_Both Hayden and Quirrel looked at him like he'd just announced that one day unkillable, mysterious beings would take over America. _

_"Sorry," Harry said, grinning sheepishly "But you sounded too much like a muggle villain when you said that. I couldn't resist"_

_Hayden turned his attention back to important matters._

_"But you. I mean, I thought Snape..."_

_"Ah yes. I suppose he does look the part. It was certainly easy to deflect suspicion with him swooping around like an overgrown bat," Here Harry's eyes had taken on a glassy look and he chuckled slightly. Hayden didn't even bat an eyelid. Quirrel was still speaking "Next to him, who would suspect p-poor s-st-tut-uttering p-professor Quirrel,"_

_"I did," Harry said waving his hand wildly, jumping up and down wildly "what do I win,"_

_"You knew? And didn't tell us?" Hayden demanded_

_"The fantasy of Snape being the thief was too good," Harry said before bouncing a bouncy ball off Hayden's head "Not like that, mind out of the gutter bro,"_

_"Enough!" Quirrel shouted._

_"Ah but is it my friend? It matters little. You'll lose because you're no match for me. But at least you'll get the consolation of always remembering this as the day that you almost stole, the philosopher's st..." Harry was cut off from his rant as a banishing charm hit him in the chest and blasted his through the wall._

_"You let the troll in on Halloween. As a distraction" Hayden realized_

_"Yes. I would have succeeded too, had Severus not suspected me already and headed me off on the third floor. I nearly succeeded in killing you as well, even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse. Had he not have knocked into me when his robes were set afire you would be no more than a bad memory,"_

_"Snape tried to save me," Hayden said in disbelief, before going for his wand. He didn't get very far. _

_"Foolish boy," Quirrel muttered as he waved his wand and used 'incarcerous' to tie Hayden up. "Now how do I get the stone? Is it inside the mirror? Should I break it?"_

_Then, a high pitched, rasping voice sounded from the back of Quirrel's turban "Use the boy," and Quirrel snapped around and hissed "Come here, boy," grabbing Hayden and pushing him in front of the mirror._

_"What do you see?"_

_Hayden looked and saw himself, his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder and his other around Dri. The older Potter's, Black's and Remus standing behind them, looking proud. Alice stood in front of the trio, toothily grinning up at them. They looked happy. And then there was a little boy, who looked a lot like Marlene and Hayden imagined that it was what Hector Black would have looked like had he lived. Suddenly, the mirror version of Harry winked at him and slipped a bright red stone into the mirror version of Hayden's pocket. The real Hayden felt a weight drop into his own pocket and resisted to the urge to bring his hand to it._

_"I see myself. I'm quiditch captain. And head boy. I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore as he hands me the quiditch and house cups," Hayden lied. Quirrel made a disgruntled noise and threw him back onto the ground behind him. Hayden started to crawl away when he heard that voice again._

_"He lies," it said_

_Quirrel turned and glared at him before maliciously snarling "Come here Potter!"_

_"Let me speak to him" the voice instructed and Hayden felt fear rush through him whenever he heard it. _

_"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrel said concernedly, and Hayden's mind went into overdrive '_Master. No it couldn't be, it can't...'

_But it was. The voice remarked that it was "strong enough for this" and with that Quirrel began to pull his turban off. When he did, Hayden saw a sight he was sure would stay in his nightmares for years. Quirrel had a face sticking out the back of his head. It was deformed and ugly, snake like with crimson, reptilian eyes. Hayden instinctively knew who this was. This was Lord Voldemort. _

_"Hayden Potter, see what you've reduced me to. I confess it has been my greatest desire to kill you. Grant me the stone, and you shall live, both you and your blood traitor family," Voldemort said, and Hayden thought that he must be high on unicorn blood if he thought that there was any chance Hayden would go dark or even neutral and help him. And that's exactly what Hayden told him.  
_

_"Fool, there is no light and dark. Good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to wield it," the evil being hissed._

_"I'll never join you. I'll never help you!" Hayden yelled_

_"So be it. Kill him!"_

_#Flashback End#_

"What happened then, Hayden?"

"I ran. Quirrel lunged for me, I guess he forgot he was a wizard. I know I did"

_#Flashback#_

_When those words were spoken Hayden instantly drew his Sig Sauer and placed six rounds into Quirrel's chest. a normal man would have died, Hayden knew thanks to the knowledge gained through Harry's lesson's. So it seemed that Voldemort's spirit was keeping the Professor alive. _

_Quirrel advanced. _

_But then Harry charged in out of nowhere, his blade gleaming in his hand and he slashed at Quirrel leaving a long slice of red along the mans chest._

_"Go Hayden!" He shouted "Get the stone out!"_

_Then began a duel for the ages. Quirrel-Mort flung all sorts of curses and hexes at Harry who nimbly dodged each one. Sending a few of his own back when he had the chance. Quirrel at one point sent a killing curse at Harry. Most didn't learn about the unforgivable's until 6th year, though pretty much everyone knew that there was a killing curse. Hayden knew all about it. His parents thought that he should know what those three curses were in case any 'i___mperiused_' Death Eaters decided to go for revenge. _

_Harry solved the problem of the green curse heading his way by wandlessly creating a pillar of ice in front of him. The curse impacted the ice and shattered it. Harry then banished the ice in the direction of Quirrel. Hayden meanwhile was firing more rounds from his pistol, rather than run like Harry said. He refused to abandon his brother. _

_Voldemort simply swished his wand and most of the shards of ice were deflected. A few small ones left small cuts across his skin, though, and he sent a larger one flying back the way it came and pierced through Hayden's hip. The boy fell to one knee and yanked the shard out. He gritted his teeth and fought through the pain to fire his last shot accurately. The bullet whizzed through the air and tore Quirrel's nose of. The man bellowed in pain and rage. _

_'_Take that you smarmy git' _Hayden thought, noted with some amusement that neither of the two faces had a nose anymore._

_What Hayden didn't know was that Harry and his enemy were pretty much evenly matched. Voldemort and Quirrel both had more powerful magic than Harry, though in the latter's case it was only marginally. Further more they Quirrel had thirty years more experience than Harry and Voldemort had more than 50, not to mention a much wider knowledge of magic. While Harry was advanced for his age, he was no where near Voldemort's level. However his grace made up the difference. If he had access to all of Gabriels grace, he would have been able to wipe the floor with either of them. But as he had discovered with the troll, his body could not handle that much Grace. They'd discovered that he could only use about 50% of the Archangel power, leaving him just below the level of an average angel, like Samandriel. Added to the fact that he couldn't reveal to much, Harry was left on equal footing to Voldemort._

_So Harry had taken the 'sugar drug' he and Dri had invented._

_Now, Harry moved fast anyway. With the potion, he was almost impossibly quick. Which is why it was pure chance that after a grueling fight that left all parties exhausted and bleeding, Quirrel managed to fire a full powered bludgeoning hex that struck Harry straight in the stomach. Harry's speed meant that he couldn't stop in time to avoid it, and his momentum made the impact of the spell even greater. Harry was sent crashing into one the pillar's, smashing through it and causing the whole room to shake._

_Quirrel turned to Hayden who now did try to run. He didn't get very far_

_#Flashback End#_

"Harry was still unconscious after the banishing curse," Hayden lied " I turned and started to head for the exit. But he caught up to me. He wrapped his hands round my throat and started choking me but then his hands started burning. My neck blistered where he had his hands," he gestured to the slight burning no his throat

_#Flashback#_

_Quirrel used some sort of flame whip spell and lashed it at Hayden. The end wrapped around his throat. The older twin's hand automatically flew to the whip therefore burning the palms of his hands as well as his throat. Quirrel yanked Hayden back towards him and the boy landed painfully on his back on the ground in front of the possessed man. _

_His DADA teacher knelt and gripped Hayden's throat tightly, squeezing, cutting off air._

_#Flashback End#_

"He let go, and I grabbed his face. I didn't know what was happening, just that touching me seemed to hurt him. He sort of went limp, Voldemort left him, and then I don't remember anything else.

_#Flashback#_

_Hayden was about to give up. He could feel himself slipping away. But then it suddenly ended with a pained scream from both Quirrel and Voldemort._

_Hayden looked and saw a sliver blade stuck into Quirrel's back and out of his stomach. At this turn of events Voldemort began wrenching himself away from Quirrel's body in order to once more escape death. Harry staggered into view, coughing up blood as he raised his right hand and pressed it against Quirrel's head. Hayden averted his eyes and clenched them closed. He'd seen what happened when Harry did this, and he had no desire to see it again. He also felt scared, because last time Harry had used this ability he'd disappeared for months._

_As Harry's hand flashed a brilliant light; one that then proceeded to spill from Quirrel's eyes and mouth; Voldemort managed to pull himself out of Quirrel and sent a wave of energy at Harry and Hayden throwing the twins back against the floor harshly. Knocking Harry into unconsciousness, and dazing Hayden. Voldemort had unfortunately, to Hayden's mind, just about avoided dieing with Quirrel but had not left in time to avoid being weakened and hurt by Harry's power. The combined strain of death via smiting and the forceful exit of Voldemort's soul was too much strain for Quirrel's body, which promptly dissolved into dust._

_The last thing Hayden heard before falling into blackness was hearing panicked voices coming from the entrance, and seeing the bodiless spirit of his would-be-murderer fleeing._

_#Flashback End#_

"Sir what happened?" Hayden asked, to keep up the pretense of him having killed Quirrel accidentally.

"Ah, it seems that your mother's love is more powerful than I predicted," Dumbledore said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Sir?"

"You see, Hayden, when Voldemort attacked your family all those years ago, he offered your mother a chance to live, to step aside and she refused him. Out of love for you, she was willing to die. That love gave you a protection that deflected the Killing Curse, because it is the one kind of magic he cannot understand" Dumbledore explained.

"But she didn't so how did it work?"

"Magic, I have often found, is about the intention behind an action. She was willing to die for you because she loves you, and that is love in it's purest form. That is what gave you your protection. It seems that some of that protection still lay within your blood, and that is why Quirrel could not touch you," Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir," Dumbledore could convince anyone with that speech "What about Harry,"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle "It was very foolish of you to take him with you, my boy. He lacks..." he hesitated as if to show that he was carefully considering his words "...discipline or focus. A boy of reckless bravado and tricks, not a fighter. He was incapacitated early in the confrontation. Tell me, why did you choose him to go with you?"

Hayden wanted to shout that Harry had saved his life at least twice, but instead fiddled with the bed covers in nervousness "He was caught of guard. I took him with me because he was the smartest and most powerful out of everyone with me. Figured I'd need him to face Snape,"

Dumbledore hummed thoughtfully, before waving his hand over to the curtained of area "Your brother is recovering from his injuries over there. Next time, may I suggest young Ronald or perhaps Miss Granger. However I'm sure there won't be a next time, will there?" the man's eyes were twinkling like mad.

"No sir. Sir, what about the stone?"

"Unfortunately, such an object as powerful as the Philosopher's Stone could not be risked falling into the wrong hands. It has been destroyed,"

Dumbledore explained that Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel had enough elixir stored to set their affair's in order, before they would die, but that "to the well prepared mind, death is but the next great adventure". Then he motioned to the bedside cabinet, where piles upon piles of cards and sweets were stacked from various students, most of them in Gryffindor.

"You missed the last game of the season," Dumbledore said suddenly "But one Adrian Black stepped up to the post of seeker and won the cup for your house, though it was extraordinarily close. I believe he has his sights set on the position of Keeper once Mister Wood graduates," and with that he picked up a Bertie Bott's but was dismayed that it was earwax flavor (and Hayden did not want to know how the man knew what that tasted like) before leaving.

Five minutes later, Hayden was eating a chocolate frog; which he didn't enjoy as much now that he'd tasted Thornton's; whilst reading the Iliad, which had been dropped off by Hermione when Harry suddenly appeared next to him with a rush of air that sounded suspiciously like wings. At the moment the boy was in his typical leather jacket and jeans with a black tank top. His hair was chestnut brown falling to the nape of his neck in soft waves.

"I hate that man," Harry said

Hayden didn't even bother responding to that one. Instead he commented "One day I will find out how you do that. Hermione's always going on about how you can't apparate in Hogwarts,"

Harry's face fell "I'll explain it to you over the holiday's along with some other stuff,"

By contrasted, Hayden's face lit up the whole room "You're coming with us for the holiday's?" He asked excitedly.

"For a while yeah,"

Hayden tackled him into a hug.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore paced in his office, fuming and dancing for joy simultaneously.

He was glad that his plan to push Hayden Potter into a face off against Professor Quirrel and Voldemort had worked. He had off course arrived just in time to save poor Hayden, but not in time to prevent the escape of Tom Riddle's specter. The Stone was destroyed as it should be. He was praised by the staff and the Potters for rescuing their oldest. He was glad that Hayden had sent the Black boy away at the start of the night's events, as the dark haired prankster was too independent, which could easily rub off on his weapon. He was ecstatic that he was friends with Longbottom and Weasley. Even Granger wasn't a problem; though she could influence Hayden she would be easy enough to manipulate. Her worship of authority and desire to help Hayden in any way possible meant that a suggestion from himself about how to achieve that goal would be taken as gospel.

It was all falling into place. They just needed to start an attachment between Hayden and young Ginevra Weasley. She was in Dumbledore's opinion the only girl suitable for Potter to be with.

The only thorn was Harry Potter.

When the boy was discovered missing from his muggle relatives he was relieved. Harry would never let his twin die, nor vice versa; Dumbledore could tell even when they were children. If Hayden died; as Dumbledore's plan required; then Harry would find a way to bring him back. Then if Harry died, Hayden could end up destroying Dumbledore's plan effortlessly by sacrificing his own life prematurely for the younger twin. And around and around the Potter's would go.

He needed to separate them. The question was how could he do it?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After an encounter with Hagrid in the hospital wing; during which he expressed his grief at telling Quirrel how to get past Fluffy and presented the two of them with a beautiful hand carved wooden sculpture of the two of them though for some reason Hayden couldn't discern the figure of Harry had two large wings stretched out behind him; the twins headed down to the end of year feast.

When they walked in there was a sudden hush, and then everybody started talking loudly at once. Hayden with slipped into a seat between Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, with Harry completely ignoring the rules and sitting with him and Dri, and tried to ignore the fact that people were standing up to look at him. Dri himself was being hailed as the conquering hero by the Quiditch team, and the boy was loving it. As he received praise after praise from Wood and wrangled a massage from Angelina he could be heard murmuring 'I could get used to this'.

Fortunately, Dumbledore arrived moments later. The babble died away.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and sixty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table. Hayden could see Draco Malfoy banging his goblet on the table. It was a sickening sight.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still. The Slytherins' smiles faded a little.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...

"First - to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for excellent use of knowledge and intelligence to save ones friends for a terrible fate, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Gryffindor cheers nearly raised the bewitched ceiling; the stars overhead seemed to quiver. Most didn't hear Harry's "Hermione could have done it too," comment as they were too busy celebrating.

At last there was silence again."Second - to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms; Harry strongly suspected she had burst into tears. Gryffindors up and down the table were beside themselves - they were a hundred points up.

"Third - to Mr. Hayden Potter... " said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. "... for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

The din was deafening. Those who could add up while yelling themselves hoarse knew that Gryffindor now had four hundred and seventy-two points - exactly the same as Slytherin and just ahead of Ravenclaw. They had tied for the house cup - if only Dumbledore had given Hayden just one more point.

Dumbledore raised his hand. The room gradually fell silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to do the right thing even when it separates us from those we care about. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Adrian Black."

Someone standing outside the Great Hall might well have thought some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Neville, Ron, and Hermione stood up to yell and cheer as Dri grinning widely disappeared under a pile of people hugging him. Hayden, still cheering, nudged Ron in the ribs and pointed at Malfoy, who couldn't have looked more stunned and horrified if he'd just had the Body-Bind Curse put on him.

"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration," He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place.

Hayden was about to protest that Harry had done the exact same thing he had, when the boy in question stopped him with a shake of his head.

"It's not worth it," he said and pushed Hayden towards the applauding Gryff's.

As Harry turned to leave he literally ran right into Terry Boot. Harry's first instinct was to walk away, but then he noticed how tired and pale Terry looked. He had dark purple bags beneath his eyes, and his skin looked like it was being stretched too much.

When Terry saw Harry, he started muttering apologies for bumping into him and went to walk away. Harry though grabbed his arm, having noticed something. Harry proceeded to drag Terry out of the Great Hall and into a small alcove not far from the main entrance, just next to the stairway. Once there he forced Terry to turn over his hand and pushed his robes sleeves up to his elbow.

{Christ, God DAMMIT}

**{Oh hell.}**

"Terry what have you done?"

The young Ravenclaw's arm and hand was covered from palm to elbow in small scars , ones the definitely came from a blade of some kind. That they were on the left hand when Terry was right-handed only reinforced Harry's suspicions about where the scars had come from.

Terry tried to stutter out some excuses, but one look into Harry's concerned eyes and he caved. Shakily, he pulled out the knife he'd used which Harry recognized as one of his own **{Didn't pin Terry as being a master thief. Go kid!} **{Not the time Gabe} and then threw himself into Harry's arms and sobbed out heartbroken apologies into Harry's shoulder. {What is it with people hugging today?} Harry wondered, but nonetheless wrapped his arms around the still taller boy. Harry could tell from listening to Terry and holding him that boy had been neither sleeping or eating well.

"...and I'm so, so, so sorry for what I said and did and I was and idiot. I was angry and upset but I shouldn't have ever said those things to Hermione 'cause she's actually really nice and I'm not a blood elitist but I was trying to hurt you not her and..."

"Terry it's okay. It'll take a while for us to get back to where we were, but we...we can do it," Harry said

Terry looked up at him with such hopeful eyes that even Harry, ever the emotionally stunted slightly sadistic sociopath with a thing for just deserts, struggled to imagine saying no to that look. "Really?" Terry asked softly

"Yeah. I'll talk to Dri. I guess that you'll need to say sorry to Hermione too; but maybe a bit more calmly," he joked, to which Terry smiled just slightly before hugging him again.

"Thank you," he whispered, before taking off to find Hermione.

Just before he was out of sight Harry called out "Terry," and then struggled to get the right words out "I..I'm sorry, too. For ignoring you,"

Terry just said "You're forgiven," and flashed him a grin just like the ones they used to share before Halloween, only more hesitant. Harry smiled back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were in Dumberdore's office again. The headmaster had requested the presence of Hayden and Harry, who, upon arriving, were met with the sight of Sirius Black and James Potter snarling at each other. Lily was standing behind James trying to tell him that starting a fight wasn't worth it. Dri ended up coming in behind them and joined the two boys (one raven haired, one currently still chestnut) in goggling at the sight. Though the men hadn't been on the best of terms since Harry was sent away, they'd never openly fought.

"He is my son and will be coming home with me! That's final!" James said

"You've already proven that you can't do that job properly. His made his own choices for years and won't take kindly to you trying to control him. So do yourself a favor and don't try!" Sirius snapped back.

They looked set to continue, until Dumbledore coughed slightly, and gestured towards the three students "Gentlemen," he said "Our other guests have arrived. Harry, my boy, I asked everyone to join us to discuss your summer accommodation,"

"Does everyone get this excellent service or is it just me?" Harry asked sarcastically "By the way my name is Gabriel, I'm not your boy; you've got Snape for that; and finally in terms of Summer I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want,"

"No, you're coming home with us. I won't hear any different," James said firmly which of course had Harry laughing.

"You're about ten years too late to be a father to me now, Jamie!" Harry said brightly, before turning to Hayden "You usually spend the last two week's of summer with the Weasley's while James and Lily take a no-kids vacation, right? I'll spend that with the Diggory's so I'll be nearby. June and the first half of July I'll probably go traveling. I'll put up with the 'Parent's-of-the-Year' for our birthday, and from then until I go to Ced's I'll lodge with the Mutts,"

The last part of his plan produced an indigent shout of "Hey!" from the Blacks.

"My dear boy, why do you not want to join your family. As I have said many times, they love you and miss you," Dumbledore explained. He was the very picture of politeness and calm, but inside he was seething. Only the memory of what had happened to Severus; and damn the boy for making that comment; stopped him from just probing into the boys mind. Though he wanted to separate the boys, he was too fearful of what an unchecked Harry Potter could do. At least within the Potter home he could have several eyes kept on him.

"Stop. Calling me. Your. Boy. And while Hayden and I love each other platonicly, Alice is too young to remember me and my so-called parents only want me for the political clout that comes with the families I'm head of,"

"Families?" James exclaimed "Which families?"

"You'll have to wait and see, Jamesie!" Harry gleefully sang.

Dumbledore sighed seeing that the two Blacks currently present both supported his plan. He was defeated this time, but he vowed to continue trying to get control over that blasted boy.

James however, wasn't as smart "Regardless I'm your guardian, and I say you're coming home,"

Harry snorted and turned to Lily "I congratulate you on your intelligence. It's clear only you have any in that relationship," he drawled before facing James again "I'm head of families, moron. Which means I'm emancipated and therefore not under anyone's guardianship but my own. I disowned myself from your house, so you can't use your headship against me. So, with that in mind, how are you going to make me?"

James was, by some miracle, smart enough to give up following that revelation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, the exam results were released. With everything that had happened, many had forgot that they were due. Hermione, naturally, done exceptionally well in every class topping the year in Potions and History, as well as overall. Neville had done terribly Potions but his excellent top of the year Herbology mark had brought his overall grade up and passed him into second year.

Ron had just barely scraped through. Had he gotten even one less mark in any subject, he would have been forced to re-take the year.

Terry was of average marks in everything. In the theory portions of the testing he'd done very well, but his virtually hopeless practical application had drastically decreased his mark.

Dri had done pretty well. He topped Transfiguration and Astronomy with practically no effort despite falling asleep in every lesson of the latter. He scored high on Charms and DADA, and History was average. Despite that his Herbology and Potions were pretty low, he had managed to grab the number six spot overall.

Hayden was right below his God-brother. He'd not topped any classes but the only one he hadn't done better than Acceptable on was Potions. He'd also snagged a top ten position, landing himself in seventh. Harry's complete disinterest in Astronomy had become apparent as well as his utter failing in practical Herbology. He had managed to become number five in the year though, thanks to his excellent Transfiguration, and getting the top mark in both DADA and Charms.

The other top ten spots were occupied by: 2) Daphne Greengrass, 3) Theodore Nott, 4) Anthony Goldstein, 8) Draco Malfoy, 9) Michael Corner, 10) Dean Thomas. Most years, the top ten positions were taken by ravens and snakes, with an occasional badger. This was the first time in fifteen years that Gryffindor had gotten a member of their house into the leader board. By chance it had also been fifteen years since they'd had four members at once gain a position in the top of the year spots (the last had been Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin).

Meanwhile, Harry and Hayden had kept up their training. Hayden continued to spar with demons Harry either created or captured and scared into training. He'd also been given a rundown on the basic's such as some stance's and movements. Not only that, but thanks to Harry's rigorous training Hayden could strip and clean a hand gun in a decent amount of time. There was room for improvement, but he was doing well. In terms of accuracy, there wasn't much Harry could do to help. Hayden was already a pretty good shot with not only bullets but also throwing knives and arrows (from any type of bow they'd tried so far). All Harry could do was let Hayden refine his skill with the target range in his training room.

Finally, Hayden was physically fitter. He was faster, stronger and had more stamina than he'd had before Harry's training, and likely more than most in their year or even the year above.

However, Hayden wasn't thinking about that as the Hogwarts express pulled away from Hogsmede station at the end of the year. He was focused on the fact that he wouldn't see his brother for weeks with no way of contacting him. What if he needed him?

Harry noticed his worry, and soothed it "If you need me, just call my name. I'll hear you,"

Hayden believed him.

* * *

End of first year! You know what that means. The poll is finished. So go check out those results and see who we'll be seeing. The top three characters will appear in order of rank from number 1-3.

That's it for now. Please review. It'll make my day and probably speed up the time until my next upload. No challenge this time.

And I'll post a new poll for pairings. If you think of any you want to see, tell me and I'll add it.

That's it for now. Thanks for reading. Yozza Out!


	17. A Trickster's Trade

**To those of you who may end up confused, chapter 15 is now the challenge and 16 is an actual chapter. I deleted the A/N that was chapter seven. 16 is the resolution of first years: just for those who didn't realize**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Oh and warning: Violence, and implications of noncon underage sex**

* * *

A Trickster's Trade  


One thing Harry knew was how to get what he wanted. He of course had many other abilities that he had mastered over the course of his nearly twelve years, and downloaded from the millennia that Gabriel had on him. Such as how to eat a 20", triple layered chocolate gateau without getting a stomach ache. Or how to hit a rabbit between the eyes with a knife at thirty feet. Of course one must never forget his fifth year knowledge of Transfiguration, DADA and Charms, nor his elemental skill and metamorphmagus talent or skill with Gabriel's grace. Then there was his expertise in high explosive's and other things that went 'boom'. Oh and also...

**{Get to the point you little cretin}**

{...Why, Gabriel. How very rude.}

...But yes, one of his most well perfected skills was getting what he wanted.

Which was why he was putting his poor, innocent mind through his current situation. Willingly sitting in the rich, extravagant apartment of Dagos Rosier. Specifically in his hot tub. With the vile man next to him. Still it needed to be done. He wasn't quite skilled enough that he could pose as a cleaner and have the man thrown from a top story window by the illusion of a partially decayed, rotting dead girl, and remain completely above suspicion until he got overconfident around three of the best hunters in the world {Though to be fair, Mr Singer didn't show up until much later}

**{Ah, good times. My favorite moments were based around those two knuckle heads} **

{Makes me wish I'd have actually met them}

**{Yeah. By the way, why'd you call him 'Mr. Singer'? That's about as genuinely respectful as you're capable of being} **

{He's a fifty something year old hunter who can keep up with a pair of guys in their prime and an angel, who is always helpful and down to earth. That deserves respect, even if I disagree with the ideals. Much more than Twinkly McTwinkle's holier-than-though attitude and arrogant sense of self-importance}

**{Point. Imagine good ole Bob as headmaster of Hogwarts.}**

Harry managed to hold his laughter in.

{Wow; alright this is Dumbledore: "Please don't go to the third floor corridor or I'll have to deduct some points"} he switched his mental voice to an old, grandfatherly Dumbles used for his imitation of the man, and then changed to use a gruff, southern accent, like Singer's {"Now you idjits better not head on to that third floor, else I'll blast ya full of rock salt, an' don't think I won't}

Gabriel was howling with laughter.

**{So what's with the extended conversation? You don't normally focus on one subject so much}**

{I'm trying not to think of what the bastard is doing, and wants to do, to me}

**{Fair enough}**

Said man was currently running his hands over Harry's thighs. Rosier had stripped completely, but Harry still wore his boxer's and would not be taking them off. He had absolutely no preference with who he slept with; be they man or woman; and age didn't bother him, but Harry would not be doing that with this guy. But Rosier seemed to be so completely captivated by the parts of Harry's body that he could see that he didn't seem all that inclined to rush things. For now, at least.

Ever since leaving school nearly two months ago, Harry had been darting around the world, tricking people, giving them their 'just deserts'. He had sent his trunk to Potter Manor with Hayden. The cottage in Godric's Hollow was not in any condition to be lived in, and the Ministry had demanded that it be left as it was to serve as a national monument. So, after the Halloween attack in 1981, the Potter family had moved into their ancestral home. It had always confused Harry as to why James and Lily went to Godric's Hollow, where they would be without the protection the Potter wards offered, instead of just using the Fidelius charm on the manor in the first place. It just went to show the lack of logic possessed by magic users.

Anyway, he'd left Hayden his trunk so as Harry trusted his twin to look after Sal while he was away, and also to give Hayden access to the training room. The boy would need it. Neither of the brothers wanted him to get rusty over the summer, especially as they planned to bring Adrian into the training when they got back, and later Terry and the other New Marauders.

Harry had spent a while in Australia once again and went to a few party's with Jesse. Surprisingly enough, the boy's cambion powers had not faded when the apocalypse ended; which it just had in the other dimension (a few days after Gabriel's death, but years after his arrival in Harry: strange time stream); and as such both the twelve and eleven year old boys had been able to get in and do whatever they wanted. The following mornings Harry had enjoyed laughing at Jesse's hangover.

So far, Harry had been unsuccessful in both his attempts to get Jesse to sleep with him, and convincing the younger boy to attend Hogwarts that September. He was not yet defeated though.

After departing the sunny coast he'd traveled across Asia and Europe targeting people who needed to be taken down a peg. There was a soap manufacturer in Eastern Europe who tested his products on animals. He hadn't had any regard for the creature's well being and many poor, defenseless baby animals had been left blinded by him. So Harry had the man die via his own product dissolving through his eyes and into his brain. The irony was that the soap used was one of the relatively safe ones.

But of course, as always, his main target area was the USA. The biggest country in North America was just full of people who took advantage of others in both sense's of the word. Rich people, successful people; politicians, bureaucrats and businessmen who bullied those less well off, harmed people or animals, or even just slanderous journalists often found themselves to be on the receiving end of his slightly skewered moral compass and sense of people getting their comeuppance. While in the America's, he had heard rumor's of someone sexually abusing muggle children through copious use of the obliviate charm. Jesse had called him after hearing of this, as it was one of the things he'd hated most, and demanded that the young, protege Trickster go and sort the situation out.

The man whose lap he was sitting in was Dagos Rosier. He had long, greasy greying hair that somewhat reminded Harry of Snivellous and small beady eyes that looked like small chips of ice, which gleamed maliciously as he (in his opinion) took advantage of Harry. A rough salt and pepper beard covered his cheeks, and he had a slightly pouched stomach. Dagos had been one of He-Who-Runs-Away-From-Death's Death Eaters **{And what an unpleasant image that is} **who hadn't been able to bribe his way out of his crimes nor bargain for an early release, like Karkaroff. He had instead fled and set himself up in Cuba. A nice place to abuse children in. The man would grab some kid of the street, rape him, obliviate him and then send the poor kid on their way. Boy or girl didn't seem to matter as for Rosier, it was about the control and power he got from it.

Dagos was also the last Rosier, so if he died the house seat in the Wizengamot would pass to the children of Druella Black nee Rosier. Bellatrix was imprisoned in Azkaban which meant it would be Andromeda and her muggleborn husband Ted Tonks who inherited. Walburga Black may have blasted both Andi and Sirius from the Black family tapestry, but neither she, her brother, Cygnus, or husband, Orion, had held the title Lord Black, the only one who could disinherit people from the family. That was Orion's father, Artcuras. While a pureblood who thought himself above the muggleborns and half-bloods (and indeed most purebloods, given that his own house outranked most others) Arcturus was not of the mind to kill or exile them. Nor did he ever support Voldemort. Unlike the other robe kisser's, he knew that the only line descended from Slytherin were the Gaunt's, so either Voldemort was lying, or he came from a house of squibs. Orion, Walburga, Cygnus and Druella all openly stated their agreement with Voldemort and had Bellatrix and Narcissa married to Death Eaters, with the former joining Regulus in their ranks. As such, he did not disinherit Sirius or Andi, because he saw the benefit of having a foot in both camps. Given that his son, nephew and niece died before him, he was able to pass the Lordship to Sirius upon his death in 1987.

Harry was shaken from his thoughts as Rosier began impatiently tugging at Harry's last article of clothing, pleased with finding a willing participant for his enjoyment.

"Come on, what are you waiting for," the man growled in a low, grating voice.

Harry shook his head and pushed Rosier down "I have a better idea," he smiled before clicking his fingers, causing ropes to appear from nowhere and bind the man in place, unable to move. With that Harry climbed off him, and swung himself out of the tub, absently changed his boxers into navy blue and grey beach shorts while ignoring the man's angered calls of "What the hell is going on,"

Harry leapt over the counter of the bar that lined one side of the room.

As he began to search for a drink to get his mind off the disgusting, skin crawling feel of Rosier's hands, he started speaking "Your hot tub is connected to the sewers, right? So that any blood you draw from your victims will just be washed away?" Though phrased like questions, Rosier knew that the boy; who couldn't have been any older than nine; already knew the answers. He also realized that this was not just some muggle kid.

"What do you want? When I get out you'll wish you were dead!" Rosier snarled in rage.

Harry tutted "Not very smart that. There's more than just sewage in the sewers," as he spoke fissures began to open up in the floor. Rosier was smart enough to figure out that Harry's mention of living things in sewers was a hint and pieced together that something large was coming up through the pipes, forcing them out of shape and in turn doing the same to the floor. And then there was a crack as whatever it was forced its way into the obscenely large hot tub through the small drainage valve in the bottom.

Rosier paled dramatically as a scaly body, long snout and small reptilian eyes rose slowly above the water level.

"You removed all traces of your...'encounters' from the mind of those children. So I'm removing all traces of you," Harry remarked cheerfully, before winking and commanding "Get him, Al"

As Rosier screamed, Harry began hunting for the good stuff. {Ah! There it is!} The preteen pulled out a bottle of rum, casually saying "The rum is NOT always gone, it appears," with emphasis on the 'not'. There was a sudden tearing noise followed by a squelching sound as a spray of arterial blood was splattered across the floor and curtain. {Huh} Harry mentally remarked {Seems there will be some traces, after all}

Gabriel just chuckled evilly, sending feelings of pride across his link to Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's done?" Jesse asked, hazel eyes a mix between the still innocent kid, and the cambion who'd already experienced the adult side of life; both good and bad, though he'd not had sex yet.

"Yup," Harry replied, in a jovial tone that didn't give any impression of having just used an alligator to murder a man. The darker haired boy was tearing into the box of After Eight ice cream's Jesse had dumped in lap as a reward while he was lounging on a sunbed, now back in Australia. In response to his confirmation, Jesse hugged him.

Of course, Harry and Gabriel's mind came up with "You know we could take this inside..." and was promptly kneed in the balls for it. His Archangel pain relief did not extend over such an assault from someone of much greater power than himself. After all, Jesse was able to instinctively turn Castiel into an action figure, and Cas was a powerful angel whether he was cut off from heaven or not. Only an Archangel, higher demon, or horseman could face the young cambion without problems and even that was while Jesse inexperienced and untrained.

Safe to say, Harry had crumpled to the ground in pain.

"I guess that a no to Hogwarts too then?" Harry wheezed out.

"I'll consider it, if you don't flirt with me for at least a year," Jesse offered

"Deal. You can find your own way right?" Harry questioned before flying off to China. He fancied a Chinese.

Jesse sighed as he stared at the spot Harry had just been occupying. He really didn't get why the annoying angel host was so fixated on getting Jesse to go to Hogwarts. They weren't even really friends. Jesse had a problem with anyone related to anything Angel after Castiel tried to kill him, and Harry just didn't trust people point blank. They'd gone to some parties of people they didn't know and gotten drunk (Jesse still regretted that decision. Back home, his parents hadn't wanted him to drink until he legally could) That did not make them friends. Jesse had given Harry a place to crash over Easter, and in exchange Harry had taken care of the Rosier guy in Cuba; though he probably would have ended up doing it anyway at some point.

Regardless, Jesse decided to attend Hogwarts, if only to get the pestering pagan (who wasn't truly a pagan) of his back about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Harry flew into Potter manor he instantly knew something was wrong when he was tackled in a flying hug from one Hayden Potter. He could see Alice looking curiously over, probably wondering why the boy who made mummy and Hayd'n cry had just appeared like the hero from the stories mummy told her. She wondered if, since Hayd'n was hugging the mean boy, did that make Hayd'n the princess.

Harry growled lowly in the back of his throat. Damn natural legilimency. Too damn uncontrolled sometimes. He had most definitely not wanted to pick on his little sisters thought on how Harry and Hayden might marry and live in a castle. Bringing Princess Alice with them of course, so she could demand all the sweets and bed time stories she wanted.

But back to the matter at hand.

Hayden was glaring at him, for a reason he couldn't quite decipher. Thankfully only Hayden and Alice had been in the living room when he'd flown in: he really could have planned that better, Father knows what would happen if Plank Potter and wife had seen that little trick. But then he heard a quiet voice, just a whisper and thus out of hearing range for anyone other than Hayden and Harry himself.

_"Hello Boy Master" _Salazar said from somewhere within Hayden's robes, which caused Harry to look at Hayden incredulously.

_"Hello Sal. You're riding with Hayden? Didn't expect him to go for that," _Harry disengaged from his brief conversation with his pet and looked back at his older twin. Hayden had a faint blush on his face, probably having guessed that the reptile was gossiping about him with Harry. Harry just looked at him, and in that look Hayden understood what Harry was asking about.

"He grew on me," Hayden said shrugging his shoulders, but speaking quiet enough that Alice wouldn't hear and wonder where the person who was growing out of Hayden was, because that was so obviously the way she would interpret his words.

"Uh-huh," was Harry's unconvinced, sarcastic reply "So, what did I get this response for? You didn't change your mind about wanting to fu..." Harry didn't get a chance to finish as Hayden's hand clamped over his mouth. Harry could use his archangel strength to get it of, but that would also involve breaking Hayden's arm in several different places. So he refrained.

"First of all," Hayden said "Never insinuate that again. Once was enough, thank you. Second do not talk about sex when Alice is anywhere nearby,"

"Secs," a small, cute voice asked curiously. Hayden and Harry frowned in sync, before their eyes widened and they grimaced once again simultaneously. The pair quickly dragged Alice upstairs to where Harry presumed Hayden's bedroom was, depositing the little girl who was now a risk to their health on the bed and kneeling in front of her.

"Alice you must never. Ever. Tell mummy that we taught you that word, okay," Hayden begged desperately. Alice nodded slightly confused.

"Yeah. Tell her uncle Padfoot and Adrian said it okay?" Harry said with a disarming charm. He pulled out a chocolate bunny "I'll give you more of these if you do"

Alice nodded excitedly while Hayden sighed exasperated. He'd been trying for years to stop Alice from snitching on him. Of bloody course Harry would succeed on his first try. Meanwhile, the youngest Potter gazed with wonder filled eyes that just screamed 'IDOL!' and 'HERO-WORSHIP!' upon the boy who was still a stranger to her. She had been confused why he was in their home, and in Hayd'n room because he made daddy and Mr Dumbly mad, mummy upset and Hayd'n cry. But he couldn't be bad because Hayd'n hugged him and he gave her chocolate.

Turning her eyes on the brother she knew, she asked "Who's he?" pointing innocently at Harry.

"He's our brother, Harry"

Alice's widened and her ecstatic grin was the only warning Harry had before she plowed into his stomach and tried (annoyingly succeeding) in wrapping her arms around his torso, babbling joyfully. Hayd'n had told her about their nice middle brother Harry, who mummy and daddy didn't like to talk about.

Harry patted her on the head and nervously said "Yes, thank you...small, hugging person. Now go play, alright?" Alice nodded and skipped away to tell mummy about the new word uncle Padfoot and Adri told her.

"So, what's with the hugging today? That's the third non-sexual one today," Harry asked as blase as he dared to be giving that following the girl's departure, the other boy had resumed his glaring.

"And do you happen to remember what day it is?" Hayden asked in a tone that would have been casual had it not been for the clenched teeth.

{Gabe help me! What day is it? Friday. Er, date is...er July 31st right. Okay what's important about that, I know there's something}

**{Harry?}**

{Yeah, not now. It was the day in that zombie alternate world when we banged the sword chick; was it Napoleon's birthday. No that was August 15...}

**{Harry?}**

{I said not...}

**{Happy Birthday!} **"Our Birthday! You said you'd be here last week! I had to insist on banners to both of us, both out named iced on the cake, presents for both of us! And then you don't turn up! I called for you! Sirius and Remus used Point-Me spells and Patronus messages! We even used bloody SMOKE SIGNALS" Hayden screamed "Where the bloody hell where you!"

Harry cringed, and hurriedly tried to make amends "Hayden I'm sorry. I completely forgot. I've...I've not ever celebrated my birthday since they got rid of me. And even before then it was just you and me, hiding beneath the covers with a cauldron cake," he chuckled slightly, with a smile of fond remembrance on his face. Hayden was the same, his anger cooled.

"You'll pay for being late in training, you realise?" Hayden asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. How is everyone?"

"Alright, I guess. Mum and Mrs Weasley are in the kitchen helping Trix with the food," Trix being the Potter's house elf "Dad, Sirius, and Remus are doing last minute setting up of the presents," Sirius and James had both been given the day of, as they were every year. Remus was unemployed thanks to Moony.

"Dri?"

"Coming through with Marlene later. Lee's coming with the Weasley twins, Neville with his Grandmother. Terry and Hermione are being picked up by the Tonks'," Hayden told him, also giving him a clue as to some of the guest list.

Just then they heard a whoosh that signaled the floo scream of rage from downstairs "SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ADRIAN ARCTURUS BLACK!" Ah the fury of a redhead. This was followed by a pair of pained yelps from Sirius and Dri, the latter of whom had apparently arrived just in time to be hit with, from the sound of the yelps, an over powered stinging hex. Then the sound of more floo going off. Which meant it was time for Hayden and Harry to make their appearance.

"Shall we," Harry said, changing his clothes to something suitable, and then Hayden's.

"Let's, dear brother,"

* * *

Okay! So this is the chapter to kick start the events of 'Chamber of Secrets'. First person to find the reference to AMC's popular post-apocalyptic show in here, get's to choose Crowley's first line when he appears.

The top three on the poll are; for any who haven't seen it; are: 1) Crowley 2) Lucifer and 3) Balthazar. The poll will be taken down when we reach Christmas second year, and replaced with the pairings poll.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it...er, that's it thanks.

Cya round! Yozza Out!


	18. The Potter's Birthday

**Hey two updates within less than a week. I must be feeling generous.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

**God of the Challenge: Harry is not gay or straight. He's been heavily (entirely) influence by an angel who are genderless. He'd go for either gender. The Xenomorph's have a Queen but I don't know about a King.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, glad you're enjoying it.**

**As always, please enjoy.**

* * *

The Potter's Birthday  


Harry and Hayden descended the stairs slowly, side by side, as though in some sort of spy movie.

{Speaking of movies, any idea how Hayden was able to finish that quote from a film thats NOT EVEN OUT YET!}

**{Nada. Nothing so far}**

{Ah well. Never mind. I'm sure we'll come up with a completely crazy theory eventually}

Hayden, instead of wearing the red and gold dress robes his mother had left out for him, had allowed Harry to transfigure his clothes into something more practical. After the incident with Quirrel, Hayden had realized just how right Harry was about that fact. Had they been wearing robes their movement would have been much more restricted like the man they'd fought. If they had ran, the long clothing would have tripped them or gotten caught on things. So instead of what his mother expected, Hayden was clad in a pressed white shirt and black blazer with dark blue jeans and black pumps that Harry had called converse or something like that. The top button of the shirt was undone, and he'd allowed Harry to; quote, unquote; 'work his mojo' on the infamous Potter hair. Somehow, it had worked. Harry had given Hayden a casually messy look, spiking the front up.

Harry, striding next to him, had donned a nearly identical outfit. He however was wearing a black waistcoat instead of a blazer and had rolled the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. His jeans were in a lighter shade of blue and he was wearing black combat boots, the sort you would regret ever seeing if one landed itself in your face; something Hayden had experienced during a hand to hand training session the day before they'd gone after Quirrel. He was pretty sure his nose was still somewhat crooked from that and Harry's comment of 'Ladies love the dangerous look' didn't reassure him in the slightest.

As they moved toward the party they could hear Sirius and Adrian denying ever telling Lily's 'Princess' about sex whilst the furious woman sent hex's and jinxes at the pair who were ducking behind the couch. Remus was also there for some reason.

"I warned you Black's," Lily screeched "I said I'd neuter the both of you if you corrupted my daughter!"

"But we didn't," Sirius protested, as Adrian glanced suspiciously at the chocolate Alice held (which she'd claimed Remus gave her to 'never, ever tell mummy' about Dri and Sirius mentioning sex around her; also the reason why Remus too was hiding) Dri knew, he just knew, that Harry was behind this somehow. The chocolate all but confirmed it for him.

James was laughing at his former friends plight while Marlene tried to calm Lily down with the excuse of 'they didn't explain to her what they were saying'. The Weasley twins who'd just come through the floo system had promptly joined James in his amusement; despite their dislike of him; because the sight of their partner being showered with embarrassing and painful spells was just too funny. The other guests that had arrived so far were just sort of milling around.

Neville was absorbed in his examining of the magical plant that decorated the entrance hall. His grandmother had moved over and joined Minerva McGonagall and Amelia Bones (who'd left her office in the hands of her assistant) in a discussion about something or other. Frank and Alice Longbottom would be arriving later, as they both had work; despite their ability to be field Auror's being taken away by LeStrange's crucio curse, Frank had managed to get an office job, and Alice worked as a researcher for the unspeakable's. Susan was with Hannah Abbott, who'd been invited along with the Bones', and Megan Jones. They were in discussion with the Gryffindor soon to be second year girls; Fay Dunbar, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Parvati's Ravenclaw sister Padma was with them too. Dean was staring at the manor house in awe and Seamus was trying to drag his best mate and some other boys into a mini quiditch game on the Potter's pitch.

Members of both the order and Auror force were there. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a recently promoted but well respected senior Auror had managed to avoid the day shift in order to attend as had the head of the Auror force Rufus Scrimgeour. The now retired, super paranoid Alaster Mad-Eye Moody lurked in the corner, his large electric blue eye spinning wildly in his search for threats. Seventh year Hufflepuff Nymphadora Tonks had just somehow tripped over her own feet and spilled a large amount of butter-beer over herself and her parents (Harry absently noted that he'd have to inform Andi of her new title) whilst Hermione had met Ron as he came out of the floo, followed shortly by a little girl with red hair who instantly began scanning the room and bouncing in excitement. Percy the Prat had already started sucking up to the visiting Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge and his brown nosed, boot licking, toady whose name Harry could swear was Umbitch. Terry was trying to make himself invisible and was anxiously glancing around, looking, presumably, for Harry, who was the only person he could call himself friends with aside from Dri; who everyone could see was somewhat busy.

Hagrid was praising Dumbledore to everyone that would listen, most notably Arabella Figg, who Harry opted to glare at for a while and then ignore. Megan's aunt Hestia, Emeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Daedalus Diggle and Elphias Doge were all also present. Hermione's parents were deep in conversation with Madam Marchbanks, an old friend of James'.

Noticeably absent were Terry's parents, who had in fact been invited, and Dumbledore. Harry wasn't particularly fond of any of the people not present but he would have thought that the old man would want to wish his weapon a happy birthday. Oh well. Harry decided to count his blessings.

It was at that moment that people noticed Hayden. They began to clap and clamor for his attention, but faltered when they noticed Harry next to him. They caught on quicker than he expected, but it was still several awkward seconds before people realized who he was. Lily had also calmed down and put her wand away. Her eyes widened as they landed upon her second son, who she had been sure would not come despite Hayden's assurances that he would. Sirius and Remus saw him too, and yelled out "Cub!" but couldn't get near him. They reluctantly agreed to speak to(and also scold) him later.

Seeing her new favorite brother, Alice began clapping and giggling, repeatedly babbling "Harry, Harry, Harry,"with a wide, chocolate covered grin. This of course basically told Dri that he'd been absolutely right and Harry had dropped him in the firing line for something the self named marauder Archangel had done. Dri of course immediately started plotting revenge.

Harry nudge Hayden and nodded in Terry's direction to which the older twin smiled and nodded. Hayden made his way through the adoring fans putting up with their hero worship, while Harry made his way over to his friend. The junior marauder used the crowd to hide his approach and as such was able to come right up beside Terry without the boy knowing.

"Hey Terry," he said.

The boy started a bit, before catching himself and grinning in reply "Hey Harry," Terry said, before stammering slightly "I thought...I mean you didn't write, or anything and...I thought, you know, you might have changed your mind about giving me a second chance,"

"Terry, I'll tell you know that I didn't. I didn't write to anyone. I've been of the grid for a while," Harry reassured his worried friend before drawing them over to a corner and taking the Boot heir's hands. Terry blushed at the contact, especially when Harry began inspecting the boy's hands and arms.

"Some of these are recent," Harry commented, absently tracing a thin cut that had already begun to scab over and would likely scar.

"It's, it's a, er, hard habit to break," Terry laughed nervously "But you took the knife, and I didn't get another so it was easier to not, you know, do that,"

"What did you use? Out of curiosity,"

"...Glass,"

Suspicious Harry raised his eyes to meet Terry's "Where from,"

"My dad, he smashed my window, a few...a few years ago. There was still some in my room, we never actually fixed it. Just boarded it up,"

Harry pursed his lips, deciding that one day soon he'd need to have a chat with Mr Boot. But until then...

"Terry how about you stay here with us for a while?"

"What, are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't, I don't want to intrude,"

"You wouldn't be,"

"Well, uh, okay. Only if you're sure,"

After that the rest of the party passed quickly. Mrs Weasley had set the mountains of food she and Lily had prepared on a long table outside where the main party was taking place. There was a Weird Sister's record being played through the record player. Harry, Dri, Terry, Lee and the Weasley twins had grouped together and eaten their food while plotting pranks for the upcoming year. Of course none of them would eat the cheap and strange Wizarding deserts. The more normal ones like fudge and treacle they would eat. But the items like chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts and licorice wands; that they all had loved in their childhoods; were no longer acceptable to them. After all why would one eat the cheap tasting chocolate in the shape of a frog when they could get muggle chocolate. So instead they turned to Harry and his smuggling ring for muggle items. At the moment Hayden and the New Marauders were his only customers and they got discounts on whatever he brought in because he like them, but he planned to expand. Whoever said Marauders Co. had to only have legal business.

Everyone, including Terry who had a fondness for skittles and haribo, had paid up a little for their desert except Dri. The young Black heir had instead leaned over and whispered something into Harry's ear which had the smallest of them giving Dri whatever he wanted for the entire night. Whatever arrangement they made, it had Harry grinning like a lunatic.

The little group was Hayden's escape when he needed a break from his adoring fans. Hermione often joined him when he returned to their tucked away table. The one time Susan Bones had started to talk to them, Dri had started to flirt. Of course he didn't get very far.

"Hi Susan," Dri said.

"Stop flirting," Harry said before Susan could say anything. He was so hoping Dri would fall into the trap and let him quote one of the most awesome TV shows ever.

"I was only saying hello!"

{YES!} "For you that's flirting,"

Needless to say, Susan point blank told Dri that she wasn't interested in boys, and especially not an immature, irresponsible arrogant dog like him, before spun her away (coincidentally whipping her hair around as well) and stormed off. Dri stared after her for a moment before breathing a deep sigh and saying "I think I'm in love," which had a few of them looking at him like he'd announced that Harry was the sanest, smartest, most honest and kind hearted person on the planet and they should all elect him Minister.

Then came the time to give presents to the Boy-Who-Lived. As most people hadn't known he would be there, or even who he was at first, Harry did not have many gifts. But he preferred it. The presents he did receive were only from people he knew. Fred and George had given him a set of magical prank items they had created. The tag read that as he was one of the two owner of Marauders Co. it was only right that he get to test out all the products first. Harry and Dri had grinned, which struck fear into the hearts of all those nearby who would be at Hogwarts come September (excluding the new-marauders).

From Hermione he'd been given a set of muggle fiction could always have created them, but it was better to have permanent copies, and it was the thought that counted.

Dri had, somehow, managed to get his hands on a rare book, most likely taken from the Black Family Library. This one, Harry did need. The information it contained on obscure, almost unheard of dark spells and their counters was invaluable. Especially when one considered that these spells were so unknown, that they were not even illegal. Following this, Remus and Marlene had worked together to back a triple chocolate fudge cake which they presented to him, and smiled when they saw Harry's eyes light up. They had, evidently, heard of his massive sugar tooth. Sirius had completed the Black family's set of gifts by giving him an Auror grade wand holster, which he instantly strapped to his left thigh and placed his Purgatory wood wand into it. His Eden wand remained on his left wrist.

Lee had gotten him some adult magazine's. Where from or how, nobody knew. Harry appreciated it just the same, especially as he seemed to have trouble picking up people willing for a one nights stand in Hogwarts.

From Terry, he'd gotten a set of journals that had been written by his uncle, Davren. They were copies, as the originals were doubtlessly in the hands of Davren Boot, wherever he may be. Terry informed Harry that his uncle had sent copies of the journals when Terry expressed a desire to study Ancient Runes and Arithmacy during his third year electives. Terry had only skimmed over them so far, but had asked for a second set as he knew Harry had read up on the topic and seemed interested in it. Harry was thrilled because Davren Boot was an expert on the topic of warding, and Harry had been itching for a chance to pick his mind. Now he had in his hands the mans work. Notes from Hogwarts; only on the aforementioned subjects, and notes only. Davren didn't want them to cheat their way through the class, but looking over someone else's notes was not cheating like having a copy of the assignments would be. There was his recordings of the digs he'd been on, the tombs he'd explored, arithmetic formulas, translations from ancient, dead languages and runes into modern English. It was worth more than Terry seemed to think, given that the boy had actually apologized for it 'not being much'. Harry had actually kissed Terry on the forehead out of joy for that gift. The action seemed to cause Terry to once again blush.

Finally, Hayden had handed him a package which turned out to be a second year charms book. Harry was actually rather disappointed. Hayden knew he had read Cedric's Charms book from the older boy's second year and it hadn't been changed since as far as they knew. But then he was also given a small note by his twin which read:_ Open to page 141._ Being curious, he did so and found that the book was fake. The middle of every page after 141 had been cut out and in it's place was a metal box, containing a Kimber Custom TLE II pistol, matte black with a small under-mounted flashlight.

"I know you have enough weapons to support a small militia. But one more couldn't hurt," Hayden whispered, as they checked to see that no one else had seen. Dri had but he was too busy gaping to rat them out, not that he would anyway. "Your real present is upstairs. I'll give it to you later,"_  
_

Then it was Hayden's turn. He got much the same as Harry from Dri and Sirius. The twins gave him a box of Zonko's products, from Hermione a box of chocolate orange sweets and some books. Mrs Weasley granted Harry with some home made treacle. From his godfather Hayden received an old set of Wizards chess pieces with a board, that Remus explained had belonged to his father. Marlene gave him a dozen, freshly baked chocolate chipped cookies.

Neville had given him a plant from the amazon that flared it's fangs towards untrustworthy people, while it was calm around the 'good guys'. The gift was expensive, and the fact that Neville had given him such a gift made Harry reassess his opinion about the worth of the young Longbottom.

Ron had only given him some Wizarding sweets, which he refused to believe were outdone by their muggle counterparts. Many others in the assembled group thought the same, but they had respected Hayden's wishes by either giving him muggle candy or non at all. Ron didn't want Hayden to 'go all muggle' on him, as he'd said when Hayden first converted to the one true candy.

James and Lily had bought their son a Nimbus 2001. It was in truth only marginally better than the 2000. It was slightly faster, had slightly better turning, the exact same handling and strength. Hayden was one of the best fliers in the school. He could, with a 2000, beat most people even if they were using the 2001. Harry could too. But still, it was a good present. One of prestige on the Quiditch team's and purebloods. Hayden could both afford it the year it came out and use it. Unlike Draco Malfoy, who could afford seven but couldn't play, or Cedric who could work wonders with it if he could actually get his hands on one.

Harry was the last to give his present. He simply said "It's in the front garden," which of course had people wondering just what it was that Harry had gotten his twin.

When the group reached the present, no one could do anything more than stare in shock. Hayden's mouth was hanging open.

**{Wonder if he bruised his jaw when it hit the ground}**

{I feel so proud of this gift}

**{As you should}**

The Weasley twins were dramatically sobbing into his each others shoulders.

"Why can't we..." started George

"...have awesome little brothers..." continued Fred

"...that get us..." George again.

"...things like this,"

"...all we have is Ronnie," they finished together.

Ron sputtered in outrage but nobody paid him any attention. They were all far too focused on Harry's gift.

"He can't have it," stated James firmly.

"Course he can,"

"And just who'll teach him?" the Potter father asked.

"I will!"

Sighing, James inquired "How do you know how to work it?"

"Someone taught me,"

"WHO?"

"Someone you don't know,"

"Tell me!"

"He wouldn't like it,"

"Ha! So it's a he?"

"She alternates,"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Several people let out chuckles at James' annoyance, and how easily Harry was able to rile him up.

Hayden meanwhile was still staring at the beauty sitting before him.

"This is mine?" he asked, a large grin taking control of his expression "This is awesome!"

Hayden suddenly wondered how he'd ever gotten on without Harry there to give him presents like the military Humvee with a 50 cal. machine gun that was currently sitting in the front garden of Potter Manor.

Much later, at about half past eleven, when the party had wound down and all the guest's had left, Harry was lying in bed. He'd been shown that when Hayden had gotten back from school he'd demanded that one of the guest bedrooms be converted into an actual bedroom for Harry. Hayden had done the decorated. The floor was a smooth rosewood, whilst the ceiling and walls were painted deep blue with irregular bronze colored stripes. There was a wardrobe and a chest of drawers against one wall, a queen sized bed against another, and a desk and bookcase along a third. Shelves lined the fourth, on either side of the door.

Terry was sleeping on a camper bed set up in the middle of the room.

As Harry was drifting off to sleep, the door clicked open and then shut after a dark shadow slipped inside. Harry didn't notice, but the feeling of being pushed to one side of his bed woke him up.

"Wasgoinon?" he asked sleepily.

"It's me, move over," Hayden's voice replied and Harry did as requested **{Since when do we do that?} **{Since it's Hayden asking}

Hayden slipped into the bed beside him and a small muggle torch lit up their faces. Harry was about to ask what Hayden was doing here, when he caught sight of the small cauldron cake in Hayden's hand. It brought up memories. Every birthday until Harry was sent away to the Dursley's, the Black's would try and cheer him up, and to a certain extent it worked. But it was Hayden creeping into his bed and giving him a cauldron cake and present was what had always made his day.

"You didn't have to," Harry whispered, as he ate the cake. He didn't usually eat wizarding sweets, but he made an exception here. The memories associated with doing so were too good to ignore.

"I wanted to," was the soft reply.

And then Hayden was holding out his hand and placing something in Harry's. Examining the item, Harry discovered that it was a piece of string threaded through a small wooden carving, depicting a pair of wings. It looked hand made, and using his passive grace, Harry could tell that Hayden made it himself.

"Why wings?" he questioned

Hayden grinned "That fire sketch you did in the Great Hall. Remember? On the day of your first prank? I know Dri's the wolf. That'd make you the wings,"

Harry didn't hesitate to place it around his neck, before saying "You can stay if you want"

"Wha?" a tired voice asked.

"Terry?" Hayden inquired.

"Oh, Hayden, I'll, er, I can go if you two want to talk?"

A quick glance between the twins and both knew they were in agreement.

"Come here, Terry," Harry said, still only whispering so as not to wake their parents down the hall. Terry slowly made their way to them, and was promptly pulled into the bed as well. It was crowded, but none of the boys were particularly bothered nor did they want to leave.

"Listen, you and Dri, you're my family. As much as Hayden," Terry looked at him with bright eyes.

"As much as Harry is for me," Hayden added.

"You don't need to leave. On Halloween, you made a mistake. You said you were sorry. I'm not usually someone who forgives easily...but you're family. You deserve as many chances as you ask for," Harry said earnestly and soon found himself hugging a boy who was sobbing in relief. Terry had been scared that between the twins and Dri he would be outcast, especially given his actions last year. Harry's reassurance was so honest and genuine, Terry believed every word of it.

The boys did not end up leaving. The long, exhausting party had the three just falling asleep in Harry's bed. Sometime in the night, Alice entered the room and the small girl squeezed in between her two brothers before she also settled down to sleep.

* * *

AN: Aw, isn't that so happy. Too bad it's not going to last. Mwahahahahaha!

Yeah so, anyway. Coming up next: House Elves, Peacock's and Ferrets.

Cya next time! Yozza Out!


	19. Summer of 92

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

{Blah}=Harry

**{Blah}= Gabriel**

_"Blah"= Parseltongue  
_

So I basically said 'screw it' and put the poll up for pairings. So go check that out: I'll add new options for any request's. Cheers to all the wonderful people who took the time to review.

And also, there is heavy mention of religion in this, so if the way Supernatural uses it offends you I suggest you don't read it. This one is also really dialogue based.

**LuciferLovesYou: Check the new poll, mate. Great name btw**

**Paxloria: Harry will be seeing the Diggory's next chapter (should have been this one but, oh well)**

* * *

Summer of 92  


The day after their birthday, the boys had a very big shock.

Terry, Hayden and Harry had awoken that morning squashed together in Harry's bed, having fallen asleep after the twins declaration of having a familial relationship with Terry, which had shocked and comforted the boy at the same time. Alice had also seen and decided to join the older children. Proceeding downstairs and into the kitchen, where, after Hayden poured a bowl of cereal each, Harry had proclaimed that they would spend the day laughing while Hayden tried and failed to work the Humvee on his own. Alice had been confused about why they would be doing that when their father had told them they couldn't, but she ceased all protests when Harry snapped his fingers and the cereal she had about to eat became mini chocolate-chip cookies, as had his own. This casual show of power stunned the two elder boys into silence, whilst the youngest challenged the girl to an eating contest.

Their plans for the day were foiled when Albus Dumbledore arrived via portkey . The three people with him explained why he hadn't come to the party the day before. He planned to force Harry away again and he couldn't do that when everyone else was around. Vernon, Petunia Dursley were looking at every piece of furniture and floorboard with disdain and Dudley kept his face into a practiced sneer which had the effect of making him look like a constipated piglet. That was of course the moment James and Lily entered the kitchen.

**{It's a family reunion} **Gabriel commented sarcastically.

{Family is such a relative term...}

**{Thats because you're related to family} **

{Quiet, you. Anyway what is family? Is it the people who raise you? The ones who look after you? The ones you trust and care about? I don't actually care since they aren't family in any of those cases but, you know, I'm interested in your opinion}

**{You're weird}**

{Says the one}

"Albus? Petunia? What are you doing here?" Lily asked with a confused tone of voice.

Harry glanced at her, pursed his lips and then turned his attention to his so-called, oh so loving 'relatives', raising his eyebrow inquisitively to show his (reluctant) interest in hearing the answer to her question. Though it disgusted him to have any thoughts going along the same track as either of his birth parents, he was rational enough to realize that she was the lesser of two evils if his assumptions about Dumbles' intentions were in fact correct.

"Ah Lily, I just popped in to wish Hayden and Harry a happy birthday," the old codger said, eyes sparkling like a unicorn's {I do have a track record for removing that twinkle- reckon I can do it again}

**{Nah. Not this time}**

{Can too}

**{Cannot!}**

{Can!}

**{Cannot!}**

{Can! I so can!}

**~You so can't~**

**{...} **

{...}

**{...}**

{...Hayden?}

**~Yeah?~**

{...We'll discuss this later. For now- I have a point to prove}

Harry walked up to Dumbledore...and then poked him in the eye.

As expected, the old mans blue eyes immediately began to water and as such lost their damnable twinkle. Hayden, in his shock, let out a mix between snort and a gasp of surprise that was also covered by a fake cough. Terry's mouth dropped only and Alice giggled happily. James simply stood there blinking as though unable to comprehend the idea that someone would so blatantly do such a thing to his great idol, while Lily gasped and began sputtering apologies for her child's 'misbehavior'. Dumbledore, to his credit, simply wiped his eyes and waved her off.

"It's quite alright, my dear. I know young Harry bears me no affection, and I understand how children are. He arrived here yesterday, am I correct?" Dumbledore obviously knew exactly when he'd arrived, he just liked to present people with the illusion of freedom. Much like he intended, and had been doing, to Hayden.

**~He was doing what?!~**

{This is gonna get old fast. No more inner monologue's, I guess}

**~Why am I not surprised that you do inner monologue's. By the way what is this? It's giving me a headache~**

**{Then stop using it moron}  
**

**~Hey, who the he...~**

{Hayden, just trust me. I'll explain later}

Harry blocked them both out in time to hear Dumbledore ask "Mr Boot; I wasn't aware you were staying here. How are you doing, my boy?" in a voice full of curiosity. He had also set a present for Hayden on the table, which he not so subtly pushed towards Hayden as Terry shyly answered. Hayden pretended not to notice.

Turning to the owner of the house, Twinkle Tears (for his eyes were still watering but he'd somehow managed to start his light show up again) asked "I noticed that muggle vehicle through the window, James; I didn't know you were interested in muggle contraptions,"

James scowled at the reminder of the Humvee "It was Harry's_ irresponsible _gift to Hayden,"

Dumbledore frowned "My boy, perhaps not the wisest choice. Something either of you can use might have been more practical,"

"Don't worry Ally, I know how to handle my equipment," Harry smirked, causing Hayden to roll his eyes.

"Hmm, perhaps I could be of assistance, should you need it," Harry turned green, Hayden was biting his lip and drawing blood to keep himself from collapsing into an unstoppable fit of laughter; his shoulders were shaking and he was leaning heavily on the counter to keep himself upright. The sound of Terry's face slapping into his hand echoed throughout the otherwise nearly silent kitchen. James and Lily shifted uncomfortably. Alice looked around her with a confused look on her face, probably wondering why her family was acting so strange. Dumbledore just waited expectantly for an answer, clearly having missed the blatant innuendo.

After waiting for a moment, Dumbledore shook off his determination for a positive reply to his offer and said "I hope you boys enjoyed your birthday. But, alas, I am afraid Harry will have to head home now,"

Hayden and Terry paled, thinking that Dumbledore was going to take Harry by force if he didn't cooperate. Hayden was terrified that he would lose his twin again after having the best day of his life. Terry believed that since Harry had been the one to invite him to stay, Harry leaving would force him to return to his father (Terry failed to understand that Hayden had also claimed the older boy as family and that the Potter heir would insist on Terry continued lodging with the Potter's anyway). Lily looked surprised while James shoulders slumped in relief. He didn't know how to deal with Harry, having not known him since the boy was five. Petunia and Vernon, in his opinion, would have an easier time of reigning Harry in; and he didn't believe that Lily's sister could be as cruel as Harry had said. James' assessment was that Harry, in the moment he'd mentioned the Dursley's being abusive, was just trying to get attention.

And Harry:

Harry laughed.

To say that everyone was shocked by his reaction would be an understatement.

"Wow," he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes "This is too good. You, the almighty moral compass for all, is willingly trying to send me back to the abusive home of magic hating muggles. Ah, thanks Dumbo, I needed that,"

"Harry," Dumbledore frowned, his voice stern "Your aunt and uncle have kindly agreed to grant you a place in their home. Surely you wish to see them again?"

"I will see them again. I'll see the four of them (yes I'm including Marge) on the racks in hell, a place where I will, one day, personally put them," Harry growled, before adopting a 'talking-about-the-weather' voice when he said "But other than that; no, not really,"

"Well you will be going," the Headmaster insisted "It's the safest place for you,"

"Safer than here. Then why doesn't Hayden and Alice come with us, make it a family reunion. Besides, I've lived alone since I ran away from them. I can handle whatever imaginary threat you come up with,"

"You belong with your family," everyone was nervous and awkward as they stood around, watching the two powerful wizards argue. Harry was sending subtle barb after subtle barb at the much older male, whilst Dumbledore was floundering to keep his wise, guiding wit and advice on par under Harry's relentless assault of insults. Hayden thought it was like watching your Grandfather figure trying to control your reckless, vindictive and intelligent little brother who was flinging little digs at the elder as often as possible. Oh, no, w_ait a minute that's exactly what this is, _which was followed by _and those were so not my own thoughts._

**{Sorry, couldn't resist}  
**

"You're right," Harry declared, stunning the assembled family members. The Dursley's were unsure if they should be glad or not. They didn't want to remain in one of those freakish houses longer than absolutely necessary, but at the same time the freak was coming back to live with them. On the bright side, Vernon and Dudley would get there punching bag back. Petunia would no longer need do any housework. Plus, that odd looking Dumbledore fellow was offering them a lot of money to take the boy and 'crush his self esteem and independence. They decided to just be thankful that they would soon leave the Potter household. Harry's next words blew that plan out of the water.

"I do belong with my family, but family doesn't end in blood. You can't choose who you share blood with, but; contrary to popular opinion; you can choose your family. I made my choice: I choose Terry. I choose the Diggory's. I choose my brothers; Hayden and Dri; and my new little sister. They are my family. The Dursley's aren't. Not after what they did,"

"They are your family, Harry, ("It's Gabriel to you") Surely you are not trying to tell me that your aunt is willing to harm her own flesh and blood; her sisters son,"

Lily saw that for the que that it was "It is true, Harry that I have trouble believing what your said about Petunia,"

"The frying pan she clocked me with that one time speaks for itself. It doesn't matter, I won't be returning to Durzkaban,"

Dumbledore glared and clenched his teeth in frustration. He hands clenched and the room began to darken and shake as his anger grew. Harry wasn't cowed. He responded with an even harsher glare and instead of darkness his own half of them become to glow. If he continued, the walls and furniture would be too bright to look at. The Potter parents were surprised that Harry, who had a sadistic and menacing aura about him, was emitting such light while Dumbledore seemed to be the dark one, despite him being a hero and leader of the light.

"I may like my jokes, headmaster," Harry snarled, "I mess around and playing pranks, but do not take me for some mere conjurer of cheap tricks! You have no authority here, now leave!"

Harry turned to walk away. Over his shoulder he shouted...

"And take the apes with you,"

...before he took off upstairs. Hayden and Terry followed him.

Downstairs Dumbledore dejectedly handed the Dursley family a portkey to take them home and sat down to talk with James and Lily. They discussed Hayden and Alice's growing attachment to Harry and Terry's apparent inclusion as a family member. The Potter's, as purebloods, were cousins of some sort to the Boots so Terry was family in a very distant way; but then again so were most purebloods. Regardless, the Lily was already rather fond of Terry and James was getting to the same point. Dumbledore had examined Hayden's pile of presents and deemed them acceptable and safe (he didn't know that anything valuable or useful had been hidden, so the only things the meddler saw was sweets and random gifts from adoring fans). He had tried to remove the Humvee but had completely failed, as Harry had predicted he would.

Dumbledore left, frustrated out of his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In Hayden's bedroom, Hayden pushed Harry onto the bed and then sat down of a chair he dragged over, sitting so that he was directly in front of Harry.

"Explain, now," he commanded.

Looking at the third boy, Harry asked "Terry can you give us a minute? I have something I need to talk to Hayden about,"

"Yeah sure. Come on Alice, we'll find something to do," Terry smiled and graciously accepted that he wouldn't be apart of this discussion yet. Unlike usual, he wasn't so insecure. He could tell that this was something between the two of them, and Harry's words the night before had done wonders for Terry's self confidence.

Hayden raised one eyebrow when the other two children had closed the door behind them.

"Alright, I'll spill. Just listen carefully and trust everything I say implicitly, alright?"

"Gotcha,"

"Okay; first thing is, how exactly do you thing the world, universe, life and all that actually started? What are you kids taught?"

"Uh, we're not really. Thinking about it, I suppose we all just grow up accepting that it just is, you know? I do know that the muggles believe in some really powerful god who made everything"

"Well then I guess I'm about to shatter your world into a thousand pieces. First off, not all muggles believe that. There are many different religions. The one you heard about is Christianity and there's a bunch of different beliefs that follow it differently. None of them are right, though some do come closer than others.

"There is a God, but he'd didn't create the world in six days without effort. It took a very long time, along with hard work and sacrifice. There was a war, against a being called the Darkness. God and his archangels (four powerful 'sons' He created) sealed the Darkness away and gave the lock and key to the second oldest, his favorite; Lucifer. Then God made the earth, the rest of the universe. He made more angels too, less powerful than the archangels. They lived in a place called Heaven. Then God created the Leviathans. They were to inhabit the earth, but something went wrong. So God made a separate reality, called Purgatory, and sealed the Leviathans inside..."

Hayden interrupted "Wait, he just locked them up? But if they were created by him then they were his sons too, right? He locked his sons away?"

"I never said God wasn't a first class douche. Glad to see you're following. So: God then made humans. The first was called Adam, and then his wife Lilith. God commanded the angels to love them, more than they did him. Good little soldiers, they followed their order without question. Except one: Lucifer. He despised humans. He draped himself in the cloak of righteousness, but he was just a vengeful, jealous, brat. He took Lilith, and twisted her soul until she became the first demon. God made Eve for Adam in replacement and banished Lucifer to a second kingdom, called Hell. Lucifer continued to corrupt humanity. He got Adam and Eve kicked out of Eden, rendering them mortal. When a human died, they would go to Heaven and be rewarded, but corrupt souls descended to Hell. Lucifer began making deals with Adam's second son, Abel. This would have damned Abel so the first born; Cain; made his own deal. Abel's soul in Heaven for his own in Hell. Lucifer agreed, so long as Cain put Abel in Heaven,"

Hayden looked upset on Cain's behalf. Having to kill his brother in order to save him, damning himself in the process, seemed to make the man something of a hero for Hayden. Harry and Gabriel agreed not to crush the admiration and respect for Cain's bravery that was growing in Hayden's eyes by not telling him of Cain's fate.

Continuing, Harry said "Seeing what had become of his creation, God left. He gave up after leaving some prophecy about Michael (the eldest Archangel) having to fight Lucifer to the death at some point. The youngest of the four left, not being able to handle his brothers going at each others throats.

"The human race grew, and they worshiped their own deities. Their belief manifested into physical forms; the Pagan's. Be it the Norse, Roman, Greek or Egyptian gods or any other pantheon. They think they came first, just because they were worshiped first: idiots. More demons were made, monsters were born. They were to go to Purgatory upon death,"

Hayden asked the most obvious question when he realized Harry had finished.

"So what's all that got to do with anything? Not that it wasn't interesting,"

Harry shifted nervously. Hayden did notice it; he was more intelligent and observant than people gave him credit for.

"You see, it's, uh, because, I sorta have, um..." {Gabe say hi}

**{Hi, kiddo! I'm Gabriel, youngest Archangel, Pagan god Loki, self admitted sugar addict and all around fun guy}**

**~...~**

{Hayden?}

**~You're sharing your body with an Archangel. Okay, I can just about wrap my head around that. How?~**

{Long story}

Using the new found telepathic link, in order to get Hayden used to it, Harry and Gabriel explained the long complicated tale of the Winchester brothers, Ruby and Lilith, Lucifer's escape, the Horsemen and all the build up and foreplay to the final showdown between Luci and Mikey, Gabriels role in it all and then finally Elysian. About how Gabriel tried to be clever and ended up flinging himself out of his vessel only to crash land in Harry thirty years in the past, which of course led to the explanation about alternate universes. Hayden had a pounding head from it all by the end about half an hour later.

**~Just out of curiosity, how powerful is an Archangel? You know comparatively so I can get an idea of the scale of things~**

**{A below average angel is worth about one and a half Voldemort's. An Archangel is far beyond that; twice, maybe even thirce or more times as powerful}**

**~WHAT! So how the heck did you not kick Quirrel's ass!~**

{Because I'm limited in what I can do. When an Angel takes a vessel, that vessel was born with the ability to host that Angels and his or her grace}

**{Harry was never destined to be a vessel. If we hadn't of merged into this sort of joint existence thing then even being in the same body as me would have obliterated his very being and reduced the body to ash}**

{Even still, while I'm in control my body can't use anywhere near the amount of grace Gabriel is capable of when he's in control (which is still more limited than normal). When we share dominance we're about half way between his level and mine}

**{You saw, kinda, what happens when we over step what our body is capable of. Though the max has risen a bit from exposure}**

Making sure to block Hayden from the next part of the conversation, Harry asked {Should we tell him about the Boy-Who-Lived thing?}

**{Not yet. We tell him anymore, his mind is liable to explode. Especially that}**

{Fair enough}

Coming back to reality, Harry reached out and pressed his hand to Hayden's temple and set to work. Hayden tried to move away in panicked movements, but Harry held him still.

"You said if you did this again it'd kill me," Hayden cried

"I'm not forcing you to download information this time. It's a bit different. What I'm doing is setting up a small shield around the knowledge I just gave you. Don't want anyone to just fish it out," Harry explained as he finished and moved away.

"That can happen?"

"Branch of magic known a Legilimency. Occlumency is the counter, protects your mind from attacks. The shield will stand up to just about anything below Angel level. Anything I say that I don't want found out, I'll put it behind that shield until you can do it yourself," Harry told him, rooting through his trunk's search filter that he'd added until he found a book on Occlumency "You'll have to teach yourself how to guard the rest of your head. I will help though,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hayden took the whole 'Your long lost twin brother is playing roommate to the angel Gabriel' thing pretty well. And like everything else Harry told him to learn, Hayden took to Occlumency like a fish to water. It made him suspicious about whether Hayden had any natural ability. Anyone could learn Occlumency. But those born with a natural ability had a much easier time than most, for whom learning how to defend ones mind effectively was a long, hard, painful and frustrating task.

He also had his theory about the telepathic ability. Magical twins shared a bond that muggle twins did not. They could literally feel each other at any time. Hayden's lack of faith in the younger twins continued survival was highly illogical, and was the result of depression despite the fact that Hayden could literally feel Harry. In addition, in times of high emotion like extreme distress, pain or fear the other twin would feel it to a lesser extent. Angels were all siblings and shared a mental connection to each other. Gabriels grace could have used the magic behind the empathy link as a basis upon which to form a similar connection.

It was just a theory but it was the most convincing one Harry had so far.

As he'd said, Harry was in and out all the time. He alternated his time between having fun with his family, teaching and training Hayden (who he needed as a second teacher for when they brought the others in) and doing his duty as a trickster. Terry, Harry had noticed, definitely had a crush on someone, though Harry hadn't yet worked out who. {It could be Hayden, or Dri maybe. Doubt it's Alice}

Sirius and Remus had given him a stern lecture about how he could have gone to them when he ran away if he needed help. Harry had responded that if he had, Dumbledore would have done and dragged him back to his 'loving' horse-faced aunt. And probably obliviated the Black's for good measure.

Harry was so lost in reminiscing on the past two weeks since his and Hayden's birthday that he almost didn't notice the danger right away. He'd just been down to conduct some business transactions within Knockturn Alley and was on his way back to Potter Manor when he sensed the grace of three angels appear around him. Having never felt the sensation before; and Gabriel not for a long time; they only just managed to avoid getting grabbed by two of them. One was wearing a white woman with greying brown hair tied into a neat bun, wearing a dull grey suit. The man was African-American at least six foot two and proportionately muscled and built. He was wearing a construction crew uniform. The last was apparently the leader and his vessel was a middle aged man with short dark hair, dressed in a black suit that was missing a tie and the top two buttons of his dark shirt were undone.

"Gabriel," the leader said and Gabriel recognized him as Philip. He sounded proud "Raphael will be so pleased we've found you," ah, so that's why.

"Really. Well, tell Raphy, that I'm free on Sundays and around 2 on a Tuesday if he wants to drop in for a drink. Afraid I don't quite have time for a chat right now,"

The female laughed "You always were funny, Gabriel. But it's time to be serious,"

"War is brewing in Heaven. The coward Castiel is calling Angels to his cause, trying to rebel against the word of God," the big guy said.

Philip spoke again "With you on our side, Castiel's renegade's will stand no chance. We can restart the apocalypse; let Michael and Lucifer fight, once and for all. As it was written, so it shall be. Join us Gabriel. You will lead us to greatness,"

Harry pursed his lips, before nodding towards the Angels on either side "Noah, Jael," he identified the big guy and the woman, respectively, before turning his attention back to Philip "How'd you find me anyhow?"

"Luck. We were sent to collect vessels to supply Raphael and deny them to Castiel,"

"Good," Harry drawled, "That makes this easier. Any of you wonder whether or not I want the end of all days back on?"

"You would go against our father's word?" Noah asked, hesitant to go against Gabriel. In his mind he was weighing up his options: Gabriel or Raphael. He'd pick Raf. They always did, in the end.

"We have humored him for too long. Take him and lets go," demanded Jael.

Philip glared at her "Gabriel this is your last chance to come with us willingly. We will take you by force,"

Harry let his blade drop fluidly into his hand "You can try,"

The three advanced, blades drawn, and Harry felt one eye (his left) turn gold. Unlike what most would assume, Gabriel and he hadn't split control. That would be confusing. Instead they'd come into perfect harmony. They were in equal control, in complete tandem with each other. They had each others strength's and each others flaws.

Philip lunged and Harry blocked locking his blade with the younger angel. Noah and Jael began to circle him. Harry twisted his blade, following the motion with his arm placing Philip in an arm lock. He shoved Philip away and ducked to avoid Noah's attack and then twisted around Jael's blade and elbowed her in the face.

Philip was back up so Harry swung at him. The Angel jumped back and Harry pivoted to block and deflect a series of strikes from the other two. Philip advanced while Harry's back was turned only to end up taking a roundhouse kick to the face, dazing him long enough for Harry to land a pair of blows against either side of Philips head. Noah tried a downwards arcing slice which Harry easily maneuvered around, in the process slicing Jael's face along the left cheek. As Noah tried a direct jab, Harry jumped and flapped his wings appearing in a downward dive behind Noah. As Harry's feet hit the ground he plunged his blade into Noah's back. But Jael had followed him and as Noah exploded into a burst of light she dragged her blade across Harry's lower back. He surged forward, but Philip stabbed him in the leg.

Harry quickly kneed Philip in the face and rolled forwards, narrowly dodging Jael's would be finishing shot, pulling Philips blade out as he went. As he came up from the roll he flipped the second weapon and held the blade rather than the hilt before throwing it. It flipped through the air before nailing Philip in the throat as he rose from the ground.

Harry turned to Jael. Her eyes widened. She prepared to fly back to Raphael and tell him that Gabriel had killed Philip and Noah but before she could he was right in front of her. She raised her sword, but he grabbed her arm, snapped it and pushed it to the side before driving his blade upwards beneath her ribs. She screamed and from her body erupted a blast of light and wave of power. When Gabriel let her body fall, there were, stretched out on either side of her, two scorch marks depicting a pair of wings.

Harry caught his breath before clicking his fingers. The spilled blood and three bodies disappeared. Checking the grounds and house windows to check if any members of his family had seen the fight on the driveway. Harry had been able to shield the grace explosion that occurred when an angel died so that anyone inside would not see flashes of light from outside the window of feel the burst of energy, but that wouldn't stop anyone from watching it directly.

There were no bystanders, and Harry flew to the front door. As he slipped in, a hand grabbed hi shoulder. He recognized it as James before he sliced it off and even then the thought was tempting.

"And just were, exactly, have you been?" James asked sternly.

Harry had a feeling something might have happened.

* * *

AN: So this originally continued through the stay at the Burrow/Diggory house and Diagon Alley, but it was going on for too long. Part two of this chapter will be up either tomorrow or Wednesday, depending on when I have some time.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Cya next time, Yozza Out!


	20. Summer of 92 (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

{Blah}=Harry

**{Blah}= Gabriel**

**~Blah~=Hayden**

_"Blah"= Parseltongue  
_

**Morphing Potion: I had similar thoughts but I wanted to know what people thought. I mentioned that I had some stuff planned but that I could be persuaded to change my mind if any option was by far more popular than what I planned. So far, it seems like it'll end up the same as what I had thought originally. **

**Rosalind Fairchild: Check Poll**

**The Richmaster: They were Raphael's angels. The arrogance probably rubbed off on them.**

**Paxloria: James is an idiot; what you didn't know that by now? Dumbledore is a manipulative 'chess master' so he wouldn't just give up. More about the Dursley's since Harry left will be revealed. Plus, Harry said he'd personally "put them on the racks" so he does have a plan.**

**Sakura Lisel: Whichever you would like. I had the idea in my mind that they were destroying the vessel's meant for any angel that sided with Cas, while 'convincing' the other to accept their angel rider. **

**All the other reviewers: Would respond to each, but this AN is already too long. Thanks for the review, glad you're enjoying it!**

**I know I said this would've been up a while ago, but stuff got in the way. Christmas Holiday's threw my schedule and then I was ill for a little while. Still, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Summer of 92 (part 2)  


"You got your ass kicked...by a house elf? A house elf!?"

"It took me by surprise,"

The reason for James' anger, Harry found out, was that a house elf had managed to get through the manor wards and into Hayden's room. As Hayden had come upstairs from eating lunch with the family, he'd encountered the elf who had been bouncing on the bed looking extraordinarily pleased with itself. Hayden had logically thought that at first it was going to try and kill him. Luckily that hadn't happened. The elf, introducing itself as Dobby, had in fact come to give Hayden a vague and mysterious warning about some great danger that was going to be at Hogwarts that year and that Hayden should stay at home instead; a warning that was virtually useless considering the elf wouldn't tell _what _exactly this oh-so-almighty-and-unspeakable danger was. When Hayden, channeling to his idiot father for a moment insisted on returning, the pointy eared bugger tried a different strategy.

Dobby had started using house elf magic to make things around the house start floating around and crashing into each other (breaking some family heirlooms in the process) while masking his magical signature to match Hayden's in order to get him in trouble for under age magic, and therefore expelled from Hogwarts.

In response, Hayden had tried to tackle the elf, only to wind up being blasted to the other side of the room. The wall didn't stand up to the impact of having a body magically flung at it, and Hayden was sent crashing into the adjoining room. That was the scene James and Lily had come upon. Upon seeing the parents of the boy-who-lived, the elf had fled. Hayden was alright in the end though he did have a nice collection of bruises. Lily had instantly began the short process of healing them.

Of course their parents had flown into panic mode when they couldn't find Harry in the house, still obsessed with creating the illusion that they actually cared about him and his well-being. They'd herded Terry, Hayden and Alice into the living room against Hayden's protest's that Harry was fine. James had gotten his colleague's at the Auror office involved. They had a team of warders checking the Manor's wards for any cracks, whilst other auror's were on the lookout for the 'missing' boy, who James was sure had been taken by the elf that he claimed had tried to kill his son.

So now here he was. Hayden and Terry were sitting on the couch in the living room while Harry was lounging in a seat nearby. Lily was trying to get him to allow her to look at his injuries. The same injuries that James was ranting about the House Elf causing. Harry couldn't believe his stupidity and by her eye rolling, neither could Lily. He wasn't even in the house at the time. His reluctant agreement with her thoughts didn't make it any more likely that he'd allow her to check his wounds though; not that puny human magic could heal anything inflicted by an Angel blade.

"That's no excuse," Harry said

**{It really isn't}**

"It is. I wasn't expecting it to throw me threw a wall. So shut up," **~Both of you~**

"It doesn't matter!" James snapped. Harry lazily shifted his attention onto the man "We're checking over the wards to try and find out how he got in but for now its not safe here. So you'll both be going to the Weasley's," Everyone in the room looked at him incredulously. Even Lily knew that having Harry and Ron in the same house was just a recipe for disaster. Poor Ron would be in St. Mungo's by the end of the week.

Harry snorted "Sure. You keep telling yourself that," he spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. He turned to Hayden "I'll be with the Diggory's for a few week's if you need me. Terry you'll be coming too. I'll ask Trix to pack a bag for you,"

"Now hold on a min..." James sputtered angrily.

Harry just glared at him. James backed down.

"Well if that's everything, I'll be on my way," grabbing Terry he practically skipped (but of course he didn't; he strolled in a very casual manner) over to the fireplace and, after throwing in a pinch of floo powder which turned the flickering orange flames green, stepped into the fire with a call of "The Grove". With a flash Harry and Terry were whisked off to the home of the Diggory family. Harry hated floo travel with a passion. He much preferred to fly everywhere. Terry wasn't as uncomfortable, though neither of them succeeded in achieving the most graceful landing. The pair of small boys stumbled out of the fireplace, only to trip up over each others limbs, winding up in a tangled heap on the floor.

There was a heaved sigh, and the pair looked up to see Anna Diggory looking down at them from her seat on the couch.

"Amos, Cedric," she called and footsteps sounded above them and from the adjoining office. Sure that her son and husband were on their way, she looked at the two twelve year old's who were just picking themselves up and remarked "Harry isn't the only less than stellar floo user, it seems," then she grinned and swept Harry into a hug.

"Yes, hello Anna. Long time no see, can you please let me go because I'm human see, and we need this thing called breath," he casually said, being slowly compacted into an angel pancake by the embrace. Then, as the wife of Amos let her adopted son go, he stopped and sniffed the air. "But more than breath we need homemade brownie's," he sniffed again "Warm if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am," before bouncing into the kitchen with all the glee of a four year old on Christmas morning.

"He thinks he's so clever when he does that," she commented.

At that moment, just as Harry passed out of sight, Amos finally opened the door coinciding with Cedric coming down the stairs. They could see that the only possible reason for Anna calling them was the short, mousey haired waif-like boy standing in their living room, looking a little overwhelmed. Terry meanwhile had frozen up a little. He often did that with new people and suspected that Harry had left on purpose, to force the anti-social preteen into getting to know the Diggory's. Of course, Terry acknowledged, it was Harry so it could simply have been that he wanted to scoff all the brownie's before anyone else could. It was hard to tell with him.

"Anna," Amos said slowly "Who's this? We're not adopting another son, are we?" this last part was said in a panicked rush that had Terry realizing how much stress living with Harry must have caused.

"No dear, Merlin knows Harry is enough trouble for a dozen kids," Anna responded

"His names Terry Boot, he's a friend of Harry's," Cedric informed his parents. Terry was shocked that the older boy had even noticed him enough in school to know his name. Cedric picked up on this and said "I pay attention to my little brother. I know who he hangs around with."

"Boot," Amos mused, which caused Terry to realize that the man likely knew his father, and he braced himself when an expression of recognition flashed across his features "Ah yes, I can see the resemblance. In my first year in the Magical Creature's department your grandfather, old Jonathan Boot, was my boss you know. Best director we ever had, and that's including me," he joked.

Terry was in shock. He'd presumed that his family was always as bad as his father, with his uncle being the exception. To learn that this might not be the case gave him hope that he might not be doomed to the same path.

"I guess Harry's here," Cedric asked and continued at Anna's nod "Then where is he?"

"Right here bro," Harry drawled, leaning on one shoulder against the door frame, munching on brownie's covered with fudge sauce.

"Hey Har! How are how you? You should have floo'd over on your birthday. Would have felt much better giving you your present then instead of now. Might have to just not give you it" Cedric teased.

"Shut up 'Ric," Harry shot back

The Hufflepuff faked a hurt expression "He told me to shut up. How insulting. I'd be hurt, if I was, you know, like six or something,"

"Figured since you had an IQ of a six year old, you might be more in tune with their insults,"

"You want to talk IQ. You're the one who thought jumping from the Whomping Willow into the Black Lake was a good idea,"

"Ah good times,"

"It hit you and threw you into a school window before you made it two feet down!"

"Like I said, good times,"

Terry watched the pair's playful arguing and smiled, knowing that this may just be the best summer he'd ever had.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next week passed quickly for Hayden, Harry, Terry and Dri.

Harry had, on that first morning, been given a late birthday party with just the Diggory's and Terry. He'd been gifted with many freshly made doughnuts and treated with snacks for the entire day, Anna for once placing no restrictions on the amount of sugar he ate. Terry had already known that his friend had a fondness for sweet things, but had no idea how far it went and actually felt awed by the amount of junk food such a small person was able to fit in his body. The next day they were back to normal, with the Diggory's , and now Terry as well, actively limiting the amount he could easily get his hands on.

Despite Amos' initial misgivings, followed by resignation, Terry became another brother to Cedric and therefore a son to Anna and Amos. Harry had tied to summon brotherly feelings for Terry but for some reason couldn't. He'd just shrugged his shoulders and put it down to some subconscious resentment still left over from Halloween. But still, even that didn't feel right.

**{You want to sleep with him}**

{No I don't}

**{Yes you do}**

{I want to sleep with Jesse. I slept with Athena. I slept with many people. This isn't the same}

**{Hmm, interesting}**

Terry also felt at home with the Diggory family. He got on well with Cedric, and Amos also made these little comparisons between Terry and either his grandfather or uncle. He experienced what a real mother was like for the first time (he couldn't really accept Lily when he stayed at Potter Manor, because of what she'd done to Harry) and found he quite liked having positive attention from adults.

Hayden had settled into the Weasley house with Alice quite well. Mrs Weasley doted on the two, making sure that they ate second helpings at the very least at every meal, and even made some treacle tart for him whilst making time to visit the Diggory's and picking up a delivery of chocolate rabbit's from Harry for Alice after discovering her obsession with them.

Arthur Weasley kept asking him question's about muggle devices, believing that with a muggleborn mother he might have some idea of how they worked. Unfortunately, the only two things Hayden could talk about was clothes, weapons and cars; though he took care not to mention anything incriminating about the second; so he told the man that he'd be better of asking Harry if they ever met, and promised to introduce them sometime. He did help with the Weasley patriarch's muggle fashion sense though.

As always he got on well with Ron and the twins. Though his relationship with former was becoming more and more strained while he was on better terms with the latter than ever before. Both was due to Harry. Ginny Weasley was squeaking and running away whenever she came within a few feet of him, which was cute the first few times, a little annoying after that and then just plain frustrating. But he got over it.

The trio met up with Dri for an hour or two everyday, sometimes being joined by the twins or Cedric and on one occasion all three. That was a fun day that ended up in a four on four quiditch match. One team was made up of Hayden as seeker, Fred as beater, Ron as keeper and Terry as chaser. They went up against Harry, George, Dri and Cedric. They had Ginny keep track of points and then dragged Percy in as replacement after she got too flustered by the presence of almighty Hayden Potter, slayer of snake-faced morons (**~Get out of my head, Gabriel!~ {Mwhahahahaha}**) Having the advantage of two fourth years instead of one, a better seeker, keeper and chaser as well as an equally skilled beater Harry's team won hand's down. With his slightly upgraded broom and narrowly lesser skill, the Potter brothers race for the snitch was close and George and Fred wound up playing tennis with the bludger so the match was decided by the other two players per team. Frankly, Dri was better than Ron and was the obvious choice to replace Wood in a few years no matter how much Ron complained. Cedric proved to be a fair bit less skilled a chaser than seeker, but outclassed Terry who took it in good nature, knowing he wasn't much of a player. They swapped Cedric and Terry and though Harry still won, his team was beaten by ten points, Dri simply not having the size to stop Cedric's last, all-in, full powered throw.

The tiebreak was called off on account of rain. **{English weather at its finest}**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hayden heard from Hogwarts one sunny morning about a week after he had arrived at the Burrow. He and Ron went down to breakfast to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table. The moment she saw Harry, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. Ginny seemed very prone to knocking things over whenever Hayden entered a room. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Pretending he hadn't noticed this, Hayden sat down and took the bowl of Special K with bits of fruit (sent over by Harry) and a plate of toast Mrs. Weasley offered him. Ron opted for a much less healthy breakfast consisting of a large amount of fried tomato's, sausages and bacon. Alice skipped in, holding in her hands a large paper dinosaur from Harry that she adored and somehow managed to cuddle at night despite it being made out of paper, straws and copious amounts of sellotape .

"Letters from school," said Mr. Weasley, passing Hayden and Ron identical envelopes of yellowish parchment, addressed in green ink. "You two've got them, too," he added, as Fred and George ambled in, still in their pajamas and accepted their toast.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters. Hayden's told him to catch the Hogwarts Express as usual from King's Cross station on September first. There was also a list of the new books he'd need for the coming year.

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

Hayden already knew that there was seven general, all-purpose spell books by Miranda Goshawk that could be used in any lesson that included wands, and a new set of defense books each year (new teacher). The books for the other subjects were each used for two years before a higher grade one was needed, with the exception of History and Astronomy both of which were in use for five years.

Fred, who had finished his own list, peered over at Harry's.

"You've been told to get all Lockhart's books, too!" he said. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must be a fan - bet it's a witch."

At this point, Fred caught his mother's eye and quickly busied himself with the marmalade.

"That lot won't come cheap," said George, with a quick look at his parents. "Lockhart's books are really expensive ...

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs. Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Hayden asked Ginny.

She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish. Fortunately no one saw this except Hayden, because just then Ron's elder brother Percy walked in. He was already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down in the only remaining chair but leapt up again almost immediately, pulling from underneath him Errol, the Weasley's old, tiring owl that was practically useless in its old age.

"Errol!" said Ron, taking the limp owl from Percy and extracting a letter from under its wing. "Finally - he's got Hermione's answer. I wrote to her saying about you coming to stay here because of that house elf."

He carried Errol to a perch just inside the back door and tried to stand him on it, but Errol flopped straight off again so Ron lay him on the draining board instead, muttering, "Pathetic." Then he ripped open Hermione's letter and read it out loud:

"`Dear Ron, and Hayden if you're there,

The gist of the message was that she was annoyed with Ron for not even attempting his summer homework (Hayden had done his charms, herbology and transfiguration already. He still had to do his potions, history could be done on the spot and he had no astronomy) and she hoped that Hayden, Harry and Terry were all okay.

"'I'm very busy with schoolwork, of course'- How can she be?" said Ron in horror. "We're on vacation! - 'and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy my new books. Why don't we meet in Diagon Alley?

"`Let me know what's happening as soon as you can. Love from Hermione. "'

"Well, that fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then, too," said Mrs. Weasley, starting to clear the table. "What're you all up to today?"

The four younger boys chose to play quiditch. The other half of the teams couldn't join them that day, so it wasn't as competitive. They couldn't use real Quidditch balls either, if they were using the Weasley paddock rather than the Diggory's enchanted field which stopped the balls from going anywhere muggles might see, which would have been hard to explain if they had escaped and flown away over the village; instead they threw apples for one another to catch. They took turns riding Hayden's Nimbus Two Thousand and One, which was easily the best broom; Ron's old Shooting Star was often outstripped by passing butterflies. Fred and George's Comet's were still in good condition despite being a few models out of date.

Five minutes later they were marching up the hill, broomsticks over their shoulders. They had asked Percy if he wanted to join them, but he had said he was busy. Hayden had only seen Percy at mealtimes so far; he stayed shut in his room the rest of the time.

"Wish I knew what he was up to," said Fred, frowning. "He's not himself. His exam results came the day before you did; twelve O.W.L.s and he hardly gloated at all."

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels," George shivered "Scary thought, those are. Bill got twelve, too. If we're not careful, we'll have another Head Boy in the family. I don't think I could stand the shame."

Bill was the oldest Weasley brother. He and the next brother, Charlie, had already left Hogwarts. Hayden had never met either of them, but knew that Charlie was in Romania studying dragons and Bill in Egypt working for the wizard's bank, Gringotts.

"Dunno how Mum and Dad are going to afford all our school stuff this year," said George after a while. "Five sets of Lockhart books! And Ginny needs robes and a wand and everything ...

"Don't worry about it. Focus on everything else, I'll get the books. Consider it me repaying you for letting me and Alice stay," he cut off the twins protest's. He missed Ron's look of jealousy at the casual mention of money.

Mrs. Weasley woke them all early the following Wednesday. Trudging downstairs, Hayden was the first to notice the bizarre sight of Arthur Weasley and Anna Diggory played table football against Harry and Dri in the Weasley's kitchen. Terry and Cedric watched from the sidelines making a small wager between themselves. With a war cry, Anna spun her mid-fielders and smashed the mini football into Harry and Dri's goal. Their mouths dropped open in shock.

Mrs Weasley tutted "Arthur went over to Amos' last night. The four of them have been at this since midnight," Hayden glanced at the Weasley clock (the one that told time, not the magical one that monitored the family) and saw that it was seven-thirty.

"Dammit, why didn't we just take our twenty four win streak when we could?" Harry growled, his competitive nature coming out.

"'Winner takes all' you said. 'It'll be easy' you said. Last time I trust you with a thousand quid bet," Dri grouched.

"WHAT!" Mrs Weasley screeched "A THOUSAND GALLEONS! ARTHUR HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNOW WE STRUGGLE WITH MONEY! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A THOUSAND GALLEONS"

"Molly!" Anna shouted to be heard "It's muggle money. At Gringotts, 1 galleon is worth about twenty muggle pounds, and it was from my money or Harry's. Arthur didn't spend a knut and even if he had it's not as much as you think,"

In their relief and exuberance that they suddenly had an extra fifty galleons on their hands (quickly worked out by Fred) the Weasley clan never noticed that Anna wasn't the type to gamble full stop, let alone with children. Dri didn't seem to be in on it, but Hayden narrowed his eyes at Harry who discreetly winked back.

It was explained that Lily and Remus were doing something or other for Dumbledore while Sirius, Amos and James were in work and Marlene wasn't feeling well so the Weasley's got saddled with a few extra kids. Anna was coming with them though, to 'assist in crowd control' or 'work as a sheep herder' as Dri and Harry, respectively, put it.

Before long the group was making their way through Diagon Alley.

"Harry! Hayden! Ron! Dri! Terry! Over here!" the amount of shouted names must have taken a lot of breath to say one after the other.

Hayden looked up and saw Hermione Granger standing at the top of the white flight of steps to Gringotts. She ran down to meet them, her bushy brown hair flying behind her.

"Hello boys," she said cheerily "Oh hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Weasley. It's lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger" Harry was fake gagging.

Of course, Molly instantly loved her and just knew that she'd be a great match for Hayden in a few years, though she couldn't help but hope that he might take an interest in Ginny and that her youngest son could benefit from a relationship with the girl.

"Oh, but I'm sorry I don't know who you are," she apologized to Anna. She knew who Cedric was; everyone at Hogwarts did.

"This is my mother Anna. I'm Cedric," he smiled. She giggled. The others stared wide-eyed at Hermione actually _giggling_ of all things. Harry, the mature person that he is, simply sang:

"Ced and 'Mione sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" before breaking off into mad cackling and ducking out of reach of Cedric's retaliatory slap that had been aimed for the back of the raven-haired teen's head.

Hermione recovered from her blush and introduced the man and woman with her as her parents. They'd met most of the group before, however briefly following the Troll break-in, but the novelty of talking to Muggle's had not yet worn off.

"Meet you back here," Ron said to Hermione as the large party were led off to their underground vaults by another Gringotts goblin.

The vaults were reached by means of small, goblin-driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry enjoyed the breakneck journey down to the Diggory's vault, being the adrenaline junkie that he is. Dri and Hayden were much the same. Most of the Weasley's were partial to it as were Anna and Cedric. Terry looked a bit motion-sick after then visited Hayden and Dri's trust vault, Harry siphoning a little from each (both knowing he would pay them back) and then both giving some to Terry against all of his complaints.

Back outside on the marble steps, they all separated. Percy muttered vaguely about needing a new quill. Fred and George had spotted their friend from Hogwarts, Lee Jordan and Dri followed to see the missing member of the New Marauders, with Terry trailing behind. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going to Madam Malkins. Mr. Weasley was insisting on taking the Granger's off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Anna was going to Fortesque's to stop Harry from raiding the place and 'Ric was meeting up with his friends **{Friends? Ooooh, Hermione's gonna be jealous!}**

**~Not everyone's as sick in the head as you two for thinking about that, so please keep the comments to a minimum **

"We'll all meet at Flourish and Blotts in an hour to buy your schoolbooks," said Mrs. Weasley, setting off with Ginny. "And not one step down Knockturn Alley!" she shouted at the twins' retreating backs.

Ron and Hermione strolled off along the winding, cobbled street. Hayden was all set to follow, but Harry dragged him back. {They'll be a while. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny will all get their own wands. The twins and Percy probably won't bother to get new books or equipment now, but Ginny's probably gonna get everything new. We have time}

**~For what~**

{Inheritance Test. I'm curious}

Once back inside of Gringotts, Harry pulled his brother over to Griphook's counter and the Goblin, almost like it was prearranged, led them to Ragnarok's office.

The Goblin Chief boomed "Mr Gabriel, what a surprise. You don't write, you don't call..."

"Why is that the first thing anyone had said to me in the past two months?" **{Because it's true?}**

"I presume who wish for Mister Potter to take an Inheritance Test?"

"Aye, and I want to look at the account details for my houses and his,"

They underwent the ritual and the following appeared on the page in thin, black spidery writing.

_Inheritance Test:_

_Name: Hayden Remus Potter (age 12)_

_Birth Parents: James Charlus Potter (father) &amp; Lily Potter-Evans_

_Godfather: Remus John Lupin  
_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom-Smith_

_Inheritance:_

_1/3 of the Potter Wealth_

_/3 of the Potter Property (Potter Manor, Australian Beach House)_

_1/3 of the Potter family heirlooms_

_1/1 of the Peverell Wealth_

_1/6 of the Black Wealth_

_Angel Vault_

_Abilities: Level 1=Beginner, Level 2=Average , Level 3=Student , Level 4=Apprentice, Level 5=Master (Underlined abilities cannot increase in levels)_

_Animagus, Lvl 1 Blocked 100% (By James Potter at age 14 months  
_

_Occlumency, Lvl 3 Blocked 80% (By Albus Dumbledore at age 4)  
_

_Legilmency, Lvl 1_

_Metamorphmagus, Lvl 1__ Blocked 100% (By Albus Dumbledore age 6_

_Parseltongue, Lvl 1  
_

_Fire Elemental, Lvl 1 Blocked 90% (By James Potter at age 16 months)  
_

_Angelic Abilities:_

_Angel Telepathy (Low Level Connection to Archangel Gabriel)  
_

_Weaknesses:_

_Ice/Water Spells_

_Strength's_

_Mind_

_Charms_

_Transfiguration_

_DADA _

_Flame spells_

_End of Test_

"Would you like me to remove the blocks? I warn you the procedure is quite difficult," Ragnarok offered after a few moments of Hayden numbly staring at the sheet, the last shreds of trust in Dumbledore being torn away. Harry shook his head.

"I'll do it," he said, "With Gabe we can do it quicker and less painfully. I'll work on training him in his new abilities at a later date," he began to steer Hayden out of the room, accepting a ledger on the way out. As the door was closing, Harry shouted back that he'd send Ragnarok a Nundu tooth at Christmas. Hayden would normally have freaked out at this statement, but in his shock it didn't even register on his 'protective-big-brother-meter'.

Snapping Hayden out of it took a few minutes but it worked eventually. He only kept calm as a result of Harry promising to let Hayden rage and rant in a safer, more controlled environment later on.

Swallowing his anger for the time being, they met up with Ron and Hermione. Harry only stuck by them because he refused to leave his brother in the state he was in. They visited the ice cream store, each getting whichever flavor they wanted, Harry, naturally, going for a chocolate fudge sundae. Ron and Hermione had already gone around most of the alley and in Harry's eyes it had nothing on Muggle shopping districts except the fact that Diagon's light show was year round instead of only Christmas or Halloween.

Only a few minutes later, they headed for Flourish and Blotts. They were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As they approached it, they saw to their surprise a large crowd jostling out side the doors, trying to get in. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 P.m. to 4:30 P.m.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed, while Harry rolled his eyes. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

The crowd seemed to be made up mostly of witches around Mrs. Weasley's age. A harassed-looking wizard stood at the door, saying, "Calmly, please, ladies ... Don't push, there ... mind the books, now . . . . "

Hayden, Ron, and Hermione squeezed inside. A long line wound right to the back of the shop, where Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his books. They each grabbed a copy of The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 and sneaked up the line to where Molly, Arthur, Anna, Cedric, Percy and Ginny were standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Harry slunk off to a corner where Terry and the New Marauders were pouring over prank books and plotting.

"Oh, there you are, good," said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded breathless and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute ...

Gilderoy Lockhart came slowly into view, seated at a table surrounded by large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the crowd. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that exactly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat was set at a jaunty angle on his wavy hair.

A short, irritable-looking man was dancing around taking photographs with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every blinding flash.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, moving back to get a better shot. "This is for the Daily Prophet -"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Gilderoy Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then he saw Hayden. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Hayden Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Hayden's arm, and pulled him to the front. The crowd burst into applause. Hayden's face burned with embarrassment, annoyance and anger as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys. He was about to explode but an unusually stern glare from Harry warned him to keep cool. Hayden resigned to not use his martial arts or various hidden weapons to brutally murder the frigging, self righteous peacock.

**~God, I'm turning into you~**

"Nice big smile, Hayden," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page."

When he finally let go of Hayden's hand, he could hardly feel his fingers. He tried to sidle back over to the Weasleys, but Lockhart threw an arm around his shoulders and clamped him tightly to his side.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly, waving for quiet. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time!

"When our young Boy-Who-Lived here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography -which I shall be happy to present him now, free of charge-" The crowd applauded again. "He had no idea," Lockhart continued, giving Hayden a little shake that made his glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, Magical Me. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Hayden found himself being presented with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering slightly under their weight, he managed to make his way out of the limelight to the edge of the room, where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron.

"You have these," Harry mumbled to her, tipping the books into the cauldron. "I'll buy my own -"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" said a voice Hayden had no trouble recognizing. He straightened up and found himself face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer.

"Famous Hayden Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy.

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. Ginny went scarlet as Ron and Hermione fought their way over, both clutching stacks of Lockhart's books.

"Better than having to sleep around with Pug-Nose Parkinson and those two gorilla's you have trailing after you," Harry said, and Malfoy turned around and paled at the sight of all five New Marauders, with Terry skirting around the confrontation to grab Cedric and some adults if possible.

"You see Malfoy," Dri said.

"Those two aren't here now," Lee picked up where the younger boy left off.

"And if I were you," Fred continued.

"I would try to avoid," George said.

"Picking a fight," the both spoke in unison.

"When you're outnumbered eight to one," Harry finished.

"Ron! Fred! George!" said Mr. Weasley, struggling over with Terry and Cedric. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy. He strolled past the prankster group, who obeyed Harry's nod to let him past, and stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way.

"Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids ... I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, very battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

"Obviously not," Mr. Malfoy said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?"

Mr. Weasley flushed darker than either Ron or Ginny.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said.

"Clearly," said Mr. Malfoy, his pale eyes straying to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who were watching apprehensively. "The company you keep, Weasley ... and I thought your family could sink no lower ='

There was a thud of metal as Ginny's cauldron went flying; Mr. Weasley had thrown himself at Mr. Malfoy, knocking him backward into a bookshelf. Dozens of heavy spellbooks came thundering down on all their heads; there was a yell of, "Get him, Dad!" from Fred or George; Mrs. Weasley was shrieking, "No, Arthur, no!"; the crowd stampeded backward, knocking more shelves over; "Gentlemen, please - please!" cried the assistant, and then, louder than all

"Break it up, there, gents, break it up -"

But rather than breaking up, it intensified as Harry snapped his fingers and conjured a toilet seat which he tossed to Mr Weasley. The red headed man instantly used his new weapon to gain the upper hand, not caring where it came from. Looking at the two, he knew that Hayden could take either out in hand to hand without breaking a sweat. Despite Malfoy Sr's slim and tall frame, he was weak and out of shape.

All good things must come to an end, however. Hagrid was wading toward them through the sea of books. In an instant he had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye by an Encyclopedia of Toadstools, forming an impressive shiner. However the purple bruising all up the side of Malfoy's face showed just who had won the fight. Harry was proud of the toilet seat. {Good boy, Lennie!} **{Lennie? No, no, no. You can't call him Lennie. He's obviously a Nick} ~I'm surrounded by idiot's~ **

Malfoy was still holding Ginny's old Transfiguration book. He thrust it at her, his eyes glittering with malice.

"Here, girl - take your book - it's the best your father can give you -" Pulling himself out of Hagrid's grip he beckoned to Draco and swept from the shop.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," said Hagrid, almost lifting Mr. Weasley off his feet as he straightened his robes. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that - no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter - bad blood, that's what it is - come on now - let's get outta here."

The assistant looked as though he wanted to stop them leaving, but he barely came up to Hagrid's waist and seemed to think better of it. They hurried up the street, the Granger's shaking with fright and Mrs. Weasley beside herself with fury.

"A fine example to set for your children . . . brawling in public . . . what Gilderoy Lockhart must've thought -"

"He was pleased," said Fred. "Didn't you hear him as we were leaving? He was asking that bloke from the Daily Prophet if he'd be able to work the fight into his report - said it was all publicity -"

But it was a subdued group that headed back to the fireside in the Leaky Cauldron, where Harry, the Weasleys, and all their shopping would be traveling back to the Burrow using Floo powder. They said good-bye to the Granger's, who were leaving the pub for the Muggle street on the other side; Mr. Weasley started to ask them how bus stops worked, but stopped quickly at the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Hayden took off his glasses and put them safely in his pocket before helping himself to Floo powder. He might be used to it but it definitely wasn't his favorite way to travel and he had a habit of losing his glasses.

Still, the fight in the bookstore and the nauseating trip had done one thing: Hayden's was distracted from his rage. For now

* * *

**So, quite a long chapter. Quite a lot was edited text from Chamber of Secret's Chapter 4. Not much Gabriel, but it was mostly a filler. Had fun writing it though (the first time that is)**

**Cya next time. Yozza Out!**


	21. The New King

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.**

{Blah}=Harry

**{Blah}= Gabriel**

**~Blah~=Hayden Potter  
**

_"Blah"= Parseltongue  
_

**Thundramon: While relationships are inevitable to occur, there won't be anything graphic. I'm not good at writing that anyway. But I'm glad you like it!**

**Kirei Ao Tori: I specifically didn't put Harry/Dri as a pairing. I have my reasons, and you'll find out what those reasons are before third year I think :)**

**Paxloria: It's not always the action that counts, but the reason. Read on and that might seem less cryptic. **

**Starlightgilgalad: Ah, yes! Lennie/Nick will be making a return appearance at some point in the future. Who knows? He might become a series regular!**

**wolfawaken: Yeah that's a problem I often find. I try and find those mistakes before I post but I am prone to miss a few.**

**Jenn008: Here you go :)**

**Yana 5: Glad you're enjoying it!**

**DarkKitsuneFluffy: Glad you liked it. You'll see why he did nothing in this chapter or the next, I can't quite remember where I put that scene.**

**Ramen-lover: I always liked Arthur.**

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**viridianaln9: Well here's the next one, glad you liked it.**

* * *

Second Year: The New King  


After the trip to diagon, the large group had floo'd back to the Weasley's home. The Weasley's themselves went through first; Arthur was grinning broadly at having met two muggles and beaten up Lucius Malfoy with a toilet seat. Though he suspected it was the twins who'd passed it to him, he wasn't sure and was in too much of a good mood to even scold them for it. Molly was more than willing to do that for him, though, whilst at the same time telling the patriarch off for 'setting a bad example'. Fred and George alternated between staring at the wands that had replaced their uncle's Fabian and Gideon's and defending themselves against the accusations Molly was throwing at them. They glared at Harry when he came through for having landed them in degnoming duty.

Ginny had continued to creepily stare at Hayden, a large blush covering her face that clashed horribly with her hair. Harry was somewhat worried that he'd have to start hiring Crabbe and Goyle like people to act as bodyguards for his twin. He wondered idly how much Malfoy would pimp them out for.

**{Doubt he'd go for it at all. They're probably the only action he's getting}**

{True. But then again we can 'offer' a good bargain}

**{By offer I sincerely hope you mean pranking him: there's no one aside from Dumbledore, Snape, Lockhart, James, and Lily who deserve it more than the mini-Uriel}**

{Really, you see Uriel? How come?}

**{Well, both Uriel and the Malfoy's are selfish, lying brainless douche bags}**

{Yeah, but Uriel was far more powerful than any Malfoy ever could be, and at least he was able to hold decent conversation so long as you avoided the whole 'mud-monkey' topic}

**{Agree to disagree}**

Cedric had followed soon after Ginny had left through the flames while Anna stayed behind until all of the children had gone through. Harry had apprehensively stepped into the flickering green flames only to end up exiting the Burrow's fireplace with a slight stumble, but somehow managed to avoid being launched out into the far wall. He smugly puffed out his chest and adopted a very Lockhart like pose. His grin lasted for about two seconds, right up until Terry was spat out behind him. The older Ravenclaw collided with his friend sending them both sprawling to the ground, whereupon Harry realized he'd forgotten to move out of the way.

The two were just pushing themselves up off the floor when Hayden followed them in a similarly graceless manner. The three ended up tangled on the kitchen floor trying to untangle their limbs while those that had already come through frowned (Mr and Mrs Weasley) while Ginny continued staring at Hayden; whose shirt had ridden up slightly; Ron was oblivious and ranting that they should have 'got' Draco while they could, unaware that Harry had stuck a little surprise on the blonde ponces robes. Fred, George and Cedric had absolutely no reservations about bursting into hysterical laughter.

Seconds later, Dri gracefully stepped out of the fire and casually stepped over the entwined legs that the boys were having trouble separating. He only spared them a single, pitiful glance before joining his partners in laughing themselves to death.

**~Stupid naturally graceful long-limbs~**

{Agreed}

"Hayden!" Terry gasped as the aforementioned boy accidentally pressed his weight down on Terry's chest "Get off!" The older Potter was about 5 inches taller than Harry, and had maybe three on Terry plus he was a fair bit heavier than the stick thin latter. Not to mention, Terry's ribs were quite weak, which Harry had picked up on days earlier during a curiosity driven body scan.

"Sorry, mate" Hayden said as he rolled to the side after they'd finally separated the limbs.

"Right, well I'll be borrowing Hayden for a little stress relieving exercise for a while. Cya!" with that Harry grabbed Hayden's arm and pulled him through the fireplace with a call of 'The Grove'. Mid way through the journey though he flew straight into his trunk, not willing to relive an equally embarrassing exit at the Diggory home. However the floo had thrown him off slightly and so they arrived in Harry's training room about two feet of the ground. Hayden dropped and landed on his side with an 'oomph' but Harry simply used his wings to correct his own position.

"Okay," Harry grinned as Hayden once more got to his feet "Now you can rage"

With that, Hayden released the fury his occlumency shields were just barely keeping at bay. At Harry's instruction he pulled a machete from the sheath that had just appeared on his belt and charged at the training dummies that Harry had encircled them with.

As he went to town on the training program, Harry could hear his twin muttering the names Dumbledore and Lockhart under his breath.

Twenty minuted later, Hayden stood panting as he surveyed the destroyed mannequins that he'd relentlessly assaulted. Harry stood next to him in a black ankle length duster coat, black shirt and faded jeans. The younger hummed thoughtfully. {If he can do that when he's weak from the blocks Dumbles has on him, he'd be near unstoppable by the time he leaves school if they were to be removed} **{Hmm. Give him twenty years and he could be as dangerous to all things supernatural as John Winchester was} **{I agree in terms of combat. But overall even more so. He has magic to back whatever skills he picks up as tools of the trade} **{True}**

**~Don't talk about me as if I'm not here~ **Even Hayden's mental voice sounded tired.

"Do follow me, brother dearest," Harry instructed, leading Hayden through the door and into the living room, where he pushed Hayden down on to the couch, he himself sitting in the adjacent arm chair.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Hayden snapped back, before sighing and rubbing a hand over his eyes "But better than I was before. Thank you,"

"No problem. Want to tell me what in particular is bothering you?"

Hayden started and stopped several times before managing to get out what he wanted to say "Everything. All of it. I don't know what to think. First ten years of my life I looked up to him," Harry didn't need to ask who "I didn't know he was involved in sending you away. Not until you told me at the end of the year. Now I find out he's been blocking my magic and dad too. I don't know, Har. I'm scared, angry; furious even; I just don't know..."

Harry shifted onto the seat next to his brother and wrapped one arm around his shoulder (or tried too).

"If it's any consolation, I think the blocks James put on you were for your own protection," Harry commented in a sympathetic tone, one that was drastically out of character for him, but his was Hayden. He'd do the same only for Dri, Alice and Terry. Not even the Diggory's (as much as Harry considered them part of his mismatched family) had reached this point with him.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked miserably.

"Parents often put blocks on overly powerful children. It limits the amount of accidental magic they can do, stops 'em from hurting themselves. I reckon that's what they were and then the plank forgot to take them down," he paused "Or was forced to forget,"

Hayden's brow furrowed in thought, then his eyes widened "An obliviate?"

"Maybe. I can't imagine the whiskers wants someone to outshine him. With those blocks on, you were always going to be weaker than him and thus can't take his spotlight. Those blocks left on much longer, combined with his own could have permanently stunted your magic"

Hayden sputtered "Th-that, that son of a...that mother...DAMN HIM!"

"Oh I'd love too. But unfortunately he's got just under five years left on a contract. I do not want to attract Hell's attention by killing their client before they come to collect," Harry pouted at the loss of opportunity.

"Really?" Hayden asked, incredulous. Then again, the old man had been manipulating them for years so Hayden wouldn't put it past him.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed "but I can't find out _what_ he wanted,"

Hayden thought about it. Harry had mentioned that Dumbledore had five years left, which meant that by the terms of a standard deal, Dumbledore had made the contract when Hayden was seven. For the life of him he couldn't remember seeing anything life altering about the headmaster following that year. Which meant it must be a high-value contract or a low-value. Low value meant that you were given longer than you would have normally and that the deal wasn't considered very important or that the summoner had some bargaining chip that was used to extend their own contract repayment time. High value was the class assigned to the big deals, like bringing someone famous or important (as in Hell's hit list level important) back to life. Those were usually given five years or, in the biggest of the biggest cases such as Sam Winchester's resurrection, only one year. In fact Azazel had only given John Winchester an hour in exchange for Dean's life, and that was with the colt thrown in.

**{Oh bravo; Harry I'm so proud}**

{Yeah, yeah well done and all that}

"You told me Dumbledore had a contract just to test what I'd remembered from your lesson's?" Hayden asked, a little annoyed.

{Not at all. We just used the opportunity}

**{People don't call him an opportunistic bastard for nothing you know}**

"So he does have a contract?"

"Yes he does"

"Why do you keep switching between mental and physical talking?" Hayden queried, getting a little side tracked.

"I can't decide which I like more. Besides the point, that is though. Would you like me to remove the blocks now?"

Hayden swallowed nervously. The Goblin had said it was difficult and painful. Though then again after going through Harry's Hell (his training) Hayden suspected that he could take whatever pain this brought with it. Plus he trusted his twin. Harry meanwhile, knew for a certainty that Hayden was going to say yes, and was building up his grace to act as he needed it to when Hayden gave the word.

"Yes," Hayden said, deciding that he wanted them gone.

"Brace yourself then," Harry warned, and then he began.

Hayden grimaced in discomfort and then gasped in pain as he felt something within him begin to break. It felt as though every bone and muscle within his body was being tugged on, battered and set on fire all at the same time. In actuality it was Harry working his grace into Hayden's body and latched on to the block. A wizard or witches magical core was like an extra organ, except that it took the form of pure energy and was invisible to the naked eye. It rushed through the body to every cell from the magical core in the center of the chest, a mass of swirling energy in the heart. Dumbledore's block's were like a cage around that core, limiting the flow of magic and completely blocking some forms of the energy. Harry's grace had latched onto that cage and was now ripping it open forcefully. The ache Hayden was feeling was his body being suddenly flooded with a level of magic it hadn't before been exposed to.

That was also the same reason why he wasn't just breaking the block's straight away in one forceful pull. Allowing all of Hayden's magic out at once would be too much for the boy's body to handle. It would literally tear him apart from the inside. So Harry had to break the bars on the cage piece by piece; sort of like the seals to his darling older half-brother's cell; and let Hayden become accustomed to the magic at his own pace.

Harry had activated a time freeze when he'd entered the trunk, predicting that it would take some time. Seven hours passed inside the trunk with Harry tirelessly working to undo as much as he safely could in one day. Hayden, by this point, was in agony. When the seventh hour came to an end, Harry withdrew his grace from Hayden's body. It took a further twenty minutes for Hayden to be able to move again.

"It's done?" he asked.

"Not quite," Harry replied and explained that Hayden's magic couldn't handle anymore release. Though he was quick to placate Hayden by saying that his metamorph ability was now unlocked completely, and the block's on his animagus, occlumency and elemental abilities were down to half of what they had been. The currently brown haired preteen went on to explain that he'd found what was left of a block on Hayden's general magic. From what he could tell, it had been set by Lily at age 3 (Harry remembered that Hayden had been using accidental magic a lot at around that age, usually to explode things when James forgot about Harry) and was a child's safety block. It blocked 80% of Hayden's wild magic at the time it was set and gradually decreased the amount it was blocking by 10% per year so that by the time he was eleven, his magic should have settled and was unblocked. But, at around age 8, as far as Harry could tell, Dumbledore altered it, and stopped the decrease, leaving nearly a third of Hayden's magic inaccessible.

Harry had just taken that one of too.

"Lily was actually really sensible with that, and it would have given you better control over your magic if Dumbles hadn't interfered," Harry mentioned, giving a rare compliment to the woman.

"How come you never got blocked?"

"Oh I did. But they were all destroyed when Gabe arrived and since I never had any incidents of magic bursts after '81, they just thought I was a squib and didn't put 'em back on," **{Your welcome}**

"And you couldn't do that for me...why?"

"You think I was always this talented. You'd be right, like, but you know..."

**{No you wouldn't, just after he took off from Durzkaban he ended up blowing his lower arm off trying to heal a broken wrist}**

{Shush; he doesn't need to know that}

**{Maybe not...funny though} **He was talking about the way Hayden's face instantly lost all colour, and his eyes snapped to Harry's arm as though double checking that it was still attached.

{Yeah, S'pose so. Can we at least agree not to tell him about the little three-on-one angel fight outside the manor}

**{Yeah, probably should keep that one under wraps}**

**~Puedo oirte, idiota~**

**{...}  
**

{...}

**~It means 'I can hear you, idiots'~**

{Yeah I know what it means. When did you learn Spanish?}

**~From you. I was bored on night and decided to explore this link. Turns out I can fish knowledge from you: who knew?~**

**{Not me, that's for sure}**

**~Yeah, your head is a scary place though; gonna try and avoid it at all costs~**

{Yeah sure...wait...did you go through my memories?}

**~By accident. Kinda stumbled on them~**

{So did you see, you know, _that_ time...}

**~Yep. Didn't know a human could bend that way. How the hell did you get someone like that to sleep with you?~**

{Well, it was ...}

**~A conjured girl? Already know, don't bother making something up. Desperate much?~**

{...shut up}

"What fight, anyway?" Hayden asked, massaging his temple "Didn't see that one,"

"Some of Raphael's goon's, by some strange chance, found me at the manor on the day Dobby got in. I won,"

Hayden frowned and slugged him in the arm, only to nearly fall to his knee's in pain as he clutched his broken hand. Hayden whimpered and Harry rolled his eyes before healing the broken bones. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Don't like it when he don't tell me things," Hayden explained, regretting his admonishment tactic. He made a mental note to himself: hitting Harry hurts.

"The blocks can't be the only thing you wanted to ask about," Harry prompted a few moments later, after a brief silence passed between the two.

"No. The inheritance,"

"What about it,"

"Well, this isn't me being greedy, but isn't it customary to give the majority of your wealth to your heir and then split the remainder between your other kids and any godchildren?"

"It is," Harry nodded "It's why your up for a sixth of the Black Wealth. I've got an equal amount to you and I reckon Alice does too, and then Dri gets the other half, plus the heirlooms, property and most of the McKinnon fortune,"

"Then why did it say I was only getting one third of everything from the Potter's?" Hayden frowned, trying to work it out. He wasn't greedy. But he doubted his parents had split it up equally between him, Alice and Harry and so he was curious as to where everything else was going.

"That would be your father's blind devotion to Dumbledore. You're getting the Peverell wealth because there's a stipulation on that vault that only someone of their blood can use it. But the Potter wealth? Well, I did some digging and Dumbledore is set to inherit an equal amount as you when your parents die. The last third is split unequally between me, Neville, Alice and Dri,"

"What!"

"That's not the worst of it either. James gave Dumbles free reign. His been making large deposits into his own vault, which he took as 'War Funding' for up to eight years after the war was ended. More was used to pay for Ron and Ginny's school tuition; the Weasley's didn't have enough to get seven years schooling for two more children, so Dumbledore used 'his' money to fund them.

"Now he said that it was in honour of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and to repay the late Septimus Weasley for his help in blocking the dark faction in the Wizengamot. But I think it was really a bid to buy the families loyalty,"

"The Weasley's are in his pocket?" Hayden gasped, astonished.

"Not knowingly, I don't think. They became loyal to him because they see him as an old friend of their deceased relatives who helped them when they were in trouble without asking for anything in return. He basically assured himself of that families loyalty without making it seem like he was gathering support,"

"Okay, now what about Lockhart and Malfoy. Why didn't you do anything?"

"And lose my year's entertainment? Why scare the ponce off now while he still has an out, when I can drive him to the mental ward at St. Mungo's once he's at Hogwarts, where he can't run away without losing face: which he won't do, by the way. Not without something extreme," Harry explained "And do you really think I let Malfoy walk away without any little presents. His robes are set to disappear anytime he's with more than a dozen people at any point in the next five years. So Death Eater meetings are out!" the insane glee on Harry's face was unmistakeable.

"One last thing. The money you gave the Weasley's. How did you work that out?"

"Anna and I. We knew they wouldn't accept charity so we decided to get Arthur hooked on a muggle game and let him 'win' some money instead. Underestimated the cost of everything though. Getting two full sets of Lockharts books, plus new robes, Ginny's equipment, potion's ingredients and three new wands. Lockharts books meant they had to get second hand books in the other subjects,"

"Not Percy," Hayden interrupted "they put a little aside to get him new books for his NEWT years,"

"Aye and Ron could get an Ice-Cream on his own, the twins got some extra prank products and even Molly and Arthur got some new robes made," Harry grinned, "It worked out pretty damn well,"

"But still, one thousand pounds? Besides why didn't you just give him the Galleons straight up. Why have him get it exchanged?"

"Profit." Harry said bluntly

"Huh?"

"If we gave Arthur the galleons we'd be fifty galleons down. But we took ten galleons, converted it and then Arthur had it changed back later, giving him fifty,"

"What? How does that work?" came the confused reply.

"The goblins have a stock pile of Galleons they use specifically for exchanges with the muggleborn's and their parents. Now, trade in a galleon in the muggle world and you're looking at nearly a grand in muggle money, but the Statute of Secrecy prevents that. So the goblins put the galleon to pound rate down as far as they could, which is one galleon to a hundred pounds without muggleborns kicking off.

"However, the goblins are clever. They want more galleons in the wizarding economy because that boost's their own profit and their reputation. Now. that would lead to hyper-inflation in most circumstances, but this is different because it's not the same people with more money, its more people with the same money. So they make the rate different the other way. So now for every hundred quid the muggles trade in, the goblins are inputting five galleons instead of one while the other way they're losing one galleon for the same amount. And thats how we maximized our profit on this little charity venture of ours. Understand?"

Hayden didn't grasp all of the finer concepts, but he got the gist of it. Goblins like to make money, Harry took advantage and increased his money to 500%. His only question was:

"How do we use this?"

They both grinned. Then it grew into a small chuckle and then an evil, maniacal laughter.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Miles away in an office in a Scottish Castle, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going over his plans for the coming year. He needed to have some way to get Harry Potter back under his control, but so far the boy had outwitted him at every turn. Even worse, the rebellious influence from both the damn Potter boy and the troublemaker Black was starting to make his weapon less open to his own influence. Albus sighed. _Do they not see, _he thought, _can they not understand that the Greater Good depends on Hayden's loyalty to me_.

Harry Potter's power was another thing that unnerved him. The boy must have undergone some dark ritual in order to have gained that power. There was no other way he could have an equal if not greater power level than he, defeater of Grindelwald and master of the Elder Wand.

Potter would have to go. Black, too. It pained him to admit it but things would be far easier if they were dead. Even Boot might have to be removed lest the rebel leaders become martyr's for the boy. Such a symbol could not be used by Hayden and the Weasley twins without some sort of adult support. With the two children gone, Sirius would have no reason to continue with his folly of ignoring the Headmaster's advice. The Potters and the Weasley's would stand with him. Boot was the only person who could bring any true threat to someone of his power. So, the boy would have to die along with Black and Potter.

But how to do it without it being linked to him.

He happened to glance down at his desk. The whirring instruments made him grin. These were the key to his success. One was a Sneakoscope and one a Dark Detector. Typical of the Headmaster's position there was one that showed the strength of the wards. But the others were different: they were the monitors of Hayden Potter. A tracking device based on the boy's blood, a health monitor, a third relayed to him how charged the blood wards he'd discreetly set up over the Potter home. The last was linked to Hayden's magic, allowing Dumbledore to see that the blocks were still in place.

He smiled at the thought of his devices. Nothing about Hayden could get past him without setting something off. He turned back to continue his musings, but then he caught sight of a report from Minerva about Moaning Myrtle flooding the bathroom on the second floor again. If he was a cartoon a light bulb would have appeared over his head.

Perhaps it was time for the Chamber to be opened once more. Perhaps there would be more than one death this time. Perhaps, just maybe, this time there would be three.

Lost in his mind, he didn't see the flare of one of his monitors, and in his old age, he didn't quite hear the high pitched whistling coming from it that he'd perhaps set a few pitches too high for him to hear anymore.

He did feel the shiver that went up his spine as though someone somewhere had just planned something that would be very bad for him. And he had a sinking feeling in his stomach that Harry Potter was involved

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Deep in the Albanian Forest, a bodiless specter swept through the tree's muttering curse's to itself. It was clearly in pain, despite having no nerve endings with which to feel pain, and it was clearly livid with a pair of boys by the name of Potter and held the opinion that someone named something like 'Quivering Quirrel' was an incompetent fool.

The specter was the final remains of Lord Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle, Lord Slytherin and Gaunt.

Suddenly, the disembodied Lord stopped in his tracks and shivered. He felt as though someone had just walked over his grave. That of course led his thoughts to the question 'Do I even have a grave. My body was disintegrated and I doubt anyone cared enough to make a headstone. Humph, when I return I'll have to make the most impressive grave in the world for myself. Right on top of where I kill Dumbledore and the blasted Potter boys, especially the one that stabbed me...and the one that shot me. That'll show them'

Anyone who'd overheard his thought would have realized just how insane this Dark Lord really was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry ended the time freeze and dropped Hayden back off with the Weasley's where the kids were in the back garden playing football, which Terry had tried to teach everyone. Of those playing that afternoon when the pair of boys got back, only Terry was any good, having grown up partially in the muggle world. Cedric, Ron, Dri, Fred and George didn't seem to be picking it up very easily. Hayden took to it though. He was fast and fairly tall. Terry and Harry's statute should have worked against them, but the former had practiced enough to get around the problem of his height, while the latter was just physically skilled enough for his height to not affect his game.

Terry was constantly scoring past Ron; who wasn't very good as keeper even in Quiditch; while Fred and George tried to defend. The Weasley's being as bad at the game as they were meant that Cedric and Dri were spared further embarrassment as they didn't often have to do much.

Harry turned to his twin "Go make sure Terry's victory is short-lived, will you mate? Think Gred and Forge need all the help they can get,"

Hayden grinned and ran to join in, throwing his jacket down next to the Terry's and the outer robes of the others.

Harry made sure he was out of sight before he used his wings. He had something to do that he'd put off for far too long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Robert Boot sat drunk in his armchair, staring vacantly at the television screen with a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. His mousey brown hair was unwashed and greasy, while his clothes were frayed and dirty, having the appearance of something one might find in a bin. The armchair itself was not much better. It was old and looked like it was about to collapse, full of holes through which the insides fell out of onto the floor, the floor that was covered in cigarette stubs and beer cans.

The kitchenette was a disgrace. There was a large stack of plates, a week's worth at least, stacked up unwashed next to the sink. The fridge door looked like it was barely attached and the floor and surface was covered in grime.

In between Boot and the television was a glass coffee table that was also filled with empty alcohol containers and packets of drugs and cigarette's. The glass was cracked and the wooden frame dented and splintered as if something (or someone) had been thrown into it. Alana Boot was high, drunk and nearly passed the stained and torn sofa. Her bleached blonde hair pooled around her head. Black eyes, sunken cheeks, tracks up her arms.

The 'house' was a terrible place for a child to grow up. You walked in through the front door and instantly found yourself in a living room that smelt as if something had died in it. To the immediate left was the old crackling television set, then the coffee table with an armchair on the two ends of the sofa lined up along the other side of the table. The Kitchenette was directly behind the sofa by about five yards, slotted into the corner. Next to it, in the other corner was a pile of dirty clothes.

There was three doors along the wall that stood to the left of the one that held the door. One led to Terry's room. It was small and cramped. There was a bed and a wardrobe lined up against one wall leaving no space. In fact, calling the thin, springy mattress with aluminum coils sticking through in places. His bedside cabinet; a thing with splintered, broken corners that could really hurt the boy if he banged his head on it in the night, was wedged in between the bed and the other wall. The wall opposite the bed had a large window frame that was mostly covered by rotting wooden planks, crudely and insecurely nailed over the space where the glass frame had once sat. Harry could see the pieces of glass that Terry had mentioned. There wasn't a little. There was a lot. It was like anything that wasn't a huge shard had just been left lying around. Terry must have had practically no space in this cramped so-called bedroom.

The next door along was good-ole Bob's and then the final door led to a bathroom.

All of this was seen by an invisible Harry who had flown directly into Terry's bedroom and then silently slipped out without the drunken couple noticing. Ever since he'd invited Terry to stay with him and Hayden for the summer on his birthday, he'd been intending to go and have a nice, pleasant chat with Mr Boot. Terry, however, had constantly told him that it was nothing and begged him to let it go, and Harry had never been able to ignore the plea. So today he'd just visited Terry's old place before the young student could convince him otherwise. Seeing the place, Harry decided that even if he had come for a talk, he'd be leaving with a lot more blood on his hands than he came in with, mainly on account of the bloodstains on both the buckle and the leather of a belt that had been left lying on the table.

Quickly planning out what he wanted to do, Harry dropped his invisibility and stood silently, just within the peripheral vision of the two. When neither took any notice of him, he shouted "Boo!" at the top of his lungs, which was quite loud. Boot startled and toppled out of his chair, dropping the bottle he'd lazily held in his hand and allowing it to fall and smash against the rough wooden floor. His wife shot up of the couch, swaying slightly even as she let out an ear piercing shriek, before she paled remarkably and just collapsed, dead, to the floor, her heart having given out as a result of the shock.

Harry pouted and sighed "Well, there goes half of my entertainment. Drugs weakened her I guess. Probably only had a little while left anyway,"

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Coming in to my home and murdering my wife!" Boot roared swinging a meaty fist at him. While Boot was a layabout drunken idiot, with a beer gut, an untrimmed patchy, beard and a permanently red face he was tall and pretty bulky too. He loomed over Harry in a way that would have been intimidating to any child who didn't have an Archangel riding along with them.

So Harry felt fine.

On account of her blatant neglect towards Terry, Harry's plan had been to force Mrs Boot to neglect her own needs; food, water, the toilet, drugs; until she quite literally just wasted away. Robert though, Harry had reserved a special beat down for.

So as Boot's fist came closer and closer, Harry tensed his muscles in anticipation. His body was taut, ready to leap into action at a moments notice. When the swinging fist was only inches away, Harry leaned back and to the right slightly. Boot's fist just missed grazing his ear, and the man's motion carried him forward. His arm passed over Harry's head, and the momentum forced his body to pivot with it. Harry landed a kick to the side of the man's ribs that sent him sprawling into the back of the sofa. Harry cracked his knuckle's and dodged a retaliatory punch and in return landing a solid blow into the man's pouched stomach, just about avoiding any of Boot's regurgitated 'Jack Daniels'.

"My name is Harry Gabriel," Harry stated calmly "And do you know why I'm here? To make you suffer," he growled the last part as he launched a hard upper caught that had Boot crashing into the coffee table shattering it completely.

"You're the little bastard the runt said he was staying with!" Boot growled "What he do to make you like him? Bet he spread his legs first chance he got..."

Boot wasn't given a chance to finish. Harry fist planted itself against his throat. He could have just crushed it, but he wanted to draw this out. He then proceeded to bring his booted foot back and fly it into the man's groin. He was pretty sure he felt something down there explode.

"Don't talk that way about my friend," Harry ordered. Boot managed to swing a piece of the table leg (that had a rusty nail hanging of one end) at Harry who stepped around it, grabbed Boot's wrist, and then kneed the elbow with as much force as he could. He sensed more than saw the bone break twice on either side of the joint and then once right down the middle. The cracked bone fragments burst through the skin on the inside of his arm, ripping veins and arteries to shreds. Harry froze the wound with a wave of his hand, making sure that the ice was so cold it burned, rather than soothed. Boot screamed, his voice several octaves higher than when they'd started.

Harry didn't stop. Not after he ripped Boot's mind wide open, destroying the natural protections that all humans; even muggles; had. The process had caused Boot's eyes, nose and ears to bleed and him ripping patches of his hair out. He watched as Boot squandered the money his father had given him, leading to Jonathan Boot giving all of his money away to his younger son. A small fund was set aside for Terry, but Robert had plundered it for drug and booze money for he and his wife. Robert had used the belt, viciously, on Terry fairly often, usually when informed of Terry being bullied, and he'd sometimes landed hard punches onto the boys chest, breaking his ribs and then not allowing them to heal properly. He was given minimal food; Davren had arranged for deliveries by the week, because he didn't trust his brother with money, but most of that food was eaten by Robert and Alana, leaving Terry with only meager portions. All of Terry's clothing and school equipment were second hand, and if he ever dropped grades then he was beaten for it. It made Harry's blood boil. So he rained blow after blow onto the mans head. By the time he'd finished, Robert Boot was a pulverized mess. His top and bottom lip were both split; his noses broken, reset and then broken all over again; his eye's were blackened and his sockets fractured; his left cheek was shattered while his right was swollen up like a pufferfish; there was a large purple bruise on his forehead, broken skin along his eyebrow and hairline, and one of his eye balls had been pushed out and burst. That wasn't without including the four broken ribs, one removed kneecap

Harry panted. He wanted the proof, the satisfaction. He'd dropped the angelic protection and allowed his right hand to become a broken mess. Four broken and swollen knuckles was a cheap price to pay for the revenge he'd just gotten. {_Nobody _treats Terry like that. I'll kill anybody he tries}

Gabriel was silent.

Boot was still alive though. Just like Harry wanted him to be. With a click of his fingers, the pain from the man's injuries would continue even after they were healed; those of them he allowed to be healed that was. Anytime he thought something unpleasant about Terry he would receive the sensation of bugs and insects crawling all over his skin, and it would persist for hours no matter how much Boot beat and scratched himself. He would only be able to eat and drink enough to keep himself alive. Any extra food would turn to ash in his mouth, and water into blood. Alcohol would turn into irritant acid as he ingested it, allowing the itching substance to run through his bloodstream, but never enough to kill him. Harry cursed him so that any attempts the man made to take his own life would fail. Harry wanted that pleasure for himself.

"Wha' are you" Boot slurred, through the six missing teeth and the eight cracked ones.

"My name is Gabriel. Look up your Christianity, and look forward to hell," Harry drawled and then left Boot to his torture.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A week later found Harry flying to the station while Amos and Anna apparated with Cedric and Terry. After he'd gotten back from his visit to Terry's parents with the few sentimental things he'd found in the boys room. There was a journal of somekind, made out of loose papers and sheets bound together in a plain black cover, probably taken from an old book. Harry hadn't read it, not willing to break Terry's trust like he would anyone else. He'd also gathered together some pictures that he suspected Terry would want to hold onto.

Of course the side-effect of this was that Terry instantly knew where he'd been and consequently didn't speak to him for three days, before admitting that he was scared of what would happen to him as a result of Harry's actions. Harry had reassured the taller boy that nothing would happen because he wouldn't be going back, ever. Full stop, end of discussion, not up for debate blah blah blah. Harry; shortly followed by Hayden, Cedric and Dri; had already made the offer for Terry to spend the next summer with him, and casually mentioned that if the Diggory's or Sirius couldn't get custody of him, then he'd just have to be a very frequent visitor (i.e. every day and night). Terry had instantly tackled him in a hug and said that whatever he'd done, he was forgiven.

Seeing as how Harry hadn't told him of his mother's death, he was unsure about how forgiving Terry would be when he heard of it. Or when he discovered just how brutal Harry had been with his father

The mismatched family arrived. They could already see Dri standing with his parents. Remus wasn't there, but Harry remembered that it had been the full moon the night before, and so the man was probably still recovering. James and Lily were standing by the barrier, waiting for Hayden to arrive in order to see him off, and to pick up Alice from the Weasley's. The group moved over to the Black's. As they crossed the platform, Harry gazed around. Malfoy looking every bit the peacock he was, his gorilla's flanking him and his lap dog, Parkinson not far behind. Daphne Greengrass; the Ice Girl of Slytherin (and Harry just shivered at the thought of another ice elemental); was wearing her typical mask of indifference as she hung onto the edges of Malfoy's gang with half-blood Tracey Davis and the dark skinned Blaise Zabini. The quiet, weedy, bookish Theodore Nott was not to be seen, as usual. He didn't seem to be one to join gangs. Other Slytherins included the burly Marcus Flint who was in deep discussion with Terrence Higgs about something. There were others who's faces he recognized but did not recall their names.

He saw Hermione approaching Neville, Thomas and Finnegan in their oft repeated quiditch/football discussion. He saw Susan Bones arrive with her auntie (and Dri promptly zoned out of the conversation Harry wasn't paying attention too) and there was a short, light haired boy with a camera in hand looking around in awe {Probably a muggleborn} **{I would say so , skipper, yeah} **Then there was Lee Jordan, who Harry waved at to gain attention from, beckoning him over. He spotted someone who stood out though. It was a man, probably in his mid-forties. Clean shaven, he had receding black hair and was clad in an plain but well tailored black suit underneath a long black overcoat and he had the ugliest face Harry had ever seen. {Wait, what?}

Harry glanced across again but to his relief saw nothing but a simple, unremarkable if unusually cold and shrewd face on the person.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand clasping onto his shoulder. He looked out the corner of his eye into the unsure face of Jesse Turner. Harry's pleasant, skulduggery promising smile grew into an exuberant grin."Jesse!" the boy grimaced at the obvious glee in the half-archangel's voice. He could see what was coming and wanted to stop it before it could get going.

"Remember," Jesse said "No flirting. That was what we agreed on, that was our deal," the strange man Harry had noticed had perked up when Jesse had used the word 'deal'. {Interesting} **{Beginning to think that ugliness before wasn't just our sleep deprived imagination} **Harry grimaced. He had stayed up all night making copious use of Davren Boot's journals (for reading) and Lockhart's novel's (for making a paper horse and Winter Palace for Alice) and he was regretting that now.

"So Harry, gonna introduce me to your cute friend?" Jesse's face met his palm. There were two of them.

"Jesse Turner. Old friend of mine. I spent Easter with him in Australia," Harry explained, before turning to Jesse and pointing at each person "Jesse, this is Adrian Black, his parents Sirius and Marlene, Terry Boot, and then Amos, Anna and Cedric Diggory," he paused and looked behind Cedric "and this guy joining us now if Lee Jordan,"

"Nice as this is, we might want to get a hurry on. Don't want to miss the train," Amos said, looking at his watch. Harry took one last glance at the spot the man had been, but he was gone.

With that, the assembled group began to load their luggage onto the train. Harry decided to sit back and watch them struggle. For Dri, he actually increased the weight of his trunk a little bit and had fun watching Sirius and Dri try and fail to pick it up. He got great amusement when he sent Terry to lift it, making it feather light at the same time, and father and sons jaws hit the floor when Terry picked it up without breaking a sweat.

Shortly after Harry, Jesse, Dri and Terry found a compartment and struggled (Dri) or easily (the other three) to heft their trunks onto the luggage racks above the seat. Lee's trunk was there too, but he'd agreed to wait at the steps to the carriage in order to wave Fred and George over when they arrived. As the warning whistle blew, Harry was fiddling absently with his occlumency barrier. He was considering adding a stake filled pit around each of the hotel's, make things more amusing by forcing intruder's to walk across a tightrope to get to the front door. Dri was introducing Jesse and Terry to poker.

Then Harry noticed a flash of red hair out the corner of his eyes, and tilted his head to see Alice flying into James stomach. Arthur and Molly were double checking to make sure their children had everything. Percy took off towards the prefects carriage. The twins dodged their mother's fussing and raced over to Lee, sliding across the platform with trolley's. Harry idly clicked his fingers and their trunks floated into his own carriage. Lee led the twins there. Harry didn't pay attention to where Ginny went. What he did notice was that Hayden (nor Ron) was there and the Weasley parents kept glancing back at the barrier.

**~HARRY!~**

**{Yes Hayden?}**

**~I said 'Harry' not 'Gabriel'. The barriers blocked! It won't let me or Ron through and the train's about to leave~**

{Just leaving actually} Harry sent this as he felt the train start moving and heard the other students start waving and shouting farewell's to their parents. He waved at the Black and Diggory parents.

**~What? Oh no! We're screwed!~**

{Calm down. Hold on a sec}

Harry politely excused himself from the ongoing poker game (not before telling Terry to go all in, and making sure he had the winning hand) before making his way to a secluded area and flying out of the train mid step. One pair of blue eyes saw him.

Ron was frantically trying to convince Hayden that stealing Arthur's magical Ford Anglia would be a good idea. Clearly the idiot thought muggles wouldn't notice a car that randomly disappeared into thin air and believed that they could make it all the way to Scotland without any prior experience in driving. Or, on second thought, while Ron had no idea how to drive and Hayden's only lesson's were in a Humvee that ended with bullet holes littering the front of the manor, an exploding tree and a crashed vehicle. The military transport likely would have been destroyed had it been a regular civilian car. Thankfully it only suffered basic damage thanks to its sturdy build and magical reinforcement. The compacted bonnet, five broken windows, missing roof, shattered suspension and cracked fuel tank wasn't a big deal in the long run.

"And what makes you think that would be a good idea?" Harry asked, casually from where he was leaning on a pillar behind the pair.

"Oh great, you're here," Ron muttered angrily, at the same time Hayden said with unmistakeable relief "Thank God you're here," in response to which, Gabriel sent a flash of pain across to the other boys head, causing him to wince.

"Yes, yes. I'm awesome and here to save the day, I know. You can give me my coronation later," Harry waved his hand dismissively **{Arrogant prick} ~**{Says the one}"Weasley you don't need to be here. If you really want to go get killed trying to fly a car, be my guest. Hayden you're staying here. You wait until an adult comes out of that barrier to find you and then let them apparate you to Hogsmede, capiche?"

"Yeah. Got it,"

"Hayden!" Ron yelled, furious, his face steadily turning red "You're just gonna let him tell you what to do? He's probably trying to get you left behind!"

"He's my twin brother. He wouldn't do that. His idea's a good one, Ron," Hayden implored.

"Fine! Don't blame me when you're expelled because you didn't make it to Hogwarts!" with that, the youngest Weasley boy stormed off to his fathers ford.

"Weasley!" Harry called, dropping his blade into his hand and making sure that the boy saw "I was never here, was I?"

Weasley turned pale, shook his head, and then shot off like a rabbit.

Harry stayed with Hayden, standing unseen next to him, making sure no one approached the (apparently) alone boy. Not long after, James came through the barrier followed by Lily, the Weasley's and the Black's. Even the Diggory's came, sympathetic enough to want to make sure Hayden and Ron were okay. Harry didn't stick around long enough for Hayden to explain the situation to James. He flew back to the train, miscalculated slightly and slammed into the wall. He knew James would take him to Hogsmede. There was no need to worry about that. Despite his rock like intelligence he did still have some common sense, and if he didn't his wife and former best friend did.

Harry rejoined his friends in their compartment in time to hear Dri raging about the loss of the game that he literally had in his hands. Terry was bragging, something that he rarely did as he rarely took enough pride in himself to think he had anything worth bragging about. Jesse, of course, suspected him but the cambion wasn't bothered enough to call him out. Besides, watching Dri take a hit to his ego was hilarious.

At one point Malfoy came wandering around, looking for Hayden and Ron. He'd found Terry and Jesse alone in the compartment, the others having gone to spread panic in the form of giving every compartment a different rumor about something someone else had done. For example they told Neville that the Slytherin's were making a potion that required toad's legs, while also telling Greengrass that Oliver Wood had charmed water balloons to fly around like bludgers. Malfoy had mocked Terry and then called Jesse a mudblood after not recognizing his name. He quickly left after seeing all five of the New Marauder's assembled behind him, they having just arrived back from their mission of being 'up to no good'. Lee swore he'd seen a stain spread on the front of Blondie's robes as he ran away.

Arriving in Hogsmede station, they met Hayden sitting next to the Thestral drawn carriage's. Saying they'd see Jesse later as the boy followed Hagrid down to the boats, the New Marauder's instantly claimed a carriage for themselves, Terry and Hayden. Typically, the carriage only sat six people, but they worked it out by Harry simply sitting on Dri's lap. Neither was bothered by the arrangement and spent the journey making over-exaggerated love eyes at one another, then breaking it off to burst of in a fit of laughter, before picking it up again; much to the amusement of the twins, the disgust of Hayden **~My baby brother you're making doe eyes at, Black~ **and the apparent dismay of Terry.

{Hmm. So is it Dri our slightly taller friend is crushing on?}

**{*Dramatic, indulgent sigh* Keep trying, Har. You'll get there eventually}**

**~Not sure how he can be so dense~**

**{I know right}**

{...I feel like I'm missing something}

Soon, the carriage pulled to a stop outside the the huge door to Hogwarts' entrance hall. The New Marauders piled out and hastily made their way inside, anticipating the huge feast they'd be treated to when they got inside. Alongside the other students they made their way into the Great Hall and took their seats at their tables. The opening feast and the end of year feast were the only ones where students had to sit at their house tables. Terry and Harry split off from the group of Gryffindor's to go sit as the Ravenclaw table.

Shortly after, the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall.

Harry didn't really pay attention to the sorting. He only tuned in a couple of times and missed the song completely. Most of the students he also didn't catch the names of either, though he did notice that "Creevey, Colin!" was the small boy with the camera and got sorted into "Gryffindor!" while a short, blonde girl with wide electric blue blue eyes was named "Lovegood, Luna!" and joined the new Ravenclaw first years.

Then there was the name all of Harry's group (barring Hayden, who hadn't met him yet) had been waiting for: "Turner, Jesse!" was called, and the brunette climbed the steps and sat on the rickety stool with the ragged hat placed on his head. He sat there for several minutes, before the hat called "Ravenclaw!". Harry and Terry cheered. The New Marauders groaned in disappointment at the thought of losing a second potential protege to the Raven's (the other being Terry). Jesse made his way over and sat on Harry's left, directly in between Harry and some other first year girl.

"Weasley, Ginevra!" was sent to "Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore gave some sort of speech consisting of some strange randomly ordered and selected words used to put the students off guard and clapped his hands, a que for the house elves to send food up to the table's.

"So, how long did it take the hat to decide on Ravenclaw?" Harry asked, after some minutes of small talk, as he bit into a piece of chicken.

"A little bit. Wanted to put me in Slytherin at first, 'cos of...well, you know," Jesse gestured vaguely with his hand, but Harry understood what he meant: his demon heritage.

"You're American?" Kevin Entwhistle exclaimed. Jesse nodded "Cool! What's the magical district like over there. Europe is pretty isolated from the rest of the world. Dad says it's because we're so advanced compared to the rest of the world,"

Harry choked on his drink.

"It's dangerous," Jesse decided "I wouldn't know a lot. I lived in Australia until recently,"

"And the big magical location down in that area of the world is New Zealand. Plus Jesse's muggle raised. He didn't see that much of the magical world until he went to Diagon," Harry explained.

"So why'd you come to Hogwarts?" Roger Davies, the new Quiditch Captain, asked. Harry did not envy the boy. The fifth year chaser had to rebuild most of his team from scratch. The former beater and captain had graduated last year with the seeker, one of the chaser's and the keeper. The third chaser, a seventh year now, wanted to focus on his studies, leaving just the fifth year Davies and the third year beater. They had to fill five slots, and Ravenclaw didn't have many good players.

"Harry bugged me until I agreed to go. He'd very annoying when he's trying to get something he wants," Jesse told the older teen, sending a glare at Harry.

Idle conversation continued around the table through the rest of dinner and then desert. After the last of the food had disappeared, Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you all had a good summer and emptied your brains sufficiently, and are all prepared for a new school year.

"Now that we are fed and watered, some announcements before bed. First years should keep in mind that the Forbidden Forest in aptly named, and you would do well to resist your curiosity and avoid exploring; something a few of our older years would do well to remember. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridor's, and that the list of banned items can be seen on his office door.

"Now I'm sure you've all noticed our new faces up here on the staff table. Allow me to introduce your new, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Gilderoy Lockhart!" Lockhart stood and grinned a white-toothed grin at the students. All the girls sighed dreamily. Harry sighed resignedly.

"Finally, allow me to present to you the teacher or a new lesson on our curriculum, Religious Studies. Please, kindly welcome Professor Crowley,"

Harry's head snapped up and caught sight of the man from the train station, still wearing his suit, rising from a shadowy seat at the end of the staff table. The students clapped unenthusiastically, but Crowley didn't seem to mind. He caught Harry's eyes and nodded towards the plate in front of the boy. Harry looked down and saw a note in front of him that hadn't been there before.

Disinterested in whatever the old man was droning on about now, Harry picked it up

_Hello feathers,_

_Meet me in the new RE classroom half an hour before your first lesson, and bring that young cambion with you._

_Sincerely, the New King of Hell; Crowley._

**{Well, that was unexpected}**

{Well, crap}

* * *

**Over ten thousand words; wow! Longest chapter so far! I feel really proud, even if it did take me longer than expected.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you're all enjoying it still, and please review. They make my day.**

**P.S there's a new pairing on the poll, as requested by a friend of mine. Might interest some of you.**

**Well, that's it for now. Cya next time! Yozza Out!**


	22. Apologies

**Apologies**

**This isn't a chapter I'm afraid, sorry for the delay. This is just to let you all know I am still alive and still writing. I've been swamped in schoolwork and other stuff that kept me bogged down. The story has not been forgotten, and I promise that the next chapter for both this and my other ongoing story is almost done. **

**The new chapters should start appearing within the next week, when I get around to finishing them.**

**This notice will be replaced by a chapter by Sunday night (don't hold me to that) **


	23. First Day Back

**This took a while to get up (much longer than I wanted), so sorry for the wait.**

**But hey, I'm back! And I've got a new chapter for you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural, to my infinite regret**

* * *

First Day Back  


Following the night of the sorting ceremony, the many students and not-so-many staff were not really all that surprised to see that when Harry Potter entered the hall; flanked on either side by his two Ravenclaw friends, Jesse Turner and Terry Boot; he did not make his way over to the Ravenclaw table like the rest of his housemates. He instead headed towards the red and gold decorated table and dropped into the seat next to his brother. The rest of their friends sat around them: the Weasley Twins and Lee joking around, Dri laughing with the Potter's, Terry and Jesse only occasionally getting involved, Hermione being the responsible one. Neville was there too, but he was only really friends with Hayden, and to some extent Hermione.

The young heir knew that he'd been slightly cruel to Harry when they were young. He'd been following Ron's lead, and accepted the boy at face value when the sixth born had said that Hayden didn't want Harry around. He felt guilty about that now, having seen Harry and Hayden interact with each other. Harry was still not very close to Neville, but the latter had developed a fair bit of respect for the shorter boy after his fearlessness and skill displayed the previous year, both with the troll and the stone incident.

It was in the middle of breakfast that a rough looking Ron Weasley slipped in through the doors of the Great Hall. As soon as he did, whispering broke out all along the house tables. Harry, curious as he hadn't paid any attention (as usual) to gossip, leaning towards the Twins opposite Hayden and himself, raising an eyebrow. The simple action was enough for the red haired pair to understand what he wanted and began relaying the latest from the Hogwarts grapevine.

"If you've not heard..."

"...which you probably have..."

"...ickle Ronnie there..."

"...flew Dad's car to the school..."

"...crashed into the willow, he did, isn't that right Gred?"

"Right you are Forge. Bit stupid of him really, had to spend a night in the hospital wing getting his arms and legs mended,"

"And of course he had to get seen by a bunch of muggles, didn't he?"

The Twins stopped for two reasons. One was that Jesse looked really confused by the twin speak and they felt slightly sorry for him; enough to stop, for now. The other was that Ron was right behind them by now, and they had decided that tormenting him was more interesting than telling Harry anything more.

Hermione's good morning to Ron was quite terse, indicating a fierce disapproval of his actions. By contrast, she was "very proud" of how Hayden acted. The boy himself was quite uncomfortable, knowing that he probably would have gone along with Ron's plan if Harry hadn't been around to help.

The morning only got worse from their. After a good five minutes of near constant insults from the New Marauder's based around (but not limited to) Ford Anglia's, spider's and the Chudley Cannon's, the post owl's began to arrive. Harry didn't bother looking up from his masterpiece (read: three stacked, five inch thick pancakes coated in chocolate sauce, chocolate chips and "No Dri I'm not sharing") as he rarely received anything. His only regular correspondence being from the Diggory's once a week. So he was surprised when a plain looking Tawney owl dropped a small package in front of him.

The New Marauders leaned in curiously, though their attention was diverted away from Harry and his mystery box (that he was examining through a magnifying glass) by something large and gray falling into Hermione's jug, spraying them all with milk and feathers.

"Errol!" said Ron, pulling the bedraggled owl out by the feet. Errol slumped, unconscious, onto the table, his legs in the air and a damp red envelope in his beak. Harry was fairly sure that this final flight from Devon to Hogwarts had finally ended the creature's life. {It's almost a mercy} Harry commented idly, as he looked at the pathetic sight of the creature.

**{Yeah, 'cept it ain't dead}**

{Really?} Harry looked more closely and noticed that even after it's spectacular crash landing, partial drowning and complete exhaustion the ancient looking owl was, in fact, still breathing.

**{Shocking, I know. I expected the owl reapers to have arrived for this thing by now} **

**~Let them come. There is still one owl from the Burrow who still draws breath!~ **

Harry had figured out how to drag Hayden's consciousness into his own mindscape last night. They had proceeded to eat mental popcorn and watched the full Lord of the Rings trilogy. Hayden was obsessed. He'd been finding moments to spout quotes and was convinced that he could learn how to forge a replica of Anduril.

"Oh, no -" Ron gasped, looking at the fallen form of his family owl.

"It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol gently with the tip of her finger. The owl twitched in response and let out a pained hoot.

"It's not that - it's that."

Hayden and Harry withdrew from their mental debate on whether or not it was smart for Theoden to charge the Oliphant's head on (Hayden said it was a stupid and reckless strategy that cost more lives than necessary while Harry argued that he was facing an unknown enemy and decided to just try the tactic that had worked in the past. Gabriel simply said **{It worked didn't it}**) and took notice of the red envelope clutched in the owl's talons

"Oh, ouch!" said Harry, rather unsympathetically.

"She's - she's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"Look, everyone!" Seamus shouted in glee "Weasley's got himself a howler!" That attracted the attention of the entire table and a fair contingent from the other three. It also earned him a glare from all the Weasley's and Hayden, to which he blushed in shame.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. My gran sent me one once, and I ignored it and" - he gulped - "it was horrible."

But Ron's whole attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. He didn't seem to hear Neville, nor his brothers as they advised the same thing.

"Open it," Neville urged. "It'll all be over in a few minutes -"

Ron stretched out a shaking hand, eased the envelope from Errol, and slit it open with a knife that was on the table. Of those closest to it; Neville stuffed his fingers in his ears, as did Terry, Lee, Fred and George. Dri, Hayden and Harry grimaced and agreed to simply ride out the bleeding eardrums, each of them too prideful to accept any relief before the other two. A split second later, all three regretted their choice. It seemed as an explosion had gone of right in front of them. As the Howler began it's rant, Ron (bright red) sank lower and lower in his seat.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU! I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE!"

The ringing in his ears caused Harry to miss part of the rant. He noticed that Jesse and Hermione had followed the others lead.

"WHEN WE GOT THAT LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME! WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU COULD HAVE DIED! THANK GOODNESS HAYDEN HAD MORE SENSE THAN YOU!"

Hayden had been wondering when his name was going to crop up. He tried very hard to look as though he couldn't hear the voice that was making his eardrums throb.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED - YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME!"

A ringing silence fell. The red envelope, which had dropped from Ron's hand, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Ron sat stunned, as though a tidal wave had just passed over them. A few people laughed and, gradually, a babble of talk broke out again. Hermione took her fingers out of her ears, closed Voyages with Vampires; one of Gilderoy Lockhart's so called autobiography {AKA: Fiction Novel}; and looked down at the top of Ron's head.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you -"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

"You kinda did. Little bit," Harry commented, going back to his own package. Taking the packaging off, he found a plain box containing one of his baseball caps that he must have left behind at the Diggory's. There was a note from Anna saying that it was going to be hot that day (despite being a British September in Scotland) and she didn't want him to get sunburn. Shrugging, Harry wedged the cap behind his belt. Preoccupied with getting back to his breakfast **~*Cough*Death on a plate*Cough*~** he didn't find it strange that Cedric hadn't gotten a package.

Schedule's were handed out shortly afterwards. The second year lions had Herbology with the Hufflepuff's first, while the much more clever and handsome Ravenclaw's {in my humble opinion} had history with the snakes. Jesse was starting out on transfiguration with the Gryffindor's. As the other's went on their way, Harry offered to guide Jesse to his lesson, knowing it was easy to get lost in Hogwarts despite their respective power level's. Of course, that offer meant that he had to also play babysitter for the youngest Weasley.

Dropping the younger ones of at McGonagall's classroom, he hid himself around the corner and flew to the History corridor, knowing that he had no time to make it from the Transfiguration wing, all the way to the seventh floor before the class started. It was not out of any desire to learn from Binns that Harry wished to be punctual (and in fact he did not want to be on time) but rather Terry being a pest the night before, tricking Harry into promising to try and make an effort in ALL classes. Harry had fully intended to break that promise, only to later discover that he couldn't bring himself to.

As the young trickster appeared out of thin air, just down the hall from Binns' room, he froze. Standing in front of him, unimpressed, was a strawberry blonde Slytherin. He had a thin face and sharp features, even at the age of twelve, with a stick figure frame and deep, ocean blue eyes. Harry recognized the boy: Theodore Nott- son of 'imperioused' Death Eater Tiberius Nott and heir to the Nott seat on the Wizengamot.

"I thought so," the taller commented blandly, and sounding almost disappointed.

"Thought what, Nott?" Harry questioned back in a chipper tone, grinning at his own rhyme that's not a rhyme but should be a rhyme.

**{Shut up. You're confusing in the morning's}**

In response to his question, Nott; quick as a flash; threw a bottle of holy water over Harry's face.

Harry blinked and spat out the little that had gone into his mouth, scrunching up his face in disgust "Distilled water; blegh!"

Nott looked quite confused. He glanced to the now half empty bottle in his hand, to Harry and then back to the bottle before he began to look very nervous as Harry began approaching him. After a certain point, the young snake paled drastically and glanced at the ceiling. Harry followed his gaze and discovered that he'd just passed the boundaries of a crude but working Devil's Trap. {So, he's what, a junior hunter?} **{Must be. Figured we might meet someone with hunter ties at Hogwarts at some point. Didn't think it'd be a pureblood though} **{Ditto}

"So," Nott laughed nervously "I, might, just maybe, have been wrong about you being a demon?"

"Just maybe,"

"Right," they were silent for a moment "So what are you?"

"None of your business,"

"Absolutely right!" he chirped, and then fled towards the classroom, knowing that he might have just pissed off some very powerful, unidentified supernatural being. He'd been so sure. From the way he'd vanished on Halloween last year and the comment about "his eye's changing colour" before the summer" he'd assumed demon. Then there'd been the demon omens around Hogwarts that had been happening recently. Two and two made four right? But it seemed Theodore had gotten four, but it wasn't the answer. It wasn't the answer because the number's had never been two and two. Determined, Nott set himself to the task of discovering just what Harry Gabriel was.

Bemused at the encounter, Harry made his way inside and sat down next to Terry, who barely glanced at the water covering his outer robe before scolding him for almost being late. It was annoying, considering that if Nott had have had access to a demon killing knife (or worse, an angel blade) then Harry might have been stuck healing at very painful wound, before cleaning snake remains. Harry felt he could not be held responsible for his actions after he'd been stabbed. That just wouldn't be fair.

After an undetermined time had passed (Harry had been playing mental chess in his head with Gabriel), the tortured students left the classroom.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Earlier, Hayden and the gryffindor second years had been heading towards the Greenhouse's for their lesson. While Harry had been nearly assassinated by Nott, Hayden had found himself in a much worse situation: talking to Gilderoy Lockhart.

Like Harry, Hayden knew the man to be a fraud, as proven by his Uncle Remus. Remus had made a point of mentioning that a werewolf couldn't be cured or defeated in the manner that Lockhart suggested in his book's. After the stunt in the alley, Hayden not only disliked the man, but outright hated him. It was only thanks to the occlumency he'd learned from Harry that he was able to hold onto his anger and not unleash it on the pompous fool in front of him as he prattled on.

After reaching the Greenhouse's, the group had found Professor Sprout in a foul mood, caused by the man next to her no doubt. Sprout's arms had been full of bandages, more of which; Hayden could tell; were wrapped around the branches of the Whomping Willow. Ron had done a number on the tree in the initial crash, though to be fair the Willow had clearly won the fight. If Ron's condition the night before was any indication, the poor Anglia would be nothing more than a heap of scrap metal after it's round against the violent tree.

Lockhart was harping on about something or other when Sprout directed the group towards Greenhouse 3. Previously, they'd only ever worked in Greenhouse 1, where the more basic plants were kept. Of course, Lockhart had accosted Hayden and dragged him off before he could protest. So, as the prat gave an exaggerated wink and strode off, Hayden stood breathing deeply to try and regain his cool, before opening the door to the greenhouse.

Professor Sprout was standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. About twenty pairs of different-colored ear muffs were lying on the bench. When Hayden had taken his place between Ron and Hermione, she said, "We'll be re-potting Man drakes today. Now, who can tell me the properties of the Man drake?" To nobody's surprise, Hermione's hand was first into the air.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Hermione, sounding as usual as though she had swallowed the textbook. Dri was stood to her left and slightly behind and was over exaggeratedly imitating her, to the muffled laughter of their year mates. Whenever Hermione turned around, he was the picture of complete innocence. Which of course she didn't buy for a second; she just couldn't figure out what he was doing "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Professor Sprout. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand narrowly missed Hayden's glasses as it shot up again.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Take another ten points," said Professor Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still very young."

After having them place earmuff's over their heads, the kindly witch had them pulling the Mandrake's out of the soil filled trays in which they grew and into smaller, individual pots. The work was hard, but Hayden didn't find it too difficult. He, Ron, and Hermione had ended up with a curly haired Hufflepuff he'd never met. Dri had kidnapped Neville (Herbology expert) and dragged him off to team with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who'd reluctantly agreed.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," he'd introduced himself brightly, shaking Harry by the hand. "Know who you are, of course, the famous Hayden Potter... And you're Hermione Granger - you were top in history and potions weren't you, second in charms and herbology?" (Hermione beamed as she had her hand shaken too) "- and Ron Weasley. Wasn't that your flying car?"

Ron didn't smile. The Howler was obviously still on his mind.

"That Lockhart's something, isn't he?" said Justin happily as they began filing their plant pots with dragon dung compost. "Awfully brave chap. Have you read his books? I'd have died of fear if I'd been cornered in a telephone booth by a werewolf, but he stayed cool and - zap - just fantastic. My name was down for Eton, you know. I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Of course, Mother was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful it'll be to have a fully trained wizard in the family . . . ."

Not much more had been said, due to them having to cover their ears with the ear muffs to get on with the lesson. Hayden made a mental note to inform Harry about this Justin Finch-Fletchley. Their scheme to profit from Ministry stupidity may have just gotten a lot easier than it would have been with Harry's 'Let's rob Vegas' suggestion of how to make the initial funds.]

Transfiguration was hard, but Hayden had inherited his father's skill in the subject and had reviewed once a week over the holiday's. It took him and Dri a while to get back into the subject, as opposed to Harry and Hermione, both of whom Hayden was sure had photographic memory or something. His button was still vaguely beetle like, but it wasn't bad for a first attempt. Hermione, Harry and Dri were the only ones who got it perfect.

Ron, though, had broken his brand new wand in the crash and attempted to use sellotape it back together. The problem was that it was apparently broken beyond repair. It kept sparking and crackling at odd intervals and his beetle was crushed when Ron was flailing around in a thick smoke produced from his attempts to transfigure it. They couldn't escape fast enough. Despite his problems, Ron refused to write home to request a new wand on account of him maybe getting another howler.

After lunch, the group moved outside into the courtyard. Hermione was reading another of Lockhart's books as she sat on a stone step. Hayden, Ron, the Twins, Dri and Lee talked quiditch while Harry discussed something with Terry, gesturing to the other side of the yard, where a young Slytherin that Hayden somewhat recognized was sitting in a window sill, an old battered leather bound journal in his lap. Jesse had not arrived yet.

"I swear I was all set, to be on time, but then this insane Slytherin sprays water all over me and holds me up in the corridor!"

"Uh huh, and why would he do that? I know Theo, he was one of the people who was nicest to me when I was a kid,"

"You know him? Wouldn't have expected the house's of Boot and Nott to be friendly," Harry said "Especially not if what I saw of your dad was any indication,"

"Boot and Nott have been allied for three centuries and have had three marriage ties in that time,"

**{For two pureblood families that's not that too much inbreeding} **

{Depends on the marriage ties}

**~Nott's girl married Boot's boy and Boot's much younger sister for Nott's eldest son in 1674. Then in 1903, Tiber Nott married Aurilia Boot; Robert Boot's Great Aunt~ **

**{And you know this how?} **

**~The Potter's were the the third part in that alliance. We left in the Grindlewald War, when they both stayed neutral and we didn't~**

{Interesting}

"So Tiberius and Robert?"

"Oh no, Lord Tiberius hated my father. My mother too. I'm pretty sure he was working to place Uncle Davren as Lord Boot. Then I was born and he brought Theo around to meet me a few time. I wouldn't say we're friends, but he was never mean to me," Harry was suddenly much fonder of Nott than he was before.

A cough from behind had Harry turning around to meet the eyes of Jesse. He was standing there, addressing both Hayden and I. The small, camera carrying boy from the sorting was trailing behind him, seemingly brimming with excitement. He was much smaller up close and the muggle camera still hung around his neck. His hair was a few shade's lighter than Terry's. His hazel eyes were shining with what Harry could identify as hero-worship as he looked between Hayden and Harry.

"Hey Harry," Jesse began "This is Colin. He wanted to meet you,"

"Alright, Harry? I'm-I'm Colin Creevey," the boy was eager but also nervous "I've heard all about you since I got here last night. I was wondering if I could maybe have a photo of you?"

"I think you might've heard the wrong name, young photographer. My brother Hayden is the one you've probably been hearing about," Harry explained, a sly grin on his face as he thought about pushing a fan boy off onto his brother.

But Colin shook his head "Of course I've heard about Hayden Potter. Heard all about him; about how You-Know-Who attacked him as a baby and how's he's still got a scar from it," his eyes flicked to Hayden and then back "but you fought a troll just last year to save your friends. Then you went missing and came back months later completely fine," he took a breath "one of the boys in my dorm has an older brother who says you must have been really hurt and went to get healed and that's where you went," shaking his head Colin tried to get back on topic "My dad's a milkman. He was so surprised to find out I was a wizard. So I'm taking a load of pictures to send him and I know he worries about me so I was wondering if I could take one of you. Show him that I'll be fine since there is a real life hero around to help,"

Harry hummed thoughtfully. Then he turned to the person with the most experience with muggle equipment in the group.

"Hermione, could you take Colin's camera, and then get a picture of the two of us?" Harry asked, to which she nodded, looking surprised that he was going along with it "and then one with Hayden as well,"

Colin; who'd though it would be too much to ask to request a picture of each of them; looked like Christmas had come early.

Hermione did so. The first was of Harry, standing in a stance that would support the story Colin had apparently written home to his father about, whilst not making him seem like an idiot. He seemed to give off a confidence that told people he knew what he was doing, but the friendly arm he had draped around the shorter boys shoulder's and his signature rogue grin made him seem much more real. The second contained Hayden in a similar way. Though he lacked the natural charisma Harry possessed, he made up for it in looking much more physically capable.

The final photo had the two of them standing in dramatic poses, their bodies angled slightly towards each other with their arms crossed across their chest's. Colin was in between them, trying to hold back a wide smile and failing miserably. The boys themselves weren't doing much better in trying to maintain their stern, serious expressions.

Of course nothing in the lives of the Potter's could go perfectly, as Ron proved when he interrupted loudly.

"What, are you gonna sign it too, Potter?" he yelled furiously. Ron himself believed that Creevey had no place with their savior (Ron's best friend) and that the pest should just bugger off, and take the 'New Marauders' with him. But if he had to be there he should focused solely on Hayden, not that dark wizard Harry! Of course, he'd called the name Potter, which is where things spiraled out of control.

"Ron!" Hayden barked furiously, his anger at his friend making itself known immediately. He knew he needed to put a permanent stop to this before it became another 'Hermione' situation like the last Halloween.

But before Hayden could do anything more, because then "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?"

It was Malfoy. The little blonde haired ferret and his two gorilla bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, were approaching.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Hayden Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hayden snapped

"You're just jealous," Colin piped up, despite his entire body being smaller than one of Goyle's arms.

"Jealous?"said Malfoy, who didn't need to shout anymore: half the courtyard was listening in. "Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Jealous that at age eleven Harry proved himself a better fighter than any Malfoy in history," Colin actually sneered in a perfect impression of Malfoy, who started to turn red and bristle with rage.

"Be quiet, you little mudblood," though the insult obviously hurt him, Colin didn't let it show in any obvious way.

"Oh be quiet Malfoy," Harry replied tiredly "You're an insult to the intelligence of your kind,"

"My kind?" he growled

"Yes. Ferret's,"

With that, Harry clicked his fingers and half of Malfoy's face morphed into a ferret's snout, while Dri fired the accompanying spell, the same one they'd used on the teacher's last year. Malfoy drew his wand but to no effect. Amidst the laughter of the New Marauder's and the members of the crowd, it was surprising any heard Hermione's hissed warning off "Look out"

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?" Hayden started to speak but he was cut short as Lockhart flung an arm around his shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Hayden!" Pinned to Lockhart's side and burning with humiliation, Harry saw Malfoy slide smirking back into the crowd. "Come on then, Mr. Creevey," said Lockhart, beaming at Colin. "A double portrait, can't do better than that, and we'll both sign it for you."

"Sir, I believe you're mistaken, " Hayden ground out from between clenched teeth as he finally escaped Lockhart's grip "Colin wanted a picture of my brother, Harry. Nobody except Draco Malfoy mentioned signing it," he glanced at the still squeaking boy, and Lockhart followed his gaze and then his eyes lit up.

"Allow me to fix that, Draco!" he cried jovially, swishing his wand **{Hahahahahaha} ~GABRIEL!~** in an overly complex manner along with a strange incantation. To be fair the ferret snout disappeared. The only problem was that Malfoy's nose and mouth didn't come back. The blonde's face was completely smooth from below his eyes to his jaw.

Malfoy realized almost immediately, and began frantically waving his arms around in a panic. It was quite funny, considering that Malfoy couldn't actually say a word, making him look like some sort of insane mime.

"Ah yes, well that can happen. Not to worry, just follow me. We'll see if Madame Pomphrey can't fix that little mishap," he began to shoo off the crowd "Back to lesson now. Any one in my class, I might be a little late,"

With that he began to lead the hyperventilating Draco down the hall towards the infirmary. Harry idly wondered how he was breathing. {Oh well. Magic I suppose}

**{Probably}**

"You guys head on, I'll catch up," Harry said, and it was a testament to the remaining sanity of everyone (bar Dri and the the Twins) that they hesitated to leave Harry on his own with an impressionable first year. Eventually he somehow convinced them that he would not corrupt innocent minds, and they left him. When they were gone, he turned to Colin and said "Take off your outer robe, roll up your sleeves,"

Nervously, Colin did so, wondering why Harry had asked him to do that.

Harry immediately began examining the boy's arms for something he'd notice earlier. He saw callous on the index and middle finger of Colin's right hand, and his right arm; though identical to his left on sight; had some toning on it from repeated pulling on something with a lot of tension on it, probably only just within his strength to pull.

"Small guy like you Colin does not get muscle build up like that naturally, no matter how small. Especially not on one arm. Do you, perchance, participate in the sport of archery?"

* * *

**You'll find out where I'm going with this Colin thing down the line somewhere.**

**Ah: Terry, Theo and Colin. Don't you just love underused secondary characters?**

**Anyhow, I won't be answering reviews this time around because 1) I'm lazy and 2) Most of them were just rejoicing for Crowley.**

**Speaking of Crowley, he will reappear in the next chapter, title "New Professor's", featuring the DADA lesson and the new RE lesson.**

**So, hope to see you next time. Yozza Out!**


	24. The New Professor's

**Sorry for the long wait, but I had exams I was revising for. But they're over and done with now, so back to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural, to my infinite regret**

**{Gabriel}**

{Harry}

**~Hayden~**

_"Parseltongue"  
_

**NEWSPAPER WRITING  
**

Warning: Swearing, some mention of violence. There is also a part of this chapter which takes a dark turn for some of our characters.

* * *

The New Professors  


Harry arrived to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom at about the same time Lockhart did. The pair managed to round the corners on opposite ends of the corridor at the same time, the man apparently having escorted Draco to the Hospital Wing already. Upon catching sight of him, the blonde picked up his pace in an attempt to reach the door at the same time as Harry, likely to try and give some advice regarding autographed photo's, as if he were some sort of wizened mentor. Harry had zero desire to spend any time alone with the man, at all. Ever. So he flicked his wrist, dropping his wand into his hand and subtly and silently casting the levitation charm on Lockharts shoe. The item lifted into the air as his other foot was mid stride, and when Lockhart tried to bring his raised foot down to balance himself, he slipped on the slightly frosty ground in front of him (also caused by Harry) causing the pompous Professor to fall flat on his face. A few loitering sixth year boys snickered and murmured to each other. Harry estimated that before dinner time, everyone in the castle would know that their new teacher had the coordination of the Weasley owl.

Harry slipped into the room before Lockhart could even stand back up. The rest of the second year Ravens and Lions were already sitting at their desks, about half (the girls) whispering excitedly to each other and the other half mumbling amongst themselves. Most had the books out already though Hayden and Dri noticeably didn't. Harry scanned the room. He didn't trust Lockhart and wanted to know where his friends, their friends, his enemies and the neutral's were. The room was set out with four rows of two person desk's, each row with three desks

He found Hermione sitting in the front row as expected, chatting amicably, perhaps for the first time, with Sally-Anne Perks. Parvati and Lavender sat on the desk to their right with Su Li and Padma to the left. Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst were on the left side desk of the second row, followed by Morag McDougal and Lily Moon and finally Seamus and Dean. Fay Dunbar and Sophie Roper were on the Gryffindor side of the third set, with Stephen Cornfoot and Kevin Entwhistle on the Ravenclaw side. Corner and Goldstein had claimed the middle of that row. The last row had Neville and Ron on the right, Hayden and Dri claiming the middle table and Terry on the left hand side with an open space next to him.

Corner and Goldstein had been twisting in their seats glaring at Terry for refusing to edit their homework for them the night before.

He could hear Ron whispering to Hayden "You better hope that Creepy kid never meets Ginny, or they'll be starting a Hayden Potter fan club,"

Harry snarled "His name is Creevey, Weasel,"

"And it's not me he's really interested in. Harry is," Hayden paused, a thoughtful look crossing his face as he begin thinking of ways to shift all of his fans onto his twin "I wonder if I could get Ginny obsessed with you as well,"

"Don't try it Hay!"

Before their conversation could go any further, the door burst open and Lockhart strolled in. He was dressed and styled immaculately, which was complete BS as Harry knew that his little 'trip' had ruffled the mans hair and creased his robes, at the very least, not to mention that he must have bruised his face when he decided to get to know the cobblestone more familiarly. That he was looked completely 'handsome'; according to the girls giggles when he flashed the class a bright smile; meant that at the very least, he'd stopped and used a window to make himself 'presentable' or, more likely, he'd learned a spell to do that for him. The man seemed vain enough to do something like that. As for the bruising; which from a fall as hard as Lockharts must already be beginning to show up; Harry suspected that had been covered with a glamour. He doubted the man had enough skill to perform a healing spell correctly.

Lockhart cleared his throat and silence fell, the last hushed whispers fading away to nothing, though Harry was half tempted to start conjuring random animal noise's just to disrupt their teachers routine. In the end, the young Trickster protege decided it would be more trouble than it was worth. He could wait for a better opportunity. Lockhart reached forward, picked up Fay's copy of Travels with Trolls, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front. He held the book next to his own head and allowed the students to compare the portrait to the 'real thing'.

**{We've been in this class less than a minute and we already want to drive him into insanity} **

{We want to drive everyone into insanity}

**{Not everyone: we like Terry and Hayden. Dri's already insane so he doesn't count}**

**~Thanks for not wanting to make me as mad as you are~**

"Me," he said, pointing at it and winking as well. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most- Charming-Smile Award - but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" He waited for them to laugh; a few people smiled weakly. The girls, despite that embarrassing display, still stared dreamily at the ponce. Harry noticed Terry rolling his eyes. He himself had known the man was a fraud given the fact that the Bandon Banshee was not even real and was instead one of Harry's own illusion's, being used to torment the hairy chinned witch, Desmera Runcorn. He'd dissipated it after he felt her torment had gone on long enough (meaning he got bored) and allowed her to think she's banished it.

Imagine their surprise when the book 'Break with a Banshee' came out six months later and he found Lady Runcorn in the insane ward of St Mungo's, with absolutely no memory.

Harry hadn't actually mentioned Lockhart's falsehood to anyone else, since it was far more fun to watch them figure it out themselves. Terry, it seemed, had already clocked on.

**~By the way, do you guys know you keep saying we, even when it should be I or you~**

{Huh. We might want to be careful with the pronouns then}

**~Whats a pronoun?~**

**{Something you use instead of a noun}**

**~I never went to muggle school, I don't know what a noun is~**

{So how did you know how to read and write?}

**~Mum taught me~**

**{That how all purebloods learn}**

**~Most of them yeah~**

{The Diggory's don't. But Hayden's half-blood, not a pureblood. I know half-blood's usually go to primary school}

**~I'm from an old, important, pureblood family. Most half-blood's do go to school in the Muggle world, but some wizarding parents like to stick to at least some pureblood tradition. But anyway: a pronoun, what is it?~**

{You just used one!}

**~I did?~**

{'It' is a pronoun!}

**~What is?~**

{Arrgh! Christ!}

Lockhart continued, unaware of the mental conversation that made Harry nearly throttle Hayden. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books -well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about, just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in -"

He strode through the room, dropping two pages of parchment (one double sided) in front of each student When he had handed out the test papers he returned to the front of the class and said, "You have thirty minutes - start - now!"

Harry looked down at his paper and read:

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart 's favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?

On and on it went, over three sides of parchment, right down to:

34\. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?

Harry glanced over the questions and facepalmed dramatically, Gabriel mimicking the motion in his head. He could hear Dri groaning in frustration at the thought of yet another useless teacher in what he'd thought would be the most exciting class. While the DADA curse had still been in place during Sirius' time in the castle, they, at least, had been taught by competent teachers. It was almost as if Dumbledore was deliberately trying to make sure that this generation was defenseless.

**{This generation? Or just Hayden specifically?}**

{The latter, most likely}

Half an hour later, Lockhart called time on his quiz and began to collect them in. Harry was quite proud with his answers. He'd had a lot of fun writing them while the rest of the class dutifully got on with their work. He couldn't wait until Lockhart collected them in and read over his. Though in order to avoid getting in trouble for them, he'd written his name down before switching that section of parchment with the same part from another person's, leaving their name on his masterpiece. It didn't matter. His smug grin would tell all of Hogwarts whose quiz was really his. The answers themselves might have given his identity away to anyone who even vaguely knew him:

1\. Sickly yellow, the colour of the memory charm

2\. To lose his virginity

3\. Managing to avoid the title 'Biggest Fraud of the Year'

Finally, after all the other equally pointless questions, Harry's final answer read 34) March 8, and he would like a mirror to look at himself in.

"Tut, tut - hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac. I say so in Year with the Yeti. And a few of you need to read Wanderings with Werewolves more carefully - I clearly state in chapter twelve that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magic and non-magic peoples - though I wouldn't say no to a large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky!"

He gave them another roguish wink. Ron was now staring at Lockhart with an expression of disbelief on his face; Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas, who were sitting in front, were shaking with silent laughter. Neville didn't seem all that surprised, though Harry had always suspected the Lady Augusta did not subscribe to wasted paper like the Prophet or Lockharts books. Hayden, Terry and Dri all seemed to be planning their own self study programs already. The Gryffindor girls were practically drooling at the sight of the wizard, while the Ravenclaws and Hermione were listening to Lockhart with rapt attention and the bushy haired girl gave a start when he mentioned her name.

". . . but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions - good girl! In fact" - he flipped her paper over - "full marks! Where is Miss Hermione Granger?"

Hermione raised a trembling hand.

"Excellent!" beamed Lockhart. "Quite excellent! Take ten points for Gryffindor!" He flipped to the final quiz and suddenly went very still. His face alternatively paled to a pasty white and reddened in anger, humiliation or shock or perhaps some unholy combination of all three.

The student's were muttering to each other, wondering what it was that the man had red that was causing such a reaction. and who's quiz it was that had done it. Terry, Hayden and Dri were staring expectantly at Harry, though the Black heir was grinning as well. Hermione shot him disapproving looks.

"Where...where is Adrian Black," Dri's smile dropped. Lockhart angrily continued "Class dismissed, Black you have detention. I'll tell you when,"

With that, Lockhart stormed up the steps into his office, leaving the class to turn to their friends as they left the room for their now free period. As they made their way either to the common rooms, the library or wherever else they had decided to go, Harry could hear them muttering theories on what it was that could cause such a reaction from such a hero. Dri, Harry could see, had developed a tic above his left eye and was currently glaring at him. Hayden glanced between the two of them before cracking up and letting out a gale of laughter at his Godbrother's expense.

"Any reason why you're dropping me in it with Lockhart on our very first class," Dri growled.

"Just making sure you know who the real King is around here," Harry shot back, idly twirling his prankster crown around his index finger. Terry laughed at that, too.

Dri smirked, surprisingly. And the smirk worried Harry a lot. It was the same smirk he'd seen over the top of a prank plan many times before. The same one he knew to give Snape at the beginning of every potions lesson to make the man so paranoid and distracted that he forgot to pick on Hayden or Harry. Everyone who had two brain cells between their ears feared that smile far more than the sight of Sirius and the Weasley twins discussing something together. Harry prided himself on being smart, especially when compared to other wizards; present company and a few other excluded. He was going to fear that smirk and be careful with everything he did from now on. Dri was looking for retribution and Harry knew he had a plan.

That evening, Terry, Jesse and Harry once again joined their compatriots at the Gryffindor table. Jesse ended up dropping into a seat next to Colin; who seemed to not get on very well with his year mates; and was soon discussing their lessons. Jesse had encountered Snape in a classroom for the first time after separating from the group following the incident in the courtyard. He'd acted pretty much as normally as one could expect from the man. He was vindictive and cruel to the Hufflepuff's; making one small girl cry; and barely tolerant (yet still insulting) to Jesse's dorm mates and female equivalents. Colin on the other hand, had an astronomy lesson scheduled for that night, and so had had a free before dinner. He'd spent it exploring the castle, discovering a room perfect for developing pictures on the seventh floor, already stocked with guides and equipment. The problem was he was having trouble finding it again.

"I'll take a look tomorrow, if you want. See if I can't help you find it again. Harry can help," Terry offered, to muttered protests from Harry. One set of puppy eyes from Terry though, and he was clearing his schedule for his free periods tomorrow. Hayden smiled at him in a knowing way that did nothing but increase his confusion. In fact, everyone (including the two first years in the group) were giving them looks. Jesse looked annoyed for some reason; Colin looked speculative; the Twins were smirking their imp smiles, while Dri petulantly handed them a Galleon. Hermione looked completely exasperated. Terry blushed when he took in their gazes.

Harry was just confused.

Dri gave Lee and the Twins a grin, before turning to Harry.

"So, why exactly are you carrying that hat around with you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" Dri barked "Because you'd look like a clown in it!"

"I would not," Harry replied in outraged indignation {How dare this mutt question our looks. We'd make anything work!}

**{Um, Harry?}**

"You would mate. It doesn't suit you,"

"Anything suits me!"

"Then prove it, oh handsome one,"

**{I really don't think...}**

"Fine!" and with that Harry pulled out the cap that Anna had sent him that morning. It was just a cap, he didn't see why Dri would think he wouldn't be able to pull the look off. He'd worn caps before and he could literally snap his fingers to make his clothing and hair match. {Oh well. I'm about to show him!}. He put the cap on.

He instantly regretted it. He could literally feel the changes rushing across his body. His hair changed to a flashing neon green that he couldn't seem to get rid off, even with his metamorphmagus ability or magic (it was too crowded to try their Grace. There had been an actual poof of smoke (bright pink in colour) and he was suddenly coated in some sort of sticky oil like substance. He had a suspicion about where this turn of events was going. A suspicion that was confirmed by Fred and George pulled a sack of feathers out from under the table and emptying it over his head. The cornetto cone Dri attached to Harry's face with a sticking charm and changed to orange with a colour changing charm completed the look.

{They actually managed to get us with a prank}

Dri had been targeting them like an angel seeking missile ever since he and Hayden had pinned him with the blame for telling Alice about sex **{Its not even like we told her what it was, we just mentioned the word} **The dark haired boy had seemed to decide revenge was a dish best served cold. However, he hadn't had much success. It seemed he'd gotten frustrated enough to pull the Weasley twins in on his plans, and potentially others too. Dri was now smirking in a manner that was far too smug for Harry's liking, while the others decided that laughing was the best cause of death to have. Hayden was the worst. (**~HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA! Suck that, bitch. 'Bout time someone took YOU down a peg! Ha!~) **because they could hear him both out loud, and in their head. Actually, Harry noticed that the entire room was laughing, including a few teachers (not counting most of the Slytherins of course. They were much too proud to be laughing so raucously)

"Seems like the King just got usurped," Dri drawled confidently.

Playing along with him, and being over dramatic for better entertainment, Harry clutched a hand over his heart and collapsed to his knees taking deep gasping breaths "I've been betrayed by my own minions. Traitors!"

"It would only have been treason..." Twin number 1 began.

"...if we had lost," finished the other.

"Oh the horror!" Harry cried. Colin was muffling his laughter in Jesse's shoulder.

"We'll be taking our crown, thank you, your fallen highness,"

"Hayden!" Harry called just before Dri took the aforementioned crown; Hayden being shocked at being dragged into the scene; tossing the item to his twin "I name you my heir. Destroy the serpents!"

Harry let himself pirouette to the fall and act dead. In unison, Dri, Fred, George and Lee turned to look at Hayden. He twitched nervously, chuckling a little and rubbing the back of his neck. When they began to advance, matching evil smirks adorning their faces, he tossed the crown onto the table, held up his hands and yelled "I abdicate!"

The quartet paused at that for a moment, trying to decipher if they really could succeed in their coup d'etat so easily. They seemed to think so, because Dri; after the briefest hesitation; reached forward and grasped the crown, smiling insanely. The hall could see the expression of triumph on his face as he stared at the golden piece. He'd been a joint ruler of the Hogwarts Prank Kingdom once, before his co-King had turned his sights on the black haired boy. Now he had the chance to rule as the King of Pranks in his own right. And he had managed to get one over on the seemingly invincible Harry Gabriel. Victory was within his grasp.

"Not so fast, Black," Lee said over the silence of the Great Hall (bar the muffled, choking laughs)

"Yes, Lee?" Dri questioned.

"You've had your chance and you missed dozens of times. Why should you get that crown when Harry would still have it if not for us," Fred demanded imperiously.

"Indeed," continued George flawlessly "I think it's clear I should be crowned,"

"Oh quite definitely, my less handsome twin...wait, what? You? I think it should be me. I gathered the feathers to begin with!"

"But it was I who acquired the rest of the supplies, and I who made sure the feathers were in place," George returned with a sly smile, very fox like in it's appearance.

"It was my plan and my owl. I put a dear friend in perilous harm to achieve this. I want that crown," Lee joined in, making many enjoy the spectacle even more.

"I was the one who did the spellwork. None of you would have even tried if not for me," Dri barked, drawing his wand.

As the debate went on, Harry removed all traces of feather and oil from his body and slipped into the seat next to Hayden. He couldn't convince his hair to stop flashing between green and silver, as it had started to do a minute or two previously, but he has mostly recovered himself from the effects of the prank. He could see the hall getting even more amused by the paint spell war that had broken out. McGonagall was sitting rigidly and looked disapproved and Filch skulked around in the corner in anger, but Dumbledore had ignored their concerns and continued eating whilst watching.

"Good job on causing a civil war in vengeance for me, brother,"

"No problem, Har,"

_"Master" _Sal hissed from inside Harry's robes.

_"Yes, my slithery friend?" _he replied

_"You have forgotten your mission for the night, Master,"_

_"Don't call me master," _he mumbled in the snake tongue, wondering what his familiar was talking about. Then it hit him "Hayden," he said, catching his brother's attention as well as that of Terry and Hermione (and Neville, but Harry still wasn't counting him as a friend) "Keep your eye on the staff table. We're about to get even more entertainment,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Crowley lounged in his seat, a large tumbler of a well dated brandy held loosely in his right hand. His plate sat empty and untouched in front of him. If he wanted to eat, he'd find some blood from a 'donor', not this human food that sat upon the table. Though he couldn't deny that the food quality had increased exponentially over the last few hundred years. It seemed to be one of the few aspects of the Wizarding World that kept up to date with the non-magical.

The King of Hell had decided that a break was in order. He had trusted demons handling things in Hell, which he had secured enough that he felt safe leaving it in the hands of his underlings. There was no one left to challenge his rule, anyway. No one who could try to claim his throne. He was the most powerful demon still living and he was the boss now. His minions understood that, something he'd made sure of before he left. His appointment had been a last minute one. Albus had accepted his appointment to the staff in exchange for five extra years on the contract that would have come due three weeks before this year's Halloween. Albus' initial contract had been made in mid October 1981 and thus his soul should have been collected last year, but Albus' promise to destroy the Philosopher's Stone had convinced him to grant another year. The man had fulfilled his side of the bargain immediately and placed a fake replica in the Mirror of Erised instead. And now another five years for a new teacher and subject.

Crowley; along with the other teachers; watched the rebellion and following civil war within the ranks of the New Marauders, most with amusement shining in their eyes, the half goblin especially. The half giant and the one with the vegetable name (He'd call her Broccoli) also seemed quite amused. The redhead looked happy but sad at the same time, and if that didn't confuse his stone cold heart then Crowley didn't know what did.

"Dinner entertainment," he commented idly, sounding quite amused by the display.

"Yes, I suppose it is," the redhead said forlornly.

"Don't seem to be enjoying it love," he mentioned, his cockney accent heavy "Perhaps you'd like a different kind of entertainment then?"

"I'm married with three kids. I'm not interested."

Slightly disappointed that she rejected him with such steadfast conviction and a glint in her emerald eye that had him nervously shifting away, he glanced up and down the table and looked for something else to do. He found his answer as he observed Lockhart become a bright, eye watering shade of magenta. His skin was pigmented with the colour. His now snow white hair was thick and greasy and receding along his hairline while his stomach became more and more pronounced. The word FRAUD was spelled out along his forehead in huge yellow spots that must be visible from even the very back of the hall. His teeth grew and forced each other out of place, making his smile not so perfect anymore, and a large mole was present on the side of his nose.

Seeing everyone's eyes on him; most of the girls (and some boys) gasping in shock, with most males snickering into their hands; Lockhart pulled a handheld mirror out of his pocket and his eyes widened at the sight of himself. He let out a pitiful whimper, but only screamed when his hair spontaneously caught on fire and ignited in a burst of bright blue flames. He looked quite like Hades from that animated Hercules movie Disney had made. The man leapt out of his seat to the viscous laughter of the more sensible students and proceeded to run along the side of the room like an utter moron. Half way down the hall, a suit of armor's leg shot out and tripped the ponce, sending his face into the now extended shield wielding left arm of another suit.

He hit the ground with a thud.

As the school nurse rushed to the fallen man, intending on taking him to the hospital wing, Crowley smirked "I wasn't expecting act two,"

Lily Potter stayed silent, mouth agape as she stared at her younger son, laughing with his friends. She knew it was him. She was shocked by how cruel he was, uncaring about the pain he must have been inflicted. She wondered if James and Harry knew how alike they were in that regard. Neither considered their pranks potentially harm and pain, only humor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the week flew by. The lessons were much the same as they had been the year before: tediously dull. He'd kept himself occupied by working to reclaim his crown and playing havoc with Lockhart's sanity via a constant stream of pranks. Before Harry knew it he was standing outside the door of Crowley's office, half an hour before he was due in the man's class. The demon had sent him a copy of his timetable so that the young Trickster could find a suitable time to bring Jesse for a visit. It made his skin crawl to bring his 'friend' into the presence of one of the most dangerous demon's in existence, but frankly, he'd rather get it over with rather than piss Crowley off and accidentally push him towards more forceful actions.

He knocked on the door and gave a reassuring nod to door creaked as it swung open and Harry's mind provided him with the image of some dilapidated crypt like room. What he was not expecting was the velvet red couch and armchair's around a mahogany table in front of a plasma playing black and white repeats of romance films. There were expensive curtains hung above his window and a rug from the ancient Persian empire set out on the floor. A small dining table made of a polished red wood, the same as the floorboards {Hogwarts doesn't have floorboards!}, was to the right with a few chairs around it. A door stood opposite the entry way, likely leading to Crowley's room's, not that he'd ever use it.

The abomination himself was sipping blood out of an IV bag while he dabbed his eyes with a tissue as he gazed at the flick he had on.

"Got a drink for me?" Harry called, refusing to deal with Crowley (especially in this state) without one.

The demon motioned to the selection of drinks he had lined up on a counter to the left. Harry selected a drink and proceeded to pour himself a glass. Crowley clicked a button on the remote and the screen went black. He stood up and straightened his suit, smoothing out the crease's he'd developed in it whilst lounging around his office.

"Wings," Crowley greeted him "Kangaroo,"

Jesse stiffened, deducing quickly that Crowley knew where he had been. Harry tensed too, preparing his fight or fight instinct to do what it was supposed to.

{Sometimes its a pity I don't seem to have a flight mode}

**{Yeah, sometimes. Like whenever you get hurt...}**

**~Which is all the time~**

{...Gang up on me why don't you}

"Oh relax," Crowley brushed off their worry "I only found out when I heard a contact mention your name entering England. I traced your journey back to Australia."

Crowley dropped into one of the armchairs, and motioned for them to take a seat. Harry reluctantly sat in the other, with Jesse taking a perched seat of the corner of the couch, on the end closest to Harry. Crowley rolled his eyes and gave them a look of mock hurt at their actions and obvious distrust of him. The older man settled into his chair, lounging lazily and observing the pair of them with narrowed eyes. Harry stared him down. Crowley was trying to intimidate him, and he wasn't going to back down. Jesse was shifting uncomfortably, which was ironic considering he was easily the strongest person in the room.

Eventually, after minutes of uncomfortable silence, Crowley spoke "So, you two are going to be in my classes this year. I want a guarantee that I'm not going to be smited by the holy smiter over here or worse. Who knows what you can do to me, little cambion,"

"Don't patronize me," Jesse snarled "Why should I let you keep walking,"

"You have my word, I will not harm either of you" Crowley drawled "I'm a crossroad demon. We have to be professional about things like this. When we give our word, we keep it,"

"I've hear that before," Harry murmured, earning him a snide look from his future teacher.

"But you'd harm someone right. Maybe not right away, but you'd make deals with the kids too young to realize how short ten years is," Jesse continued, acting as though he hadn't heard Harry.

Crowley seemed nervous now that Jesse was standing, and started to allow his power to seep out. He had wanted to discuss a "you leave me alone, I leave you alone" pact with the angel and the antichrist, but it seemed as though that would no longer be possible. He was about to teleport to his class to escape the wrath of the eleven year old, when Harry spoke up.

"We'll let you operate as you please within the wizarding world. If you adhere to my demands," Harry spoke slowly, making sure his words made their point.

"Harry!"

"What demands?" Crowley asked reasonably.

"There's some people I want dead. The Headmaster has certain wards on them. They physically cannot be touched by any with malicious intent," Harry explained

"We can't do this," Jesse cried, outraged. But Harry wasn't listening. He'd tried to get his revenge in the past. Marge wasn't included in those protections and she'd suffered for it. Any dog she bred had come out malformed and weak (Harry wasn't cruel and didn't force them to live such a pitiful and painful existence for very long). Her bulldog Ripper was long dead and his corpse followed her (invisible to all others), trying to chase her up tree's much like the damn creature had done to him once, when he was so weak he couldn't harm the bloody thing because of his stupid morals. At least they were gone now. Last he checked, Marge had been committed to an Asylum and was still there, her mind having snapped from years of constant attack, humiliation, paranoia and stress. He'd delivered his justice onto Marge Dursley, but Petunia, Dudley and Vernon had been out of his reach. Until now. He'd be damned before he let Jesse keep this from him.

**{Let's do it} **They were blocking Hayden out deliberately. They didn't want him to know about this.

{No more waiting. They die}

"What do you want me to do?" Crowley asked needlessly; he already knew. He just wanted to hear the words.

"Kill them. One at a time, and slowly. Vernon first. Then Dudley. Then my Aunt. Leave her to last, so she can see her family ripped away from her. So that she can watch as her perfect life come crumbling down around her. And before she dies," he paused, trying to put his thoughts into coherent words "make sure she knows why. Tell her Harry Gabriel sends his regards,"

"Where?"

Jesse turned to Harry, eyes filled with tears, as he desperately tried to stop him from going through with it. He tried to appeal to the compassionate Harry that he had seen during the boy's interaction with his friends. With Hayden. With Terry, more than anyone else. Despite Jesse's initial feelings, he had come to appreciate having Harry as a friend over the past week. He'd realized that he wasn't as bad as Jesse had thought he would be. He begged "Please, Harry, don't. Don't do it, you don't have to.

"Number 4, Privet Drive in Surrey," he spoke loudly and clearly. Jesse's face fell.

Later, Harry was sitting in the RE classroom, his year mates from all four house's around him. Terry was shooting his trembling frame worried looks, and he could feel Hayden's own worry across their mental connection. But Harry tuned all of that out. He was staring blankly at the desk in front of him, his mind playing over the events in the hallway outside Crowley's office after he and their new teacher had sealed their deal with a kiss. Jesse had looked at him aghast, his eyes full of shock and betrayal, the two emotions smothering the others that Harry could make out in the first year's eyes: sadness, disappointment and anger.

"What have you done?" he'd asked "What have you done?"

"Justice" had been his answer

"That's not justice. That's murder. They're your family, your blood. They may not be innocent but they don't deserve to die. Christ, Harry one of them is boy your age!"

Harry just shrugged "Not my problem,"

Tears fell "Bastard," the word was spat, as if it was as foul as he himself was in Jesse's eyes. The look on Jesse's face though made it clear that word was nowhere near good enough to describe the boy's thought on him at the moment

Harry let out a bitter, mirthless chuckle "Yeah, I am. You should have remembered who I was Jess. Should have remembered what I am."

"No," Jesse shook his head and wiped tears away "YOU should have remembered who you were. Who you really are. The person you are beneath the Trickster,"

With that he'd left. _The person he was beneath the Trickster_. Jesse didn't know what he was talking about. That Harry was weak. The Harry from before he embraced his powers; the Harry who would want to help people, who would just take whatever hand he was dealt; was a weak, pitiful fool and he was dead. Harry Potter was dead. Harry Gabriel was strong and he was about to get revenge. {After all this time I finally get revenge. I'm getting revenge! You know how long we've waited for this} He did not get a response instantly. When Gabriel did reply, he sounded hesitant and concerned.

**{Whatever happens, I'm with you. You know that, and I'm all for teaching people their lessons. But don't let revenge drag you too far in}**

With that, he retreated into the back of their mind, just in time for them to focus on Crowley's lesson.

It had been about angels. He'd explained the concept of religion and the idea behind it as an opener, before he explained (in short) the story of creation. The demon gave a surprisingly accurate account of how God created everything, including the first humans. Following this, he'd informed them (for the sake of the students not familiar with Christianity) that God created the angels, the oldest four of which made up the Archangels: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. He taught that angels did not all stay in Heaven as God's soldiers/children. He told of how Lucifer disobeyed God and was cast out of Heaven for it, after which he'd taken and corrupted Lilith (the first woman), the wife of Adam (the first man) into a demon; the first demon from which all others descended. He'd finished the lesson by offering a five points per name to anyone who could name an angel not specifically mentioned in the lesson. Hermione got Uriel. Hayden got Castiel. No one else got any. So Harry won fifty points for his house by naming Samandriel, Zachariah, Balthazar, Metatron, Gadreel, Ezekiel, Naomi, Anna, Joshua and Bartholomew. He was particularly popular for earning them that many points in one go.

The students only had positive things to say about the class. They found Crowley's snarky attitude to be a refreshing change compared to the other teachers in the school: McGonagall was stern and strict but fair. Flitwick was fun and excitable. Sprout was kind and caring. Snape was cruel and spiteful. Crowley made jokes and gave people nicknames; like Dri was 'Dog' and Hayden was 'Llama' for some reason. He had made the lessons interesting and their assigned reading material was not the bible; as Hermione and several other Muggleborns had believed; but instead a large set of thin paperback fiction novels called Supernatural by Carver Edlund. Despite the terrifying aura he possessed, which could make any one in Hogwarts (bar three people) cower in fear, he was well liked despite not making any effort to make himself so.

Harry, though, didn't share their fondness of the demon and he wasn't the only one. Theo Nott had pieced together that Crowley was the demon after he had flinched when Malfoy had knocked over the Hunters bag and his rock salt shells fell out. He'd picked them up before anyone other than Harry and Crowley had seen, but Theo had seen their Professors flinch. Hayden knew what he was and didn't trust him on principle. Malfoy was mouthing off about being taught by a 'mudblood', and Hermione was harping on about how 'half of what he taught isn't even correct according to the bible' and that 'these books are just stories and they won't benefit our education at all'. Lucifer. He had been growing to like the girl but she was driving him insane.

{Leave it to those who we there to say what's right and wrong}

Regardless; despite their agreement, Harry did not trust him. And he would make sure his friends were ready to deal with whatever came their way.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few nights later, the Weasley Twins, Adrian Black, Lee Jordan, Terry Boot and Colin Creevey awoke to find themselves in some sort of training room. There was a rack of weapons lined up against one wall, fitness equipment along another. There was some sort of large, square cage set up in the middle of the room (unknown to them, it was an upgrade of the simple square fighting area Hayden had trained in). At one end of the room, there was a huge glass case; wall to wall, floor to ceiling. The other end had a door right in the middle, surrounded by a dangerous looking climbing wall. Shooting targets were set up in a roped off area, a magically warded corner contained a set of top of the range potions equipment and there was a dueling platform next to the fighting cage.

What really caught their attention was the two brothers, duking it out within the cage.

Both were shirtless and drenched in sweat, to which Terry blushed furiously and ducked his head, to the amusement of all of those that were there. Harry was wearing navy blue jeans, faded and ripped at the knee's with black DM boots and grey fingerless gloves with a thin metal casing over the knuckles adorned his hands. His light hair was slightly longer than normal and kept out of his face with a dark blue headband. Hayden was wearing the same footwear but had combined it with black combat trousers. His hair had gotten long enough to tie it back at the base of his neck and it shone when the light hit it right, creating a colour similar to fire. He wore a hand wrap on both hands to protect and support his wrists and hands while fighting.

The assembled group couldn't help but stare as Hayden launched viscous attacks that all failed to break through his twins defense. Hayden must have been about 4"9 by this point and yet despite the four inches he had over Harry, his height was giving no advantages and neither was his larger body. Harry nimbly ducked and weaved his way between Hayden's flying fist with ease. Harry was of course retaliating with none damaging but yet painful hits to point out the weak spots in Hayden's own defense.

Harry never managed to hit the same place twice.

Eventually, though, the fight ended when Harry dropped to the ground and swept his legs along the floor taking Hayden's out from under him. Hayden hit the ground on his back, hard enough to knock the air out of him. As he lay wheezing to try and get air back into his lungs, Harry elegantly got to his foot and offered a hand out to his brother, who took it gratefully. Despite his small stature, Harry was able to pull the quite a bit larger Hayden to his feet without any visible effort.

As Hayden picked up a bottle of water and took a few large mouthfuls, Harry exited the cage and made his way over to them.

"Welcome to the training room compartment in my trunk," he greeted with a grin.

Sighing, Dri indulgently asked "And why are we in your trunk Harry?"

"To train," Harry told them bluntly "You're my friends and I want you to be able to protect yourselves. The DADA course at Hogwarts is useless and the other subjects; aside from Charms; rarely teach us anything we can use in defense of our selves in a fight for our lives. So we're going to get ourselves ready for war. And war is coming; Voldemort won't stop until he's alive again fully and when he is, we'll need to fight,"

Hayden spoke up "If you don't want to do this you won't need to. We won't force you,"

They all agreed. They'd all heard the story about how Professor Quirrel had Voldemort's spirit attached to his head, and none of them wanted to be caught unprepared if he ever came back; something they now knew as a distinct, and very likely, possibility. Harry directed the Twins to the dueling platform where he set up two magical training dummies. They would fight back on the same skill level as their opponent unless deliberately set higher or lower. Harry left them in default form and told the twins to skim through a pile of books he'd taken from the Potter and Black libraries for any curses, hex's, jinxes, charms or other type of spell that might be useful in a battle and then to test them out.

Lee was directed to the blades and told to practice against another training dummy; this one conjured by Harry himself; that would teach the dreadlocked boy how to use the weapon of his choice effectively. It would be similar to how Hayden learned, but not as traumatizing (as Lee would not be in an actual fight, nor would he be in danger from anything more than a few bruises) or as fast.

Harry sent Dri into the cage to practice against Hayden so that they could see where he stood in terms of speed, physical strength, agility, skill and endurance.

Colin was lead across to the shooting range. Handing him a compound bow that was only just within the boys capabilities to use (the smallest Harry had), the Trickster instructed the Photographer to try an hit the targets. He didn't do badly, but there was nothing spectacular in his skill. The bow was too big for him to use with any accuracy, especially given Colin's naturally slight body type. Harry decided that though he had a little skill with the bow, Colin's skill would be better honed with a slightly easier to use weapon. He had two hand to hand fighters in Dri and Hayden (plus himself) he had a scout in Lee, his skills in commentating being useful for that. He had some capable duelers and powerful wizards with the Weasley twins and the others weren't exactly slouch's with spells either. He needed range. Someone who could use a weapon at a decent distance.

So he handed Colin a Horton Scout HD 125 Crossbow with a magically enchanted scope on it. The sight had a variable zoom mode and was able to identify magical creatures (who appeared with a blue outline) from muggles (a green outline instead of blue) and wizards (with a red outline). Plus, Harry had a specially designed quiver based of Hawk-eye's in the Avengers movie. A wrist pad would control what type of arrow tip was placed onto the each bolt while it was in the quiver. Though the special arrows could stay in storage for now. Colin did in fact prove to be a better shot with the crossbow, and Harry told him to keep at it and then move onto a handgun (loaded with blanks) when he felt comfortable.

Terry was the last. Harry led him to the firing range and ran him through the basic's. He was struggling with the recoil a lot, and the result was a lot of wasted bullets. {Oh well. I can be patient}

**{Not usually you can't}**

{Yeah but it's Terry. He's my brother}

**{No he's not. We both know that he's not. You don't feel that way about him}**

Harry didn't respond.

Two hours later, Harry called time. Everyone had done fairly well, all things considered.

"Alright, if you want to come back you're more than welcome to. If not, tell me now," he paused and waited, but nobody spoke against him. He smiled slightly "Okay, we didn't do bad today, not for a first time. This isn't something that you'll just get instantly. It took Hayden half a year of very intense training to get to where he is now,"

"How intense?" Colin piped up

"Hours and hours every night from March until now," Hayden answered.

"I think I'll take the long way," Dri said, blanching at the thought of going through that every night. He was nursing a pretty bad set of bruise's all over his body. He resolved to never ever piss off the Potter twins.

"Give it a year or two, and you'll be better fighters than 90% of the Wizarding World," Hayden said, confident in his statement after observing the sorry physical level of the adults in his world.

"Why, though. I mean I get the need for diversity but physical combat is useless is we get taken out by a spell," Terry asked, the statement more of a question

Harry and Hayden exchanged a look.

{Should we tell them?}

**~I don't know. How would they take it?~**

**{Not badly I don't think. They seem like a good lot}**

**~It's the Weasley's I'm worried about. Dri too. They're the purebloods of the group~**

**{But they're all quite liberal, and they trust you both. I say go for it}**

**~It's your call, little brother~**

One look at Terry and Harry knew what his answer would be {Screw it, I'm telling them}

"I've been in touch with Davren Boot. We've been using a two way mirror to develop a ward that kills a wizard or witches magic so long as they're in the designated area," Harry said to the shock of the group.

"M-my uncle? B-but why would he want something like that?"

"You want to steal magic? Are you insane. Magic is who we are, it's everything a magical person is!" Dri yelled his pureblood heritage coming through

"You'd better..."

"...have a very good explanation for this, Harry"

"I do," he said simply, silencing them all "Even without Voldemort, the Pureblood Elitist Faction is gaining more and more power. More influence, more control. Sooner or later, they'll take a step too far. They'll make a move, probably to try to take rights away from the muggleborns and when they do it'll be all out war,"

Hayden picked up where Harry left off "Unless we force them to make that move at a time of our choosing, and then we stop it from being a war. We win automatically. We activate that ward and the Purebloods lose their magic,"

"Most muggleborns who leave the Wizarding World can't get a decent job back in the muggle world and wind up in the army," Harry continued "I've been in contact with them. If we need them, they're ready,"

"Our side doesn't need magic to fight a war. Theirs does, though, and if we take that away from them, the war is done before it even begins,"

By now their selected A-Team was nodding along with the idea. They could see the Purebloods doing something stupid like that, and they knew that those who had stood against Voldemort would rise against such an action. A third wizarding war in a century would be disastrous. Harry's idea had merit and though none of them trusted him with that sort of power, they knew that Hayden would keep his twin in check. By the time they left, they were fully on board.

"One last thing," Harry had said before letting them go "No matter what he offers you, or what he says, Do Not Trust Crowley. If you ever listen to me, listen now and don't trust him. Never, ever be alone with him, and never make a deal with him"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was early the next day when Hayden bumped into Jesse in the corridor on the way to the Great Hall. He'd been curious as to why the boy hadn't been there the night before. He knew, of course, that as a Cambion Jesse could take care of himself, but he'd presumed Harry would have brought him along anyway. More than that he was curious as to where Jesse had been for the past four days. He'd vanished on the day of the second year's first RE lesson.

"You and Harry started training the others last night," there was no question there, Hayden knew, and didn't bother to ask how Jesse knew that.

"Yeah, why?"

"He give the warning about not trusting Crowley, right?" the boy glanced up and down the hallways "I need to give you another warning. Do not put your trust in Harry. He's not the person you think he is," with that, Jesse disappeared.

Hayden didn't know what to make of that. He didn't known what had happened between the Cambion and his twin but he wasn't sure he wanted to be in the middle of it. Besides which, Harry was his twin. Of course he trusted him, and he would continue to do so regardless of what Jesse had said. Hayden went about his day as normal. Harry was acting normally (or whatever normal was for the maniac) and Hayden felt himself release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when he arrived back at the common room that night. Despite his continued faith in Harry, he'd had a bad feeling ever since Jesse's warning and as he made his way upstairs into his dorm, he allowed himself to feel relief that nothing bad had happened.

That good feeling lasted until he saw a folded up muggle newspaper lying on his bed. It was a special edition of a Surrey local newspaper, dated for today. When he saw the headline, his blood ran cold.

_Oh no, no, no, no! God, Harry what have you done?_

**VERNON DURSLEY MURDERED! WIFE AND SON TRAUMATIZED! **

* * *

**That's it for today. Cya next time Yozza out!  
**


	25. The Breaking of the Team

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
**

**{Gabriel}**

{Harry}

**~Hayden~**

_"Parseltongue"  
_

**Child of Music and Dreams: Er, sorry? I can make it Sirius' birthday too if you want?**

**mizzrazz72 and WhiteElfElder: see notes at bottom of the chapter for your answered**

**CatNapObsessed: I'd agree, but Gabriel is just as bad so he's probably not the best person.**

**Emi Nicole Jackson12: I agree they absolutely deserved it. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Mukuro234: No, I'm afraid I don't. Sorry mate.**

**aslan333, prisci, huskielover94, evans16 and melei: thank you all for reviewing, they made the days you reviewed on for me. Glad you're all enjoying it **

Warning: Swearing, some mention of violence.

* * *

The Breaking of the Team  


Harry lounged casually in an armchair in Dumbledore's office, not batting an eyelid at the lecture he was receiving from the assembled crowd of idiots. Dumbledore sat in his elegant wing backed chair {COUGH Throne COUGH}, his elbows resting on his desk and his hands folded beneath his chin and a frown of disapproval adorning his features. Professor McGonagall was comforting a shell shocked Lily Potter, who sat on the chair beside Harry a stunned expression of disbelief on her face and a few tears in her eyes as she gazed at her wayward son. Snape looked decidedly disturbed for some reason. James Potter was 'interrogating' him with Sirius Black standing behind him. Though in truth the 'interrogation' was less asking questions about the incident and more James yelling at him about something or other that he wasn't listening to.

"Are you even listening to me?" James nearly screamed.

"No," was the deadpan response, that stopped James short for a second.

He'd been summoned to the Headmaster's office the second he stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. As soon as he arrived it was to be met with accusations that he'd murdered; or at least arranged the murder of; Vernon Dursley. While he was expecting some suspicion to be directed at him for that, he wasn't expecting a full out investigation to have been ordered by James Potter, on the word of a 'reliable source'. It didn't really matter to him; he wasn't going to hide behind lies or excuses. When James eventually got his head out his arse and asked the simple question 'Did you do it', Harry would just say that he had arranged it. He wasn't ashamed, he didn't feel guilty and he knew that he was bulletproof in this case. The only question was who that source was, and how to punish them. Unfortunately, Harry had a very good idea who the source was, and it was a problem he didn't want to contemplate yet.

Sirius stepped in to allow James a moment to recover his wits from such a blunt answer "Harry, this is a murder investigation, it's serious," for once the dog animagus didn't grin at that joke "Now the muggle police are looking into it to, however something tells me they won't find anything. I'm going to ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. Did you kill Vernon Dursley,"

"Not with my own hands,"

Sirius closed his eyes briefly "Meaning?"

"I arranged it," Harry explained.

Lily choked back a sob and McGonagall pulled her into a hug, the stern Scotswoman showing a rare moment of open compassion. Harry suspected that if it hadn't been Lily Evans that needed comfort and support, then McGonagall would be her usual no nonsense, professional self. However, he had grown up listening to James and Lily tell Hayden stories from their school days, about how Lily was always the old Transfiguration teacher's favourite student. It seemed the professor still had a soft spot for the muggle studies teacher.

Sighing Dumbledore leaned forward and bowed his head in what appeared to be resignation. Internally however, he was dancing with glee. It was exactly the opportunity he needed to finally separate the Potter twins. With Harry soon to be out of the way, Hayden would gradually but surely fall back under Dumbledore's control. All he would need to do is appear like he had tried to help 'poor, misguided Harry' but ultimately failed, despite his best efforts. Perhaps he could even spin events so that James was seen to be the bad guy, the one who got Harry sentenced to Azkaban. Perhaps even the Kiss. Fudge would probably go for that, if Lucius Malfoy suggested it, which he would if only to inflict pain on the Potter family. Lucius had never forgiven Hayden Potter for vanquishing the Dark Lord, nevermind the fact that the pureblood Lord had denied his master by claiming the imperious. Triumphantly, he sent a small legilimency probe at James, influencing him to 'uphold the law' despite his personal feelings on the matter.

Oh how Albus was reminded of another night so many years ago, when the boy in front of him was still innocent and optimistic, rather than cynical and difficult to control as he was now. A pair of mind probes, some fake memories showing a jealous Harry acting spitefully towards his compassionate twin and a few carefully chosen words had James and Lily ready to give up their son; thinking it was in the boy's best interests of course. Two memory charms later and they had no idea about Albus involvement in the matter. His act of grandfatherly disappointment in them the next day had secured Hayden's trust. In his confidence though, Albus had forgotten to remove himself from Harry's memory of that night. A mistake, Dumbledore now admitted, though to be fair to himself he hadn't really expected Harry to survive six years in the Dursley house. Even if he did, he likely would have seen his headmaster as his savior and been loyal to him for saving him from the abuse for most of the year.

'The boy just had to run away and grow a backbone, though, didn't he' Albus seethed mentally.

Sighing heavily in resignation, James stood up straight "Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Vernon Dursley,"

"JAMES!" Lily cried in outrage. Sirius was looking at his friend as if he had grown a second head and Snape looked at the messy haired man suspiciously. Harry, Albus saw, looked incredibly amused by this turn of events which unnerved him slightly.

"James, my boy, don't you think this is a little bit rash," Albus pleaded, continuing with his plan regardless of the unexpected reaction from the currently brunette child sitting opposite him "He is just a child after all,"

"I'm sorry Albus but the law must be followed. Mr Potter, please turn over your wand and prepare to be escorted to a Ministry holding cell to await trial,"

"Prongs, this is insane, he's your son," Sirius barked in anger

"He confessed in front of six people, Padfoot. He doesn't even feel bad that his actions tore a family apart," James had tears in his eyes at his point, even as a shaking hand drew his wand "You think I want my son in that hell hole; but he has to carry responsibility for his actions,"

Harry chose that moment to speak up "Actually, I won't be going to Azkaban. You can't touch me over this,"

To say that confused the occupants of the room would be a dramatic understatement. They were all practically scratching their heads trying to understand just what the young boy meant by his words. Sirius literally scratched his head, completely puzzled.

Harry smirked coldly "There is no law that prevents a wizard killing a muggle; at least not in this country; which really goes to show just how bigoted and corrupt your ministry is."

"But, the ministry put arrest orders on Death Eaters for that very crime," McGonagall spluttered.

Surprising everyone, it was Snape who spoke up in response to that "Actually, it was the for the crimes of exposing magic to muggles, the use of the unforgivable's and the murder and torture of wizards and witches that the Death Eaters were wanted for," the Potions Master explained, even as he wondered why he hadn't caught on sooner. Then he looked at the cold face of the boy and he had his answer. When he took his position spying for Dumbledore, he'd been given background information on all the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself. The youngest male Potter bore no small resemblance to the child that would later become the darkest wizard Britain had ever seen. Looking at the complete apathy his once best friends son showed at the taking of a human life, Severus Snape couldn't help but wonder if he was watching the birth of his master's successor.

Inclining his head to the Potions professor for speaking up, Harry stood "Since I have committed no crime; not that you could prove it if I did; I believe we are done here," With that Harry made for the door, making sure all of the room's occupants saw his smug grin before he left. **{Thank Father for Theo Nott} **{Aye, we would have been toast if he hadn't let us in on that little secret. We should probably buy him a present; maybe a new pistol} **{A pistol? Really. He saves our ass and you want to buy him a pistol?} **{...Maybe a machine gun? Or a rocket launcher, those are always fun!} **{Better} **Not letting on that he was having a mental conversation as he walked away, he acted as nonchalantly as he could. As he placed his hand on the the door handle though, the Headmaster's voice called out and stopped him before he could pull the door open.

"Before you leave, how did you manage it, my boy, if you'll forgive an old man's curiosity?" He wanted to know where the weak spot in his wards was, so that he could cover it for future incidents. He was fuming at the fact that the blasted boy had escaped his plans again, but at least he himself was covered in this incident. Speaking up for the boy had made sure that he himself couldn't be blamed for the preteen almost ending up in Azkaban.

He mumbled something that sounded like 'not your boy' before he spoke aloud "I sent a demon," Harry grinned, his killing curse coloured eyes lighting up as the old man blanched at the thought of the rebellious preteen being in touch with demons. Harry continued "To him, killing the Dursley's was just business, ergo allowing him past your little defences,"

While many occupants in the room were stuck on the demon thing, Lily had picked up on something else entirely. She sat bolt upright and looked him dead in the eye as she asked in a small voice "Dursley's, plural?"

Harry's smirk was as cold as ice and no small amount of maliciousness could be plainly made out in his eyes when he replied "You didn't think I'd stop at just one, did you?" And then he was gone.

Realizing the implication of what her son had just said Lily raced to Dumbledore's fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle piece and threw it into the fire turning the flames bright green. Without wasting a moment, she called out Arabella Figg's address. She was spat out quickly, badly startling the cats she encountered in the batty old woman's home. Surprisingly though, Figg didn't offer her tea or cabbage soup or stale biscuits. Instead, she was sitting on the couch, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh Lily!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know you were coming, though I suppose you want to comfort your poor sister. Oh it's just terrible what happened!"

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, the redhead didn't even notice her husband, former friend and former professor's coming through the fireplace behind her. In a daze she staggered out of the house and onto Magnolia Crescent, making her way around to Privet Drive. On her way she passed a pair of woman; community volunteer's their vests said; scrubbing away at a huge bloodstain that marked the pavement. There were few people out and about, despite it only being mid September and a Saturday morning at that. But those few she did pass she heard comments that chilled her to her spine, like "that poor boy" and "dreadful thing that's happened. I wonder how Petunia's coping?". Reaching Number 4, she found her sister sitting on the doorstep. At first glance you wouldn't think 'sister'. Lily was 32 with bright red hair and vibrant green eyes, still retaining her youthful beauty and appearing perhaps a few years younger. The years had not been as kind to Petunia. Only 35 herself, her face looked years older than Lily knew it to be and despite only having one child to Lily's three, Petunia had never lost the baby fat that now clung to her stick figure frame. Her neck was, bluntly, rather horse-like and her hair no where near as eye catching as Lily's.

But Lily didn't care about that. What she cared about was the fact that her sister was crying, publicly, and clutching a baby picture of her son to her chest and Lily instantly knew what had happened.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

While Lily was heading to check on her family in Little Whinging, Harry had made his way back down to the Great Hall hoping to catch some breakfast before the day started.

**{Well done in your handling of that}**

{Thanks. It's the next part that'll be hard though}

**{Gotta say, I'm surprised. I didn't peg that kid for a Michael}**

{Wouldn't that make me Lucifer?}

**{Er...let's drop the angel analogy, 'kay?}**

{Good idea}

Dropping down into his seat on the Gryffindor table, he found Terry had already built a plate of doughnuts, croissants, pan eu chocolate's and other sweet pastries and breakfast foods for him. Harry gave him a bright smile and thanked him profusely, his mood already considerably better than it had been only half a minute earlier. In response Terry blushed and looked down, mumbling your welcome under his breath, before going back to alternatively reading the Daily Prophet headline and sending Harry speculative glances. Dri was on Harry's other side, his eyes unwaveringly being kept on the trio that sat opposite. Hayden was sitting stiffly and looked tense, while the Weasley twins looked devastated.

"So Hayden," Harry began pleasantly "When did you decide to throw me to the wolves,"

Hayden flinched "It wasn't like that Harry," he began

Harry snarled and slammed his fist onto the table, halting conversation in their vicinity "Bullshit; your dear father just tried to arrest me because _you _told them that this was me," 'this' was emphasized by Harry quickly snatching the Surrey paper from its place in front of Hayden.

"What?" Hayden seemed genuinely shocked "Arrest? But, he said he just wanted to talk,"

"Oh he talked alright. He tried to lecture me on right and wrong and then preached about forgiveness or some shit. Him, James Potter, told me to learn forgiveness. HA!" he laughed "And then he demanded I turn myself over to await trial. So thanks for almost landing me in Azkaban, you dick!"

"I never meant.." Hayden trailed off "Look, I'm sorry for that but did you expect me to keep this to myself. You had our uncle killed..."

"He's no uncle of mine," Harry growled, and Hayden held up his hands to concede the point.

"I get why you wanted him dead, Harry, I really do. If anyone deserved it he did. But what gives you the right to choose whether someone lives or dies. He had a family; a son. They might be the some of the most despicable people I've ever met but they loved each other; you took a twelve year old's father from him. That's...that's not your call to make, Har," **~Not to mention, you gave Crowley free reign over hundreds of kids to do it~**

"You've been talking to Jesse haven't you, that's how you knew it was me," Harry snapped {I knew you smelled of Cambion yesterday!}

**~He told me I couldn't trust you. I didn't listen to him. Now I'm wondering if I should have~**

**{You betrayed your brother because, what? Because he wanted revenge? He deserved it, even you said that}**

**~Just because he deserved it, doesn't make it right!~**

Hayden spoke aloud again "This isn't you, Harry. Having someone murdered in cold blood is not the little brother I know,"

Harry broke eye contact "And you two," he spoke to the pair of red heads "you agree with him, I suppose. That I shouldn't have done it,"

"You had your uncle killed," Fred (he guessed) said "for what reason, I don't know. But we were raised to believe that family is everything and to kill a family member; it's one of the worst things you can do," George was silent but nodded to show his agreement with what his twin was saying.

Swallowing, Harry looked to his right to see Dri's impassive face watching the argument quietly. He had a feeling he might be losing a brother and a few friends over this. He couldn't handle it if he lost Terry and Dri too.

"That man deserved to die. Maybe Hayden's right and you shouldn't have killed him," Dri said, and Harry closed his eyes in resignation "But I'd have done the same in your shoes and not regretted it for an instant. I'm with you, bro,"

Harry gave a smile to the brother he still had, and turned to Terry. In answer to the unasked question, he pushed the newspaper he was reading across to Harry.

**ALANA BOOT FOUND DEAD IN HOME**

Harry winced.

"Was it you?" Terry asked.

Harry hesitated and looked at Hayden's gobsmacked face as he took in the fact that his little twin was responsible for another death, this time the mother of one of their best friends. The way Harry was acting after he saw the headline told Hayden everything.

"It was," the shorter boy admitted "I didn't mean to, not yet. But the shock of me appearing in her house was too much for her heart and she died,"

Terry trembled and bit his lip for a moment before taking a deep breath and visibly steeling himself.

He looked at Harry and shocked them all by saying "She wouldn't have lived long anyway. And like your uncle, she deserved nothing else," In a way, Harry was proud of the slightly taller boy. A year ago he would never have been able to summon up the courage to speak like that about his mother. Or his father, which Harry suspected might be the next barrier to break. Harry smiled at Terry too and then in his relief pulled his friend into a brief hug that once again caused Terry to blush. {He blushes around us a lot} **{Gee, I wonder why that might be}**

"Your mother is dead. Her killer is right there and you still..." Hayden stopped himself. That wasn't his secret to spill, no matter the circumstances. He just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Terry was completely fine with his mother being killed. That Dri didn't care that Harry had arranged for his uncle to be murdered. No matter how bad Vernon Dursley and Alana Boot were, no matter how much they deserved death, Hayden couldn't believe that murdering them was justified. It went against everything he had ever known.

"I did what I did; I don't regret it. If you can't accept that, then...then I'm sorry. But we're through," Harry told his brother solemnly, before taking his plate and heading over to the Hufflepuff table to join Cedric (who was and would remain unaware of what Harry had done}, followed shortly by Dri and Terry.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The word spread around Hogwarts faster than a squirrel on the energy drug (that Harry and Dri had gotten around to testing that summer, the results of which had been...interesting, to say the least): the New Marauders were broken up. Harry personally thought that when worded like that it made them sound like a rock band or something, but it wasn't important. The point was that Hayden, Lee and the Weasley twins had struck out on their own as a Prank group and had already hit Hufflepuff and Slytherin house as well as all the Gryffindor Sixth years and any teacher who's name (either name) began with the letter S: meaning Snape, Vector (first name Septima), Sinistra and Sprout had each been targeted. They had been let of for lack of proof, except in the case of the Gryffindor prank, where they got ratted out by some seventh year and received a few detentions each. Plus, Snape had put each of them in detention for 'breathing too loudly' (Hayden) and 'looking guilty' (the others) after they painted his classroom red and gold with Lion banners hung on the walls.

That wasn't to say that Harry and Dri had been idle either; it was just that their pranks were much more specifically targeted. Draco Malfoy often found himself throwing up mud whenever he dared to call someone a mudblood (a more common occurrence once he'd learned the New Marauders were suffering some infighting). Lockhart was hit with little bouts of amnesia, or had something done to tarnish his 'pretty boy' image. Snape was also hit by the duo as well. Terry and Harry had together brewed polyjuice potion and had stolen some of Snape's hair. Dri had drawn the shortest straw and had done a rendition of Barney the Purple Dinosaur in the Great Hall using the Potions Masters body; Snape had given Fred and George detention for that one too.

There was no us against them mentality between the two groups as many students believed, nor was there any open hostility between them; they didn't hate each other. But there was definitely a clear split in the group; those that supported Harry's decision (namely Theo, Dri and Terry) and those that did not (Hayden, Lee and the Weasley twins). When not hanging with his fourth year friends, Hayden could now be found spending more time with the other three members of the Golden Quartet. Colin hadn't really chosen a 'side' yet. Jesse had made his plainly clear when he left the school. That none of the teachers remembered him proved that he didn't intend to come back.

Despite the split in the group life continued on. Dri found his detention with Lockhart scheduled and groaned in annoyance. He attended the detention, through no small amount of grumbling. It was at breakfast the following morning that they next saw him. The detention had, according to Colin, gone on far longer than it should have, and Dri had come into the common room groggy and tired. However when asked, Dri said he'd had to answer fan mail in a grouchy 'why me' tone. However, Dri said something that got Harry thinking. He said it had lasted longer than he thought it had. As in he had lost track of time; but Harry knew Dri and didn't think he'd lose 3 hours. Knowing what he did about Lockhart, Harry was suspicious.

He didn't get long to think about it though. There was a notice on the Ravenclaw notice board towards the end of September that Quiditch tryouts would be held that weekend. Harry once again felt bad for Davies, as he had to build an entire team from scratch on top of the boys prefect duties and his OWL tests. By contrast, Slytherin and Gryffindor had a full team already tried and tested, both of them very good. Hufflepuff only needed a new chaser and one was readily available in the form of a fourth year girl; a friend of Cedric's; who had been a reserve player the year before. It was even worse for Davies, as most Ravenclaw's didn't want to play Quiditch; most were too interested in their studies though they could get as involved in the fervent support for their house in the matches as anyone could.

That sympathy lasted until the fifth year slung Harry over his shoulder and manhandled him down to the Quiditch Pitch, whereupon Dri threw his own Quiditch uniform (charmed blue) at him and Terry handed him his Nimbus 2000.

"Why exactly am I down here?" Harry demanded.

"Gabriel, you've seen the state of our team this year. I've gotten seven different recommendations; five of them from Gryffindor; that I make you our seeker. If you're as good as Potter and Diggory say you are, then you are being on my team,"

Davies left no room for argument. Whenever Harry opened his mouth to speak Davies would speak over him, or Dri or Terry would. Eventually, Dri threatened to burn, or better yet eat, the secret stash of chocolate Harry had hidden to save them from confiscation via Terry, Cedric or Hayden. He also casually mentioned that Cedric had sent word to his mother that Harry had _already_ made the Ravenclaw team, and that she was sending him a box of homemade brownie's as congratulations; and that it would be a shame if that delivery had to be cancelled or redirected to someone else, now wouldn't it.

{Bloody blackmailer's} Harry grouched to his on-board passenger as he sat freezing in the stands, awaiting the Seeker tryout's. Terry sat next to him, no doubt equally freezing due to his almost equally small frame. But Harry appreciated that his friend had stuck around to cheer him on as Dri had been banished from the grounds due to conflict of interest.

**{Well, they knew where to hit to get you on board. It's your fault for making your addiction so well known}  
**

{Your addiction. You gave it to me, it's your fault}

Gabriel didn't respond to that. Harry thought he was in denial.

In all honesty, the event could barely even be called a tryout. Only Harry and Cho Chang were going for the seeker position, so he could all but guarantee himself victory in that regard. There was only one beater trying out, one Duncan Inglebee, a fourth year who had gotten the position on default. He was flying high above the pitch with third year Jason Samuels knocking a bludger back and forth. Davies had began the session by going one on one against the hopeful Keepers and eventually worked his way through to the least useless of the five potential players, which turned out to be sixth year Ellen Tamerlane. Tamerlane was then pitted against the seven chasers. Thirteen year old, Jeremy Stretton proved to be a capable flier and almost instantly made the team. The other Chaser spot was filled by fourth year Isobel Chambers. There had been fifteen hopeful's in total, including Chang and himself. Just over half of the average amount of players the other house's had per tryout.

For the Seeker tryouts, Davies gave Inglebee and Samuels a bag full of tennis balls and told them to hit them around the pitch for the pair of seekers. He told Harry and Cho that whoever caught the most would be the winner. Cho had first smirked confidently and then smiled seductively at him, no doubt trying to distract him. It didn't work. Pretty as she was she just didn't interest him anymore. Actually, if he was being honest he kind of hated her for how she had treated Terry in the past and still attempted to treat him like today; though the latter tended not to work out to well. While still quite timid and quiet, Terry was more willing to stand up for himself not to mention that Harry and Dri would unflinchingly humiliate anyone who picked on the light haired raven.

As expected Harry completely trounced his opponent. Having seen Chang's sloppy handling of her broom {Mind out of the gutter, Gabe!}, he was actually a bit glad he was on the team instead. If Chang had been Davies only option, well, Ravenclaw wouldn't have stood a chance. Or at least, that's what Harry initially thought. He was forced to reevaluate his opinion over the course of October's training session's.

During first year, he'd heard horror stories about the monstrosity that was Gryffindor's quiditch captain Oliver Wood. The insane sixth year (currently) was obsessed with the idea of winning the Quiditch Cup for the second year running. Dri had won it for them, narrowly, the year before for which Wood was extremely and eternally grateful. To the end of maintaining Gryffindor victory, this year Wood had begun training his team very early in the term. The Gryffindor team had the pitch booked up on Saturday afternoon and far too early on Tuesday and Thursday mornings, each session for about two hours at a time. That schedule was difficult to work around, due to classes, but not impossible. The Slytherins however, couldn't accept that. They tried their best to disrupt the Lions training whenever possible. There was one incident that Colin and Dri reported to him (as it was after Harry and Hayden's 'disagreement') whereupon the Slytherins had taken over the Gryffindor booked pitch with permission from Snape to train their new seeker, Draco Malfoy. It turned out that instead of keeping fifth year Terrence Higgs on the team; a good and experienced seeker; and simply having their rich Pureblood families buy them better brooms, they'd decided to let super rich Lucius Malfoy buy his sons place on the team.

That incident ended with Ron Weasley **{****AKA the Carrot Topped Moron}** had tried to curse Malfoy to 'eat slugs' {that's not even a real spell!} after he called Hermione a mudblood and ended up cursing himself on account of his broken, badly sellotaped wand backfiring on him. Ron had ended up flat on his back before rolling over and throwing up Dri and Colin were too fascinated to do anything but stare in amazement and take a picture {Sadist's}, so Hermione and Neville carried the spewing boy down to Hagrid, believing that he would know what to do. Harry had gotten a kick out of the fact that Hagrid's great advice was 'better out than in'.

Harry had never thought he'd meet someone as Quiditch crazed as Wood was. But then he met Davies. The prefect booked as many training sessions as he could. While Hufflepuff only really booked the pitch once a week; and Slytherin typically did the same, only they stole Gryffindor spots with 'special permission' slips as well; Davies had his team training just as often as the red and gold clad team regardless of time or weather. Davies pushed his team harder than Wood though, in an attempt to make up for the apparent telepathy that existed between the trio of Gryff chasers and the Weasley twins. Harry felt that he and Samuels suffered the least; the former potentially being the most physically fit person in Hogwarts and the latter having played Quiditch last year (though not under Davies admittedly). The two quickly formed a bit of camaraderie over being able to laugh at the fact that their teammates were not able to laugh after a training session; that their own laughs were tired and weary was not mentioned.

But regardless of how difficult it was for them, the training was paying off. Even Terry, nearly as Quiditch blind as Hermione, could see that. If Harry believed in reincarnation he would have thought that in a past life Davies was a medieval knight who was able to train commoners into efficient soldiers in record time.

Harry wasn't the only person kept busy by Quiditch. Much like Davies, the rain and wind didn't dampen the Quiditch fervor that burned within Oliver Wood. Which was what resulted in Hayden almost landing detention with Filch for tracking mud into the castle after one particularly nasty training session. He had bumped into the Gryffindor ghost, Nick (More commonly referred to as Nearly Headless Nick) who had been a little pissed of that 'half an inch of skin and sinew holding my(his) head on' had prevented his entry into the headless hunt. The delay in Hayden's journey to Gryffindor tower had gotten him caught by Filch. He had, fortunately, escaped thanks to the unexpected intervention of the unusual temporary Peeves-Nick alliance. In his thanks, Hayden had promised to attend Nick's deathday party on Halloween, dragging an interested Hermione, an unsure Neville and a freaked out Ron with him.

Which is why Dri was miserably sitting on his own at the Gryffindor table. As it was a School Feast, students weren't permitted to cross to another House's table during this meal. With the absence of anyone his own age that he both knew and liked (namely Hayden, despite the not-talking-to-each-other-but-still-really-friends-anyway agreement of '92) he looked terribly bored and remained that way, looking like a kicked puppy until Colin sat down beside him. Harry and Terry were at their own table with the Ravenclaw team. Just looking down the table a bit, he could tell that the other second years were a little bit jealous that Terry got to sit next to talented, intelligent and attractive Ellen Tamerlane, who most of the males in the younger years of Ravenclaw had a small crush on; including Jeremy Stretton and Jason Samuels both. Tamerlane herself was talking strategy with Davies, and Inglebee was mainly focused on his yearmate Chambers.

"I'm telling you, Jase, Puddlemore has a solid team this year. There's no way the Kestrel's could beat them," Stratton was insisting, despite the fact that Harry knew from an earlier conversation that he supported the Montrose Magpies. Tamerlane however, did follow Puddlemore.

"No way," Samuels argued right back, not even his infatuation allowing him to abandon his precious Kestrels. "Sure Puddlemore have a good Chaser lineup but their Keeper just doesn't cut it anymore; he's too old. And their Seeker falls for feints way too easily," Samuels was an unknown in terms of blood status. No one really knew how to class him. He was born to a pair of squibs, both born to pureblood families themselves (though several generations down on his father's side). He had known about the Wizarding World all his life, but his parentage stopped the pureblood elite's from allowing him into their clique's.

Samuels suddenly smirked "I have met their captain though," he said deviously, glancing at Tamerlane out the corner of his eye. She didn't stop her conversation with Roger but, he turned in the younger boys direction slightly, which gave away their interest.

"No way!" Stretton challenged.

"She knows Grandad and was at his birthday this year. You know she'll probably be there next year too,"

Harry chuckled slightly as he watched the pair try and gain Tamerlane's attention. The brown haired Stretton and the blonde Samuels were almost a comedy pair. While nowhere near Fred and George's level, the pair hadn't failed to amuse Harry with their antics yet.

Turning the conversation back to Quiditch, Stretton obviously deciding to wait for a chance to get even with his friend, Harry was asked "So, Harry, what team do you support?"

"Well, not any really," he admitted "I don't really follow the sport. I enjoy playing it sometimes, but I can take it or leave it,"

Both of the boys sitting opposite gasped "Sacrilege," Samuels whispered

"Heresy," Stretton gasped, before looking confused "Wait, if you don't follow Quiditch then why join the team?"

Harry growled "I got blackmailed into it," he emphasized the point by taking a bite out of a brownie and glaring at Dri, who instantly knew what was being talked about and grinned manically.

The pair looked between each other and then shrugged, unsure if they wanted to know. Samuels asked Terry the same question he'd asked Harry.

"I follow football more than Quiditch," Terry shyly admitted. Harry had figured that Terry would prefer football, having seen the surprising proficiency Terry had handled the ball with at the Burrow, Harry remembered, taking a drink from the bottle of coke he'd acquired.

**{Bet you'd like him to handle yours proficiently}**

Harry promptly sprayed that coke all over the unfortunate Jason Samuels sitting opposite.

"Er...sorry," Harry tried feeble only to receive a foreboding "Well, the good news is I just found a new target for bludger practice" in return.

Trying to forestall the murder of the new seeker via spoon; that Samuels was indeed twirling between his fingers simultaneously to wiping his face and glaring at his friend/enemy **{frienemy?}**; Stretton directed his speech at Terry and asked "What team?"

{Shut up, you got me into this mess in the first place. The hell with that comment anyway, man? Terry's like 12. He's far too young for stuff like that and...}

**{and you'll murder anyone who hurts him with a spoon, we've heard the speech before. Weren't you only 8 when you charmed yourself to look like my vessel and started picking up chicks}**

{I had a bad role model}

Zoning back in, Harry realized that he'd missed the answer to Stretton's question, and Chambers was now engaged in a fierce no holds barred debate against Terry, likely because the muggleborn witch supported a rival or something. Harry wasn't really into sports (unless Trickstering counted as one?) but watching Terry go straight for the metaphorical jugular was very entertaining.

All too soon it was time for the amazing feast of sugary goodness to come to an end. Hayden and his friends hadn't returned from the Deathday party, but Harry just shrugged and muttered 'their loss' under his breath. He rose along with the rest of his house, and with the team began to make his way back to Ravenclaw tower. However there was a commotion that stopped the many students in their tracks. The first thing Harry noticed was the water on the floor, which undoubtedly meant that Moaning Myrtle had flooded the nearby girls bathroom. Squeezing towards the front of the murmuring crowd, Harry saw the red writing on the wall.

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened

Enemies of the Heir, Beware

{Okay hang about. Why have we only faced moronic villains since we got here? I mean, if you are going to start a reign of terror you don't blood WARN the people you are going to terrorize!}

**{Yeah the entire gloating set up of this whole thing reeks of Voldemort to me. I mean, I'm sure it would if I only had a nose...}**

{If you start singing I will hit you}

**{Why? I have a wonderful voice}**

{No...just...just no. Don't talk to me}

"Harry?" Terry said, getting his attention and, when he saw he had it, pointed to the four people standing between two large groups of students putting them right in front of the ominous warning and...oh no. Mrs Norris. Filch would be out for blood and the first people the short sighted man would blame would be the guilty, rabbit-caught-in-the-headlights looking, Gryffindor second years. Neither Hayden nor his friends had it in them to do this, morally or magically, and Harry would defend them despite their differences but for God's sake couldn't they just not be standing at the scene of the crime like morons!

"'Enemies of the Heir, beware'?" Malfoy read aloud, unnecessarily. Harry could imagine that the blonde prat was about to go on, but while everyone SAW the blonde running his mouth, they heard nothing. Harry noticed Theo discreetly pocket his wand. The Malfoy heir was flushed with rage and Harry didn't even need to know lip reading to figure out what he was saying. {'Potter! I'll get you for this, Potter! Just wait until my father here's of this! Blah blah blah beeelaaah!'}

**{Just keep going ferret. In a silencing charm, no one can you squeak}**

{Kinda dark, dude}

**~WHAT! THAT'S DARK TO YOU! BUT MURDER ISN'T!? Wha...I don't I can't...just, what?~**

**{Hey, you're the one that's looking like a cat murderer right now. Who does that make dark?}**

**~What? No...I didn't, I mean I wouldn't do this! Harry please, you've got to help me~**

{Well, look how the tables have turned. If only I'd had a beloved twin brother who would have come to MY defense, well I might have been inclined to help them out, here}

**{What, seriously}**

Careful to hide what he said from Hayden, Harry replied {No, but he doesn't need to know that yet}

"What's going on here? What's going on?" Attracted no doubt by Malfoy's shout, Argus Filch came shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked, and Harry almost felt bad for the man as he grieved for his only friend and companion {and more disturbingly, possible lover, but then who am I to judge?}. Almost. His constant tormenting of the children and lamenting about the lack of 'old punishments' kind of stopped dead any sympathy he may have had for the caretaker.

In the next second, he was incoherently yelling and sending spit flying in Hayden's direction. As it happened, Filch himself was also approaching Hayden, his hands slowly beginning to raise. Well; not happening, Filch. Harry wouldn't allow some avaricious old skeleton to harm his twin, no matter the debatably cruel prank he'd just started. He made to step in front of his brother.

"Argus!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of other teachers. In seconds, he had swept past Harry, Ron, and Hermione and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster - just upstairs - please feel free -"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

The silent crowd parted to let them pass. Lockhart, looking excited and important, hurried after Dumbledore; so did Professors McGonagall, Crowley Potter and Snape.

Unwilling to go without answers, Harry grabbed Dri and Terry with a simple instruction of "Come on you two," willing the three of them invisible and just managing to slip inside the crowded office. Once in side, Dri started acting a little off...he shifted uncomfortably and was breathing heavier. The dark haired boy was trembling. Whispering despite knowing that the teachers and other students couldn't hear them if he didn't want them to. He was sure he saw Crowley look their way and wink, but the demon was a different story.

Dri checked that they had been unheard before he spoke "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Looking at his friend oddly, Harry quickly said "No reason," before facing the scene playing out in front of them again.

The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris's fur. He was looking at her closely through his half-moon spectacles, his long fingers gently prodding and poking. Professor McGonagall was bent almost as close, her eyes narrowed. Snape loomed behind them, half in shadow, wearing a most peculiar expression: It was as though he was trying hard not to smile. Crowley was in the back corner of the room sipping what was probably a very strong drink. Lily was standing by her son, a supportive hand on his shoulder as he sank further and further into his chair, Ron on his left with Hermione and Neville to the right. Lockhart was hovering around all of them, making suggestions.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture - I've seen it used many times, so unlucky I wasn't there, I know the very countercurse that would have saved her..."

Lockhart's comments were punctuated by Filch's dry, racking sobs. He was slumped in a chair by the desk, unable to look at Mrs. Norris, his face in his hands. Much as he detested Filch, Hayden, for his part couldn't help feeling a bit sorry for him, though not nearly as sorry as he felt for himself. If Dumbledore believed Filch, he would be expelled for sure.

Dumbledore was now muttering strange words under his breath and tapping Mrs. Norris with his wand but nothing happened: She continued to look as though she had been recently stuffed.

". . . I remember something very similar happening in Ouagadougou," said Lockhart, "a series of attacks, the full story's in my autobiography, I was able to provide the townsfolk with various amulets, which cleared the matter up at once ...

The photographs of Lockhart on the walls were all nodding in agreement as he talked. One of them had forgotten to remove his hair net.

At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus," he said softly.

Lockhart stopped abruptly in the middle of counting the number of murders he had prevented.

"Not dead?" choked Filch, looking through his fingers at Mrs. Norris. "But why's she all - all stiff and frozen?"

"She has been Petrified," said Dumbledore ("Ah! I thought so!" said Lockhart). "But how, I cannot say . . . ."

"Ask him!" shrieked Filch, turning his blotched and tear-stained face to Hayden.

"No second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "it would take Dark Magic of the most advanced -"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat, his pouchy face purpling. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found - in my office - he knows I'm a - I'm a -" Filch's face worked horribly. "He knows I'm a Squib!" he finished.

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Hayden said loudly, uncomfortably aware of everyone looking at him, including all the Lockharts on the walls. "I have nothing against squib's. I thought my brother was one for a few years when we were kids and I loved him anyway!" Lily was nodding to confirm that all of this was true.

"Rubbish!" snarled Filch. "He saw my Kwikspell letter!"

"Control yourself, Argus!" Lily snapped, her famous redhead temper showing itself in the face of accusations being directed at her son "I can assure that Hayden has neither the brains nor capability to petrify a living being so perfectly."

"An unusually fair assessment of your son's capabilities. Do you, perhaps, think that he is not the next coming of Merlin?" Crowley snarkily asked from his corner seat.

"My son is powerful for his age and not unintelligent, but not at that level. However," here she hesitated "I would disagree with your statement, headmaster, that no second year is capable of this magic,"

Dumbledore's eyes widened "You don't think..." he trailed off.

"No I don't. I know Harry was in the Great Hall all through dinner, as I'm sure the Ravenclaw Quiditch team can confirm. However, if we are correct in our assessments that Harry could have done this had he so wished, then might we agree that he may be able to undo it?"

It got everyone's mind spinning, before the headmaster turned to his defense teacher "Gilderoy, could I trouble you to bring Harry Potter down here please?"

"No need, Dumberdoor," Harry said, allowing the invisibility to slip off him while ensuring that the other two stayed hidden "I'm already here. And my name is Gabriel, please do try and keep that one piece of information straight, despite your ever increasing senility,"

"Feathers! Eloquent and insulting as always," Crowley greeted

"Fergus, still a douche, as always," Harry shot back

"20 points from Ravenclaw," the demon smirked

Harry gave a shark grin back "Bite me, you son of a nun,"

Crowley smiled creepily "Only you love,"

Harry scrunched up his face in disgust **{Okay fair enough, point 37 to Crowley. What does that put us on, now}**

The pair of them had a brief verbal spar everytime they came into contact with each other. Whoever got the last word earned them a point. The staff and student of Hogwarts had yet to figure out what the tally chart scratched onto the entrance hall wall under the names Growley and Angel. Actually, scratch that the Muggleborns and some half bloods figured out that Growley was their new religion teacher. Nobody said wizard raised people were smart.

{39 to 37 but out 27th is still being debated on it's should-it-be-countedness}

**{27 was totally fair. No one said we couldn't use it. Also, countedness is isn't a word}**

{I just used it so that makes it a word}

**~What's 27?~**

**{You don't want to know}**

Harry stepped forward to examine the cat; he gave it a once over and then made a show of doing some examining with his wand while he was really just playing naughts and crosses in his head with Gabe. When the match finished, he put his wand away and whistled.

"Whoever did this I'd like to meet them. Guy; or gal; must have be a genius. A dick to animals but a genius,"

"You found something?" McGonagall asked

"No. Nada. Nothing. That's the genius part. There is not a single magical trace on this cat,"

"So?" Filch sobbed.

"'So' that should be impossible. You can't cast a spell on something or someone without leaving magical traces behind, that can be used to identify who cast it. You _can_ cast the only spell that doesn't leave trace itself to remove previous trace, but there will always be something left over that someone suitably powerful; like me; can find. In this case though, there's nothing. I can even find the spell. An effect like this the magical energy should be shrouding her but I don't see anything," he blew out a breath and stepped back from the table, a frown marring his handsome features. {definitely not cute, in any sense of the word regardless of what Ced, Dri, Hayden, Sirius and Remus say. And Anna. And Marlene}

"Can you reverse the spell?" Lily asked, though from the bleak look Harry held and his defeated and disappointed posture she was pretty sure she knew the answer

"No, not without being able to find and identify it first. If I tried, it could, hypothetically work," he sighed running his hand over his face "but if I tried it now, the odds of her surviving the process is extremely low,"

"No matter," Dumbledore declared "Professor Sprout recently managed to procure some Mandrakes. As soon as they have reached their full size, I will have a potion made that will revive Mrs. Norris."

"I'll make it," Lockhart butted in. "I must have done it a hundred times. I could whip up a Mandrake Restorative Draught in my sleep -"

"Excuse me," said Snape icily. "But I believe I am the Potions master at this school. Headmaster if I may; we seem to be in agreement that Mr Gabriel is not responsible due to his alibi, and that Mr Potter did not have the ability. However, I must ask, I noticed Potter to be conspicuously absent during the feast?"

Instantly the four teenagers broke out in excuses about the deathday party ""...there were hundreds of ghosts, they'll tell you we were there -"

Snape looked to Dumbledore "Headmaster, while such an alibi is undeniable we have no way of proving it at the current time. After all, the hundreds of ghosts will now have departed leaving only those who belong to Hogwarts. Even then it will take time to investigate. I propose a revocation of certain privileges until this story is proven beyond all doubt, which may take a few weeks. I personally feel Potter should be taken off the Quiditch team on a temporary basis,"

"Nonsense. Mrs Norris wasn't attacked by a broom. Besides, don't think we didn't notice that a 'few weeks investigation' conveniently causes Mr Potter to miss the match against Slytherin,"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Severus," Lily relaxed and sent a withering glare at Snape.

"My cat has been Petrified!" he shrieked, his eyes popping. "I want to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Dumbledore sighed, "Considering the circumstances, I don't suppose you would consider an alliance with Hogwarts would you, Mr Gabriel," The aged headmaster didn't have much hope that such an offer would be accepted. After all, the boy bore him a lot of ill will and he was barely able to hold a conversation with the boy, let alone a civil one. But Harry Gabriel might just be the only person in the castle who could hope to match Albus himself, and such power would be needed to be directed against the current threat against Hogwarts, especially if it was as powerful as the second born Potter believed.

"Actually, I think I will," Harry answered, still frowning only know there was a genuine fear in his eyes; and that concerned Hayden, Dri and Terry. They believed their friend was fearless. Seeing him scared was a massive morale dropper "Whoever this guy is, he's powerful enough to be able to completely wipe his magical trace from Mrs Norris and hide his magical signature from me. Someone that powerful is someone powerful enough to take me down. I'm not comfortable with that and I think I'll probably need the power and resources you can offer me. So I think you've got yourself a deal,"

Crowley grinned sharkishly at the phrase.

* * *

**Hmm, not sure about some parts of this chapter but I'm happy enough for now. **

**Some of you are probably wondering why Dumbledore asks for an alliance given that he was plotting to open the chamber a few chapters back: well, go read the paragraph that he offers the alliance in and pay very close attention to how he phrases his thought process. **

So last chapter I got some reviews about how Jesse shouldn't be pissed off at Harry because he knows about Harry's home life and I expect to get the same about Hayden and the Twins in this one. Let me clear that up: Only the Potters, Black's, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape know, and even then none of them know the extent.

Jesse doesn't know at all, and his problem is allowing Crowley free reign more than anything else anyway.

The Twins don't know either and were raised in a very close knit family unit. They simply can't understand wanting to seriously hurt a family member.

Hayden knows about Harry's treatment, but not how bad it was. Even then he admits that Vernon deserved it but he's been raised to think of that sort of action as wrong and can't doesn't think it is morally acceptable to kill someone in cold blood. You have to remember: they're kids. Hayden is 12, the Twins are 14 and Jesse is 11. Harry is mentally older by millennia.

**Moving on, many thanks to everyone who liked, favourited and reviewed. If you've been reading this from the start then I am immensely grateful you're still reading.**

**I think that's all for now. Cya next time! Yozza Out!**


	26. Private Investigations

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural.  
**

**{Gabriel}**

{Harry}

**~Hayden~**

_"Parseltongue"  
_

**Child of Music and Dreams: Roger that, Luna now shares your birthday.  
**

**Paxloria: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's Crowley: if he got bored by the paperwork he'd just get a student to do it for him.**

**Drake 58: You're part right. **

**TheDisturbedDragon: Well, Gabriel was never really the most conventional of the Archangel's.**

**Firehedgehog: Glad you enjoyed it. Hayden definitely needs a wake up call; I have something planned for that.  
**

** Iheartlife888: yeah, I always thought the Wizarding World was sort of oblivious to child abuse. And justice. And anything muggle.  
**

**Guest (the first one): Yeah, Harry feels as though he needs everything because he doesn't know what he's up against. **

**Guest (the second one): Well, there are worse addictions. Ones that don't feed my ego for example. Here's one of the future updates you were looking forward to.**

**alice22: I'm really glad you've enjoyed it.**

**sandipi: That's a really good idea, and one I may just incorporate. I already have something planned, but that's a way better method of set up for it than what I was going for. **

Warning: Swearing, and graphic violence.

* * *

Private Investigations  


It took only a matter of hours before the news that Hayden Potter and his friends had been caught standing around a petrified Mrs Norris began to spread like wildfire around the school. Of course, being the...unintelligent species of human that wizards and witches were, they immediately jumped to the conclusion that Hayden (despite being from both a light family and Gryffindor house, which typically; though admittedly not always; meant that he was not evil) was the heir of Slytherin. Harry wasn't really all that surprised, but that didn't mean it didn't piss him off anyway. At best, he and Hayden were amicable to one another; their close bond having been severed with Hayden's stubborn refusal to understand and accept Harry's actions even if he didn't agree with them; but that didn't mean he was happy with a pack of immature brats accusing his twin of being some sort of stereotypical, evil, megalomaniac. For starters, that they thought it was Hayden was an insult; they thought Hayden, arguably the smartest student in the school (by Harry's opinion) after Harry himself, was dumb enough to go full on James Bond villain and openly declare his intentions to wipe out the muggleborns.

It was insulting.

**{Though to be fair, Hayden probably is the heir to House Slytherin}**

{How's that?}

**{Well, we're Lord Slytherin. And unless any of our one night stands resulted in a child, then Hayden is our heir}**

{Huh...best not let that become common knowledge}

**{Probably for the best}**

Secondly was the fact that instead of trying to think about who had something to gain or who would be the most likely to go evil and try and wipe out an entire race of people, they just went for the convenient scapegoat. In second year alone, Harry could think of a dozen people who it would be much more believable for it to be: Harry himself was probably one of the most natural suspects and Dri was completely insane anyway, not to mention the mini Death Eater named Malfoy and even Teddy (as Harry had taken to calling Theo, much to his frustration) wasn't completely innocent either.

So it was was with a sigh that Harry found himself standing in front of the school the monday after Halloween, desperately wishing he had grown a bit taller. At a measly 4"4 (nearly 4"5, to Harry's delight) he was the shortest in his year by at least an inch, and most of first year matched if not beat his height. He could have always used Gabriel's grace to make himself taller, but Harry had tried that once in his early years; it didn't work out well. Harry was used to his smaller than usual form, no matter how much he disliked it, and trying to move around with a body that was suddenly much larger than he was used to functioning with had thrown his balance out of whack. Plus, with the limited amount of power Harry had available meant that he didn't want to waste any in holding the taller frame for any extended period of time, preventing him from adjusting to it. Despite the logic he put forward though, Harry still groaned internally at the thought of being eternally short. It didn't exactly help him in trying to exude a powerful image as he stood to address the whole school. Thankfully, the waves of power rolling off him did that for him.

In fact the second he began to let his power seep through the room, all talk had stopped. Teddy Nott; who had become a surprisingly close ally after Harry had approached him with Terry about the whole Holy Water thing from outside History class; was stationed at the far end of the Slytherin table, nearest to the back corner of the room. His gaze searched around the room, looking for any odd reactions to what Harry was about to say. Dri and Colin were doing the same at the Gryffindor table while Terry observed from the other corner. Gabriel and Harry were both doing so as well, of course, but ten eyes were better than two, even if the two were amplified by an Archangel.

Harry cleared his throat once he had the attention of everyone in the school. Breakfast had been discarded as irrelevant by all but Ron Weasley and one or two others who shared in his gluttony. Even the teachers were giving him his undivided attention; though not all of it was positive or neutral in nature. Snape continued to be a spiteful, loathsome creature despite all of Harry's best rehabilitation methods; one of which, and Harry's personal favourite, was making it so that Snape could only hear the theme song's for children's TV shows whenever he turned on his Wizarding Wireless. Harry had gotten great enjoyment in watching Snape rant and rage and unleash a plethora of exploding spells on the poor contraption...which remained completely undamaged, to Snape's ever growing rage and thanks to Harry's considerate protection. Still though, the sallow faced man hadn't improved his attitude and was currently sneering at the back of Harry's head, and the boy sighed internally. It was only the fun he got out of tormenting him that stopped Harry from just dropping the man into a nest of modified killer bats.

{You know, considered how he's supposed to be a Slytherin, I'm honestly kind of disappointed in him}

**{How's that?}**

{The sneering, the blatant favoritism, the obvious dislike of Hayden and Gryffindors in general...Slytherin is supposed to be the House of the Cunning and Ambitious, not the House of Cheating and Bullying}

**{Yeah, fair enough. Gotta say, the sneer isn't exactly the best expression to use in relation to those attitudes. A blank expression or even a pleasant one is much more effective. Remember Figg? Old bat thought we were all charms and smiles. She had no idea it was really us who kept making her life miserable!}**

Harry smiled internally at the old memory. In retaliation for doing nothing to help him out with the Dursley's, one of Harry's first acts with his more cold and cruel attitude was to give Figg's cats the ability to speak. Not that anyone but the old woman and himself could here them of course. It had been amusing to see a orange tabby cat complain about the smell of cabbage in a deep baritone.

Gabriel had a point about Snape though. Crowley was the perfect example of how keeping up a pleasant mask could be so much more effective than actively showing distaste and disdain. If one didn't know Crowley, they could almost be forgiven if they thought him to be helpful and sympathetic. Harry himself was another could way to prove that point. People like the Diggory's, the Weasley's, Hermione and Colin all talked to him as though he were completely trustworthy, not even picking up on the fact that he had a body count that rivaled any individual Death Eater's. Such a persona would allow him to pull off any sort betrayal if he ever had the inclination.

Shaking off his musings, that in total took less than half a second, he refocused on the gathered students.

"It's come to my attention that there are some rumors going around regarding the events of this passed Friday. Well, I'm here to resolve the unanswered questions you all have before these theories get out of hand.

"Many of you seem to think that Hayden was the one to petrify Mrs Norris; that he is the elusive Heir of Slytherin. You are absolutely right!"

That got a reaction. The students immediately began turning to their neighbours and mutterings filled the hall. Ron Weasley had stopped eating upon hearing his words and was now glaring at him, while Hayden had gone as pale as a ghost. Hermione was staring at him contemplatively, and likely saw the way his ways were scanning over the reactions of students, for she nodded as though she had just finished some sort of puzzle only she could see. Harry could see his scouts passing their gazes over the other students, looking for any odd reactions. Blatant surprise wasn't sufficient as that was most people in the hall and smugness wasn't what they were watching for either. No. The students who were looking at him suspiciously were their main suspects.

Harry continued "In fact, you are so right that I feel the need to divulge some other secrets! Like the fact I'm Merlin reborn, Voldemort is secretly a muggleborn in disguise and Dumbledore was really Grindelwald's lover!" With all eyes on Harry, no one noticed Dumbledore's flinch "Are you all so stupid that you think a Gryffindor Potter is the heir of Slytherin? Hayden is a halfblood. He's friends with a muggleborn;not to mention that his mother is one; a half-giant and a werewolf as well as several pureblood's.

"That's on top of the fact that you're all missing. Slytherin was a parselmouth. Parseltongue is a hereditary trait. If Hayden was descended from Slytherin, then he would be a parselmouth, as would most other Potter's," Harry looked around the hall and his eyes settled on the weak and pale looking form of Alan Greengrass.

The sixteen year old heir to House Greengrass was a boy of ill health. An official diagnosis had never been released, but everyone involved in wizarding politics knew that the boy had an untreatable illness or so Teddy had told him. He was constantly pale and sickly looking, with a rail thin frame and gaunt looking eyes and cheeks. Despite this, the boy was a masterful manipulator and orator, almost as good as Harry himself. According to information given by Teddy, Greengrass had risen to be the dominant power with Slytherin through carefully setting up his opponents against each other, allowing him to take the House while his rivals squabbled.

Harry had been amused to discover that the Slytherin's had a system of leadership, but he had to hand it to Greengrass; his accomplishments were impressive. Despite the skill of the Gryffindor team, and the determination of the Hufflepuff team, the last Slytherin lord had directed his Quiditch team to be as brutal and unfair as possible, to great success. Their team had won the cup for three consecutive years. In contrast, Greengrass, though unable to remove that aspect of Slytherin tactics entirely, had greatly reduced it and bullying of other house's was minimal compared to previous levels. It was a shame Greengrass wouldn't live to take up his father's government position. But, within a few years either his illness or a political enemy would have claimed his life.

"Mr. Greengrass!," Harry called out. The boy showed no surprise at being called upon, and his perfect poker face didn't even twitch "You've studied genealogy. When was the last time there was a parselmouth born into the Potter family,"

"Never," Greengrass answered without hesitation.

"Never," Harry turned back to the rest of the students "There are no parselmouth's in the Potter line. So how could Hayden be the Heir of Slytherin," Harry consciously ignored the fact that he himself was living proof that his statement was factually incorrect. "With this in mind, I would be most appreciative if you all let Professor Dumbledore and myself handle the investigation, without coming up with anymore outlandish rumors to distract us,"

The effect was exactly as Harry wanted. Immediately, talk of Hayden's guilt began to disappear. Many students were heard to be saying how they hadn't believed that rumor anyway, even if they had been been fervent in their belief of Hayden's guilt. All it really did was show the brothers the fickleness of the wizarding world.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lily Potter was not in a good mood. Not at all.

It had started with the news that had reached her the night before. Despite all of the protections that had been put in place; a Fidelius charm, round the clock Auror guards and the most powerful wards the goblin's could raise; Harry's assassin had gotten to Petunia. Her sister was dead, and yet...she couldn't bring herself to care. The thought that she was the last of the Evans family was upsetting and Lily had often thought that she would be devastated if Petunia died. But they'd found out some horrible things while at Privet Drive. Apparently Sirius had thought it had been the perfect opportunity to investigate Harry's claim's about his treatment there. The image painted by the neighbours was not a pretty one.

The small, bloodstained aluminum cot with the thin mattress and bloodstained blanket they'd found in the cupboard beneath the stairs hadn't helped Petunia's case, nor had the scratched out words on the inside of the door: _Harry's Room._ It had been barely legible but it was there. And Petunia didn't even try and deny it. Why, oh why had she thought sending Harry to Petunia was a good idea? She knew how much her sister hated magic, how much she was jealous of Lily. Yet she had sent her youngest son to that awful place, for a reason she could not figure out. Thinking back, she knew that her reasoning had been Harry's lack of magic and his jealousy towards Hayden. But that couldn't be true, because Lily knew that Harry; no matter how much he kept hidden; was more powerful than any other student in the school.

Which led her back to her original question. Why had she sent him away. The reasoning she had used in 1985 was obviously incorrect. So how had she come to that conclusion? The memory that question brought forward, showed a four year old Harry shoving Hayden after her eldest received their praise for some magic he'd performed. But that didn't fit with her other memories of Harry, that showed a quiet, kind and living boy and clearly magic wasn't the issue as Harry had that in spades. And upon inspection, that memory seemed too...bright, for lack of a better word. The minor details too vivid and clear upon close inspection. The memory, she concluded, was fake. But that made her wonder why she had never thought to question this before.

And it most certainly didn't explain her own atrocious neglect of Harry in her younger sons early years. Something was going on. She didn't know what, but Lily Potter was determined to figure it out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry closed the door and with a complicated gesture of his wand, set up a set of powerful wards over the doorway, ensuring that no random passerby's could enter the room nor overhear any conversation from within. Only if they were actively searching for the door would they be able to find it. Of course, the wand movement was not at all necessary except for show. The wards he'd set up were Enochian in nature and required only a moment of thought for them to flare to life. But, as he didn't yet fully trust all of the people standing behind him, he wasn't ready to reveal his hand yet.

Turning, he assessed his rag-tag group of allies. Dri was casually leaning against one wall, his arms folded with one hand resting on his wand, while his wolfish gaze never strayed far from Teddy. Dri was loyal; it probably came from the canine element of his family. If anyone could be trusted with the knowledge about Harry's on board passenger it was Dri. The boy could also be trusted to keep the secret safe; Sirius may have hated his family, but none could deny the usefulness of occlumency and there was no way the sable haired boy wasn't trained in the art.

Terry, firmly attached to Harry's side, was also a trusted confident; arguably more than even Dri for some reason.

**{You'll figure it out}**

Gabriel and Hayden had been almost mocking him (in the former's case there was no 'almost') about his relationship with Terry. Despite what the pair might think, Harry did not have feelings for Terry in that way, he couldn't have. And Terry almost certainly didn't feel that way about him.

**{So you've moved on from obliviousness into denial? It's a minor improvement, but I'll take it}**

{I am not crushing on Terry!}

**{Denial isn't becoming on you Harry dear}**

{Gabriel!}

**{Look, I've never seen you forgive someone as quickly as you did with Terry. You held a half year hatred of Hayden because of a misunderstanding. You hold grudge's for years. Yet even after he almost got a classmate killed, you forgive him within a few months. Face it, bro, you're in love}**

The last sentance was said in such a frustratingly sing-song tone that Harry felt no guilt for blocking his friend out.

Shaking off his misgiving about the conversation he'd just had, Harry moved on to the last two members of his team. Colin was sitting stiffly across from Teddy, nervously glancing around the room. The kid was young and Harry hadn't known him for long. While he might well be trustworthy, Harry was going to avoid putting too much faith in him just yet. And as for Teddy...while the Slytherin had been invaluable in giving an insight into the workings of Slytherin house and the politics of the Ministry he was also a major wildcard. The boy was a hunter, and he would have to make sure Teddy didn't get any notions of gunning after Crowley. The boy was someone Harry could not get a read on. Motivations and traits were all kept closely guarded under an indecipherable facade.

He was exactly the sort of person Harry hated dealing with.

Teddy was currently sat casually, but the trained eye could pick up the tension in his shoulders. There was a pair of handguns on the table. A revolver and a Heckler &amp; Koch 9mm, the latter of which was being stripped and cleaned. The former lay on it's side on the table, it's barrel pointed in Dri's direction. Harry had no doubt that there was a set of throwing knives hidden on the tall boy; who was indeed one of the tallest in their year, barely behind Weasel and just ahead of Dri and Hayden; and that he had already calculated the best way to dispatch all four of them, should it prove necessary.

"So, what did you notice?" Harry asked, beginning their impromptu meeting. Crowley had excused all four second years from their class and Binns wouldn't even notice the absence of one of his first years.

"That we need a more secure location to meet than some dusty old room, that's a little more practical than walking all the way up to Ravenclaw tower to climb into your trunk," Teddy commented idly.

"I'm sorry, nobody told me ahead of time that I'd be holding a private investigator's meeting today," Harry responded dryly "Can we stay serious here please?"

"Don't ever repeat that sentence in front of my dad, please," Dri said "And Daphne Greengrass needs to work on her mask more. She's not quite her brother yet. She looked almost angry at you when you said it was Hayden,"

"The Greengrass' are rumored to have ties to Slytherin's family," Teddy mused, thoughtfully "Might be that Salazar had a cousin of some sort that is their ancestor,"

"Yeah but as Harry said, wouldn't that make them parseltongue's?" Colin asked

"Parselmouth. Parseltongue is the language, not the name of those who speak it. And not if Slytherin got that ability from his mother, or created himself. There are no records for where it came from in the first place. Even so, she's a second year. She wouldn't be smart enough,"

"Unless she was angry on behalf of her brother," Terry shyly suggested "If he's the heir, he could have gotten someone more powerful to do the spellwork for him,"

It was an angle Harry hadn't considered. He would have to meet with Alan Greengrass to make sure Terry wasn't right. If he was, it would become much more difficult to deal with the heir. After all, the boy already had a quarter of the students ready and waiting to fight for him.

"I'll consider it," Harry told his friend "Anyone else have a suspicious reaction?"

Over the next half an hour they went back and forth and debated the likelihood of several different people being behind the petrification. Some were dismissed as insufficiently powerful and others were cleared by their family tree's not having a single Slytherin in them.

"Alright," Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. He could tell this would be difficult "We've got half a dozen potential suspects. I'll do some digging. Dri, stick close to Hayden. Keep him safe; there's bound to be those who still think it was him. Colin, put those photographic skills to use. If anyone does anything weird, take a picture and report back. Terry you'll be working with me. Theo, set up a meeting with Alan Greengrass for me and watch the members of your house,"

With that the meeting disbanded.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After the incident on Halloween, the castle was searched top to bottom. Harry led it, searching out for hidden chambers in any location Slytherin might have potentially hidden a secret chamber. The dungeon was the most likely, and so that was where the search was focused. Terry was with him, using the Marauder's Map as a way of watching their backs. Harry had enlisted the help of Crowley, Flitwick, McGonagall and Sprout. The stern transfiguration teacher was going through the restricted section with a fine tooth comb with Madam Pince, searching out any additional information about Slytherin and his chamber. Flitwick was pouring over spell books, trying to find any hint of a spell that could have petrified something so perfectly.

Crowley, meanwhile, was interrogating his demons and hunting down any that had come into contact with a wizard or witch recently. The King himself had ensured Harry that he'd not made any deals of that nature since arriving at Hogwarts and neither had any of his minions, but Harry would rather be safe than sorry.

"I've never seen a spell that can do this. Never seen someone be able to cover their tracks so well, either," Harry had told the man "I'd suspect a magical creature of some sort, like the legend suggests, but there is no such thing that can petrify something like this. Except Medusa, but that whole fiasco involved literally turning people into stone,"

Harry's search bore no fruit, though. Neither did McGonagall's, Flitwick's or Crowley's. Sprout's was the most successful. The kindly herbology professor had been set to search out Helga Hufflepuff's personal study. It had been found in the farthest corner of the dungeons, and Sprout had discovered meticulous records of the building, finances, students and teachers of Hogwarts from the year 1038. While the parchment was still intact, though, the writing was nearly illegible. All they could discover was that Slytherin had sealed his Chamber with "that accursed language of his". Which meant that Harry was indeed right, and parseltongue was the key to the mystery.

Unfortunately, the investigation was forced to a standstill by their lack of progress.

Quicker than anyone would have liked, the third week of November began and with it, so did the Quiditch season. The first match was, as usual, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. On the day of the match, Harry found himself sitting in the red and gold stands with Dri and Hermione of his right, and Terry and Colin on his left. The match was a fast paced one, and also one that was over relatively quickly. In the early stages of the game, Harry had noticed a bludger behaving oddly. Tapping into it's magic with his grace, he discovered the cause and smiled. A house elf's magic was powerful and vastly outstretched a human's. Even an angel could find a challenge if the elf knew what they were up against.

But this elf didn't. So Harry had no trouble dispelling it's control over the cursed ball.

Without a bewitched bludger to mess with his game, Hayden found the snitch within a few minutes leaving the game at a dominated score of 180-10 in Gryffindor's favor.

Harry found his time entirely taken up in the following weeks, leading up to his first ever Hogwarts quiditch game. Even with the search for the heir, he had found time to continue his training with the Ravenclaw team. Or more accurately, Terry and Dri had managed to drag him away from his mission every time he nearly missed a training session.

The day of his game dawned crisp and cold, as was typical of the first week of December. Harry was lined up with his team and they prepared to fly out onto the field. At the moment, every member on the team were using their usual brooms, but Harry was planning on buying them all Nimbus 2001's for Christmas. He may not be particularly close to his team mates and he may not have actually wanted to play but he was very competitive. He was playing to win now. The first game would be played on normal brooms to show he hadn't bribed his way in like Draco Malfoy, but after that...well, Malfoy would soon be learning that he wasn't the only one who could afford that many top of the line brooms.

He heard Jordan's announcement's clear as day. As soon as he finished listing the Hufflepuff lineup; ending with a giant cry of "Diggory!"; the blue and bronze team knew it was time.

"Playing for the Eagles today we have captain Davies! Stretton! Chambers! Tamerlane! Inglebee! Samuels! And Gabriel!"

As each of their names were called they soared out onto the pitch and came to rest directly across from their Hufflepuff counterparts. Harry gave Cedric a taunting smirk, that did nothing but get the older boy to sigh in resignation. He seemed to know that nothing but a massive stroke of luck would win him the snitch. Knowing that Hufflepuff victory was only possible if their chasers could beat out the Ravenclaw lineup, Cedric resolved to distract Harry for as long as he could. Unfortunately, it didn't work out that way. As Hooch tossed the Quaffle into the air, it became obvious that despite their experience in working as a team, the Hufflepuff chaser's were being matched pass for pass by the Ravenclaw's, who's training under Davies really began to show.

"And the Quaffle is released, possession taken by Hufflepuff captain Summers. The Badger's team have taken on only one new player this year and the solid formation from last year seems to have been kept. It will take a miracle for Davies brand new team to...Oh wow, impressive interception by new third year Jeremy Stretton! That boy's got some talent, pass to Davies, back to Stretton he shoot's NO! Stretton feints and drops the ball to Chamber's who score's, Hufflepuff keeper falls for it hook, line and sinker,"

The rest of the game continued in the same vein. Harry occasionally swooped down and disrupted the Hufflepuff chasers and on one occasion even intercepted the Quaffle and tossed it up to Jeremy, allowing him to score. Ravenclaw's chaser's were dominating the game, scoring three goals for every Hufflepuff one. On the other hand, Duncan and Jason struggled in comparison to the rest of the team, and were often overwhelmed by the Hufflepuff chasers. Jason tried to keep the beater team afloat, but Duncan's inexperience showed and the weakness on the Ravenclaw team allowed Hufflepuff beaters to bombard Davies trio, allowing Hufflepuff to narrow the gap some.

But the game ended, as Cedric knew it would, with Harry catching the Snitch in what looked very much like a suicide dive.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The entire school had been shocked at Ravenclaw's performance. But that didn't mean Davies was letting up on them. In his eyes it was more important than ever to hone their skills, particularly that of the beaters. Their massive lead on Hufflepuff was mainly due to the element of surprise, something they wouldn't have again. Now that the other teams knew where they were weakest, Davies knew that the beaters would need to vastly improve or else the Gryffindor and Slytherin beaters would have enough of an advantage to win the match.

But tragedy struck Hogwarts again the morning after the match. One of the Hufflepuff chasers had been injured in the game and had spent the night in the hospital wing. Her younger brother; a first year; had been making his way down to visit her in the hospital wing. The boy widely regarded as the clumsiest person in the school; and this was a school that contained Neville Longbottom; had apparently knocked over a suit of armour on the way there. He had been found petrified only a few corridor's away from the Hospital, his terrified face reflected in the shining breastplate he had been picking up when the Heir struck. Upon digging a little, Harry discovered that the pair were both Muggleborn.

Of course, despite his words most of the school looked at Hayden with some suspicion until Alan Greengrass pointed out that Hayden had been in detention with Professor Snape after a clumsy attempt at ingredient theft, and that they could simply ask the Professor's when it was that Hayden had been released from the dungeons and when it was that he arrived back. Oliver Wood; who had been up late with Alicia Spinnet 'discussing Quiditch strategies'; was able to attest to Hayden's arrival in the dorms at 9 that night, while Snape; after some serious strong arming by Harry; announced that he'd ended the detention at 8:50. The short gap meant that Hayden couldn't have deviated from his course at any point and a quick conversation with the Fat Lady confirmed that the portrait door did not open again after curfew began.

Teachers began to assign prefects to escort classes between common rooms, classes and the Great Hall in groups to ensure safety, and the staff themselves stepped up their efforts to find the Chamber and or the heir. Interestingly, Harry had been shot down immediately when he suggested closing the school and calling in the Auror's to turn the castle inside out to find the damned place. Dumbledore apparently wanted this handled internally; though the excuse he gave was more along the lines off "We cannot disrupt the students learning until we have no other choice". Personally, Harry thought the petrification of an eleven year old child would be what most adults called 'no other choice' but he himself wasn't going to press the point. For his own ego, he wanted to take this guy down himself.

At least one element of the investigation had been removed. Teddy had been successful in his task and a few days after Ben Cadwallader's petrification, Harry got his meeting. It was...interesting to say the least.

Immediately after Greengrass' right hand man had left the room and warded it from the outside, the frail boy opened the conversation with a cordial "It's good to meet you Lord Slytherin,"

After floundering for a second (something that rarely happened) Harry responded in kind "You as well, lord Slytherin,"

Greengrass studied him for a moment "You have good control over your emotions and expressions," he complimented, and for barely a second Harry felt rather smug to have received praise from a Slytherin "But you're arrogant. You came in here expecting nothing to surprise you and when I did, you struggled to keep your mask in place. You'll have to work on that,"

Harry felt lost, but he felt he was more successful in hiding that "Well, my intention was to act like I knew you knew that I was the Head of the Slytherin family, but apparently that is something I am unable to go forward with. With that in mind, I find myself curious as to how exactly you knew. You wouldn't mind divulging that to me, would you?"

"You are an eloquent speaker. Not a stutter or stumble, clear pronunciation and you know how to word questions to be as diplomatic as possible while adding the slightest hint of authority to it. I noticed all of this in the Hall, of course, but it is relieving to be able to make the same observations in private. As to your question, the Greengrass family has long been direct vassals of the House of Slytherin. Our family stood beside yours when your ancestor helped to build this castle. While other families forgot their oaths over the centuries, mine did not. Every year our whole family renew their oaths to yours, hoping that one day a new Lord Slytherin would claim his title. Until last year, none did. The magic of our oath was different and it showed a new Lord Slytherin; our oath was accepted by magic yet our Lord never came to collect it in person. When you entered the Great Hall though, I felt a pull to do whatever you commanded, and I knew that you were my new Lord,"

"And yet you never approached me," Harry countered "Why?"

"It is not for the vassal to approach his Lord, but the other way around," Greengrass returned "Why did you never visit my family to receive our oaths yourself?"

"I didn't know," was Harry's defense.

"Then it seems our disguise was too good. When the last Lord Slytherin fell in battle, his other vassal's took the opportunity to began powerful house's in their own right. But not us; we owe Salazar a debt we can never repay. But we hid our allegiance. Your family did not have a good reputation in those days and any loyalist's would have been removed from power by the Ministry. The ruse seemed to have worked too well," Greengrass said "I cannot pledge my family to you, I do not have that authority. Come to our manor over Yule and we shall renew our oath then. For now, my word will have to do. On my life and honour, so long as I am lord of the Hogwarts house of Slytherin, my house shall follow you,"

"Thank you," Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't a little overwhelmed. Shaking his head the slightest bit, he redirected the conversation to the point he had come here to establish "Alan **{Already on a first name basis; aren't we moving quickly!} **{I'm ignoring you} there are rumors that there is Slytherin blood in the Greengrass line. Are they wrong?"

"They are. The Greengrass family was never high enough to be honoured with a Slytherin Lady. Though the same cannot be said in the reverse,"

"So you aren't the Heir,"

"You are Lord. Hayden would be your heir,"

"He would be, which is why I'm even angrier at someone trying to use his rightful title to cause trouble. I had to be sure. You are one of the most influential students in the school, after all,"

"Why, my Lord, I'm flattered. I regret that I likely will never be able to serve you as Head of House Greengrass. I have a feeling you will grow to be a great Lord. And not to sound arrogant, but I'm usually right,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The pair had talked for a while longer after Alan had confirmed his innocence in the attack before they'd both gone on their way. He had to say; he'd enjoyed that conversation. Not only had he gained a very powerful ally and removed one of his suspects from their list, but it wasn't very often that Harry was able to talk to someone who's intellect was able to keep up with his own. And Alan's intelligence was astounding. Harry supposed that it was in order to make up for the weaknesses Alan's body was suffering.

Lockhart was also proved innocent of the attack in a somewhat more...traumatic way than Alan had been. Harry had conjured a massive snake and set it loose in the DADA classroom, hoping that Lockhart's reaction would prove his innocence or guilt. And it had! Lockhart had taken one look at the reptile before promptly screaming like a five year old girl and hightailing it back into his office. Harry was pretty sure that whoever the Heir was, it wouldn't be someone who was scared shitless of snakes. That would be irony at it's finest, but Harry doubted he'd ever get to see that come to pass. Then again, the head of Gryffindor house was able to transform into the domesticated version of her house's animal, so maybe that counted...

Despite these two promising development's, not much more progress was made in the search for the heir before Christmas rolled around. Harry had agreed to go home with Dri for the holiday's; Terry accompanying, of course; with Cedric dragging a promise out of him to go to the Grove for Easter. Which is how Harry found himself lounged in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place. The once dark and depressing townhouse of the Black family had long since been refurbished into a nice looking home. The Troll's foot umbrella stand and House Elf heads Dri had told him once decorated the entry way were long gone and the books that were darker in nature were in a warded off part of the library. Blatantly dark items were turned over to the Ministry or moved to a Gringotts vault, depending on how dangerous they were.

Harry was lying on his back on one of the sofa's, using Terry's lap as a pillow while Dri sat cross legged on one of the arm chairs, engrossed in a set of muggle comics Lily had gotten him while wishing he could simultaneously be stuffing his face with the chocolate from Harry that his mother had hidden 'until after dinner'. Lily, Marlene and Remus were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on their Christmas meal, to which the remaining Potter's were due to arrive for any moment. Sirius was apparently banned from the kitchen after some incident very early in his and Marlene's relationship and nothing he'd done since had given her cause to remove that ban.

Suddenly, the floo flared up and Harry looked over in interest and glee as Hayden tumbled out in some sort of poor imitation of a front flip. The sight did of course have Harry laughing mercilessly at his twin's misfortune, joined shortly afterwards by Dri. Terry merely looked up briefly from the book he was reading, and rolled his eyes before returning to the novel. Hayden; grumbling rolled to one side and allowed James and then Alice to follow through after him.

The sound of the fireplace had attracted Remus, who entered the room to greet his sort-of friend. While a bit more forgiving than Sirius, Remus still struggled to remain friendly with James, though that had gotten easier now that Harry was back and no longer in a place where harm could come to him.

"James, it's good to see you," He said, a bit tightly as he shook James' hand, before smiling and greeting Hayden and Alice. Then, frowning, he addressed Harry "Harry, boots off the furniture please,"

Pouting a little, Harry swung himself upright before politely moving to help Marlene with the dishes she was carrying out. He sometimes forgot how much he liked living alone. Father knows he loved Anna Diggory like an aunt and Remus like an uncle, but when he was off traveling the world and handing out just deserts like candy (and also handed out candy like it was candy...to himself) he had no one nagging him for things like putting his feet on the couch or smoking; which Remus was horrified to learn he did. Still, Harry was not a good cook and so putting up with little things like that was worth it for the master piece that was sitting in front of him on the table. Conjured food just didn't have the same greatness to it.

Conversation was light and consisted mostly of small talk throughout the meal itself, which was pretty great. The mashed and roast potato's were done to perfection, the Yorkshire's were delicious and Harry was rather partial to the pigs in blanket's. Dri stayed true to his carnivore nature and devoured nearly three helpings of beef, turkey and chicken each. Dri, upon finishing his meal and utterly failing at filling the black hole that was his stomach, had promptly run off to collect his stash of chocolate when Marlene sighed and reluctantly told him where it was, Hayden and Terry following behind him. Harry would have to work them extra hard after the holiday's to make sure they stayed in shape.

When Harry made to leave the table though, he was halted.

"And where do you think you're going?" Marlene questioned.

"Uh, with my friends?" Harry answered, unsure of what he had done wrong but getting ready to protest his innocence and blame Dri anyway. He discreetly made a hand motion to Alice, that they'd developed into their universal 'blame Adrian' signal. She nodded while all adult attention was on Harry, rather excited because blaming Adrian usually got her more sweets.

"Not yet you aren't. Adrian told me about your appalling diet. What have you been thinking, Harry? Nothing but sugar isn't good for you. No wonder you look so pale all the time, you've never eaten the right foods to grow healthily" Marlene admonished. Despite being raised in the wizarding world, she had taken a foray into the muggle side of things with Lily and eventually studied up enough to study to become a muggle doctor.

"Adrian did it!" Alice piped up, and Harry winced.

Lily turned her gaze onto him in a stare that was distinctly predatory "Have you been teaching my daughter to pin blame on my godson, Harry?"

"No," the answer he gave was more a question than a statement.

Marlene smirked at his reply before sobering again "Now, you aren't leaving the table until you've eaten enough veg for me to be satisfied. Honestly, you want to grow but you don't eat properly. Can't have it both ways, kid..."

Harry gaped at her "I...I lived in a cupboard for two years!"

Lily flinched at the reminder, but then recovered and served a massive helping of vegetables onto Harry's plate "True, and while that is a fair excuse for your lack of growth it is no reason for you not to encourage your body to grow as much as it can. Now, eat!"

Unhappy, but cowed by the challenged in her eyes that was daring him to try and leave the table, Harry sat down and began to try and make his way through the pile on his plate.

"So, Frank and Alice were wondering if you're definitely going to their party this Monday?" James asked

"Damn, I knew I'd forgotten something," Sirius muttered "Yeah we'll be there. I must have forgot to send them an owl,"

"Monday? The 28th?" Harry asked

"Yeah, why?" Sirius asked even as Marlene prodded Harry towards the carrots again.

"I'm heading to a ball on the 28th. At the Greengrass estate," Harry explained and then hesitated as the adults all went silent "What?"

"The...Greengrass estate?" James asked tersely.

Harry narrowed his eyes "Yes. Is that a problem?"

James observed him silently "That's the sort of ball families like Malfoy and Nott will be attending. What would you be going there for?"

Harry had been restraining his dislike of James and Lily throughout the meal; though that didn't extend to not making fun of them; and to he had found Lily bearable and even somewhat enjoyable company so long as he could ignore the painful memories of Harry Potter and she refrained from mothering him. James was less so, but this was the last straw. He didn't trust the boy and he knew his father was a scumbag but he would not stand for someone like James Potter insulting Teddy by association.

"Not that it's any business of yours, James, but I'm there to discuss a, an alliance," he had barely hesitated as he thought up a plausible lie that was still fairly close to the truth "Besides, as bad as those families are I'm sure they've never abandoned a child with their abusive relatives,"

Tension settled around the table once Harry used that card. James looked ready to retort, when Lily held up a hand "Enough, James. Harry if you want to go to this ball then go, it's not out place to stop you. We gave up that right long ago,"

Watching her warily, Harry slowly nodded, both in agreement to her statement and in slight thanks to her for defusing an argument he didn't really want to have when Alice and Terry were around. They'd both already witnessed too many 'family' conflicts for Harry's comfort.

Sirius was still staring at Harry slack-jawed though. "You...you won an alliance with the Greengrass family? Really?" his tone was distinctively uncomprehending.

"I have to say that is impressive," Remus remarked "Not even Voldemort was able to win that family over,"

{Really? Well isn't that interesting?}

**{Indeed. Voldemort claimed to be a descendent of Slytherin. And the Greengrass' claim to swear allegiance to Lord Slytherin. Yet if that's true...}**

{Then why do the Greengrass' not follow Voldemort?}

Alan had some explaining to do *****

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"He wasn't ever Lord Slytherin," Alan explained as they sat in Cyrus Greengrass' office together, very _very _early that Tuesday morning. By which he meant, half past two in the morning.

The ball had been...boring. Harry wasn't usually one to censor his brain to mouth process but in this case he was hesitant to insult his most valuable ally so early in their alliance. Starting at 7.30 the previous evening, he had arrived to the posh building dressed in his smartest set of dress robes. It hadn't mattered. He'd still looked poor in comparison to the other pureblood's present. He thought he'd covered it up nicely, though, by explaining that he simply had no desire to dirty his best silk robes with soot from the fireplace, and then promptly asked for a room to change in. He'd returned wearing an outfit that made him look like one of the most elegent and upper class people in the room. Judging by Alan's small smile, he'd done well.

Harry had been seated at the Lord's table. Cyrus had sat in the center with his wife and daughters to his left, while Alan and then Harry had been to his right. The meal itself passed without issue. A little too high class for Harry {That's not a meal! That's half the size of an afternoon snack!} it had allowed Alan to name all of the major Lords that had been present, and give him some brief coaching on etiquette.

The entire thing was uncomfortable for Harry as he had to mingle with a class of people he was unused to dealing with but he was Loki! He was a master actor and probably the best speaker in the room, though the male Greengrass' could possibly match him and Thorden Nott was no amateur in that department either. He successfully managed to use his charm and wit to portray the idea that he belonged among the company he found himself with. Dancing was uncomfortable too, as he was often the smaller of any pair he was part off. Again though, he masterfully covered up his poor dancing abilities; at least in terms of high class official dance types; by explaining how his leg had been cripplingly injured in the fight against the troll the year before and playing the idea that his leg simply wasn't recovered enough to use in a dance yet. He didn't lie, not entirely. His leg had, unfortunately, been broken. The only non-truth he told was in regards to it's healing. The story lent itself well to bolstering his image as a powerful wizard too. Having proof in the form of injury (fake though it was) that he had actually fought a troll and won bought him some respect among the crowd, though some sniffed disdainfully because it had been done in defense of a muggleborn.

Thankfully, the night didn't last forever, and after six dull hours, he and Alan had retired to Cyrus' office while Lord and Lady Greengrass saw off their last guest's. It was during this moment of respite, that Harry had approached Alan with the question that had been bugging him ever since Remus had brought it up on Christmas day.

"What do you mean? I was under the assumption that Lord Voldemort was the Salazar's last direct descendent" Alan's answer had confused him, but as the older boy was coaching him to do, he was keeping any such emotion hidden, reinforcing the weaknesses of his mask.

"He might well have been. It's certainly what he claimed. But either he was lying or else..." Alan was cut off.

"Or else he didn't know enough about our world to know how to claim his title," Alan started to rise in respect, but Cyrus motioned for him not to, as he rounded the desk and sat in his imposing armchair "Imagine my surprise when someone calling himself the heir of Slytherin starts terrorizing our world but our oaths are not received. My family, of course, immediately had doubts and when we saw he could offer no proof of his claim, we rejected him. Tell me, Lord Slytherin, do you have the family signet ring?"

"I do," Harry answered simply and showed his host's the ring.

"Then it is true. Lord Slytherin has returned," Cyrus whispered, before circling his desk and kneeling in front of Harry. Cynthia Greengrass, Cyrus' wife from a distant branch of the family, had entered at some point with her daughters and all three did the same, as did Alan. Cyrus spoke "On my life, on my honour, on my magic I, Lord Cyrus Greengrass, do hereby pledge fealty to Lord Slytherin. We shall give you shelter when you ask for it, offer counsel when you need it and should you ask it of us, we shall fight for you as is our duty. I swear it by my life, by my honour, by my magic. So mote it be,"

Alan had briefed him in a letter about what to say to complete the ceremony "I accept your oath. As long as I live you will always be welcome in my home , I will heed your counsel, I will defend your family as though it were my own. I swear it by my life, by my honour, by my magic. So mote it be,"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YOU DID WHAT?"

Being back in school was not enjoyable for Harry. Well, to be fair it wasn't really enjoyable for anyone to return after the Christmas holiday's, but their annoyance at having to go to class again was rather insignificant compared to the utter stupidity he had returned to. After the Greengrass family had sworn itself to him, Harry returned to Grimmauld Place. He'd spent the rest of his holiday enjoying the company of his God-brother and his best friend, feeling pretty great about himself. He was pretty proud that he'd won an alliance; no, even better, he'd won the allegiance of a pretty powerful pureblood house that seemed to be pretty damn loyal to his family.

**{Even though it's not your family. You won it from snake-face remember}**

{Details, details}

But upon return to Hogwarts, things had turned sour quickly. Teddy, who had stayed in Hogwarts over the holiday's, reported to him that he'd caught Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley using Polyjuice potion to sneak into Slytherin common room. Well, he'd actually found Neville and Ron posing as Crabbe and Goyle; badly, at that; as the potion began to wear off. He'd barely managed to get them out before Malfoy got suspicious. He'd then blackmailed them into taking him to where Hermione was transformed into some form of cat hybrid and convinced her to go to Pomphrey. Of course, as Theo was also a Slytherin he was obligated to report to Alan, who as a vassal had to report to Harry. Which meant he'd heard the story twice and so he twice as pissed off at the trio of morons in front of him.

Longbottom sighed again "We snuck into the Slytherin common room to find out if Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin,"

Harry ground his teeth together. Almost as one, Dri, Terry, Hayden and Theo backed up slightly. In their minds grinding teeth=nothing good.

Harry thought it all over. Making the potion was obviously Hermione's doing. Neither Weasel nor Longbottom were skilled enough to brew that potion. Actually, Harry was surprised that Hermione was, but then that girl had always been clever and with the right text it wasn't impossible that she could do it. But the idea wasn't hers. Weasley might suspect the Slytherin's but no matter how much they'd botched it the idea was a clever one in concept. Too smart for the red head to have thought off, and too sneaky for the honorable fool that was Longbottom {Who is also a massive hypocrite} which meant that someone smart and cunning had come up with it. Someone unafraid to break rules, someone who would have enough balls to steal from Snape and someone who had regular contact with all three of the culprits. Growling, Harry turned and looked at Hayden, who had been discreetly backing away.

"Really, Hayden? Really?"

"You heard Malfoy on Halloween, Harry! 'You'll be next, mudblood'. The kid's a mini version of his father. There was a chance that his father had opened the chamber last time, and he'd passed the secret onto Draco. We had to be sure," Hayden explained.

"Aside from the fact that Draco Malfoy is in no way competent or powerful enough to petrify something so fully, the Chamber was last opened in 1945," Harry told them, pinching the bridge of his nose "Lucius Malfoy attended Hogwarts between the years 1965 to 1972. Draco's grandfather Abraxas attended 1937 to '44. No Malfoy's in Hogwarts when the Chamber was last opened. And if you'd have bothered to look up some graduation records you'd have known that before this idiotic scheme to break into Slytherin! Don't even open your mouth, moron," he said suddenly, pointing his hand at Ron without even glancing his way.

Harry turned and began to make his way out of the room "Just...don't do anymore investigating. If I find out about anymore stupid ideas I swear I'll have Snape receive a rumor and some doctored pictures of the lot of you having a foursome in the astronomy tower!"

As he left, a panicked Hayden could be heard telling the others that they might just be best off dropping their private investigation.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Harry paced outside the bathroom where Mrs Norris had been found. Things were getting bad. They'd investigated all of their original suspects and then moved on to all the pureblood extremist's and anyone else who might possibly have something to gain. Nothing had come up. And to top it all of there had been another attack. There had been two victim's this time. One of them was a muggleborn Hufflepuff, Justin Finch Fletchley. The other was more worrying: Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost. The extent of the Heir's power had always been an unnerving subject to Harry. To be able to hide from an Archangel required a huge amount of power. But to petrify a ghost? That was more than unnerving, it was scary. Harry very much didn't like being scared.

Even worse, nearly everyone had jumped back onto the 'Hayden Potter is guilty' bandwagon. A couple of days earlier, Lockhart had held a dueling club, designed to help teach the student how to defend themselves against the heir and his monster. Harry hadn't attended. He didn't need to be shown how to be an idiot, though he wished he had seen Snape annihilate Lockhart with a single spell. It would have been fun to see. The problem was that Hayden and Malfoy had been put onto the stage to duel and Malfoy had conjured a snake; a snake that tried to lunge for Justin. A snake Hayden had spoken too. A snake the whole school had seen Hayden talk to.

Harry had been at a loss to explain that one.

Hayden's cause was only further damned when he was seen at the scene of the Justin-Nick crime scene. That Harry and several others knew his brother to be innocent didn't seem to matter. There wasn't anything they could really say in light of all the evidence stacked against him.

Still, Harry had a small glimmer of hope in his heart at that moment, despite how he was constantly glancing around himself. Dumbledore had sent him a note asking him to meet him here, as he wished to go over the first crime scene once more, hoping to find something that might give them a hint. The way the letter had been worded suggested that the headmaster had a hunch, a possible lead. While Harry had no fond feelings for the Headmaster, the old man was very powerful and intelligent and Harry was willing to work with the man if it meant catching the 'heir'. Not for any morals or anything like that, mind. It was instead the desire to remove from the school any entity that could endanger his own self. There was some element of selflessness to be found, though, he supposed. He wasn't exactly pleased at all the blame Hayden was getting, and wanted revenge for that too.

It was at that moment that Harry heard the sound of some sort of mechanism from inside the girl's bathroom behind him. The same bathroom that Hayden and Hermione had brewed their polyjuice in, haunted by Moaning Myrtle, a former student of Hogwarts who'd died in her teens and wept constantly. The sound set Harry's nerves on end. There was nothing in that bathroom that should make any sort of sound, and he'd sensed no one within it when he had approached some few minutes earlier. Sliding his angel blade into one hand and his wand into the other, Harry crept forward slowly, keeping his grace scanning the entire corridor to make sure there was no surprise's Harry honed in on the signature he picked up on within the room. It was huge! Whatever it was it must have pretty big power reserves.

Looking over the result of his scan though, Harry knew it couldn't beat an Archangel.

{Ready to end this Gabe?}

**{You bet, bro}**

Taking a single deep breath to ready himself, Harry yanked open the door and raised both his blade and wand, preparing himself for a fight the second he entered the room.

The last thing he registered was a pair of huge, yellow eyes.

* * *

**So if it feels like I'm rushing through this chapter it's because I am. I really don't want to write the Chamber of Secrets arc, but I kinda need to. So I'd rather just get that part of the story over and done with. **

**To clarify: if I use the word 'lord' with a lowercase 'l' then it refers to an unofficial leadership role, like 'lord of Slytherin' Alan Greengrass. Using it with an uppercase 'L' means the head of a family like Lord Black, or Lord Greengrass. **

**Not really much else for this chapter. I'll try and get the next one out a lot quicker but as I said; I really don't enjoy writing this part of the story. It was always my least favourite of the books as well, so maybe that's got something to do with it as well.**

**Anyway, I'll see you next time. Yozza out!**


End file.
